When Worlds Collide
by Nature9000
Summary: Tori's always kept her past from her friends, fearful of rejection; but it has cost her to leave behind those she was once close to. When a nasty divorce and a lawsuit leaves Tori and her mother alone and penniless, she is forced to face an abandoned past. But her friends come to her aid and discover the past she's kept hidden; can they help her face her demons?
1. Collide

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 1 (Reality Hits Hard)

Tori hadn't a care in the world, walking down the corridors of Hollywood Arts towards the auditorium for a new performance she was going to start rehearsing for. Hollywood Arts was to her what it had always been, an escape. When times were hard, this was where she'd be-singing or dancing to forget all her worries.

Today she felt almost like humming the theme song of _American Dad_ , for the sun was indeed shining and she had a huge smile plastered across her face. All she could think about was the play she was about to do.

The play wasn't much, just about a boy trying to find his lost dog in the wilderness. She managed to convince the writers to add the part of a loyal, supportive female friend so that she could have something close to the lead. So many things worked out in her favor here at this school.

"You're too happy," a voice said from behind, catching her off guard. She turned and saw Cat looking at her sympathetically. "I know I can be blissful and happy, but I also know how to be happy to cover something up…" Tori's eyebrows rose and she folded her arms. Cat walked forward, furrowing her brow. "When are you going to talk about it, Tori?"

"Talk about what?"

"The divorce. Your dad moving out."

"What's there to talk about?" She swept the hair from her face and glanced to the side, feeling a painful surge in her chest. "My life's going great. Dad's out of the house, my crazy sister's been out."

Trina moved out of the house a few months ago and took everything with her. The last anyone heard, she had a job somewhere but wouldn't say anything about it. She essentially dropped off the face of the earth; and while Tori did miss her, she covered that up. Her friends didn't like Trina, so she continued her charade about how her sister was too crazy and she was glad to have her out.

"I know you're lying to us when you say you're happy about everything going on, Tori." Cat's eyes narrowed into slits and the air intensified around them. It wasn't as though she was happy about what was going on, she just didn't think there was anything worth mentioning. "We're not stupid either, we know shit is going bad."

"It isn't important. Not like this rehearsal I'm about to be late for." Cat moved her hands to her hips and Tori turned around, pulling her backpack shoulder straps tight over her shoulder. Walking away, she felt a dark cloud being left behind and could practically feel Cat's judging eyes burning into her.

She inhaled and blew out a heavy breath of air while returning the focus of her mind to the play. It was better that way. "Tori!" Cat's voice made her freeze up and she glanced over her head. "We know about the lawsuit too. Jade was wanting to talk to you about that, see how you were doing. Maybe talk to her after rehearsals?"

"What lawsuit?" She chuckled nervously and averted her gaze. The hospital her mother worked for as a registered nurse was quickly falling under fire these days, and among the many malpractice lawsuits had surfaced some former workers that had been fired or told to cover things up. One of these was a nurse that had taken blood from Tori, the cameras had found a girl with long dark hair and dark clothing breaking into the lab to steal the packs of blood the nurse kept refilling.

"She's in trouble too, Tori. Just talk to her. Hell, talk to us." Cat threw her arms into the air. "We're your friends, but it's like we don't even know you." Tori scoffed and continued on her way, slowly shaking her head. Cat didn't know the half of how true her statement was.

 _The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. I'm open, you're closed…_

Tori stopped as she turned the corner, listening to soft piano music coming from an open doorway. She approached slowly, her fingers sliding down the painted blue door frame. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the wall, listening as someone in the room sang Howie Day's _Collide_.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars seem to shine, out of the back you fall in time. Somehow find, you and I collide._

She raised her head, pursing her lips and looking over her shoulder to see if Cat had followed her. Her heart was racing now, and she tried to think on the events spinning around in her head. It was hard to focus, hard to breathe; and all she wanted to do was forget everything. Hell, the whole reason she said yes to going to Hollywood Arts was just to escape and forget

The song brought a memory to her which caused her heart to skip and dance within her chest. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her eyes partially, sighing gently as she whispered the words to the song.

As the singer and pianist finished their song and started to move on to another, she pushed herself to the auditorium.

"You're late," said Mr. Sikowitz. She hung her head and glanced to the side, seeing her friends all standing nearby watching her. She put on a strong face, not wanting them to see her upset.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted on the way here. It won't happen again." She glanced at Beck and her breathing grew still. It never left her mind, since the day she first saw Beck, how much he resembled _him_. Such an uncanny resemblance drew her to him, even though it drew the ire of his girlfriend. Even after all these years she could still hear Jade's utterings under her breath.

 _What do you even see in her? She isn't the slightest bit interesting._

Still the bullying wasn't so bad when it was only one person. Now that she was a part of the popular crowd it didn't matter so much because people left her alone.

Staring at Beck, she imagined the transformation. Light, sun-kissed skin and flush brown hair framing warm, hazel green eyes. "Hey!" Jade's voice shook her away from her daydream and she smiled nervously as Jade snapped her fingers. "What are you staring at my boyfriend for, don't you have a play to rehearse for?"

Jade was the queen of the popular crowd, an embodiment of all the girls Tori used to envy. She was queen once, but it was of something much different, something the friends she had now would probably find boring. She had a new life now, she was happy and didn't want to be picked on anymore.

"Sorry Jade, sorry Beck." Jade scowled while Beck retained a smile. She heard the woman beside him mutter something about having thought Tori was over the guy. She closed her eyes and spoke with a hushed tone. "I guess you still remind me of him."

"Who?" Beck asked. She froze, her head raising up and muscles tensing. She hadn't realized she spoke her thought out loud, loud enough to be heard.

"Nothing, no one, sorry." She turned away, looking at the stage. In the past, it had been other things that kept her mind preoccupied, like the man Beck so frequently reminded her of. Usually she only thought of him when triggered by something; and that trigger had to have been the song.

Now as one memory faded, so returned the memory of how her sister left them, and then their father took off. Maybe, just maybe he'd come back when he realized looking for Trina was futile. Thanks to the divorce, all she had left was her mother, and it was killing her inside. Her friends, her old friends had always been there for her when she needed them; and now she needed them, but didn't have them. The friends that she did have, she never truly shared anything with them; so they were right if they felt angry or baffled over why she never talked about anything other than performances and things related to Hollywood Arts.

After all, HA was her life now. She'd given everything else up when she became a part of the popular crowd. Yet, despite having it all, she still felt as though she were missing something.

Shaking away the thoughts, Tori straightened her poise and walked up to the stage where the other actors were. Near the stage was a small cage with two gerbils, one running around on a large wheel and the other eating. She smiled at them, letting her mind wander to an older time. "Who's gerbils?" She asked aloud, to no one at all. One of the actors looked over sheepishly and raised their hand.

"Mine. I just got them from the pet store and I've been so attached." When Sikowitz crossed his arms and glared, the actor ducked his head. "It took the better part of the evening to convince Mr. Sikowitz to let them stay for rehearsals."

"Be careful when you move them around in that cage. Throw a blanket over them and don't shake it too much, I'd hate for you to lose one because the cage was bouncing around." The actor's eyes rose and he nodded fervently.

"I'll keep that in mind!" He tucked a finger over his lip and a worried look came over him. "My car can be a little rickety, and the road home is a mess…"

"If you'd like, I could take them to your house for you."

"Would you?"

"Sure." She felt curious eyes upon her and looked over her shoulder to see her friends staring half-expectantly. Whatever it was they expected, she couldn't know.

"I appreciate it. Doesn't seem like you to do that for anyone outside your inner circle." She did a double take and looked back, half offended and half confused. Had she become so wrapped up in this life that she'd forgotten to care about other people? She didn't think so, but then her sister did accuse her of becoming 'so vain' before moving away.

"Well just for your information, I love animals." She flashed a toothy grin and the actor stared back skeptically. "Used to walk the dogs in my neighborhood when I was younger, you know. Also was a dog-sitter."

"Really? There's a surprise. Here most people think all you care about are your performances. Even your friends think it." He shrugged and she bit down on her lip. "Isn't it practically all you ever talk about?"

"I…"

"Just saying, even your friends don't know what interests you outside this school, but that's not important. We should get rehearsals started…"

As he walked off, she looked towards her friends with a furrowed brow. She had to wonder if they'd been talking about her behind her back, but that was hardly a huge concern. As the sound of the gerbil's wheel spinning echoed in her ear, she turned her head sideways and began to lose herself once more in her thoughts.

After the rehearsal and helping to take the guy's pets home safely, she went home, having forgotten that Jade still needed to talk to her about the something. She made her way to her bedroom, dropped her backpack alongside her bed and moved for her desk.

She turned her laptop on and smiled at the background picture. It was a younger version of herself standing shoulder to shoulder with a girl with long blonde hair and glasses on her face. Her heart rose and her lips spread into a wide grin as she studied the trophy the two held in the center.

"Courtney," She sighed. She'd missed Courtney's visit to Hollywood Arts some time ago. She was Sinjin's sister, but strangely neither she nor Sinjin ever spoke to Tori about much else. It was partially her fault; the minute her new friends deemed Sinjin to be too weird and disturbing, they pushed him away and she started acting as they did in order to please them.

Perhaps this made Courtney not want to see her during that time she visited Hollywood Arts. Whatever reason the girl visited, Sinjin never told her. Her friendship with Courtney went back many years, and while Tori never thought the friendship ended, the girl stopped talking to her once she left Sherwood to go to Hollywood Arts.

"I wonder if she still has that butterfly collection we were working on." She tilted her head and pursed her lips, thinking back to the time she and Courtney would scour parks and hills in pursuit of all kinds of butterflies.

Courtney's brother preferred rock collections as a primary collection, but he had all sorts of collections, from basic and normal to the most obscure. She hadn't meant to run off in terror when he showed her his gum collection on the locker, but her friends would have been watching and expecting her to rush off rather than stay and talk about it.

She never was great friends with him, since it was Courtney that had been her best friend. Sinjin was often around, protective of his little sister-and by extension he was protective of Tori as well. What he was up to these days, Tori didn't know; since he was Trina's age and no longer in the area.

"Hey Tori?" Jade's voice startled her, causing her to slam her laptop shut and leap away from the desk.

Her eyes went wide and she shot a glare at Jade. "What? Why are you up here? Mom let you in?" Jade raised an eyebrow and started to step in, looking around at the bedroom.

Tori's bedroom essentially mirrored that of a nature fanatic. Her walls were green, covered with a type of wallpaper that had vines all along the wall, while flowers appeared along the baseboards and leaves were painted along the top. In each corner, Tori had potted plants hanging from the ceiling, and at her bedroom window was a small box on the outside with soil and live flowers.

Her bed's comforter was blue with various ameba floating on it, while on her bed were pillows stuffed in pillowcases with animal pictures.

"Get out!" Before Jade had a chance to see much of her room, she raced forward and shoved the girl into the hallway. None of her friends had ever been in her bedroom, and none of them were ever going to be. "You can't be up here." She closed the door behind her and turned to see Jade dusting herself off and moving her hands to her waist.

"Okay, I'll forgive you for shoving me." Jade's eyes narrowed and the girl walked to the steps with a huff. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole lawsuit thing that's going on."

"I try not to think much about it." Tori followed her down the steps, hesitant and filled with anxiety. "Cat said you were in some kind of trouble?"

"Well yeah, I mean my dad's having to pay a huge ass fine and I just narrowly escaped having to go to Juvie." Jade let out a sigh and bowed her head. "That's the kind of trouble I'm in. I just wanted to know how you're dealing with things."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't know, since you haven't told _any_ of us how you've been feeling." Jade whirled around and raised an eyebrow. "I might be mean, but not stupid. Your sister's gone, and for as much as you talked shit about her like the rest of us-she was still your sister…it's not normal for someone to act all happy like everything's fine when their sister abandons them, you know."

"So? None of you guys liked Trina, so-"

"So what? You shouldn't like her either?" She hesitated and looked away while Jade walked towards her. "Then this divorce. I know that's got to be bugging you, especially since your dad's moved to who-knows-where." Jade stopped, curling her eyebrows together and leaning forward. "Do you know where he is? I mean, you haven't told us about that either."

"No. I think he went to try and find Trina."

"Try and find her? You mean you don't know where your sister is?"

"It's not like she's missing." Tori closed her eyes and brushed past Jade. "She just doesn't seem to want to be found. She hasn't told us where she is, just that she's at college somewhere. She wants nothing to do with us, apparently."

"And that's not affecting you?"

"What? No." She was still afraid of letting her friends know anything about her or how she felt. At least, she didn't think they'd approve or accept certain things. Jade scoffed while Tori moved further into the living room.

Before Jade could say much else, a frustrated scream echoed in the house, followed by the sound of a plate shattering on the ground. Tori's gaze flew over to the kitchen, where her mother was standing over a broken plate, burying her face into her trembling hands and sobbing into them.

"Momma?" She ran over to Holly, throwing her arms around her and looking down at what would have been tonight's dinner. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Everything." Holly lowered her hands, revealing red streaks and puffy red eyes that seemed indicative of a day long struggle. "Honey we're broke." Tori furrowed her brow and started to feel the air being sucked from the room. "The hospital is closing down, I've had my medical license revoked and I'm out of a job."

"That doesn't mean we're broke, mom." She felt a lump forming in her throat and started to hug her mother tighter.

"Things are going to change…we can't afford certain things anymore, Tori."

"What do you mean? Surely Dad's-"

"Your father's gone, he took everything." Holly shambled over to the kitchen table and sank into a chair before ripping out a moaning cry. Tori followed her and looked up to see Jade watching with a concerned expression. "We signed a document long ago when we married, saying that whatever we had was our own. I don't receive half of everything. We have no money, no job, and…" Holly took a deep breath and raised her trembling eyes to Tori. "I can't afford your school anymore."

Her heart dropped in an instant, and her eyes grew large as her voice and breath shook. "W-What?" Hollywood Arts was a school you had to audition for, meaning it was not a public school. It was also expensive, it took both her parents having jobs to send both their children there. "No. Mom, that can't be."

"I've already talked to your principal. I can't afford the cost of keeping you there…I'm sorry."

Horrified and grief-stricken, she looked to Jade. Her friend was just as horrified, and certainly this glimpse into her family struggles was shocking. "Mom, what are you saying? What are we going to do?"

"Your sister could help if we knew where she was, but we don't." Holly took a quick breath and sank back in the chair, letting her arms fall limp at her sides. "Oh god, we can't even afford this house anymore."

"Dad would never let us-"

"Don't you understand, your father wants nothing to do with me?" Holly threw her hand out, screaming aloud. "I had an affair with one of his best friends, it was brief and I thought he'd gotten over it but he hasn't. He's kicking us out of the house…"

Shaken and filled with disbelief, Tori fell into one of the chairs. Jade came up behind her, cell phone in hand. "Tori, I'm calling the others." Her eyes grew wide with fear and she twisted around, swatting at Jade's hand.

"You can't! I don't want anyone seeing me like this…" Jade frowned, her eyebrow arching high. Tori's heart wrenched as a powerful pain swept through her body. "I-I don't know what's going to happen."

"I-I guess I should step out then." Jade turned around and started walking, pausing for a moment before looking back. Holly had a hand over her eyes, and fresh tears streaming like a river down her face. "Mrs. Vega? How could Trina help you guys right now?" Tori looked away, shaking her head as Holly lowered her hand.

"She has the money to," Holly answered with a trembling voice. "Please, leave us. I understand you're probably concerned about my daughter, but…"

"I understand. I'm sorry." Jade glanced at Tori with a sigh. "Tori? I won't say anything to the others until you want to, but they're going to know. You do realize that…" She didn't say a word, nor made any movements acknowledging Jade, and waited until the girl left.

Trina had some sort of inheritance that came from their grandmother when she passed away years ago. The woman was Trina's favorite grandmother, so when she fell ill, Trina had been at her side as she always had growing up. Their grandma had been a world traveler and someone who saved up an enormous amount of money, a total amount that went all to Trina when the woman died; but mostly because the woman didn't have any other family and felt like her son wasn't deserving of it.

"What are we going to do Momma? We can't live on the streets. Maybe Gary will help us?"

"Your dad's still letting us stay for a little bit, but we have to pay him rent…The house is in his name, I never signed onto anything. If there were some way to get ahold of your sister, maybe, just maybe we could convince her to come back. To help?"

"Dad's already looking for her, so maybe he'll find her?"

Holly scoffed. "Do you know why your dad considers her the favorite? Because his mother left him out of the will and gave his daughter everything. He wants to find her so he can get on her good side and convince her to share the money with him."

"Well then why would we want to do the same thing, she wouldn't help any of us if she thought all we wanted was money."

"Maybe." Holly shook her head and groaned. "But for now, we're broke."

* * *

This is just the beginning. We'll of course be seeing a lot of Tori's friends, we'll be seeing some drama and then there's going to be some old friends coming into the picture. This is the time Tori's friends get to learn more about her, and she'll have to either give them a chance to know and accept her for her while regaining the friendships of those she left behind, or lose all while trying to adjust to this new lifestyle as her parents attempt to locate her sister, who clearly doesn't wish to be found.


	2. Here Without You

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: By the way I wanted to point out, Tori's two old friends we're going to see in this story. Ian and Courtney. NEITHER of them are OCs. Ian's harder to remember, because we saw him in the pilot episode working on a science project with Tori before Trina came home and pushed him out the door so she could talk to her sister. Courtney, also in another episode, was Sinjin's sister. If I remember correctly, it was a special episode where everyone had to give everybody gifts.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Menace: Darker than Jade)

Tori stepped out of her mother's car, breathing in deep and gripping her backpack strap with tightly clasped fingertips. Before her, the school seemed like a painted portrait against a backdrop of swelling clouds and blue behind it.

Her phone was going off, buzzing from texts her friends were sending her. They were concerned and wanted to know how she was doing but she didn't even know where to begin. If they could convince Trina to help, maybe she could go to Hollywood Arts again, but until then she had to return to her former school; and that terrified her beyond words.

Not because she knew she who she'd eventually have to face, but because she remembered the bullying. The people she had that kept her from the some of it, but she always idolized the popular crowd that appeared untouchable. "At least it isn't Northridge," she said with a slow breath. "Sherwood, don't kill me."

She walked up the steps to the double glass doors. Sweat ran down the back of her neck as her legs began to turn to stone. Somehow, she was more nervous coming back here than she'd been going to Sherwood. "Wonder if the mean girls are still here…" To her credit, when she kissed Beck just to spite Jade, she'd done so because Jade reminded her of the 'queen bee' of Sherwood.

Monica was her name, a tall bleached blonde with dazzling green eyes and a spray tan. Monica always put her down and insulted her to the point she'd run home crying. When she first met Jade, she thought Jade was worse; but now that she got to know Jade, she felt Monica was a million times worse.

Only her friends could make her feel better, safer, but she had a hard time knowing what they even thought of her now. She knew how vulnerable and uncovered she was. The friends she had now might see the part of her she hid away for so long, and then her older friends may hurt her worse than Monica-or even Jade-ever could.

She wasn't ignorant, however, and knew whatever judgement her older friends held of her and whatever treatment they had would be warranted for the manner in which she disappeared from their life.

It wasn't as though she meant to disappear on them, she got wrapped up in her new friends and trying to impress them; but her old friends weren't going to see it that way. Or at least, they wouldn't see that as justifiable, but more of an excuse. Ian _might_ , but she knew Courtney wouldn't.

Thinking of Ian, her heart rose up and she closed her eyes, smiling as he came to mind. Ian Dennison. The last she saw him, Trina was throwing him out the door because she needed to talk privately to Tori regarding an audition at Hollywood Arts.

She hated that she hadn't seen him since, and Beck constantly reminded her of him; so perhaps that was the reason she hadn't spoken to him. "I wonder how he's doing…"

Scared was nothing but an understatement. She wanted to call her friends, to tell them what was going on, but she'd never told them anything about her life at Sherwood. She was in this alone as far as she could tell.

As she entered the building, she tried to think of anyone at all she could go to. There was one that came to mind, if they were still around. That was her favorite teacher. A biology teacher by the name of Mr. Hunt, who she looked after the classroom gerbils for. With a smile she walked through the front lobby, the stairs to the cafeteria to her left and the main office doors to her right. She passed through the double doors into the lobby.

The inner courtyard was just as breathtaking as it had been years before. The ceiling was open, revealing the clouds, and there were trees as well as bushes alongside stone benches that made the area appear like a park. She thought of Ian, remembering a time the two of them sat on one of the stone benches, with the bushes behind them and leaves falling around them in the wind. They sat there reading through a textbook, her head on his shoulder and him rambling on about something they were studying for in class.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly shook her head, groaning as she forced away the memory. "He might hate me now, I can't go searching around for him." She had to think about Jade, and how if only she knew about Ian and how Beck reminded her of him, she might understand and not feel so threatened by her.

As she walked the perimeter, she breathed in slowly and looked around. Feeling as though she were being watched, she slowly ran her hand down her arm and shivered. "I need to get to H-Hall. See if Mrs. D is still there." She tugged her backpack strap and moved into the center of the open center square. On her left, a long wall with two double glass doors on each end. To her right, the same; but with an opening in the center that led into the school's auditorium. Behind her, similar windowed wall but with only double doors on the wall adjacent to the doors beside the auditorium. This led into the lobby she came from.

She turned to her right and moved down the first hall. The familiar white tiled flooring matched the rough, white painted walls. She passed the counseling office on her right, smiling faintly as she recalled the many visits she had to just talk to the counselor about almost anything. The lady was a great conversationalist, and needed to be seen at the start and end of each semester in order to create the class schedules.

At this time, she didn't need to see her. Although she wanted to, she wanted to see her favorite teacher first. Plus, it was early enough in the day that she could see both.

At the end of the hall was a large section of windows with steel borders, and two double doors that opened into another corridor. The hallway she was currently in ran from north to south, while the corridor she was about to enter ran from east to west. There were two of these corridors, and between them was a system of hallway sections numbered with letters: A-hall, B-hall, C-Hall, D-Hall.

She smiled as she peered down the corridor, seeing all the glass doorways that opened into each hallway. Both horizontal corridors exited the school on either end as well. She walked left, turning her back towards the exit door directly beside her. The corridors exited on the other end into another corridor that ran north to south. This was the E-Hall.

E-hall curved at the south end, opening towards the large courtyard. Next to the doors where the courtyard was lay a hallway that Trina once frequented before she started going to Hollywood arts; it was a hallway leading down into the athletic areas. Trina took weightlifting, some gymnastics, and was heavily into sports. Tori never ventured down there much because Monica would be down there doing her cheerleading stuff.

E-Hall also had a doorway on the south end that led to a stairway going into G-Hall. G-Hall was where coaches taught Geography classes. It also shared elective courses with the athletic hallways.

On the north end of E-hall, Tori remembered all the foreign language courses. Her favorite language teacher was Spanish teacher, Senora Ortiz.

F-Hall, the second east to west corridor, was home to some of the more advanced sciences such as AP/IP chemistry, and so on.

As Tori moved down the hallway she was in, she had to chuckle over her memory of the place. Granted it hadn't been that long, she never thought she'd be able to recall or reminisce so much. It brought tears to her eyes to remember this place, and her heart was filled with a type of nostalgic sadness that made her feel oddly happy.

She passed the library on her left, stopping to gaze in through the side windows. The sight of all the rows of books took her breath away, if only for a moment, and reminded her of all the days she would spend in there with her nose stuck in a book. It took the better part of Ian's and Courtney's day sometimes to get her to get out more.

Pulling away, she saw another set of doors down the hall, on her left, that opened into H-Hall. She drew in a breath and closed up her hands. People began walking the halls, many of them looking her way and stopping to gawk for a minute or two as though they were seeing a ghost.

Stepping outside the door leading into the H-Hall, she put her hand to the glass and turned to look at the people filling the halls. Tori whisked away a tear and then, upon seeing a flash of familiar red hair, curled her eyebrows together. The redhead was caught up in the crowd, so she couldn't see her face, but she was beside another person also shielded by the crowd, this person had near black hair with a purple streak.

"What in the…" Thinking of Jade and Cat, she scoffed and watched as the black haired person yanked the redhead into the doors leading into C-Hall. "I must be seeing things now. There's no way they could possibly be here."

"Oh my god." A familiar, high and nasally voice pierced her very soul, sending ripples of chills along her body and down her spine. Her eyes grew large and she began turning her head, whimpering when she saw the tall, bleached blonde standing between two girls: One Asian girl with her hair up in two short pigtails, and one brunette that was filing her nails.

"Monica," Tori stuttered. Her fingertips slid down the glass and she started to shrink as the girl approached. "Hi. It's…been a while. Are you still cheerleading?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Monica crossed her arms and twisted her lips into a snarl. "Can you believe this girls?" She snapped her fingers and rose her voice, cackling above the crowd. "The Queen of Dweebs is back!"

Unlike Jade, Monica never had a reason for disliking her. At least, it didn't appear that way. It seemed the only reason for Monica's dislike was because she didn't like people that weren't popular. "I'm not-I'm not a dweeb. Haven't you seen me at Hollywood Arts?"

"Holly-what?" Monica's face went sour and her eyes flashed with malice. The girl stepped forward, shoving Tori back and causing her to fall. Tori let out a scream, reaching for the door handle, but missing and landing on her backpack. She grunted and trembled as Monica's shadow fell over her. "I don't give a shit what you did at some pansy ass arts school that lets rich-y kids get away with having no normal classes like everyone else."

Tori whimpered and turned her head sideways as the girl crouched and reached down, grabbing ahold of her by the shirt. "Looks like your big sister's not around to protect you, and I don't see your precious prince or that other dork anywhere. What are you doing back here? Huh?"

"I was popular over there. I'm not a dweeb anymore."

"Really?" Monica raised her eyebrows and yanked her off the ground. The girl gently swept the dust off Tori's shoulder and looked back at the two girls behind her. "Look at that. Nancy, Kyrie, she thinks she's popular now because she went off to some rich kid special school."

"That's a good one!" Nancy, the brunette, laughed airily and waved her hand and nail file through the air. "She'll never be popular, right Monica?"

"Right." Monica leaned in close, glaring into Tori's eyes and ripping her lips into a tightly clenched scowl. "You science geeks think you rule this school, but you don't." Monica shoved Tori against the tiled wall, holding her shoulders at full arm length and growling viciously. "This is my school, _Victoria_ , and don't you forget it."

"Yeah!" Nancy giggled and leaned in. "Don't you forget it!" Monica rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the prissy girl.

"Nancy. _Must_ you be such a cliché stereotype?" Nancy blinked twice and began rolling a finger through her long brown hair. "Seriously. It's a wonder you're not the blonde here…"

"Uh Moni, if anyone's a cliché stereotype…" Monica groaned and turned back to Tori, who whimpered the minute the girl's fierce eyes burned into hers.

"No one wants you here, Vega. No one wanted you before you disappeared and no one wants you now. Even Ian and Courtney don't want you around." She shook her head, not willing to believe her. As tears started welling up in her eyes, she tried to think of any brave response she could give; but what could have worked on Jade would never work, truly, on Monica. Hell, Monica could eat Jade for dinner; it was only because Jade wasn't a _true_ 'mean girl' that was only mean out of spite and without any reason.

"Please. Monica, please just leave me alone. Bother me another time, I'm not in a good mood."

"Since when do I give a shit whether or not you're in a good mood?" Monica poked a thumb against her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I do what I want on my time." A sly smirk stretched across Monica's face and her eyelids fell halfway. "Oh by the way, stay the fuck away from Ian."

"What?" Tori's blood ran cold and the color in her skin began draining. "Why? You don't like him, what do you think-"

"Well…" Monica pulled away her arm, giggling as she bounced her pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "We're 'kind of' a thing." Nancy and Kyrie looked at each other, raising their eyebrows and appeared confused for a second. Tori felt like her heart was being ripped away, her eyes trembled and she expressed her discontent with a meek voice.

"No. Ian would never. Not you."

"What can I say? I'm hot, every man thinks so."

"Why would he even-what would? No." Her knees started to buckle and she slid down to them, trembling with fear and discomfort.

"Since when did that happen?" Kyrie whispered. Monica threw up a hand and shut her eyes, growling lowly.

"Shut _up_ , Ky!" Monica flung her head, and relaxed her shoulders and body while sighing out and glaring down at Tori. "So don't you go messing with him, or you and I are going to have some major problems; and I think you know I can destroy you in every way possible."

"Excuse me girls, what is going on here?" Tori looked up to see a tall, lightly aged woman with short cut brown hair and round glasses seated on the middle part of her nose. She had thin, wispy lips and a long purple dress. Monica took a step away from Tori, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. DeBord, we were just having a friendly chat with an old friend."

"I'm sure you were." The teacher crossed her arms, eyeballing them skeptically. The woman's thin eyebrows rose and Monica started to turn away. "Now, if you could head on to wherever it is you need to be." The teacher had a necklace with a cross pendant resting on a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. It glistened and reflected the hallway lights as she started to turn and raise her shoulders. "Now, where might that be?"

"Cheerleading practice, miss." Monica cleared her throat and shot Tori a quick glare before guiding her two girls down the hall. Tori started to smile at her former teacher, raising her hand when Mrs. DeBord extended her own to help her up.

"Don't mind those girls." The woman smiled gently, a comforting and friendly face to soothe Tori's frayed nerves. "It's wonderful to see you again, Tori!" Her teacher gave her a hug, then pat her on the back and motioned towards the science hall. "What brings you back? We've missed you around here."

"It's a long story."

"Classes don't start for another hour, why don't we sit down and talk. If you don't mind?"

Tori was relieved that Monica was gone now, and even more relieved that she could see her favorite teacher. "I'd like that. Thanks." In the corner of her eyes, she saw the familiar redhead and dark haired person watching through the windows of the C-Hall, their faces still hard to see as students walked past them.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Tell me you got a chuckle out of the brief "cliche stereotype" comments. Think Jade and Cat followed Tori to her old school? Do you think Monica is lying about Ian? How do you think he and Courtney will react to Tori? How do you suppose they'll react to her "new" friends? Let's not forget, at least Courtney has actually met them before and probably heard a _ton_ about them from Sinjin. I think this story's a good showcase for the friends she had from Sherwood, friends that the show makes it seem like Tori just dropped like a hot sack. So what do you think, they'll be angry? Right to be angry? Hurt? Tell me your thoughts of everything. We already know a little of Ian's personality based on Tori's commentary about how much Beck resembles him in personality and appearance, but even patience has a limit I'd think.


	3. Great Pretender

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Old Mentor)

Walking into the classroom with her former teacher, Tori was greeted by the familiar, sweet smell of chemicals that filled her with a sense of eagerness. All of the desks were up front, in rows of five. Behind them, in the back of the room, were five lab tables. Her eyes lit up when she saw the microscopes and Bunsen burners on each table.

Each table had a set of testing tubes and beakers, some filled with liquid. It was odd, because Mrs. DeBord was a biology teacher and not a chemistry teacher, but it was only natural the teacher have all the standard lab equipment. Almost immediately she was drawn to the equipment, making swift strides for the back.

"Wow. I don't remember the last time I saw testing tubes and microscopes…" She chuckled as ancient desire filled her heart. This was the side of her she'd been so terrified to show her new friends, the side of her that she pushed down for so long. "You're not a chemistry teacher, Mrs. DeBord…"

"True." The older woman took a seat at her desk and folded her hands over her paperwork. She smiled at Tori and reclined in her brown leather chair. "But it is a science lab, and I do have students that work on chemistry projects here from time to time. Also, you've forgotten that I sponsor the school's science club."

She gasped softly and turned around to gaze at her former mentor. "That's right. How could I forget? I've had so many memories in this room." Her teacher chuckled and Tori turned back around. She stood at the third table, gazing in a near dreamlike stare at the tabletop.

Her trembling fingers slid along the glossy marble and a memory came to her like a breeze of wind. "Ian…" Her breath quaked and her hand rose towards her chest, closing just over her heart. Her eyes drifted towards the ceiling, where she saw a basket full of hibiscus flowers and leaves that were growing out like vines.

She gasped and reached up, touching one of the hibiscus flowers as tenderly as she could. "Oh my god, I remember this." She started to tear up, recalling how Ian purchased the soil and seeds to put this together. "I can't believe this is still here!"

He did it for her, as she always considered hibiscus flowers her favorite. They were so beautiful and easy to grow. Ian wanted to hang it up at this table because it was where the two of them ieeee4 Ian wanted to hang it up at this table because it was where the two of them often worked.

"Ian never wanted it to be taken down. He's always maintained it and tried to keep it safe. If anyone does any experiments or research here, they either work at another table or we take the pot down and move it away so it doesn't get ruined."

It was hard to believe he would have kept it maintained after all this time, and even harder for her to understand why. "Does…" Her voice trailed off and a shyness overtook her. "Is he angry at me?" She took a deep breath and glanced to the second desk, where she once sat for a semester as a teacher's aide. "Do people really not want me back?"

As though reading her, Mrs. DeBord started to sigh. "You're talking about when you left?" Her leaving was so sudden and abrupt, but she felt that wasn't the biggest problem. "You had friends here, commitments and projects that went forgotten. I don't believe your friends are angry, but I think they were hurt. Hurt mostly because you never spoke to them again."

Tori walked past the desks, sliding her fingers along the surfaces until she found a desk in the third column and front row. "I figure." She took a seat in the plastic chair and her forehead tensed as she looked towards Mrs. DeBord. "What do I do? I'm afraid they won't even want to accept me back."

"I think it's going to take some time, but I'm sure they will come around. True friendships are meant to last, not to end." Mrs. DeBord reached for a small black coffee mug and raised it towards her lips. "If you're worried they won't like you, then I doubt you have much to worry about. They may be apprehensive, they may be upset with you; but their friendships were also strong. Perhaps just as strong as the friendships you formed at your new school?"

She chuckled nervously and looked down to the blue carpeted flooring. "I might have changed a little. I don't really know if I'm even the same person."

"No?" Her teacher peered over her coffee mug and sat in silence, taking a long and slow sip. She lowered the mug down and glanced to the lab tables. "I saw your eyes light up just now when you saw that equipment. People may change, but the feelings they feel towards the things they love, no matter how deeply buried will remain."

"Like how I feel about Ian?" She blushed and looked over her shoulders, gazing at the hibiscus plant. Her heart swelled and chills popped up on her arms where she remembered him brushing against her when they worked together on an experiment. Tori could picture him behind her, his arms around her, holding a beaker and test tube in front of her to show her the light passing through it. Her breathing grew sharper and stilled as her heartbeat quickened. "Even after all this time, I still…"

"You still want to be with him."

"Yeah." She released her breath and ran her fingertips along her left arm. Swaying to the right, she turned her head and gaze downward. "I had the biggest crush on him. I remember when I would volunteer to be his study partner just so we could be in the same area."

Mrs. DeBord laughed, nodding her head. "Yes. I remember that. Ian was one of the best students in my class, all the girls wanted to work with him because they wanted a good grade, yet none of them got a chance to ask him to be their lab partner because a certain someone was always a step ahead."

Her blush intensified and she couldn't keep her grin from spreading across her face. "I couldn't help it, I wanted him all to myself." She glanced at the classroom door, noticing it had been slightly ajar, with the doorstop down. Thinking little of it, she shrugged and looked back to her teacher. "There was a guy at Hollywood Arts, insanely popular, he reminded me a lot of Ian. They have close to the same hairstyle, same build, same demeanor. He had a girlfriend who didn't or maybe still doesn't like me because of what happened when we first met…"

"What happened?" Mrs. DeBord's eyes flickered with intrigue and she leaned forward as though ready to share in some sort of gossip. Tori let out a nervous chuckle and bit down on her lip.

"When I saw him, I saw Ian. I spilled some coffee on his shirt and was trying to clean it up, and in a split-second glance I thought I saw Ian and couldn't help but stare…It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for Jade to shriek at me and demand I get away from her boyfriend." She looked to the side and exhaled. "Then I did something incredibly stupid that I think is more the reason Jade can't stand me…"

"What?"

"Well…" She crossed her arms over her tightening stomach and her muscles began tensing. She scrunched up her nose and looked away. "She was acting _so much_ like Monica, and I was still hurting from some of the bullying that Monica put me through before I left, that I wanted to spite her-just get even with her." Mrs. DeBord frowned and shook her head, filling Tori with guilt when she saw her teacher's disappointment. "I went on the stage during a playacting performance, a small skit, and well…I kissed him just to piss off Jade."

"I see."

There was a whine in the back of her throat as she leaned forward and spoke with urgency. "I felt bad about it immediately afterwards, and Trina chewed me out for it. She said I was acting exactly like Monica by doing that, and in doing so, I was becoming the very thing that I didn't like."

"Your sister may have had a point."

"She did. No amount of apologies could shake Jade, though." Tori chuckled sadly and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I-I might have wished Jade would run into Monica a couple times at first. She's this big scary girl that is part of the popular crowd. She puts everyone down and thinks she's better than everyone, but Monica…you know the saying, Mrs. D?"

"What saying is that, dear?"

"That no matter how big and bad you think you are, there's always someone bigger and badder. I would sometimes wish Monica would put Jade in her place-but those times are in the past. We're friends now."

"Interesting, it doesn't seem like people would be so quick to be friends with someone that kissed their boyfriend and represents some sort of a threat, in their mind, to their relationship." This was true. Trina told her the same once, and she didn't listen; but it made sense now as she put more thought to it.

"My sister told me once that I need to be careful, I should be grateful that a friendship even exists because most people wouldn't even give me a second look after what I did."

"Sounds like a lesson learned."

"Yeah…"

Her teacher leaned back, running her frail fingers down her bony arm. "Courtney brought you up many times, you know." Tori smiled hopefully, but the frown on her teacher's face made her hesitate. "She would say what her brother told us. You were finally 'popular', and she didn't sound too happy with the group of people you were spending your time with…"

"They're not bad people, it's just-"

"You didn't sound like yourself. It had some of your friends worried." Tori's eyebrows curled together and she agreed with a fragile breath of air.

"I wanted so badly for them to like me, to accept me and want me around. I mean, I was finally part of the popular crowd, I was finally not being bullied." Seeing her teacher's eyebrow raise, Tori's speech broke and she shook her head. "I-I mean I wasn't being bullied by anybody but Jade. I felt safe, I felt secure, so I surrounded myself with them. I wanted to be like them so they'd be happy with me."

"Do they know about your hobbies? Your interests?"

"Well, I mean, I _enjoy_ acting and dancing. Who doesn't?" Her teacher nodded in agreement. Tori tapped her fingertips together and chuckled nervously. "I mean hell, I loved singing in the shower. They may not be my biggest passion, I mean nothing thrills me more than seeing an adorable little puppy or even looking through a microscope to learn everything I can about something." She curled her hair over her ear and chuckled. "I kind of lost myself being popular, I don't know. I'm not sure how to explain it, and I'm not even sure about myself anymore."

"I can understand that." Mrs. DeBord motioned to a flyer on the wall and smiled gently. Tori eyed it cautiously, her chest tightening. It was a flyer to audition for a school play. "Auditions for the spring play are coming up, if you'd like to audition."

"I…" She felt a surge of desire, but it was followed by a feeling of uncertainty. "I don't know."

"You can still enjoy your hobbies, dear."

"I know, it's just…" She bit her lip and ran her hand up her arm, bowing her head. "Isn't Monica's friend, Nancy, always grabbing the leads in those things?"

"Then try the spring musicale?"

"Is Kyrie still the school's favorite choir superstar?"

Her teacher studied her, searching for signs of what, Tori wasn't sure. At this point, Tori didn't know if she felt fear or if she was simply making excuses. "Junior Prom is going to be coming up too…" Her heart skipped and she raised her head, gasping aloud as Ian came to mind. "I'll bet you and Ian would nab that junior crown."

But then she sank back, remembering what Monica told her. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she shook her head. "Monica said not to go near Ian." She looked to the side and a small whimper broke through her lips. "After what happened and what I did to Jade and Beck…I don't want to take any chances with Monica. Jade's practically nothing compared to Monica."

"Will you sit and bottle yourself up out of fear, or will you live your life free from regret?"

"I…" Tori held her breath and curled her fingers over her knees. Her body sank and she dropped her shoulders. "I don't know."

* * *

Keep in mind when Tori says Monica is "worse" than Jade, it's not that Monica necessarily is meaner, scarier, or badder than Jade in reality-but in Tori's mind Monica is far worse because she has managed to become on a friendly note with Jade and acknowledges her role in why Jade treated her harshly at first. Now this chapter, we learn a little more about her feelings towards Ian. Hopefully Ian and Courtney will be understanding, but it's going to be hard I'm sure. I was at Karaoke when "Total Eclipse of the Heart" started playing, and just imagined Tori singing with her friends on the stage as Ian walks away, with them pleading for him to Turn Around...I could use that, the friends may be able to help Tori with Courtney and Ian, and vice versa.


	4. Two Princes

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Two Princes)

Tori chewed her lip as she crinkled the schedule sheet in between her fingertips. Scanning the sheet, her heart was filled with joy when she saw homeroom was Mrs. DeBord's class. She also had an advanced science course, which she was extremely happy about.

For an elective she had Theatre, which she wasn't sure why she bothered to go with. Trigonometry was her math course, and a second elective, choir was also on her sheet. She also had world history, and was a bit sad over the fact that Sinjin probably wouldn't be around to help her with some of her history homework as he was a history buff.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to roll her eyes and glance down; it had been going off all morning from her friends trying to get ahold of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't want to talk right now." She wasn't hiding from them and she did want to talk to them, but she was scared. There was no way to explain all that was happening to her, especially when she had been hiding so much from them.

She felt more alone now than ever. Trina was gone, her status she gained at Hollywood Arts diminished, her current friends were going to know she lied to them about who she was, and her old friends weren't going to want anything to do with her.

Remembering the direction to the choir hall, she walked towards the classroom. It wasn't the next class on her list, but she wanted to get a feel for how it was. Once there, she leaned her back against the wall beside the door and pressed her head against it, listening with her eyes closed to the singers inside.

The choir students were practicing _Here Without You_ , by 3 Doors Down. Tori chuckled softly and bowed her head, thinking of all her friends. Perhaps whenever she began choir class, it would be better to remain in the back without drawing attention to herself.

Her phone buzzed again, so she removed it to see who was trying to get ahold of her. Unsurprisingly, she had multiple texts from her friends. She scrolled through their frenzied texts with her thumb, sighing at each. Her heart couldn't get much more broken than this, and she yearned for them.

There was a missed call from a private number, but no voicemail. She'd gotten a couple of those calls before throughout the last few months and it was always unnerving because the caller never left a message or answered.

With tears in her eyes, she lowered the phone. Part of her wanted to run away from this school and never return, just as she had Hollywood Arts when she first encountered Jade; but now was the time to put her big girl pants on and _try_ to endure. She just didn't know how she was going to do that without her friends or any kind of support system. Hell, if it hadn't been for Trina, she would never have gone back to Hollywood Arts.

Elsewhere, Beck Oliver entered the building in front of the main office. His cell phone was clutched in his hand and his determined gaze looked around the area for any sign of Jade. "Why on earth are they skipping school to be here?" He grit his teeth and furrowed his brow. He understood them wanting to see how Tori was handling things, and even check out the school, but this wasn't the time or place.

He knew Tori would come to them when she was ready. Jade was the one to tell him about the situation she witnessed and he hadn't told the others that Tori's mom was out of money or anything; but they suspected something was wrong because she had to leave Hollywood Arts and return to Sherwood.

Walking through the school, he got a bad feeling running through his veins. It wasn't often that he lost his cool or was unsettled, but he could almost feel the icy glares being shot towards him from the students he was passing. Even the women he passed would lean towards each other, hands over mouths, whispering gossip while turning their eyes like knives upon him.

It was a situation he hadn't encountered before. He was used to just his looks getting him out of tough scrapes, but this wasn't the time nor the place for that. "You don't belong here, Hollywood!" One student heckled. He froze, turning his gaze over to the student that passed him by. He recognized him as Danny, the man that went between Tori and Cat. "Cover up that logo on your jacket, dumbass. I'm warning you for your safety."

He glanced to the HA logo on his denim jacket and grunted, it wasn't important enough to him to be concerned what Danny had to say. After all, he tried to poison Tori's friendships. "Why should I care what you say?" Beck crossed his arms and turned to Danny, chuckling softly. The boy shrugged and shook his head.

"Because you're Hollywood, everyone at this school knows what school you're from." Danny raised his hands up and looked in the distance. "I'm only trying to help you. Nobody here likeso Jh you Hollywood Arts people."

Beck raised an eyebrow, turning his head as the tension in the courtyard began to grow. "Why? Is Tori at risk too?" He was concerned about his friend because if he was recognized, that meant Tori and Jade certainly would be. "Also, have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Better hope Monica doesn't catch either you or your girlfriend snooping around, Hollywood." Danny's eyes narrowed and a cocky smirk spread across his face. "She'll put you right out. Tori, on the other hand, is free from judgment. Students look at her as coming back home, not originally going to that rich kid cheater school." His jaw fell open and he did a double take.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard." Rubbing his ear, he moved closer to Danny. "What did you just say about my school?"

"You heard me." Danny bounced on his feet, clapping his hands and raising his voice to the students surrounding them. It couldn't have been more than ten or twenty, but it was enough to intimidate. "Hey! What do we think of Hollywood Arts?"

"It's an easy out," one student replied. Another laughed and shouted another reply.

"Rich, snotty, entitled brats go there to play and graduate without doing any real work!"

Beck took a small step back, chuckling as he swept his hand through his hair, as though attempting to sway the students with his charm. Danny motioned to him, sneering. "Hollywood here is the school's most popular guy, everyone wants him. What do you make of that?"

"He's nothing!" Beck frowned, his heart sinking for a moment as the color drained from his face. "He's not wanted here, he's not even close to being popular."

Just then the students silenced and Danny took a few steps back, doing a makeshift bow before walking away from the crowd. "Just so you know, Hollywood, this school has a most desirable guy and you don't come close to him…"

"Some popular type?"

"Kind of yes, kind of no. People respect him around here, it's too bad you can't run into him rather than Monica."

"Who the hell is-" Heels clacking behind him caught his attention, and he slowly turned to see three women now in the middle of the circle of students. The tall, sneering blonde appeared to be in charge as all eyes were on her. "…Monica?" He let out a breath of air and flashed a smirk, hoping it would buy him some influence. "Hello."

"What are you doing?" Monica's glare was unsettling and chilled him to the bone. "You're on my turf, and you are _not_ welcome here." He took a step back, raising his hands defensively.

"Look, I am only trying to find my girlfriend."

"No one here would touch someone like you." Monica crossed her arms and Beck frowned. "Must be another filthy rich kid from your school coming to show off superiority." Beck's jaw dropped and Monica spread her arms out, looking left and right. "Am I right? That's all they ever do, look down on us _public_ school kids, thinking they're better!" The kids began to shout their agreements, leaving Beck with a growing anxiety.

"Now it's not like that."

"So." Monica took a step forward, looking smug and curling her eyebrows together. "What's your girlfriend look like? I'm sure we'd love to help look for her." Beck took a step back, bumping into a student by accident. The student pushed him forward, causing him to stumble.

"Sorry!" He dusted off his jacket and started to tremble. "Come on, there's no need or savagery." Monica's eyebrows rose and Beck instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Did you hear that? He called us _savages_." She hissed, her glowering eyes brimming with hate. Beck tried to protest and defend himself, but he had no chance to get a word out. "The rich asshole thinks he's better than us, thinks public school kids are savages. Oh, I'm sorry we're not _worthy_ of you!"

"Shit. That isn't what I meant!"

The crowd grew more intense, shouting and pumping their fists in the air. The student that pushed him grabbed the back of his jacket, causing him to turn to try and escape, only to have his jacket yanked of. Stumbling once more, he bumped into Monica by mistake and caused her to fall to the ground.

She let out a shriek and her two girlfriends hurried to her side, helping her to her feet. Beck's eyes grew wide as he watched her pull the hair from her face and shake as though trying to get her footing.

"Oh my god. He attacked me. You saw it, you all saw what the guy did. Hollywood Arts indeed!" She managed to tear up and bury her face into her hands. Beck's chest tightened and he let out a groan as the crowd closed in even more on him.

Soon he was being shoved from student to student, his jacket being stretched by two. His vision blurred and the world seemed to spin as his stomach started to churn and rumble. "Get him! Make him pay!" Monica threw her hands around her lips, egging the students on. "He isn't superior, he isn't better than anyone just because he can afford an easy out!"

The assault went on for a few more seconds that felt like an eternity, his cheeks started to puff out and his hair flew wildly in the air. "Enough!" Someone shouted out. It was a somewhat deep and booming voice, enough to cause the students to stop shoving him around and back up. "Get away. I said get back!"

He fell to his knees, staring down at his trembling hands perched on the concrete floor. His vision was slowly adjusting and his stomach continued to lurch violently.

Looking up, he saw a tall man with a similar build as him pushing the students aside. For a minute, he thought he was looking in a mirror, as this man had a similar hairstyle, only wavier and less frizzy, and a lighter skin tone. "Give me that." The man grabbed the jacket away from the two students that were pulling at it, growling as his jade green eyes glared at the two. They took a few steps back, nodding slowly and raising their hands up. "Ought to be ashamed."

Beck rubbed his head, moaning as it throbbed and pounded, feeling as though he were still being thrown about. The man turned to Monica, who put on a neutral face. "And you!" He pointed at her, clearly disappointed and upset. "They're only following your example, you should at least learn some common decency."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter who it is or where they come from, this kind of nonsense isn't right."

"He called us _savages_ , Ian. Savages! Then he pushed me to the ground!" Beck hunched forward, heaving and hacking, trying to get rid of the painful feeling in his stomach. Ian frowned at Monica, slowly shaking his head.

"And so you're going to act like savages as a result? I swear your stuck up, queen-of-everything logic never ceases to amaze me."

"You think I'm amazing?" Monica smiled and her eyes grew. Ian rolled his eyes and turned away from her, sweeping his hands through the air. "Ian?"

"God. There's nothing to see here people, go back to class or lunch or wherever the hell you need to be." He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "You too, Monica."

She balled up her fists, huffing angrily and spinning around sharply. "Fine. You heard the man, leave!" The crowd dispersed and she turned back to Ian, smiling softly and touching his arm. "By the way, I was hoping to talk to you. About the Junior Prom?"

"It's not going to happen." He spoke calmly, his patience astounding Beck. Defeated, Monica puffed and gestured in the air to her girls to follow her as she stormed off.

Ian helped Beck to his feet, chuckling softly. "Sorry about that. I promise you the students here really aren't that bad. It's just when she's influencing them that the worst comes out." Beck swayed, nearly falling over. Ian grabbed him and threw an arm over his shoulder while stabilizing him with an arm around the waist. "What's your name, man?"

"Er…" He grunted and slammed his eyes tightly shut. "Hollwood?" His hand rubbed though his forehead and Ian started to chuckle.

"Okay Hollywood. Let's get you to the school nurse. She'll let you rest, even though you're not supposed to be here…"

After being guided to the nurse and resting for a small amount of time, Beck woke to see Ian still there and finishing a conversation with the Nurse. Now that his vision improved, he could see more of the man's features and details. His face was a bit narrower, but his head smaller, and he had a gentle look to him. Grunting, Beck sat up and Ian turned to him. "Ah you're awake!"

"My head is still throbbing."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Monica can be a little crazy."

"Crazy?" Beck rubbed the back of his head, then dropped his hand to his knees. "I know crazy, and that was just sadistic." Ian laughed and took a seat in the chair beside the blue hospital mattress. "So, what's he deal with you and Monica?"

"Other than she can't stand the fact that I'm the only one not falling down at her feet? Not much." Ian sighed and looked straight ahead. "I know she doesn't like that people listen to me more than they do her."

"Because you stood up to her."

"Yeah, I'm probably the only one that does that." Ian crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair. Beck wiggled his nose and raised his eyebrows, studying the man's posture. "I mean she has dirt on almost everyone in this school and will use it to destroy, but she doesn't have much power over people that just don't give a shit. I do what I want, help out around the school and the community and don't let her have any fuel."

"Seems like you charmed her though."

"Charmed?" Ian's eyebrow rose and he started to laugh. "Is that what that's called? She's been trying to get me to go with her to that stupid junior prom thing." He shrugged and looked away. "I think she's looking for a way to make me look bad, to be honest. It's the only reason she'd ask me to something like that; but I'm not interested in popularity contests."

"Popularity doesn't mean much."

"Exactly." Ian snapped his fingers. "It's about reputation and confidence. I wish people got that." Beck nodded slowly and watched as Ian's eyes started to glaze over and he lowered his voice. "I once knew a girl that I wish I could have got to realize that before it was too late." Beck folded his arms and Ian raised his head up. "I thought she'd gotten it, but she wanted to have the status Monica did she'd stop being bullied by her."

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Ian's expression went blank for a minute, the man's eyes looked as though they didn't register anything.

"She left. Without a word." Ian ran his hands over his knees and slowly rose, shaking his head. "Next thing we know, she becomes popular and totally ignores her best friend. Even goes out of her way to insult her friend's older brother regularly." Beck winced, seeing the pain and utter disappointment in the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Beck furrowed his brow, feeling an odd feeling overwhelming him. "I'm sure it wasn't like that. Like she couldn't have meant to turn out that way."

"I believe it. That isn't who she is. Courtney says her brother believes her new friends influenced her-that they made her that way because she wanted to be accepted or something. I don't know, but I can understand the temptation." He closed his hands up and narrowed his eyes. "Bullied by the popular crowd, and then accepted by the popular crowd. Could make anyone want to be just like them, if nothing else, to be accepted. So, I blame those people for corrupting her."

"I would too, to be honest with you." He thought it was disgusting, and even more felt that people should just be accepting of others. "Social cliques are terrible."

"That's just the way it is. People hang with their 'own kind', just out of habit and fear of expanding outside their own little bubble to try something new." Ian smirked and looked over his shoulder. "I've been trying to get people to mix it up, realize different types of people can spend time with each other and have similar interests-maybe even learn to like new things."

"Good way to go."

"Right. Anyway." Ian extended his hand, flashing a smile as Beck reached out to shake it. "I don't think I got your actual name, and I doubt you want to be called 'Hollywood' for much longer."

Beck laughed, withdrawing his hand and maintaining a smile. "That's alright, it's kind of sticking. Maybe I'll use it as a nickname."

"That's the way to do it. Stick it to the popular crowd, own the nickname they give ya!"

"Sure."

"Seriously. Popular people use shame and humiliation as tactics for power. If you stop feeling like shit every time they hurt you, laugh and shrug it off, then walk away. Don't give them the fuel to feed off of that gives them their power."

"I'll have to remember that." Beck cleared his throat and locked his hands behind his back. "Anyway, I was looking around for my girlfriend, Jade. She and our friend Cat came here looking for someone, I need to get them back to school."

Ian's face scrunched and a skeptical look came over the man as he started to hum. "Jade and Cat? Okay. What did you say your name was?"

"Beck. Beck Oliver." All of a sudden Ian's demeanor changed like that of a cloud growing dark just before a thunderstorm. He was a bit taken aback by it, seeing the sharp frown and tight fists.

"Okay, got it." Ian cleared his throat and walked a few feet away, waving his hand through the air. "Come on, let's go find those two girls. Then, I'm going to have to ask you three to go back to your school." Beck leaned his head back and Ian turned to glance. "To avoid any further altercations with Monica or her popular crowd. I can only do so much."

"Right, got it." Beck grabbed his phone and slid his thumb over the screen, looking through the text messages. "Let's see. Jade says she and Cat walked past the library about three minutes ago and were heading to some classroom door in A-Hall."

"Great, so let's head that way now."

* * *

Well, an interesting chapter would you say? What are your thoughts here? Seems Beck's got Ian's respect, or did he just end up unwittingly shoot himself in the foot? Of course, we finally see Ian's debut amid Monica's leading of the mob. Thoughts? Observations?


	5. Someone We Used to Know

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Someone We Used to Know)

Tori breathed a sigh of relief after the final class, she'd survived her first day back at Sherwood and without Monica giving her too much grief. The girl was relatively tame this morning compared to how she was years ago; but then she'd been interrupted by Mrs. DeBord.

She still wished she would have run into Ian or Courtney during the day, but maybe it was better that she hadn't. After all, she still had to face her current friends and somehow tell them about her first day at school. It was mind-boggling what she could even tell them, because she'd hid so much from them. Although, if she told them everything was okay, then just maybe they'd believe her. They wouldn't be supportive of her if they knew the truth. Why would they? They were part of the popular crowd, and as clique rules dictated, the popular crowd couldn't associate with any lesser clique.

Walking towards the front doors, Tori stopped in the center, between the office doors and the stairwells leading down to the cafeteria. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes quivering and tears filling them. "How could they ever understand why I lied? Why I was afraid?" To anyone it would seem trivial to say they 'lied because of bullying', but the bullying was so severe that she just couldn't allow her newfound popular friends to know what she was like because she was terrified of running into the same. Jade was as close as it came to the same.

Pushing her thoughts away, she thought about some of the gossip she'd heard during her class. Evidently someone got into it with Monica in the courtyard, and she wondered who it was while at the same time she didn't really care. What caught her attention was the mention of Ian. He was strong and confident, and put Monica in her place according to the gossipers. Ian wasn't a common name, though she wondered if maybe someone else named Ian were involved. She didn't listen much else to the gossip because she didn't care to hear about altercations and shit that involved Monica. It was something she was curious about, however, whether or not the person was someone from Hollywood Arts and who that person could have been. No one here liked Hollywood Arts, for whatever reasons she didn't quite grasp.

Even for herself, the students seemed reluctant to approach her, but those that recognized her knew she'd been at Sherwood before Hollywood Arts. If anything, that was her saving grace. If she'd not been there before HA, they'd probably try to burn her at the stake, and Monica would have that much more fuel to burn her with. Some students considered her 'saved', because she tried Hollywood Arts and came back. To some, that meant she didn't care for it.

Tori pushed open the office door, hesitating for a second on instinct that something was amiss. Unfortunately the hesitation wasn't long enough, and a combination of tar and feathers fell from above. She let out a shriek and raised her hands up, closing her eyes as the tar and feathers doused her. "Oh god!"

Instantly she knew what happened, and understood despite the split second doubt that this had nothing to do with Monica. No, this was a prank she used to pull a long time ago when she was much younger. "Shit." She trembled and opened her eyes, wiping away the tar from her face. Something was missing, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the missing item came to her. "Okay. I deserved that, I know I deserve it." She took a deep breath and tensed while looking around. "Where are you?"

Nearby some bushes started to move despite no wind being present. Elated, but also filled with sorrow and grief, Tori turned towards the moving bushes and extended her arms. "Courtney. Courtney…you're missing something-"

Without missing a beat, she saw what looked like a net flinging forward, and moist soil struck her. She clenched her eyes shut, groaning as she felt the soil and tar dripping off her body. "Where's the fake spiders, Courtney?"

"Fake?" The girl's answer echoed in the air, soft and filled with a mixture of pain and anger. "Oh Tori, there are no venomous spiders at all but they're sure as hell not fake." Her eyes opened wide and she looked down, groaning as a few spiders crawled out of the soil. Long ago, the prank consisted of fake spiders, but then the soil wasn't wet and even the tar was different. This prank had evolved.

Resisting the urge to scream, she shook her hands out and breathed shakily. "Courtney, I'm sorry! Can we just talk? Please?" Never had she thought she'd be on the receiving end of this, and it felt horrible; but she didn't question at all whether or not she deserved it. "Courtney, I won't ask you to forgive me. I know you have to be angry at me, I know you must hate me."

The bushes moved and Courtney's face appeared. Tori was relieved to see her familiar freckled face, long sandy blonde hair and thin glasses. What broke her heart was seeing the anger in her best friend's eyes and knowing she was the cause of Courtney's pain-filled glare. "I don't hate you." Courtney growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Courtney, please talk to me. I've had a bad day."

"Bad day?" Courtney scowled, her voice rising as her voice shook with anger. "You've had a bad _day_? How many years have we known each other?" Courtney rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh my god, we shared apple juice and tater tots in third grade! Then you leave for that stupid school and drop me like we were nothing!"

Tori closed her eyes and swept her hands down her body, sweeping as much of the tar, feathers and soil that she could off of herself. Her chest grew tight and tears ran down her face as Courtney spoke with broken sobs. "We shared our secrets, we shared our first crushes and everything! We were there for each other, and we swore-you _swore_ you'd always be there for me and I'd be there for you! We were best friends for life. _Fucking life, Tori!_ "

"I know."

"You know? You _know_? Is that all you've got to say? You're 'sorry'? What are you expecting exactly? Sympathy? Pity? Don't forget who betrayed who here." Tori walked forward, making eye contact with Courtney. She was trembling and felt like dropping to her knees and sobbing, but she had to remain strong. This wasn't Monica, this was the best friend whom she was responsible for hurting. "You weren't even friends with my brother, but at least you treated him like a friend-until you went to that school. Then what? Then he was nothing. Then he was the wierdo!"

"Courtney, I know I hurt you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, ignoring the streaks of soil left in place. "I'm sorry, I really truly am." Courtney scowled, clearly not believing her. Or if she did believe her, she didn't know how genuine she could be. "Please let's just talk. I-I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave? Why did you just drop me like I was nothing?" Courtney's voice was strained now, all anger replaced with pain and anguish. Tears streaked the girl's face and her eyes were swollen and red. "Even when you went to that fucking school, you could have kept in touch. Why? Why did you treat me like I was nothing? Why did you treat Sinjin like you hadn't even known him?"

"I…don't know." She dropped her head and closed her eyes, whimpering as she tried to think of any reason at all. The truth of the matter was no reason would ever be enough, no reason would ever be anything but an excuse. "I wouldn't have ever left you behind like that, Court. It's just-"

"I know what it was." Courtney hissed and stepped out of the bushes, growling as her eyes meshed with hers. "You wanted so much to be popular that you forgot who you were, you forgot who your friends were. You became popular and all of a sudden anyone that wasn't popular was nothing!"

"That's not true!"

"No?" Courtney leaned forward, her hands balled up and her face red with anger. "Sinjin told me everything! He told me how you were one of the main people there."

"That doesn't matter, none of it mattered. It didn't change me, I just-I just wanted to be liked, Courtney."

"That's just it!" Courtney crossed her arms and let a growl echo into the air. "You _were_ liked. You had friends here. So maybe you weren't popular, so maybe that bitch Monica treated you like shit, like she does everyone, but you were _somebody_ to people here. You weren't nobody to those who actually fucking mattered."

Tori felt more shamed than she'd ever felt, and even more uncertain of herself than she'd been. In all her deceit and pretending, she'd forgotten to appreciate her friends. "I was scared, but I know it's no excuse."

"So what? I was scared to, but I was also okay. Ian was okay. Why? Because the only people that ever mattered to us were our friends, the people we cared about and knew-or thought-cared about us too."

Tori moved her hands to her chest, crying out. "I cared." Courtney raised an eyebrow and scoffed. She knew she'd have to work on trying to be friends again. Trying to convince Courtney would go nowhere, and it shouldn't; but at the very least she could start again. "Just give me another chance." Tori curled her eyebrows together and lowered her hands. "Please." She pouted her lip and Courtney looked away. "Please just give me a chance to show you we can be friends again…"

Courtney haunched up her shoulders and raised her eyes skywards. The girl turned her back to Tori, slowly shaking her head and groaning. "I wish I could hate you. I wish I could stay mad. I _wish_ I could just drop you like you did me, treat you like you were nothing like you did me." Tori smiled sadly, sweeping away another tear with her finger. "I can't stand you right now. I can't even begin to understand, I can't even begin…" Courtney started to shake and tremble. The girl swept her hair back and whimpered. "Sorry about the tar, feathers, spiders and dirt…"

"It's okay." Tori chuckled mournfully and shrugged. "I deserved it. Never thought I'd be on the receiving end of my own prank, but…"

"Yeah." Courtney swept a finger under her glasses and sniffled. "I need some time. I-I saw what went down with Monica this morning. I'm sorry you went through that."

Tori shrugged, letting out a quick sigh. "A hell of a welcome back greeting, but it's okay."

"It's not okay. Monica's a bitch."

"True." Both girls chuckled and Tori gazed hopefully into her friend's eyes. "A-Are we going to be okay?" Courtney rubbed her nose and looked away with a sharp exhale.

"I don't know. Give me some time, okay?"

"You know where I'll be."

"Yeah…" Courtney crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. A look of concern flashed in her eyes and she pulled back the left corner of her lips. "So why _are_ you back? What happened?"

"A lot of crap." Tori looked down and Courtney walked forward. "I mean, Trina moved to god knows where. Mom and Dad got divorced, Mom lost her job. It's a mess right now."

"Well…" Courtney pat her on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I don't know if you still have my number." Tori smiled back. Courtney's number was saved on nearly every document possible, whether it be the computer or some other device. "You know where to reach me, if you do."

"I do."

"Want me to tar and feather Monica for you?"

"No I'd rather not put you in the direct path of her rage for my sake." Courtney nodded, flashing a wide grin and moving back into her former hiding spot.

Tori shook her hands and placed them at her waist. Her heart was racing and every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. "Oh Tori, I have one more thing." Courtney returned with a large nozzle and hose coming from somewhere unknown, but likely attached to a fire hydrant. "Mind if I clean you off a little?"

"Aw, but that's not a part of our prank." Tori smirked and Courtney shrugged. "You're supposed to make the victim walk home, remember?"

"Do you really walk home anymore? Your mom's picking you up, probably, I don't want to get her car dirty." Courtney stuck out her tongue and Tori winced, feeling the sharp jab. It had been some time since she walked to or from school, since her friends weren't into that and she always considered that something she did only with Courtney.

"Well then." Tori spread out her arms, flung her head back and gazed with endearment at Courtney. "Let me have it." Courtney hit a switch of something on her nozzle and sprayed water out with, thankfully, less pressure than an official fire hose. Tori grit her teeth and started to laugh as water hit and drenched her clothes and body. "Hoping she could reach her former best friend, she felt compelled to tell Courtney the truth. "Courtney, I still love science."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of water rushing out."

"I know you heard me. I miss you, Courtney…" The water shut off and Courtney looked glumly to the ground. "Want to walk home? I can call my mom-"

"No." Courtney pressed her lips together and shook her head. Tori curled her eyebrows in the center and she started to ask why, but withheld for her continued feelings of guilt. "Not this time. I feel like what you just told me, you should be with your mom."

"Okay Courtney. Rain check, then?"

"Yeah."

Later, after Tori took her shower and got dressed, she made her way downstairs into the living room. She was patting her hair dry with a towel and scanning the area, and her heart dropped the instant her eyes fell upon her friends awaiting her in the center of the room.

Beck was on the couch, his arms stretched out over the top and his head turned to gaze sideways over his shoulder. Jade was to his right, leaning against his chest and had her hand moving in circles on his stomach. Andre was on the left side of the couch, leaning against the armrest. Robbie was in the recliner.

The towel fell from her frozen hands and she instantly started trying to think of something to say to them. She didn't need them worrying, and she didn't want them asking too many questions. "Hey Tori." Jade smiled gently and looked up with concern. "How was your first day back at your old school?"

"It was great," she lied. Jade's smile dropped and Cat shook her head. The sight of their disapproval was startling; it was as though they knew. "Everyone accepted me back with open arms." She chuckled sorely and took another step down. She noticed a bruise on Beck's face and scrunched her nose. "What happened to you, Beck? Get in a fight?"

"Oh, what, this?" He pointed to the bruise and turned away with a grunt. "I ran into a wall." It was an obvious lie. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Yep!" He stood up and the others soon followed. Her eyes grew large and she dropped her arms to her sides, feeling her heart pounding like a hammer against her ribs. "So are you. We'll be available when you're ready to actually talk."

"What?" She whimpered as he gestured for the others to follow. Each of them shook their heads at her and walked towards the door. "Guys?" Beck put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door up to let the others out first.

She hurried down the remaining steps, yelling out to them. "Wait guys, please wait!" They stopped and turned to her, each quiet and still. She was terrified if they left that door then they wouldn't come back. "Please." Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat seemed to burn as it strained her voice. "It was horrible. Classes were okay, but everything was…everything was terrible."

"Well what happened?"

"I-I can't talk about it right now." She rubbed her arm and looked away, pursing her lips and holding back a cry. "Please understand, I'm just not ready. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"We're not mad," Cat replied, "We're your friends no matter what, but you have to trust us." Her gaze flicked back and the girl cast a reassuring smile. "We'll be here for you when you need us. We're not going to put you down Tori."

"You guys wouldn't like me."

"Don't just assume that. Give us a chance, we're willing to give you one." She looked up, her heart swelling with hope. "We'll be your light in the darkness if you want us to be."

"She's right," Beck added, "All you have to do is say something. Talk to us, tell us things about you we don't know. Don't be afraid of us, don't put on a face and pretend. We want to be your friends, but that means being open. Being honest." His eyes flashed with recognition, as though recalling some memory. "It's not about popularity, right? It's about respect. The more you treat people with respect and stop caring what people think about your status, the more they'll treat you the same."

Her eyes grew large and her breathing hitched. She clutched her chest and glanced away, remembering words Ian had always told her in the past. "I…I need some time." Beck nodded and the others left one at a time, each patting her on the shoulder and giving the promise that things would 'be okay'.

* * *

So we finally meet Courtney. What are your thoughts on this chapter? There isn't much, but at hte same time, there's a great deal. You should probably be able to figure Ian has not told Beck or the others that he knows who they are, therefore Beck, Jade and Cat do not know yet Tori's connection to him. They do know what they saw while on that campus. I also feel compelled to mention that you should put aside what you know of Jade when considering where Tori may say Monica is "worse", and understand the psychological nature here. It is where Tori has somewhat been able to befriend Jade, and knows Jade has a reason for her ire, while Monica has never had a reason and has bullied and battered Tori for a long time, meaning Tori is much more afraid of Monica than she is of Jade, whether or not either girl is worse than the other in reality, it is all about Tori's psychological state of mind. So what are your thoughts here with the friends confronting Tori, and Courtney finally debuting? I'll be honest, it may take all the friends, both old and new coming together to get Tori to be more confident and able to mix both hobbies and passions without fear


	6. Trina Vega Carmen Sandiego

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: In case you haven't figured out, yes the chapter titles are titles of songs. While it's not a song fic by any regard, the titles are just basically songs that fit the chapters or helped inspire it in some way.

Chapter 6 (Carmen Sandiego)

* * *

Tori moved down her stairs with a slow and cautious gait, hearing her mother talking to someone in the living room. Gripping the handrail firmly, she looked down and saw Gary Malone standing in the center of the rug.

Her heart clenched and stress lines stretched like cracks from her firmly pressed lips. "Mom?" Holly, seated at the couch, looked up with a startled gasp. Gary raised his head up, peering with a stoic expression at her. He was in full uniform and holding a hat in his hands. "What is he doing here?"

Venom was laced in her tone as she emphasized Gary. The man did not react, looking down solemnly as Holly rose from the couch. Tori took a few more steps, squinting her eyes. "I thought that whole thing was over, mom. I thought you and Gary-"

"He is only helping, we aren't getting back together or anything like that." Holly smiled sadly, raising her shoulders up. "That ship has sailed, honey." Still skeptical, she studied Gary closely while moving towards her mother. "I've contacted him to try and find your sister. He's only here on business, and no one else would take it up because she isn't a runaway and hasn't been abducted…"

"I _do_ care," Gary replied slowly. Tori withheld a scoff, rolling her eyes and clutching her mother's shirt sleeve with tightening fingers. Holly frowned and Gary walked a few steps around them, exhaling softly. "I watched the two of you grow up, I know you're suffering right now, and Tori, you should know your mother's pride. As much as I want to help financially-"

"No," Holly interjected, "I won't have you going out of your way like that." Tori's eyebrows rose and Holly raised her hands up, moving away from the two. "You've already agreed to help look for Trina. You don't have a lot of money either, but I don't want to look like a tramp."

Gary sighed, nodding slowly. "I understand." Tori was impressed, but also curious if her mother's rejection of help would be a problem. She could see her trying to be strong, trying to figure a way to get on solid ground on her own, but right now they didn't have much.

"Besides, aren't you using your own finances to try and find my daughter?"

"In a way. I've had to pay a few sources for information." Gary set his hat on the end table and looked at the empty recliner momentarily, his nose scrunched up and he turned away to clear his throat. "I couldn't tell you anything solid, unfortunately. Multiple people have stated different things, and I'm only one person. Some of the officers in my department are willing to help, but most of them scoff at this because as stated, Trina is not actually missing."

"She's just avoiding contact with anyone in her family."

Gary looked to a photo on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "For reasons I can't honestly say I blame her for. However, I'm still going to look for her, but you know I can't-and won't-force her to come back to you. If she wants nothing to do with her family, that's her right."

"We won't push, I just want to know where my daughter is at this point." Holly hugged herself, and gripped her elbows firmly. Tori looked to her mother's glistening eyes and pouted lip, frowning as her mom looked away and downward. "I mean I thought about asking her for some sort of help, but…now I just want to know where she is, and if she's okay."

Gary placed a gentle hand on Holly's shoulder, looking solemnly to the woman as she raised her head. "I'm sure she'll be okay, Holly. If I find anything out, you'll know. Right now, I have possible locations where my contacts have said someone matching her description was spotted."

Holly raised her hand to the collar of her shirt, folding her fingers over it and trembling. "Where?" Her voice shook and tears ran along her cheeks. "Have those places been verified?"

"Nothing verified or confirmed, unfortunately. Some even say she has a 'common face'." Tori's heart dropped and she bit her lip. She wanted her sister to be home, or at the very least, to be able to keep Monica at bay like she could in the past. She was to blame and she knew it, but she never thought she would have pushed Trina away to this degree.

Sinking into the couch, Tori started to bury her face into her hands. Holly and Gary turned towards her and she looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "It's my fault she's gone." Holly frowned and moved beside her, sliding an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh honey, it isn't your fault."

"It is, it is." She shook her head and ran her hands over her knees. "When I first went to Hollywood Arts and wanted to leave because Jade was mean, Trina encouraged me to go back and not give up. She confronted Jade, even threatened her if she did anything to me…" Tori wiped away a tear and looked at the door, picturing an angry Trina standing there with suitcases in hand. "I…I just wanted to be liked, so I did everything to make my new friends happy."

"Sweetie, you-"

"Jade started insulting Trina every chance she could after that. The others did the same. Trina would act in certain ways just to get close enough to us that she could keep them under watch…but I sided with my friends because I was afraid. I was afraid they'd reject me."

"For defending your sister?" Gary asked. He raised an eyebrow and Holly shot him a glare, as if warning him not to be hard on her. "Why would anyone be so important that you'd attack your own sister for them when she has had your back? Don't think I don't know how it was like for you when you first attended Sherwood, and I know well how protective your sister was." His voice softened to nearly a whisper and he shook his head gently. "I couldn't believe she just took off the way she did, but hearing that and knowing how neglected she felt by you and by David-"

"How could you even know anything about how she felt?" Tori bit back, annoyed by Gary's words. She recoiled, holding her breath when he didn't react and remained calm.

"She came to me on a few occasions. You forget I was a friend of the family. She didn't like the affair, but she also saw herself as having no one else to turn to." Tori grimaced and her mother looked down shamefully. "But that being said, she didn't even come to me with any information about where she was going or what she was doing."

Holly leaned back. "What kind of a mother am I that my own daughter doesn't think she can come to me with something?" The woman closed her eyes and folded her arms over her stomach. "I-I don't deserve to be happy."

"I wouldn't say that."

"No, you can't understand. I…I've become my mother, absent and never there when I'm needed." Holly's eyebrows curled together and she started to mumble something. "Can we even find her before David does? He only wants the money."

"We can certainly try. If you like, I can tell you what some of my contacts have said. It's a hell of a trip, though, because it's literally taken me all over." He rubbed his chin and furrowed his brow. "Which would make sense if she's been traveling the world."

"World?" Holly breathed heavily and started to whine. "Gary, I don't understand."

"Well we've had a gas station attendant in Seattle say they were pretty sure they saw a woman matching her description stop in to buy gas. She was with a man, however, and was wearing a raincoat and large sunglasses." Gary lowered his hand and raised his eyebrows. "Another person spoke to an airline stewardess that said she could have sworn she saw someone fitting Trina's description getting on board a plane in Germany."

"Germany? Why on earth would she be there?"

"That's what I was wondering, so I dismissed that." Tori would dismiss it too, since neither of them knew anyone from Germany. Her old teacher at Hollywood Arts would be the only person, and it was his family that hailed from there.

"Anything else?" Tori inquired.

"A few things. A banker in Santa Fe believes he saw Trina making a deposit. Again, a brunette matching her description, wearing a sun hat, shades and a large dress. Also had another source say she was spotted in Spain."

"Well our Dad's family is from Spain." Tori pursed her lips and Gary hummed. "She could have been trying to get in touch with Uncle Raul. Maybe."

"It's possible."

"Anything else?"

"A number of irrelevant and dead end sightings. Some mention a man, some don't." Gary took a seat on the armrest of the couch, still not wanting to sit in the recliner. It was like he didn't feel he had the right to sit there, even now Tori wouldn't care if he did. "I've had someone tell me they saw her at the Olympics, and even another tell me they could of sworn she was watching the presidential inauguration."

"Or maybe she's not been to any of those places?"

"Maybe. Nothing seems concrete at this point. Santa Fe is in New Mexico, so it's possible that was her, because a number of sources seemed to have suggested a trek through the southern states early on. I highly doubt she's become a globetrotter."

"She's an athlete," Holly remarked, her eyes growing wide. "What if she's joined some team and _is_ doing all that travelling?" Tori couldn't believe it, but was amazed at her mother for such a good point. Trina could certainly be off touring with a sports team, maybe even doing college courses online. "Anything else, Gary?"

"I've mentioned pretty much everything." He blinked several times, then shrugged. "The last thing I heard was someone saying a woman and man were buying tickets in Texas for a cruise that would start from the Gulf of Mexico, but that's also not a highly reliable source."

"Still, it's better than nothing." Holly inhaled and once more began to tear up. "My baby doesn't want her momma in her life and is living a great life without me." She stood up and Tori started to reach for her, wanting to comfort her in some way.

Even Gary was silent now, his expression tense and uncertain. There was nothing more to say, and certainly nothing that could be said. Wherever Trina was, she certainly had some semblance of a life she didn't want to share.

Her cell phone went off and she looked to the purse sitting beside her. It was open and her phone was facing up. Once again, the caller was a private number. She let it ring, ignoring the caller. "You going to answer that?" Gary asked. She shook her head.

"No. It's some private number that's been calling me for a few months now. Don't know who it is, so I ignore it."

"I see. Well, be careful. If it's something you're worried about, let me know."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll do that."

At Hollywood Arts, Jade marched with the others, grumbling about the things she couldn't control. "Tori's not told us anything about her life, and it's aggravating. I wish I could have known some of the stuff she's gone through."

"We still don't know much," Beck replied. It seemed like she had a rough time of Sherwood, based on the things they observed. This Monica irritated Jade to no end, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She was grateful for the man that pulled Beck out of that fight that started, and wanted to get back at Monica but knew violence was probably not the best way to go about this. "We know that people, for some reason, cannot stand Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah. There are probably rumors and shit." Jade crossed her arms and spoke with nonchalance. It didn't matter to her what people thought of the school she attended. She was more focused on mean girl Monica. "Girls like Monica, I can't stand them. They can't be underestimated."

"That Ian had a good way of handling her, but people look up to him it seems like. Popular without actually realizing he is…He says people respect him, and I can see that. Sure would be nice to get to know the guy."

Cat walked in front of them at a faster pace, glancing over her shoulder. "Didn't you say he seemed colder after the nurse's office?"

"Well, not cold so much-or maybe only slightly. He just wasn't talking as much. Either way, I think we're on his good side. I mean, if anyone could possibly help Tori out, we could talk to him and see if he would."

"I had some other things in mind," Jade replied. She and Cat had been tossing the idea of going to Sherwood themselves, but they weren't sure if this was the right course of action. "I want to get advice from Mr. Sikowitz first, though. Girls like Monica, you can't handle them with threats or violence…at least not unless you're prepared to follow through."

"You might be." Beck chuckled. Jade shrugged and shook her head, knowing full well what would happen if she were to attack Monica.

"She has too much power. You remember that time I faked getting hit by Tori, and almost everyone was afraid of her or something?" She frowned as the others started to nod. "Picture that tenfold, even worse if you actually did attack someone like Monica. She can find dirt on you, seduce the teachers into thinking certain things, and quite literally fuck up your entire life. This is the type of girl that can get someone expelled from school and not even bat an eye."

"You speak like you talk from experience," Andre said with a laugh. Jade turned her eyes down and pressed her lips together firmly, narrowing her eyes at a rock. He was only joking, but he couldn't know how right he was.

Even Beck was quiet, for good reason. "Yeah…" Jade raised her head up and balled up her hands. "Because I am. Back in junior high-well, you know I'm 'different', in some ways. I dress in black, I like things that are strange and odd, and I don't care for girlish things." The others slowed to a stop, looking at her with sympathy as she took a raspy breath and tried to hold back the memory. "I used to have a good friend that became extremely popular. She dumped me because I was too weird for her new friends."

She clenched her teeth, her breath growing hot and shallow as her chest began to ache. "Eventually, we got into it and started arguing…next thing I know, she's telling _everybody_ that I attacked her and threatened her with a weapon. The teachers and everyone believed her…"

"Oh god…Jade, I didn't-"

"That's why I felt so guilty back then for putting Tori through that. Had you guys not figured out I was faking, I might have possibly come forward anyway."

"What happened at your school?"

"What do you think?" She scoffed. "Principal got my parents involved and said I wasn't allowed to attend that school anymore because I was a threat to students."

It was one reason she liked Hollywood Arts so much, because no matter how bad you were, the school didn't care as long as your parents kept giving them money. It was a strange relationship.

Now, however, what she was considering was almost terrifying for her. To say she was afraid of girls like Monica was an understatement, but she wanted to be a friend to Tori and find a way to help her, even if it meant transferring to Sherwood and having to deal with someone that would likely have more social power than she did.

Jade stopped in front of Sikowitz's classroom door, placing her hand on the handle and looking to the others. "But before we do anything, I want advice from our teacher." He always had something good to say, and seemed eager take an interest in his students, more than most.

She pushed open the door and guided the others inside, but to her shock and dismay, Sikowitz wasn't there. In his place was a woman with grey hair and a nose like a bird's beak. Her eyes were sharp but her smile gentle. "Uh, this isn't right…"

The woman looked at them, carefully removing the bifocals from the tip of her nose. "Hello, you must be the group Mr. Sikowitz was going on about. I'm Mrs. Baker, his substitute."

"Substitute? Where is he?" She had to hold her breath and felt her heart pounding as this woman walked around the desk. She recognized her as not just a teacher, but the grandmother of her former friend from many years ago.

"Oh, he wanted to wait and tell you, but had to rush off. His nephew's fiancé invited him on a cruise ship. You just missed him, he left about thirty minutes ago to catch his flight." Jade groaned and started to move backwards.

This was a sign, it had to be. "So Mrs. Baker, how's your granddaughter?"

"Selene? Why she's wonderful. She'll be joining us for a while!" Her stomach lurched forward and sweat formed on the back of her neck as her hands started to tremble.

"Oh. Okay." That was the final part of the message. She turned around, grabbing Cat by the wrist and ran from the classroom. When she heard Beck calling after her, she stopped and turned to see him walking towards her.

"Jade? What is it?"

"We're getting those transfer papers." He paused, turning his head slightly and looking at her with confusion. She hadn't explained it to him, and knew she needed to. "Turns out I didn't need advice from Sikowitz after all. He just answered my question by taking off to join his nephew and nephew's fiancé on some cruise trip. We're transferring to Sherwood!"

Beck grunted then began walking past them. "Not without me you're not." Jade smiled gently, glad to see he had her back on this matter. "I've seen Monica's ire first hand and you've dealt with Selene, so you're not going to a school where girls like that are prevalent without me."

"I didn't think I'd get your support so easily."

"Not like I don't know why you're doing it. Just know, from what it seems like, it won't be easy…"

"Yeah." Jade took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "You know what will happen if you transfer there, don't you? We're not going to exactly be, you know, welcome. Kiss your popularity goodbye."

"It's not that important. I'd sacrifice it all for you." He swept his hand through his hair and smirked. "Besides, I've already got an in with this Ian guy, so how hard can it be? Just befriend him, and it seems like he'll have our backs."

"Yeah I don't know," Cat muttered, "For some reason I feel like that's going to be easier said than done."

"He helped us out, Cat."

"Yeah, but at the same time…" Cat ran her hand over her neck and looked off to the right, chuckling nervously. "At the same time, I got the feeling he didn't exactly think too highly of us."

"Yeah, well, it's a start." Beck shrugged and Jade nodded, understanding where he was coming from. They were not about to be easily accepted at that school, and the minute Monica got any dirt on them, she could do a lot of damage. According to that altercation she witnessed, it sounded like Trina was the one thing that kept Monica at bay-in much the same way Ian got her off Beck's back. "We need someone to be on our side if we go to that school, someone that will keep the people from hassling us. Ian's the only in we got, however difficult it may be to actually get on his good side."

Jade wasn't sure exactly why Ian didn't seem to like them when he didn't know them, and she didn't care to ask. She wanted to be on the guy's good side as well, because she acknowledged they were not going to be able to do anything on their own at that school.

Plus, Ian was a calm and patient guy, so he could also be a friend for Tori as well. If they could get the two to meet, then maybe Tori would have a support system, but one thing at a time.

"Strange as it may be to say it…" Jade marched forward, shaking her head and sighing as Trina came to mind. "I kind of wish Trina were around to tell us what we're in for and help us have some kind of insight."

"Yeah, I wonder where she went off to."

"I'm not sure even the Vegas know where she is. She was the one to try and protect Tori from Monica…" Jade chuckled sorely and curled her hair over her ear. "She even confronted _me_ about Tori during her sister's first few weeks here. Girl used to be deathly protective, and now she's just...just gone with the wind. Like a real life Carmen Sandiego. Where in the world is she?" Never needed before, but now nowhere to be found when she was needed.

* * *

So a bit has happened here. Jade's made a crucial decision with Cat and Beck, but Cat may be right in that it may be easier said than done getting on Ian's good side. What are your thoughts on everything?


	7. Second Chances

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Second Chances)

The secret grove was still lush and beautiful as ever, a large acre of rolling green hills and trees like gumdrops that littered the fields. Flowers of all sorts had been planted throughout, and it was gated as curtesy of the families involved in its creation.

She followed along the gravel pathway, smiling as her fingertips caressed the berries and plants in passing. Her eye spied the wildlife moving about, ranging from the smallest caterpillar crawling the leaves to the rabbits and other animals playing in the area.

An expensive project, but Courtney's family had the money to pay for it and to maintain it. "What a work of art." Tori breathed in the fresh air and smiled as she recalled memories of gardening and bringing in the wildlife to give them a home, and remembering her sister coming out to practice her martial arts while they worked.

Eventually she came upon the large greenhouse in the center and smiled, hopeful that Courtney would be inside. The entire area still teemed with life that invited her as though welcoming her home. "Let's hope she doesn't greet me with another tar trap…" She had Courtney's number, but wanted to do more than just call. The girl may not appreciate the surprise, but Tori wanted to show her she still remembered the place and everything about it. Hell, she even adored the entrance that was still there; it was a tunnel made from an old unused bridge that had vines and trees growing around the lower walls and the bridge itself.

As she walked up to the greenhouse, she noticed a smaller building made with thin screen material. Inside, dozens of butterflies fluttered about, filling her heart with joy.

"Ahem." Tori's eyes darted back to the greenhouse door where Courtney stood. The girl was dirty from head to toe, dressed in boots, gloves, long pants and a loose button up shirt with red scarf tied around her neck. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her left shoulder and twisted behind her neck and over her right shoulder. "What are you doing here? I don't recall inviting you to the sanctum."

Her narrow glare pierced Tori's heart, and her fingers were tapping her waist furiously as the girl awaited a response. "I wanted you to know I never forgot about the place."

"Don't start that. Besides, this place is sacred and you abandoned it too. You need permission to be let back in." She caught the symbolism, whether or not Courtney meant there to be. This secret grove represented the heart and soul of their friendship. She may have forgotten Courtney wouldn't easily welcome her back.

It also went without saying that as much as she hated it, they would never be able to go back to what their friendship used to be. "I love what you've done with the place, Courtney." Courtney hummed and her eyes drifted beyond her. After a moment, Tori turned to look. "What are you checking for?"

"To see if you brought anyone with you. Namely those friends of yours…" One of the largest rules they had in place was that no one was allowed in that wasn't supposed to be there without prior consent. It was like their own treehouse, without it being such.

Tori smirked and shook her head. "You know I would never break our own rule. This is our sanctum, or I guess yours after these years." Her heart sank as Courtney took a step towards her, meeting her eyes with an angry, but sorrowful glare. "Courtney, I never wanted to hurt you, I just-I lost myself. I think I'm trying to figure things out, and well, I don't want to be alone."

"If you're alone it's your own doing." Courtney folded her arms across her chest and Tori winced. The girl's words cut deep, as though they were a sword drawing blood from her. "You think I'm upset solely for myself, Tori? Do you? Yeah you left me behind, you left Ian behind and any other friends you had…but it's _more_ than that."

Courtney raised her hand, keeping her voice steady but with a small quiver hidden within it. "All you wanted was Monica to stop hurting you, so you sought popularity. You were never going to get that at Sherwood because Monica certainly wasn't going to let it happen." Tori breathed in and held her breath as she tried to let her friend's words sink in. "But then you got to another school, with your sister's help of course, and you turned your back on _everybody_. Even your own sister!"

"Ouch." Tori bowed her head and slowly closed her hands up, taking in whatever Courtney said. There wasn't a thing she was wrong about, though she didn't want to hear.

"Hell you may as well have become just like Monica, letting those new friends of yours influence you. What more, you haven't even been honest with them! You've lied to them too, not telling them anything about yourself, like your interests and hobbies. You've certainly told them nothing about us."

"I know, but I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Courtney scoffed and uncrossed her arms. "Being alone? You've shunned your best friends, lied to your new friends, and Sinjin even says you've been insulting your sister left and right-let alone letting your friends insult her. Knowing Trina, I'm surprised she took it and didn't retaliate."

"She didn't retaliate because it wasn't me they were insulting…"

"Uh huh." Courtney shrugged and turned around, locking her wrists behind her back. "You know why Monica doesn't bother me? Because I know in the end, she'll be alone, suffering because she's pushed everyone away and nobody will want to be around her because all she is-is a manipulative, two faced liar that can't care about anything but herself."

Tori bowed her head shamefully and grit her teeth. Her heart was slamming hard against her chest and every muscle in her body was beginning to ache with pain. "In fact, Tori, if you're not careful, you'll end up the same way."

"Then can we at least start over? Let me show you I'm sincere." Tears filled her eyes as she watched Courtney, awaiting an answer. Courtney seemed to study her, tapping her finger against her chin.

"It's the weekend, how and why aren't you with your other friends anyway?"

"I'd rather be with you right now."

"Really now?" Courtney lowered her arms and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm done planting stuff for the day. We could take a walk through the grove like. Just talk. Leave out the past." It felt like a great deal, and one that Tori knew better than to turn down. After all, this was the reason she came out. Courtney's eyelids sank halfway and the girl pressed her lips firmly together. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm sick of hearing how sorry you are. If you want to be friends, I'm willing to at least talk."

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

"Tori…" Courtney moved her hands to her hips and let out a warning growl, to which Tori nodded and answered with a nervous chuckle and extended her arm to let Courtney lead the way.

The pair made their way along the Creekside path, letting the running water fill and delight their ears. Tori followed her friend close behind, praying for the silence to end but enjoying it at the same time. The wind coursed through her hair, whistling loudly and warming her face.

Courtney stopped at a curve of the path and turned towards the creek, so Tori did the same and smiled at the sight of fish jumping out of the water. "It's like having your own park," Courtney said finally without looking up from the waters. "But without having someone to share it with…"

Courtney sighed and turned towards her. "Does Ian even know you're back? He'd love to see you again." Tori frowned, recalling Monica's threat. She looked away from Courtney and shrugged, earning a curious hum. "What is it? Usually you're a bit more excited when it comes to Ian-or did that change too?"

She bit her lip and looked down, slowly sweeping her foot across the grass. "No. Nothing's changed. It's just…complicated."

"Uh huh, it's about as complicated as the two of you coming out of a cold, air conditioned laboratory red-faced and covered in sweat." Tori blushed as Courtney flashed a narrow-eyed smirk. "Now what is it?"

She rubbed her arm and started to tear up. If she told Courtney, the girl might confront Monica and then she'd go after Tori. "I'm just nervous." Courtney clearly didn't believe her, but raised her hands up and sighed.

"I guess you'll tell me when you tell me. Ian is doing well these days, by the way." Tori smiled, her heart lifting as she thought about him. "He keeps busy fixing everyone's computers, cell phones, whatever other technology that's screwing up you name it. He's got quite the name recognition around campus." Courtney blinked and rolled her head to the side, her tongue clicked and she let out a chuckle. "Also busies himself defending people against Monica's insane rages, apparently."

"I heard a rumor about that." She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, contemplating the rumor and wondering how much truth there was to it. "Apparently someone got into it with her and Ian helped that person out." Courtney laughed lightly and nodded.

"That's no rumor. Someone from that school of yours visited and was ambushed by Monica and her 'followers'." Her eyebrows shot up and her heart froze. At first, Beck came to mind, but she pushed that out of her head as it was too absurd that he'd be at Sherwood. "Ian called Monica out pretty much and pulled the guy out of the fray."

"Why do people not like Hollywood Arts? I don't understand. It's not like it's a bad school." Courtney rolled her eyes and started walking. Tori followed after her, studying the girl's tense form. "You don't like the school either, Courtney?"

"I dislike it for my own reasons. You forget, I saw my best friend transform into someone I didn't even know over there." Tori frowned, bowing her head with a sigh. Courtney shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "Word is it has to do with Monica a few years ago."

Courtney stopped next to a steel railing at the top of a cliff that overlooked a valley far below. She gripped the rail with firm hands and turned her head, watching as Tori walked up beside her, now curious how Monica had anything to do with Sherwood's ire towards HA.

"I Don't know exactly what happened, whether she was rejected by the school or treated harshly by some of the school's students, but she began spreading the rumors that it was full of students that liked to cheat at taking easy courses to graduate and how the students were 'rich assholes' that thought they were superior to everyone."

"So, everyone hates Hollywood Arts because she hates them?" Tori leaned her head back, bewildered and amazed that Monica had so much power. "Stupid Sheeple," she muttered. Courtney cracked up, laughing at the term. Tori smiled at her friend. "I'll admit there's not a huge array of academic classes that get focused on, but they are there. They have to be."

"Why did Trina take classes there and at Sherwood, then? She didn't fully transfer to HA until you did, if I recall."

"Because she had her athletic stuff she was still tied to at Sherwood." Trina also wanted an in for Tori. She'd only been there for a few months and told Tori once she got into the school that her primary reason for going to HA was to see if it would be a good school for her. "I think she was trying to find something where I was away from Monica."

Wanting to find out more about what her friend was up to, Tori smiled and turned fully towards Courtney. "So what have you been doing?" Courtney raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "Still wanting to be an environmental scientist?"

"Yeah." Courtney grinned from ear to ear. "Biologist or something to do with the environment. Ian's thinking of going into cyber security. He's still better than anyone I know with computers." Her heart lifted into her throat at the mention of Ian and his goals, she still loved hearing about him. As her eyes lit up, she caught Courtney's inquisitive and knowing look, then turned away with a blush. "You do know that he and I are still friends and talk on a regular basis, right?"

That was a sure sign that she might mention to Ian about Tori being back. Fearful still of Monica's ire, Tori looked back to Courtney with mist filling her eyes again. "Please don't tell him right now." Courtney frowned, her hands sliding from the rail to her hips. "I-I want to see him so much, but I'm not ready right now."

"Come on Tori, what are you afraid of? It's _Ian_ , you know the guy you've got a massive crush on. The guy that can't stop thinking about you either."

"He might reject me."

"Seriously?" Courtney's eyelids fell halfway and she let out a dry chuckle. "Ian would not reject you, and if he did, I'd hit him for being an idiot." Courtney raised her right hand up a bit and circled it in the air. "Come on Tori, why are you really afraid? You had the guts to come talk to me, here, so you should be able to talk to him. At the very least, he's more patient and understanding than I am…"

"Yeah." Tori ran her hand over her clammy neck and looked off the cliff, smiling gently as the wind kissed her cheeks. "I knew someone at HA like that. I wonder if he met my friends from there, if he'd even talk to them."

"Probably." Courtney shrugged, her voice filled with nonchalance. "I don't think we should discuss your friends. I don't exactly care for them, and neither does he; but you're right-he'd at least associate with them if they tried. I wouldn't."

"Oh?" Remembering how begrudgingly Jade became friends with her at Beck's behest, she smirked and eyeballed Courtney with a challenge related to the hypothetical situation. "So let's say hypothetically they showed up and started talking to you and Ian."

"I'd ignore 'em." Courtney crossed her arms and smirked back, narrowing her eyes at Tori's challenge. "Next?"

"What about Sinjin? He's around my sister's age, but does he still hang with you and Ian?"

"Yeah."

"And if he said to give the friends a chance, would you?"

"Let me put it to you this way." Courtney tilted her head, still smirking. "Sinjin would only decide to talk to them again after what he went through at HA if Ian or I did. If Ian actually said to give them a chance, then there would be a reason he'd say such a thing and therefore I would _consider_ it. I'd have to see for myself, though, but I'd at least consider seeing if it was worth talking to them if Ian greenlighted it."

Tori hummed and closed her eyes, nodding her head gently. It was a fair response, and probably the best one she was going to get from Courtney. "I guess you don't like them because-"

"Look, it's not because of who they are or anything. I mean, had you decided to tell them about us and even tried to include all of us, I fully believe we could have been friends with them." Courtney walked on down the path, looking over her shoulder and motioning for Tori to follow. She happily did.

"Right. I was afraid of their rejection. I didn't think they'd like me or even you guys…"

"That shouldn't have mattered. Your friends are your friends, nobody can tell you not to be friends with someone." Courtney's hand moved up to her chest and her eyebrows lifted. "I wouldn't tell you not to be friends with that group of people. I may not like them, but I don't like them because they changed you. Or, you felt you had to change for them. They don't even know who you are, and that part's on you; so they never had a chance to accept or turn you away…"

"Yeah…" Now she had to wonder if her friends would even like her once they figured out she felt like she had to be someone else just to be their friends. "They know something's going on and want me to tell them, but I-I just can't."

"You should talk to them. If they're actually _trying_ to be your friend, then that's one thing."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive. I can't speak for any of them, but if they care enough, they'll show it." Courtney reclined her head, gazing up at the clouds and leaves above them. She hummed contemplatively and turned around. "What about you? Have you thought about what you want to do after high school? Singing? Acting?"

"No…Hell, I even tried the singing thing once, it's not my thing." Courtney pursed her lips and Tori scratched her head while laughing nervously. "I enjoy doing it. It's a fun hobby."

"Hobby?"

"Yeah, I still want to go into veterinary medicine." Her friend coughed, choking up at the surprise. Tori crossed her arms and raised up her shoulders. "I haven't stopped loving nature, animals, science…"

"Well. That's something." Courtney smiled at her and locked her hands behind her waist. "My brother works at this antique shop. There's a lot of history there, something he loves doing, and he's earning income and experience so he can become a history professor."

"Oh cool!"

"You might consider working there, he could talk his boss into getting you a job." She furrowed her brow. "Considering what's going on with your home life right now, you may want to have something to bring in."

She did want to help her mother out. Holly was out looking for work, and having a hell of a time at it, so if nothing else she could lighten the load a bit on finances. "How much do they make over there?"

"You'd start out at 9.50."

"There's just one problem." Tori bowed her head and locked her fingers together at her waist. Her eyes drifted away, filling with shame as she bit down on her lower lip. "I wasn't the best to Sinjin at HA. Do you really think he'd try to talk to his boss and get me a job?"

"He would if I ask him to. Beyond that, he probably still would because of what you're going through with your family. I'll talk to him."

* * *

It can be said, some friendships never die. I know my best friend Chance, known the guy since kindergarten nearly 24 years ago, looks like Tori and Courtney may have that. Let's see if that happens, and all the while, wonder what's going to happen when Beck and the others approach Ian-who is bound to have Courtney and Sinjin there. Hmm, maybe that hypothetical situation may not be so hypothetical.


	8. Come Together

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Come Together)

"Do we have the same lunch period?" Jade crinkled the schedule sheet in her hand, surrounded by Beck and Cat in the hall outside the counseling office. She didn't like not having the same room and hoped for the same lunch so they could at least be together and show strength in numbers.

It was weird being here, and she knew well that her impulsive decision-and Beck's own impulsive decision to follow her in coming to this school was not the brightest idea; especially not after the altercation he got into. That altercation was the reason they wanted to get on Ian's good side; but first three was the matter of at least having the same classes.

"Lunch B," Cat remarked, "Sciences, math, and languages. We've all got one of those for fourth period, which means we have the same lunch." She hoped for Lunch C, which was after that class rather than right in the middle, but it didn't matter as much to her. "I'm more curious if anyone has classes with Tori. I don't."

Jade looked at her paper with a frown, studying it closely. They knew Tori's schedule, or the basic courses from their observing, but unfortunately she didn't have anything similar. Shaking her head, she looked up at Beck. "Anything?"

"No," He replied mournfully, dropping his head. "I'm already a laughingstock. Never felt more out of my element." Jade had to admit that while she thought she'd enjoy a day where Beck's charm failed and most women ignored him, this was a truly heartbreaking display because of all people she'd want his charm to work on, Monica was the one. "What do we even do now? We don't have a single class together, don't have anything with Tori and don't even know where to begin looking for either her or Ian."

"We can't give up. Besides, we've come this far. Maybe if we just ask around, someone will know where to find them."

"Provided anyone talks to us," Cat replied in a scornful tone, "In case you've forgotten, 'Hollywood' here made quite the entrance and nobody seems to like us." Jade bit her lip and looked down as the redhead crossed her arms.

"We don't have much choice." Jade sighed and raised her shoulders. "I did think maybe if Tori had any friends from Sherwood we could look for them. Granted, she never told us anything about her life here."

"I don't know." Cat swayed uncomfortably and looked off to the right. "I get the sinking feeling that we might not be welcome by any of her old friends. I mean, did she ever hang out with them? What if they feel like we stole her or something?"

Beck turned around, shushing both girls. "We've got bigger worries. Look." He pointed and Jade saw Monica laughing with her two friends while walking around a corner. "Shit!"

Thinking fast, Jade ducked back into the counselors' office, pulling Cat and with her. She put a finger to her lips and pressed her back to the wall, waiting for the girls to pass. Once they were gone, she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from the pair.

"Close." She put her hands to her hips and shook her head. "Let's try to avoid her right now. Go to class and meet up together at the top of the stairs leading down to the cafeteria. We'll figure out what to do from there."

"Good plan."

By the time lunch came around, Jade was eager to see the two. It was a bit relaxing not having to sing her heart out or practice stage acting for a day. She was even in the theatre class, with one of Monica's friends that thankfully didn't seem to recognize her or care, and didn't even want to join in the school play that the teacher was talking about. She was content not to draw attention to herself and to allow someone else to take the reigns there.

When she saw Beck, was happy as a lark. "What's up?" She smiled at him and glanced past him to see Cat making her way towards them.

"You guys won't believe it, but Coach Gibson's letting me tryout for the baseball team!" Beck flashed a toothy grin and looked ready to jump around in his excitement. Jade almost cried out for joy, but withheld it for sake of not being too loud.

"That's great, Beck!" He and Andre had always been huge sports fans, playing football and watching games. He was more fascinated with Baseball, but since Hollywood Arts didn't have school sport teams, he was unable to try out for anything. "Maybe now you can put those legs to good use?"

"Oh yeah, I'm also looking forward to sharing my baseball collection with the guys on the team. If I make tryouts, that is." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. Jade beamed with pride and Cat passed by him, patting his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're going to do great," Cat remarked. She flung her hair back and flashed a sheepish grin at Jade. "Oh I'm looking forward to my next period. Supportive peer."

"What's that?"

"Basically helping the special needs students. Also, my science teacher, Mrs. Cruze was talking about the Key Club. I'm thinking of joining it. She says they do a lot around the community, and I do like helping people."

"See guys?" Jade laughed and started down the stairs with them. "First day and we've already found stuff we like."

"Well, you haven't said anything."

"It's early." She shrugged. "If only Andre and Robbie were here, I wonder what they'd find."

"Andre wants to go into football," Beck replied, "I imagine he'd just try out for the football team. As for Robbie, we all know how much he loves photography. He'd probably go straight to the yearbook." Jade raised an eyebrow and Cat shot a suspicious look at Beck, who merely glanced back with a sheepish grin. "He's learned his lesson from the HA fiasco. Still, no denying that guy's got a love for art."

It was true from what she saw of him. He dabbled in painting and also loved taking photos of just about everything. He hadn't much time for his hobbies, but maybe he'd find room.

"Honestly I'm not sure about my next period class." Jade swept her hand across her neck, groaning as she thought of what was coming her way. It was a gym type class, she'd opted for weightlifting. The problem was there was a college student there as a teacher's aide that was learning to be a teacher and coach; this very person was a known associate of Trina's according to what she'd been told when asking students in her prior classes.

"I was asking about Trina, if anyone remembered her time at Sherwood. She had some sort of legacy, but besides that…she had a close best friend, Lindsay Peterson. She's a teacher's aide for a college thing, and she's in charge in my weightlifting course…"

"I doubt she recognizes you."

"Oh no, I am almost certain there's going to be a problem, but that I'll worry about another time." Standing at the cafeteria doorways, they were amazed by the sheer size of the place. It was extremely large, white-walled and filled with an array of circular tables. Large windows to the left revealed the outside, and to the right were more tables between them and a wall with doors leading to a lower hallway. In front of them, doors leading to the lunch line.

Once they grabbed their food, they tried finding a place to sit. Near the windows, they heard a familiar voice. "No, we won't bring that up." Jade turned her head and smiled when she saw Ian at a table with a bunch of cards laid out.

He was leaning against a closed fist and arm propping himself up on the table. His left hand caressed his knees and his eyes were peering at a sandy blonde haired girl standing beside him. She was tall and wore a pair of teardrop glasses. Also with them, surprisingly, was Sinjin.

Jade nudged Beck sharply and he turned to look. "Holy hell, there's Ian." He chuckled and started making his way to the trio. "And Sinjin? Sinjin!" Ian's eyes rolled up slowly and his expression remained nonchalant. Sinjin's eyes opened wide and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"What-" The girl shook her head.

Ian rolled his head upright. "The…" He muttered something and started to squint as Sinjin seemed to complete the trio's sentence.

"Hell?" Sinjin walked around the table, his face scrunching. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We should ask the same thing," Cat replied, "Didn't you graduate and weren't you part of Hollywood Arts?" Sinjin laughed and turned around, extending his arms out sideways.

"Right, but my little sister comes here. I visit during lunch and after school sometimes." He motioned to the girl. "My sister, Courtney. You've already met her once. She visited HA, remember?"

"I remember."

Jade was more interested in the cards on the table, suddenly intrigued by them. She approached, never taking her eyes off them. Ian spoke plainly. "I've met these three, Sinijn. Jade West, Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine." He sighed, returning his cheek to his hand. "We've heard plenty about you three from Sinjin. Tell me, why are you back here?"

Beck coughed into his hand and motioned to Jade. "My girlfriend decided to transfer, brought her best friend along with her. I decided I wasn't letting them come here alone after what I went through."

"Noble of you. Probably not the best choice you three could have made, but what's done is done." Jade sat at the table, drawing the eyes of the trio. Courtney started to say something, as if to protest, but Ian cut her off. "You keep staring at the cards. See something interesting?"

"Yeah," she answered with a light laugh, "The cards. I've never seen real versions of them outside _The Witcher."_ Ian blinked twice, Sinjin fell silent and Courtney raised her eyebrows high. Jade felt a rush of excitement, eager to play this card game. "You know, _The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt_. In the game is a card game called 'Gwent'."

"Yeah we know," Courtney replied with a stutter. "Fans made actual cards to play outside the game." Courtney did a double take and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, what do you know about the Witcher?"

"Only that it's one of my favorite video games. Next to the _Dragon Age_ series." The trio gawked, remaining speechless. "Can I play? What decks do you have? I prefer the Northern Realms, generally."

"I'm sorry, but my brother and I refuse to believe you know anything about the Witcher."

"Don't be sure about that," Beck laughed, "Jade practically idolizes Yennifer." Jade beamed with pride as her boyfriend sat beside her. "Hell, she calls me her 'Geralt' from time to time."

"Is that so?" Courtney's eyes slanted and a smirk grew on her face. "Do you have your own Triss Merigold, then?" Jade wiggled her nose, thinking momentarily about Tori. Ian cleared his throat and glanced to Courtney.

"Now is not the time," Ian stated. He started to shuffle the cards on the table and Jade eyed the various deck stacks-including one deck that was in a box with a hibiscus flower on it.

"What about that deck there?" She pointed to the box and Ian quickly shut it and started to return it to his backpack.

"No. That deck is only to look at, nobody plays with it. If you wish to play a game of Gwent, feel free to choose among the decks here."

"Be warned," Sinjin muttered, "Ian's one of the best that play it. Only person I know that plays better is-" Sinjin stopped himself, glancing at Courtney and Ian momentarily. He frowned and closed his eyes. "A girl he used to know. The owner of the deck in that box."

"Enough." Ian pushed forward the decks and smirked while making eye contact with Jade. "Let's play. I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with you."

"I'll take the challenge." She smirked and grabbed the Northern Realms deck. He nodded and grabbed a deck; there were two of each and she recognized the Northern Realms symbol on the one he chose. "You favor that as well?"

"Yeah, it's my strongest deck." Ian folded his forearms and looked up to Cat and Beck. "Either of you know anything about this game?" Beck raised his hands and Cat shook her head.

"Only the video game," Cat replied, "But not much other than if I styled my hair to look like Triss, I would feel kind of weird. She has weird buns…And I do believe her hair is redder than mine."

Beck chuckled at Cat and crossed his arms. "I've watched Jade play the video game several times, can't say it interests me much. I usually just go toss a ball around with my friends when she's playing her games."

"Alright then." Ian took his deck and lifted it. "Beck, shuffle for me and deal out ten cards. Cat, if you'd do the same for Jade?" The pair nodded and did as asked. Jade sucked in a deep breath and took a look at her cards. "Jade, go ahead and flip a coin to determine who goes first. I'll call heads."

"Got it." Jade grabbed a coin from her purse and flipped it. It landed on tails. Ian nodded and motioned to her. "Okay, now to choose two cards to switch out from the deck."

Studying the cards in her hand, she felt they were decent enough. She had a few high powered siege cards, some close combat cards and a couple weather effect cards. Her card leader allowed for a one-round use to double the power of her siege cards. "Okay, I don't think I need to exchange anything."

"Fair enough. Good luck." She glanced at Ian, but his expression was stoic and his gaze focused on the cards. There was no way of telling whether he had good cards in his hand or not. "How about a friendly wager?" He glanced up, smiling gently. Jade raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Whoever wins gets to ask the other a few questions about them. It'd be an interesting way to get to know someone."

"I'll take that."

"Great."

Courtney leaned sideways, propping her elbow over the table. "Honestly Ian, I don't think you need a wager to do that." Jade raised her shoulders and the girl smirked at her. "Sometimes you can tell a person by the choices they made in a video game, I've heard that true."

"Depends on if the person is playing as themselves or roleplaying," Jade replied, "But I tend to prefer the choices that will lead to the best world state in the game." Courtney's brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. "Like I let Ciri become a witcher at the end, she's basically Geralt's and Yennifer's daughter-although adopted."

"Interesting." Courtney scratched her chin and waved her hand in the air with a sigh. "I won't distract anymore, get the game started."

The game progressed well, but Ian proved formidable and appeared to have multiple hero and spy cards in his hand. What this meant was simple: Hero cards were not affected by any 'special effect' card, and spy cards while they were placed on the opponent's side allowed for the drawing of two cards from the deck.

He won round one, she wound up lucking out and winning round two, putting them at a tight match for the final round. When she had laid all her cards out, she had just a few meager points more than Ian; but to her dismay the wide grin on his face suggested her joy was premature.

"Well played," Ian said while removing a card from his hand. "But I think it's time to wrap this card game up." Jade's brow wrinkled as she watched him drop a card with a heart icon down, enabling him to pick from any one of the discarded cards.

When he picked up a discarded spy card from the prior round and played it, Jade could feel her heart beginning to pound. It was all too thrilling and unsettling at the same time. "Aha, I drew Geralt of Rivera." Her jaw dropped as he placed the fifteen point hero card down on the table, thereby pushing him further ahead of her.

With no more cards to play, they were done. "Good match," Jade replied with a quick breath of air."

"Thank you, you played better than I thought. Didn't take you to be a gamer."

"I'm more into the roleplaying adventure games that have story aspects to them. Like Witcher and Dragon Age."

"Would you be interested in joining the gamer's guild?" Ian leaned back, smirking as Courtney hacked up loudly. The girl's eyes went wide and Jade leaned forward, eager to hear more. "It's a more laid back, simple club that meets after school, and sometimes on weekends. They do tournaments, go to Gamestop whenever there's a match going on somewhere, and even meet up at various places…if you're as much of a gamer as you say you are, you should try them out."

"I might do that. Are you a part of that?"

"Nah, I've got other commitments. Courtney is, however." Courtney put her hands to her waist and Jade flashed a nervous grin. "Vice President and event planner."

Jade looked at the girl, shrugging with care. "Is it alright with you, Courtney? It sounds fun, actually."

"Really?" Courtney sighed, her eyelids falling halfway. "It's open to anyone. You don't need permission to join. Meet in the library after school at four-thirty." Courtney shot Ian a glare, but he simply smiled at her and got up from the table.

"What about you two?" He motioned to Beck and Cat. "Finding anything of interest to you? Drama teacher's right down the hall, Choir director and band director are upstairs."

"Actually not doing that," Beck replied, "I'm going to be trying out for the baseball team." Ian furrowed his brow, humming slightly before wishing Beck luck. Cat raised her hand, announcing her plan to join the key club.

"Key club huh? Well, they do a lot of good for the school and the area. Maybe you three stand a chance here. Just stay out of Monica's way and I'm sure she'll stay out of yours."

"Monica's small fry," Courtney replied with a snort. Jade looked to the girl and watched a proud smirk twist upon her face. "I've got a few video games I want to test this one's skill at."

She blinked twice, then smirked back. "You're on."

* * *

Well, the two groups have finally met, and it looks like Jade and the others are letting their own interests show a bit and do you suppose they have impressed Tori's old friends? Let's see where this goes, and what happens once the elephant in the room comes out.


	9. Heartbreaker

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Heartbreaker)

"If you're intrigued by the Civil War, we have an extensive memorabilia collections down that hall." Tori pointed down a hallway, standing behind a cash register and smiling as a customer of the antique store thanked her and went on to check out the items.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Sinjin watching her, the look of pride in his eyes filled her with a sense of accomplishment she'd not felt for some time. "You've been doing well today, I'm impressed." He scratched his chin and smirked. "Who would have thought you'd have such a knack for customer service?"

"I'm just doing what I can. Thank you, Sinjin, for helping me out." She folded her arms and mustered a meek smile. "Even if Courtney might have twisted your arm." He laughed an waved his hand through the air.

"No arm twisting necessary, you had only to ask. Besides she said you were in need." Sinjin furrowed his brow and frowned. "I hope everything is okay. Courtney didn't tell me much, she said it wasn't her place to talk about." She appreciated Courtney's respect for the situation; it warmed her heart to see her friend hadn't changed too much.

"Yeah, Mom's looking for work." She swept her hair over her ear and sighed. "Dad's gone, Trina's gone. It's a mess right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you need anything, let me know." He walked around the counter and moved to a wall where he straightened a portrait that had been hanging crooked. Tori latched her fingers together and bowed her head, her shoulders drooped and she closed her eyes. "Have you been in touch with your friends still?"

"My friends?" She ran her hand over her shoulder and bit her lip. There was no way to answer that question, especially since she'd been avoiding the topic of her friends out of respect for him and for Courtney. "I um…It's hard. I'm no longer anything like them-or well I was never _really_ like them, I just-"

"You think they're going to care that you're not a part of the popular crowd?" His voice fell flat and his eyes filled with a disappointment that gutted her. "Are you still worried about being popular? Tori, being popular isn't that important."

"No, I mean what I'm into." She rubbed her arm and looked away. "They don't care about anything but acting, dancing and singing. They have to have that spotlight cast on them."

"What makes you say that?" Sinjin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Have you taken the time to figure out their interests?"

"They've always pushed those things, it's all they've ever shown interest in."

"Maybe they did that because you showed interests in those activities? Rather than do things you didn't appear interested in, they did the things they felt a mutual connection was." She blinked twice, unsure how to take the suggestions. "I hope you do decide to talk to them, they're still your friends one way or another and you should take all the support you can get."

"I don't know what to say to them. Sinjin, do you know how long I've gone-"

"You need to learn to be comfortable being yourself, but you can figure out how to do that. It's hard enough to do it alone, even harder with what's going on at home…don't burn your bridges now because you're afraid." She winced and quickly grabbed a rag from under the counter to begin wiping the surface, hoping to distract herself. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I heard from someone that they left Hollywood Arts." Her eyes widened and she twisted her head to him. "Yeah, HA didn't have some of the things they were interested in." The rag squished between her fingers and she slowly approached Sinjin, curious and skeptical at the same time. "I'm really not sure why exactly, but I guess the dancing and singing wasn't enough for them."

She raised her hand under her chin and closed her eyebrows together. She was worried about her friends now, or at the very least curious where they transferred to. "I wonder why they gave up Hollywood Arts." Sinjin shrugged.

"You could ask them. You know, take an interest. I think Andre and Robbie stayed." She wasn't so sure about bringing it up to her friends; if they wanted to tell her about their transferring away from Hollywood Arts, then they would.

"Oh, you know…Ian still has your Gwent deck." Her heart skipped and she raised her eyebrows as a sly grin spread across his face. "Are you going to talk to the guy, let him know you're back? My sister may have said she wouldn't tell him herself, but she only has so much patience."

"I-I want to, but I'm afraid."

"That's what she said. She told me you wouldn't let her know _why_ you're afraid to talk to him."

She stammered and turned from him. "I'm just not ready." Sinjin's face dropped and he shook his head slowly. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes, and looking at him gave her a deep feeling of guilt. "Don't look at me like that."

"You really should talk to him. I won't push, but I will say it's important."

Elsewhere, the sound of a hard smacking into brown leather echoed into the air. "Strike two! Come on, man!" Beck struck the ground with his aluminum bat, pushing dust and dirt into the air as he withheld the urge to shout at Andre. Andre tossed the ball forward and pat his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. He's lookin' like he's going in for the kill. You got this, man. You got this."

Beck rolled his shoulders twice, puffing himself up and cracking his neck from left to right. Standing on the mound in front of him was Ian, smirking as he held the baseball with a firm grip. "Got to swing better than that if you want to get on the team, Beck."

Behind Ian, standing at the second base plate was Robbie, crouched and grasping his knees firmly. "Do we have need for a catcher right now? I mean we're already fairly short on players." Beck moved the bat to his shoulder and turned sideways. "Well?"

"I'll bat next," Andre replied, "I suppose the batter could just run and grab it. I mean, this is all for fun and practice, right?" Beck nodded and glanced at Ian, who had a deathly serious expression on his face. He was glad when Ian invited them out to the park so he could get a few practice sessions in, but Ian seemed positively determined to make this as challenging as he could. Granted, that was necessary because a real game would be ten times worse. "Make it fly, Beck."

"Oh I will." Beck narrowed his eyes and twisted his hands on the bat's grip. Ian readied the ball and Beck focused on it. He slicked his tongue across his lips and waited as Ian pulled his hand back. "Okay…"

Ian threw the ball, making it a curve ball. Smoothly, Beck swung his bat down, meeting the ball with a loud crack and launching it into the air. Ian twisted around, whistling as the ball flew over the gated fence.

"It's a home run!" Beck tossed the bat down and ran for fist as Robbie rushed to third. "Keep going, man, keep going!" He laughed as the wind sailed through his hair and rippled his shirt. Ian moved his hands to his waist, nodding and chuckling as Beck struck the home plate.

"Not bad." Ian walked up to him and the group made their way to the benches nearby. "Honestly, I think you've got what it takes. Just have to be prepared for almost anything." Beck grabbed a water bottle from the bleachers and uncapped it.

"Thanks." He brought the bottle to his lips and looked towards his two best friends with a smile. Ian leaned back against a pole, crossed his arms and studied the three men closely.

"I've been wondering something." Beck hummed contemplatively and lowered the bottle with a sigh. "You and your girlfriend. How long have you been together? I won't lie and say I haven't heard stories from Sinjin."

"He talks about us?" Beck coughed on the water and quickly brushed off the thought. It shouldn't be a surprise, he knew enough about that. "But yeah, we've been together several years now. It was kind of on and off again a few times, but we're in it for sure now. Our friend has even had to help us out from time to time, odd as it was."

Ian snapped his fingers and uncurled his arm. "Forgive me, but is this the same friend that Sinjin says caused some sort of a rift between the two of you?" Beck frowned and glanced sideways. He had to wonder why Sinjin spoke so much about him to other people. He had to have his reason for it.

"Yeah. Tori." He breathed in sharp and looked away just as a flicker of emotion shot through Ian's eyes. "I um, I was a bit stupid before as well. There was even a time when Jade and I were broken up, I was kind of on the rebound and well…"

Ian's finger twitched and his brow started to furrow. "What happened?" Beck ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he slid it off his sweaty neck.

"Nothing. I knew better, but I started to kiss her once. I'm not sure what came over me, but she moved away-not wanting to hurt Jade like that." Ian's nostrils opened for a moment. The man swiped at a nearby water bottle and took a quick swig out of it. "There's nothing between me and her, at least not now. It's just friendship. Jade is everything to me."

"I had someone like that." Ian lowered the water bottle, his eyelids sinking halfway and his lips parting to allow a small breath of air out. "I'd do anything for her." Beck sat on the bench holding his water bottle between his knees and looking at Ian with interest and sorrow. "We never had an official relationship, but I think it was obvious we liked one another." Ian chuckled and shook his head. "I finally asked her out so we could finally be something more than friends."

"And?"

"She said yes." Ian took another swig of his drink. Robbie and Andre sat beside Beck, with Robbie leaning forward and perching his right hand firmly on his leg while Andre swayed back and crossed his arms. "But next thing I know, she's gone." Ian extended his hand, sweeping it through the air. "I had it all planned. We were going to go to this science exhibit, follow up with a trip to the LA zoo and then spend some time at the park. I was going to go all out, let her how exactly how I felt."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She left." Ian shrugged and his eyes darkened as he looked upon the three men. "She made friends with other people and never looked back. I kept waiting for her to call. Courtney even, her best friend since childhood, _never_ heard from her."

Beck cringed and the other two men looked away in pain. "I'm sorry to hear that." There had to be a reason for this girl to just drop everything. Ian didn't seem the type to fall for people that were shallow, so surely there was a reason for what she had done. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything hateful by it…this is the same girl you talked about when we met?"

"Yeah."

"The one that you said met some popular people and, oh-" He closed his eyes, realizing what had taken place. "I'm sure this girl didn't mean to cast aside everyone, she got caught up in an entirely different world."

"Maybe so." Ian's face tensed and his hands balled up. "But enough about her, let's continue practice. If you want to get on that team, you've got to play harder, but have fun as well."

"Okay." Beck capped his bottle and set it back on the bench. He rose up and stretched for a bit. "Let's pick up where we left off, then." He looked to Andre, smiling gently. "You're up, man."

* * *

Thoughts?


	10. Scared of Lonely

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Scared of Lonely)

"Will you rejoin the science club, I wonder?" Mrs. DeBord smiled hopefully as Tori paced the floor in front of her. She was anxious about going home as she invited her friends over for a game of cards with the hope that they'd get to sit down and chat. She was wasting time by staying after to talk to her teacher. "You should consider joining some clubs. They'd love to see you back."

"I really don't know. If I'm honest, I-"

"You cannot shut yourself in because you are afraid of Monica." She froze, breathing in slow and studying her teacher. It was as though the woman were reading her mind. "You also shouldn't hide from your friends either. If you feel you've deceived them, be upfront and honest with them. Avoidance will only cause more trouble than honesty."

The truth would hurt more than anything, but like a band-aid, she was terrified of the pain that was sure to come. "I'll be honest and open, but I don't know how much I can just tell them all at once." Everyone seemed to be telling her to quit being afraid of them, but they didn't understand how hard it was for her and how petrified she was of being rejected, even though that rejection might be deserved for her lie.

"I'm surprised Courtney's willing to give me another chance, even." She ran her hand over her neck and closed her eyes. "I don't deserve that."

"She has always been a good friend to you, I cannot imagine that she would turn you away even after all that has been said and done." Mrs. DeBord smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "I would count yourself lucky to have such a good friendship."

"I know, and I do. I just regret not including her with my new friends now. Though I'm not sure how they would have accepted her or Ian. Hell, they were harsh to even Sinjin…" Her shoulders dropped and an exhale flew from her lips. "Then, so was I. I must have hurt Ian the most, though."

"How so?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up to the hanging hibiscus plant in the room. "I mean before I left, he had something he really wanted to tell me. We were going to go on an actual date." She hugged herself, clenching her arms firmly and chuckling sorely. "I wanted that so much. After all the teasing, all the courting and hinting, we were finally going to actually go on a date."

"I take it that never occurred."

"It didn't." She scoffed, feeling the strain of old guilt rising in her chest. "I felt so bad, so stupid." Once she had transferred and got caught up with her new friends, she never did anything but text Ian telling him that she couldn't make the date. After that, she felt horrible for doing such a thing to him that she could hardly even attempt to face him. "I couldn't face him after what I did. I wanted so badly to call him, plea and beg for forgiveness and ask him to give us another chance, but I just-"

Tori brought her hand to her mouth and clenched her eyelids shut, whimpering briefly. "Froze up." Her heart felt as though it was made of glass, shattering with every beat it made. "Every time I wanted to call him, every time I drove by his house…I could never follow through and talk to him. Now, I can't even face him because of Monica!"

"I don't believe you have a thing to fear from her regarding Ian, dear."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know how I could take a chance like that." She dropped her hands and held her breath. To think of all the things going wrong in her life right now made her want to scream. "Nothing is in order, nothing is straight. I feel like my whole life is a jumbled mess and I have no way to straighten it all out."

Tori leaned against the edge of one of the desks, laughing in vain and grasping the edge with a white-knuckled grip. "I don't even get it. The stuff going on at home, people would say 'rely on your friends for comfort', right?" Mrs. DeBord moved her hand up to her chin, humming as Tori brandished her hand in the air. "But by my own stupid anxieties, I've lied to my current friends and burned my old friends-to where by a _stroke of luck_ , Courtney and her brother don't hate me."

"Mhm."

"Then there's Ian." She dropped her hand and looked to the side, sighing dreamily and shaking her head. "I hurt him in a way I don't expect him ever to forgive me for, and now that damned _Monica_ stands in my way."

"I understand, it's certainly not an easy situation; but it isn't hopeless." She raised her eyes and smiled sadly at the teacher. "I suggest taking it a step at a time. Instead of trying to resolve everything at once, take it a slowly and work on one thing at a time. A sculptor doesn't attempt multiple different places all at once, Tori, he perfects one section of his artwork and proceeds to the next section."

Strange as it was, her advice struck Tori like an overwhelming tide, giving her a brief sense of hope. "What can I possibly do? How could I possibly do that?"

"Trust the friends you have right now. Be open with them and allow them to help you heal, help comfort you from what's going on at home." She furrowed her brow and looked down at her feet as if to study her shoes. "It sounds like you have Courtney and you have Sinjin, don't be afraid to let them in too. Share them with the friends you have made, and share the friends you have now with them.", a

"I-I guess I could try. What if they reject each other?"

"Then it is up to you to decide how you respond to that." Mrs. DeBord walked towards her, so she raised her head and looked into the wise eyes peering into her own. "Nobody should tell you who you can or cannot be friends with."

"I understand, and thank you."

"Anytime, you know where to find me."

As Tori was leaving the school, she passed by a room that was home to a familiar club. The door was open and the students inside were hollering at the two people playing a game of _Super Smash Bros._ She couldn't see the people playing, since they were seated in large computer chairs, but she heard Courtney's voice coming from one of those chairs.

"I refuse to lose to you!" Courtney shouted. Tori smirked and watched a swordsman on the TV screen make a quick swipe at Samus. The player controlling Samus had her roll away to dodge the attack, then struck the opponent with a blast that sent her flying. "No! Damn it!"

"I can't believe Courtney's losing to the newcomer," someone said with a laugh. Courtney growled vehemently, causing the person to silence and look away. "Nothing, I said nothing."

Not wanting to interrupt or be late getting home to spend time with her friends, Tori went on her way. She was surprised when she managed to get home not only before all her friends arrived, but when Jade of all people showed up much later than the rest. "What kept you?" Tori smirked as Jade took a seat next to Beck at the table.

"Oh I got caught up having some fun with new friends." Jade paused, turning her eyes to the right. "If you can call them friends." Tori scrunched her face, curious about these new friends, yet at the same time she did not wish to know. After all, why as to know when she never had the gall to introduce her own groups of friends to one another.

Jade swayed back and flung her hair over her shoulder. "So Tori, you said you had some things you wanted to talk about over this game of cards."

"Yeah, it's um…" Tori's brow furrowed and her hands balled up on the surface of the table. Her friends studied her close, each silent and waiting as if she were going to say some great mystery of the entire universe. "I've been a bad friend to you guys."

"Huh?"

She closed her eyes and turned down her head. A tremor rattled through her body as her heart grew heavy. "I'm working on not being afraid of rejection, and I really don't want to lose any of you, but I've hidden a lot from you guys."

"You're not going to lose our friendship," Beck remarked, "Just talk to us. We're here for you." He looked around and a curious hum filled the air. "Where's your mom at?"

"Work. She found a job. It isn't much, but between the two of us, it'll do." She swept her hair over her ear and quickly wiped a stray tear from her face. Holly actually had to go back to working jobs she had in college and took out two jobs-one as a bartender and the other at some fast food restaurant. "I feel…I feel like if I tell you what she's doing you might laugh, but I have to be open don't I?" They nodded and she took a deep breath. "Mom's working at a bar full time and part time at a fast food restaurant to make ends meet."

She waited for the inevitable, but when it did not come she was filled with a mixture of shock and relief. Confused by the heartfelt looks on her friends face, she leaned forward and gazed into each of their eyes.

"Wow," Andre piped up after the long and awkward silence, "That's rough. Good she's trying to do something though. What's been going on?" Andre motioned to Jade and Beck. "I think Jade knows more than she lets on, but she might have told Beck a thing or two."

"Not much." Beck shrugged. Jade nodded with respect and looked at Tori in earnest, as though wanting to explain things. Tori grimaced, her hand moved down to her stomach and she took a long and slow breath of air.

"I used to say everything's fine because I didn't think anyone would really care, but not everything is fine. Things are falling apart." A gasp escaped her and she found herself once more rubbing her moist eyes. "Nobody can find Trina, Dad's gone off the radar trying to find her and we're also trying to find her…but I don't even think she'd be willing to help us at all. Mom's lost her job as a nurse because of all the bad medical practices going on at that hospital, and we don't even have the money to afford anything. Hell, we can only use one car because the second one is broken down!"

She breathed heavily, panting as she finally got everything off her chest. Beck looked over his shoulder and pointed his thumb to the door. "I was wondering about that car sitting out there." Tori looked at him, shaking her head. There were two cars, one that wouldn't start up-Holly's old car-and the car that Tori had been given as a gift once. "Your mom's been using your car, huh?"

"Yeah."

"If you want, I could take a look at it."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What could you do?" She crossed her arms and felt her stomach twisting inside. Beck chuckled and the others began to grin. She studied them suspiciously and tightened her arms. "What?"

"The things you learn once you step away from the dancing, the singing and the acting." Beck pushed his hand through his hair and stood up from the table.

Andre laughed and nudged Tori in the arm. "Beck's a car junkie, Tori." She raised her eyebrows and pouted a lip. "His dad owns body works shop, a family business that Beck actually wants to take over one day."

"What!" She was dumbfounded and filled with disbelief. Rising from the table, she studied Beck, watching the smirk grow on his face. "How do I not know this about you?"

"I don't know." Beck shrugged again and started walking to the door, motioning everyone to follow. When he got to the door, he turned and looked her in the eyes. "You never asked what my father did for a living. Never took the interest."

"But-" The others followed him first and waited for her, but she was paralyzed at the table. Cat moved over and pushed her a bit, making her move. "I thought you were only into acting? You always seemed to want to make a presence in whatever skit was going on."

"Well, we wanted to be your friends. We focused on the interests you seemed to be interested in. Talked about the things you seemed to like." Her jaw dropped to the floor and her hands quickly curled up. "Not to say we didn't love doing those things either, we did. They were hobbies for everyone, and I mean come on, it's a performance arts school. Of course we'd be interested in the things that are there, otherwise we wouldn't be there."

"But you _do_ have other interests…"

"Of course." Beck pointed at Andre, his smirk growing. "Take Andre for example. He's always going to love knowing how to play different kinds of instruments and will probably be able to entertain people some day; but what is it he wants to do professionally?"

"Make music?"

"Nah," Andre replied with a laugh, "I'll make music on my own time and in my free time. Just having a hobby, something to do with my hands is good enough." Andre started to pose, looking up at some sports memorabilia that the family had hanging on the wall. "I want to go into sports. Football, mainly. Play professionally."

"I…" Tori moved a hand to her chest and furrowed her brow. "I never even once thought for a moment-"

"You never asked." Andre sighed and walked alongside Beck. Tori scrunched her face up and furrowed her brow. "Music keeps me grounded, that's why I love it so much. I went to Hollywood Arts because it stood to help me grow in a talent that I enjoy, but my real passion is always going to be football. Even now, I'm looking for colleges with great football programs and scholarships."

They moved outside and started to surround Holly's broken down car. Tori stood behind the group, her forearms folded over her stomach and her body overcome with a numbness brought on by the shock.

She didn't know whether to scream, to cry, or to punch holes in things; for all these years she zeroed in on only the subjects she thought her friends were interested in and talked only about those things. Very rarely did they ever discuss anything that wasn't related to Hollywood Arts.

Could she have been so blind that she didn't think that they'd have other interests? "Robbie?" Robbie glanced over, his eyebrows high and lips curling into a slow smile. "Um…what is it you like to do besides, you know, ventriloquism?"

Beck poked his head up from the hood of the car and smirked at Robbie. "Oh he totally wants to go into accounting. You know…" Robbie growled and Beck started laughing.

"I am not a stereotype!"

"It's just so easy. It doesn't help that your entire family are a bunch of smart people."

"Hah, hah." Robbie rolled his eyes and cracked a gentle smile. Tori smiled at the interaction, seeing something that she'd not truly seen before. This was more genuine, and perhaps more wholesome.

Robbie turned to Tori, placing his hand on his chest. "Photography." His eyes lit up and he seemed to shine as the word drifted from his tongue. "Oh man I could go on and on about all the things I've taken pictures of in and around LA!"

Beck returned to the car's hood and poked his thumb over his shoulder. "Take him seriously Tori, he's got a pocketbook sample of a few of his works." Tori scrunched her face and, almost without warning, found Robbie standing shoulder to shoulder with a small booklet of photographs.

"Here, look at these!" She chuckled nervously and peered down as he thumbed through the pictures. She was taken in by surprise at the various photographs of nature, of people and places.

She saw sorrow, she saw love and joy. There were photographs that could embody anger, childlike innocence and nearly every other emotion that could be conveyed. "Oh my god this is beautiful…"

Taking the book from him, she caught one picture that took her breath away. It was of herself, sitting on the edge of Hollywood Arts auditorium stage. Her eyes were empty and her face was blank, her hands were gripping the edge of the stage firmly and her head was only slightly bowed.

The lights of the stage lit everything behind her up, but only cast a shadow over her. "What do you call this one, Robbie?" Her voice trembled and while she wanted to be angry that he took a photo of her without her permission, she didn't care. His pictures all seemed to be very natural, nothing posed or fake.

Robbie scratched his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Emptiness. A girl filled with pain and sorrow, even uncertainty perhaps. She masters the stage, but the stage doesn't make her happy; it only leaves her feeling empty and alone. She looks like she's missing out on something, or maybe she's trying desperately to feel the joy of that stage but something else holds her from it."

She was speechless, and try as she might, she could not draw her eyes away from the photograph. "Wow, I…" Her fingers trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Robbie." She handed him the booklet, wiping away at her eyes and gasping out. "I am honored you showed me these."

Robbie frowned and raised a hand to her shoulder. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled and shook her head. "I'll be okay. It's just-you might be more right than you know." The others glanced at her, nobody said a word. "Your description is good. I would have said confusion, but I think you got it right."

"I have one of Trina in there that I call that." She let out a sad chuckle, her eyes drifting to the book.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Both of you seem to be really unhappy over the last couple of years. I was always wondering if you guys thought nobody saw that."

"I'm sorry." She cupped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She wanted to speak up, but her thoughts were in a chaotic mess and she wasn't able to find the right words to say. "I need some time."

"Take all the time you need." Beck walked over, patting his hands down. Tori looked at him and he looked at the car. "There are a number of things wrong with your mom's car. If you want, I can take it to my dad's shop and have the mechanics work on it. I can talk him down to giving you a good discount if you'd like."

Tori nodded appreciatively. "Thanks Beck. I'll ask my mom about it. She's pretty much given up on the car at this point and would rather get rid of it, but if it can be fixed up she might like to try that." Beck moved his hands behind his back and started nodding.

"Of course, if you fix it up nicely, you can always sell it. Make some money off it. Hell, my dad might even buy it off you guys and use it for parts." Her eyebrows rose and a grin spread across her face. "Give it some thought. Talk to your mom and let us know."

"I don't know that I deserve your kindness." She hugged herself, still with the photograph image of herself burning in her mind. She couldn't recall when that picture could have been taken; but it was likely during some rehearsal, not that it mattered to her. "You guys are good friends, but I haven't been. I haven't been genuine at all and it scares me so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" She raised her head, no longer caring to wipe away the tears fleeing her eyes. "Would you still want to be my friend if you thought, if you knew, that nothing about me was what you thought? If everything had been a lie." She choked on her words and dropped her arms. "I'm terrified of being alone, but I've stepped on everyone I've ever cared about. I've turned into that fucking bitch, Monica."

Beck, Jade and Cat exchanged concerned looks while Robbie and Andre made no such movement. "Who's that?" Andre inquired. Tori scoffed and shook her head.

"Some bitch from school that stole the guy I loved." Beck's mouth formed an oval and he raised a single finger, then lowered it only to shake his head. Jade furrowed her brow and Cat hummed with curiosity. "Can't say I don't deserve it though, everything that could have ever been between us…I destroyed with my own lies and fears."

Unable to speak much more, Tori left them for her house. Still standing beside the car, Beck turned to the girls and started to blink. "Did you guys see any inclination of that Monica having a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Jade shook her head and raised her shoulders. "I wonder if we could find this guy. He seems to be someone Tori knew at Sherwood, someone important…if we could reunite them."

"You still want to meddle?" He chuckled and looked to the house. A deep sorrow came over him and he let out a small breath. "Yeah." The word rolled off his tongue and he looked down, moving his hands to his hips. "I can't say I disagree. The only problem is…Tori's already clearly insecure, what's she going to think when she learns we transferred to Sherwood? Will she think we're stalking her? How do you even approach that subject? 'Hi, we were worried about you so we transferred to your old high school'."

"Got a point." Cat leaned against the hood of the car and sighed. Her eyes drifted to the door and her lips pursed. "I mean she clearly has stuff in her life she hasn't told us about, a past and secrets that are at Sherwood…If nothing else, she could be angry thinking we're prodding in and learning about her life without her permission. Something like reading somebody's diary."

"You really think it's the same?"

"She could certainly take it that way. We acted on impulse, without even thinking how Tori might take it. She probably wants to tell us things on her own, things we could very likely end up finding out on our own-if even by accident-at Sherwood."

"Could you imagine it?" Cat pushed herself off the car and stepped in front of the others, turning to look at them. Her eyebrows rose and her arms expanded outwards. "Can you imagine how she might feel if we wound up running right into that guy she just talked about? She could very well accuse us of meddling. She could be outright offended, even."

Jade shrugged. "So we just avoid him, easy enough right?" Cat studied her closely and even Beck seemed uncertain. How easy could it be to avoid someone they didn't know the appearance of? "We'll find a way to let her know that we're at Sherwood because of, I don't know, coincidental reasons?"

"Well, it _is_ one of only two public high schools in our district. The other being Northridge, and she knows we've all had bad experiences with people from that school."

"Exactly! Pure coincidence."

"Now try explaining to her _why_ did we decide to transfer." Cat folded her arms and Jade fell silent. Beck hummed, mentally cursing himself for their impulsiveness. "As for avoiding the guy Tori just mentioned…"

"Still say it's easy enough to avoid him," Jade replied, "We don't know him. Don't press Tori for details, don't talk about her to people or actively search for the guy. Avoid him until she's ready to talk about him, that way she can't say we were poking around on her life. The only people we've met at Sherwood that are remotely friendly right now would be Courtney and Ian, so as long as we stick with those two, I think we'll be fine for now."

Beck nodded, only slightly agreeing with her. "Why do I feel like there's some sort of irony in that statement?" He couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that he was missing something. Perhaps it was because Ian spoke of an old love as well, but Beck wasn't putting the two together. Rather, they seemed entirely coincidental. After all, many people had old flames; it was only natural.

* * *

Well they could try to avoid any interaction with this mystery guy Tori mentioned, but that may prove harder than they realize. So Tori has learned a lot about her friends in this chapter. What are your thoughts on everything that's gone on here?


	11. Believer

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Believer, the title of this chapter suggests the events in this chapter go well with the song by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Believer)

"I know what you're thinking." Jade rolled her eyes and leaned back in the small white metal chair as Monica's theater friend Nancy bent over her. "You're thinking of joining the play, but you'd be wrong. That's my spot." She had to wonder if this was something the girl did to all the newcomers that joined theatre class.

"I honestly don't care." Jade crossed her legs and stretched her arms over her knees. She could act circles around this girl if she wanted, but she hardly cared about making an impression or showing someone up. "I have no interest in your school play. Feel free to be the lead, the secondary, and even the bucket full of water being thrashed about in a peasant's arm if you like." Nancy jerked back, gasping as though offended. "You're not going to intimidate me."

Nancy squinted, looking Jade up and down. "How…dare you?" Nancy was nothing, just like Kyrie. She was more worried about Monica, but even then Monica seemed nothing more than a pale copy of Selene. Nancy threw her hair over her shoulder with a huff. "Well, just so you know, this is my territory. I get all the parts, I do all the skits and I'm the star in this class."

"Okay, and…what are you looking for exactly?" She opened her palms up and spoke with nonchalance. "Am I supposed to be impressed? I have no intention of being concerned about you. Do what you want, I honestly don't care."

The teacher walked up behind Nancy, a tall feature by comparison. She had short cropped, feathery brown hair and hazel green eyes. "Nancy, this is not _your_ classroom." Nancy straightened herself up and turned around, her eyes growing large. "And please, you are disturbing the class."

Jade smirked and studied the teacher with a degree of admiration. She had on scarves and robes that reminded her of Mr. Sikowitz. "Why Mrs. Kendal, I wasn't meaning-I only wished to welcome this girl to-"

"Your welcome is sour acting at best, dear. Have you learned nothing about performance? Bear in mind that I am in charge of this school's play, and I have every right and discretion to remove actors from my play…even you."

Nancy stammered and shambled over to her chair. The girl fell into it with a loud huff and crossed her arms. Jade looked up to the teacher, more grateful to have Nancy out of her face than anything else. "She do that often?" A look of exhaustion came over Mrs. Kendal and the woman shut her eyes.

"Yes. Her behavior is incorrigible but I find myself unable to cast anyone else because she chooses to intimidate anyone that would so take the lead of my plays."

"Pity. I'd consider it, but I've had my fill of acting. I just want to get through school one day at a time without getting caught up in all that drama." Mrs. Kendal laughed and nodded her head.

"I understand that. I fear school sometimes has enough drama all on its own, enough that they don't need school plays to add to it. I consider our plays an escape from it all, but that's the problem. People don't come to see the school plays as much anymore because the same people are always in it. I see critics implying that we have no variety or diversity in actors."

"Oh? I would think that wouldn't be a hindrance. I mean, everyone has their favorite actor or actress."

"Right." Mrs. Kendal tapped her chin and her eyelids fell halfway. "But if every single movie on the face of the earth had the same lead actor-whether Johnny Depp, Angelina Jolie, Mel Gibson, whomever your favorite actor is…I fear you'd tire of even that actor eventually."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and Mrs. Kendal walked to the center of the classroom. "Imagine for instance something that never changes. I'll make this a bullet in my lecture of the day." Jade chuckled, once more reminded of Mr. Sikowitz. "The same characteristic, same acting style in every single movie. Same voice, same face…no variety, no diversity, no change. I want to challenge this class to change, let's see some different faces in our acting exercise today."

Nancy's face went pale and Jade started to sink down in her chair as she felt the eyes of the class falling upon her. "Well I mean, there's nothing wrong with a little variety." She wasn't liking where this was going, at least she didn't want to be the reason for it. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself, and here she was doing exactly that.

Mrs. Kendall threw her hand up, laughing out. "Exactly!" The student sitting behind her leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"Great job. You know she's about to volunteer you, right? Everyone else is afraid of Nancy." Jade groaned softly and shut her eyes.

"Well I mean you can't intimidate someone that just doesn't care."

"Most people care, since most of us don't want her trying to make our high school lives a living hell."

"Seriously? Come on." Jade stood up and turned to the class, raising her eyebrows. "So what one stuck up little girl scares everyone out of doing the things you like?" She was too annoyed to care about drawing attention to herself, at least it was far too late to avoid the matter. "Cower if you want, but she's only one person."

"Excuse me." Nancy coughed into her hand and raised it. "I believe they don't want to deal with my best friend. You know, you really should sit down before you embarrass yourself." Nancy moved her hand to her chest, embracing it with the tips of her fingers and leaning back with a swift huff. "I don't intimidate, I only mean well. I take on the reins of performances to avoid the shame that others would feel of making fools of themselves for such poor acting. I do a charity."

"Oh believe me, I can think of a few people that could out-act you."

Mrs. Kendall clapped, causing Jade to turn around. "There it is, the fire and passion that has been missing." She raised an eyebrow and watched as the teacher seemed to float towards the center of the stage, her long scarves kissing the floor behind her feet. "Jade, if you would, I would like for you to take part in the first acting exercise today."

"Uh, but I-"

"I insist." Mrs. Kendall sat down in a chair, crossed her legs and folded her hands on her kneecap. The teacher smirked and her eyes lit up with intrigue. "Go for it."

Kicking herself mentally, Jade walked to the center of the classroom. "Act with feeling," Mrs. Kendall advised while looking to her class. "When you act, you must try and draw your energy from somewhere. Try to get the audience to connect and relate. Get them to feel. Remember that acting is not so much about you as it is the audience and the performance."

Jade took a deep breath and looked over the crowd. She turned her head to the open classroom door, half tempted to run away and scream. Shaking her head, she returned her focus to the class.

"Why do you hurt me?" Jade looked at Nancy, her heart throbbing violently in her chest as she tapped into old memories. "Selene. We were best friends." She raised her hands to her chest, cupping them together. Her voice broke and she took a small step forward. Her body trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything we've gone through, everything we've done…you used to like the same things, you used to be into all the same things."

She opened her arms out, shaking her head. "Then suddenly what? You changed." Nancy crossed her arms and looked away, frowning deeply as she stared at the classmates. "You hurt me, pushed me around. You changed." Dropping to her knees, she leaned forward, hugging her waist and raising her voice. "You tossed me aside for people you used to hate! You kicked me, beat me down until I was nothing. All I ever wanted was to be friends forever, that's all Selene."

Mrs. Kendall sniffled and the class leaned forward, their eyes turning misty. Jade looked up to Nancy, gasping aloud. "Then you destroyed me, broke me in a way I never thought I could be broken. Destroyed my life, turned everyone against me. If not for him, if not for my love I would have taken my life. Dead, because of you. Would that have pleased you, Selene? Would it!"

Jade shot up, screaming and turning around as she threw her hands to her face. Her hair flew through the air and sobs echoed into the sky. "No. No more pain. I won't let my heart hurt anymore." She dragged her fingers down her face, her eyes darkening as she recalled the darkening of her world. "Nobody will ever know my pain. Nobody will ever get in, I'll never let anyone close enough to hurt me like you did."

Jade spun around, glaring at Nancy, whose eyes were now wide and trembling. "I'll make you regret ever breaking me." She leaned forward, her nostrils flaring and her voice falling to an eerie calm. "I dream of revenge, I fantasize about draining the blood from every pore along your body and hearing you scream as your world grows black."

Cackling, Jade leaned back and threw out her arm. "Yes, revenge. Everyone who so crosses me will know what it means to hurt, and they'll draw one name and one name only from their lips." Jade picked up a prop, it was long and pointy so as to represent a blade. "Every person that crosses me will know your name, and they will curse your name."

She marched around Nancy's back, sneering and grinning as the girl's eyes slid to the corners of their sockets. "Farewell…Selene…" She thrust the prop forward, sticking it into Nancy's lower back. "Fall forward," she whispered.

Nancy made a mock cry and slumped forward, her arms dropping down and her hair covering her face.

"I've succeeded, I've defeated my beast, but…" Jade dropped the prop and staggered back, her trembling hands rising before her face. "Blood. All over my hands. I-I don't understand." She ran to a fake faucet within a makeshift stage and started rubbing her hands together. "It won't wash off. Why don't I feel better? Why won't the blood wash away?"

She stumbled back and looked at Nancy, who was now sitting upright. "No. No!" Letting out a cry of defeat, she fell to her knees. "I thought you gone, but you haunt me still…" She paced the floor, shaking her head and mumbling. "Then, as the years pass by." She stopped and looked to Nancy, gasping aloud. "Selene you still haunt me. What is it you want from me? What!"

Laughing crazily, Jade picked up the knife prop once more and raised it. "I know. I know how to end this!" Without a word, she jammed the prop into her stomach and dropped down with a long groan. "Now, now you won't haunt me…anymore..."

She fell backwards, dropping her arm out to the side and twisting her head away from the audience.

After several seconds, Mrs. Kendall rose up and applauded. "Bravo! Bravo! What a brilliant performance! It has been so long since I've been this entertained by a student's performance." Jade chuckled nervously and turned her head back, watching as the rest of the class applauded.

Nancy looked smug and angry, and of course Jade had no way of making her realize she had no intention of upstaging her. "Thank you. I uh…" She stood and dusted herself off. "Can I get some water real quick?"

"Of course."

Jade hurried out of the room and into the restroom where she splashed water on her face. Her trembling hands grasped the sink and she eyed herself in the mirror, breathing heavily and trying not to cry.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened up, catching her off guard. "Good performance." Courtney crossed her arms and Jade raised an eyebrow. She knew Courtney wasn't in the class, so she must have caught the performance outside. "Can I ask who Selene was, or was that entire performance thought up?"

"The ending was made up, the rest wasn't." Jade looked back at the mirror, trembling and raising a hand over her eyes. "I wanted to give something big, but I didn't have anything off the top of my head, so I thought why not convey the feelings and emotions that I went through?"

"So, Selene was someone personal?"

"Yeah." She dropped her hand and held her breath for several seconds. "A big time bully, I guess you could say. I think I became like her in all my anger."

"My brother did tell me you were a bully." Courtney narrowed her eyes and moved her hands to her hips. "I remember a story where you pretended this new girl gave you a pretty serious injury. Attacked you, apparently. Then, of course, you were found out." Her heart strained itself and she turned her head shamefully.

"Yeah, that happened…then my very actions may have led to my friend's mother losing her job. I broke into a hospital room once and, well, tampering with medical equipment is putting it lightly."

"Uh huh." Courtney crossed her arms and turned to the bathroom door, sighing heavily. "Look, Jade. I need to talk to you about something. You, Cat and Beck." Jade sniffled and raised her eyes towards the woman. "Meet me in the library. I'll be at a table in the back, one I usually only sat with a certain friend at and never anyone else. It was our table. Where better to talk to you guys at. Meet me there after school."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Courtney stepped halfway out the door, her face tensed and a deep frown spread across her face. "I'll discuss it with you then, when all three of you are present."

"Will Ian be there?"

"No."

As she left the restroom, she made her way towards the choir hall out of curiosity on how Cat was handling it. Like Jade, Cat too was faced with having a class with one of Monica's 'posse'.

To her surprise, she heard Cat's voice drifting from the classroom. Cat was the one that wanted more than anyone else, besides Robbie, to go into some sort of artistic career. She wanted to be a vocal coach.

Before Jade could go any further, she was nearly trampled by the angry Asian girl storming out of the classroom with a violent scream that could silence even a siren. Jade watched Kyrie with her lips forming an oval.

Courtney walked up behind her, shaking her head gently. "One would think you guys would do everything you could _not_ to piss off Monica's girls. You're making enemies, the wrong kind of enemies. At least where Ian and I are concerned, you're on our good side for now…You don't want our ire."

"What's that mean?"

Courtney shrugged, moving like a wraith past her. "See you in the library, Jade."

* * *

So an intriguing performance Jade gave in that class. The girls may not have meant to, but they may have just pissed off the wrong people. I wonder what effect this will have? Looks like Courtney's got something serious to say as well, so let's hear it.


	12. Round and Round

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Chapter title's another imagine dragons song, heh.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Round and Round)

Jade followed Beck and Cat into the library of the school, growing even more curious what it was Courtney needed. The girl seemed incredibly serious when telling her they needed to talk, but Jade couldn't figure out even a hint of what the topic would be.

"I don't like not having some idea what someone wants to discuss." She rubbed her arm and looked up at Beck as he glanced over to her. "It makes me nervous. I don't like the unknown."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he answered. He reached over, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Cat stopped in front of them, freezing up. She was looking to the left, where the library's computer lab was. "Cat?" Beck followed her gaze and then cursed, causing Jade to follow suit.

Monica was exiting the lab, walking towards them like a hunter ready to make it's kill. "Hello." The woman scowled at Beck, recognition flashing in her eyes. "Oh Hollywood, I should have known. What are you doing here?" Monica growled and looked towards the girls. "You two. Nancy and Kyrie had some interesting stories for me, but I'm sure that's all that was. Stories."

"What?" Cat shrugged and waved her hand in a circular motion. "Kyrie was enunciating about as well as that stupid pop star Ari Grand. You know, where you know the words but you can't understand for shit what the singer is saying. I was merely coaching her on proper enunciation of her words."

Monica put her hands to her waist and Beck dropped his head into the hand raising to his forehead. Jade smacked her lips and raised her hands. "I already told your friend, Nancy, I have little interest in school plays and whatnot. That little acting exercise in the classroom was Mrs. Kendall's idea."

Jade dropped her hands, smirking while glaring into Monica's eyes. "It's not my fault even the teachers are getting sick of you three." Monica hissed and raised a hand up. Jade flinched, eyeballing the girl's hand while still trying to stand her ground and not show any amount of nervousness.

"Move it along, Monica." Courtney's voice was like honey to the ears, filling Jade with pleasure and relief as Monica's head jerked up. She turned around to see Courtney standing firm behind them, her arms crossed and narrow eyes peering out like daggers ready to strike. "I need to talk to these three, and you need to go to whatever cave it is you hibernate."

"I don't think you-"

Courtney's eyes rolled and sank onto the girl. Her face was nonchalant and her muscles seemed to tense. "Did you hear me, Monica?" Monica took a small step back as Courtney started to approach her, fists clenched and a low growl drifting from the back of her throat. "I said I need to talk to these three, and I'm in no mood for your nonsense. You think you're the one in a foul mood right now? Test me."

"Um."

"Or would you like for me to go tell Ian you're harassing his friends?" Courtney smirked and Monica went pale, her eyes growing large like dinner plates.

"T-They're Ian's friends? Really? They're from that school."

"The school _you_ hate for whatever reason and convinced everyone in this school that it was a bad place?" Courtney stepped in front of the trio, looking like a powerful guardian or some sentry prepping for action. "Move it. I won't ask again. You do _not_ want me as an enemy."

Monica threw her hair over her shoulder, huffed, and stormed off cursing Courtney. Jade shook her head, smiling lightly while whispering to Beck and Cat. "Let's remember never to piss Courtney off or get on her bad side."

Courtney sighed. "Stupid bitch just doesn't know when to stop." She turned towards the three, looking them up and down for a minute before motioning them to follow. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"Ian considers us his friends?" Beck asked the question hopefully as they followed Courtney from behind. The girl grunted and raised her shoulders.

"Best way I can put it right now. He's warming up to you three. Boy has a lot of patience, although I'm impressed he's not sacked you yet, Beck." Beck jerked his head back and Jade furrowed her brow. "I'll get to that in a minute."

They walked around the furthest aisle to the right and Courtney stopped before an old looking table that had been chiseled by student hands for years. She extended her hand to the table, instructing them to sit. "Here is where my best friend and I would always sit. Whenever one of us was here, we never let anyone else sit down. This time only I'll sit here with the three of you."

"Special table then." Jade took a seat on the side closest to the window overlooking the courtyard, with her back to the book aisle. Courtney let out a grunt and crossed her arms.

"More than you realize." Beck sat beside Jade and Cat took a seat in front of him. Jade looked down at the table and her eyebrows rose when she saw various carvings. One such carving was the shape of a heart with the initials 'I-T'. Another read TC BFF.

She traced the carvings with her fingertips, smiling as a strange sensation came over her. Courtney sat in front of her and folded her hands on the table, her eyes followed Jade's tracing. "Librarians gave up on this table, as you can tell." There were dozens of other carvings on the table, but none intrigued Jade as much. "My best friend carved those two that you're fingering."

"Your best friend. You've mentioned them, but not by name yet." Jade started to tense under Courtney's studious gaze. For a moment, she had a feeling they already knew the name of this mysterious friend, and she hoped it wasn't who she was thinking; but her gut knew otherwise.

"That's what we're here to talk about." Courtney leaned back slowly and turned her head, gazing somberly out the window. Jade looked outside and felt a tightness in her chest.

Tori was seated on one of the stone benches in the courtyard, her textbook in her lap. She was turning a page, following the text with intensity. Every once in while Tori would look up like she was looking for something, smile at someone passing by, and return to her book.

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked, breaking the tension and silence. "What are your intentions here, what do you hope to achieve by transferring to this school?"

"We were worried about a friend and wanted to be here for her."

"You couldn't be a friend to her from the school you were at?" Courtney sighed and leaned forward, looking Jade in the eyes. "I won't beat around the bush. Ian refuses to say anything to you because he's got far too much pride and too little trust, but I have his and Tori's best interest at heart here." Jade flinched while Beck and Cat dropped their jaws. "We know who you are, and we aren't going to string anyone along here. Does _Tori_ know you're here?"

"Not yet." Jade stumbled over her words and lowered her gaze to the carvings, suddenly feeling like she was invading a sacred space by touching them. "So, Tori's your friend?"

"Best friend, we've known each other longer than any of you have known her. We go back to childhood. Ian's a different story altogether, but he doesn't want me to get into that with you right now." Beck cringed as though he caught Courtney's meaning. Jade wasn't sure why Ian didn't want Courtney to talk about him much, but she wasn't going to push. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't know yet. Everyone in this school knows about those two, and they've surely noticed that she's back. But we won't get into that right now."

"In truth," Beck stated in a calm tone, "Jade's old bully showed up at our school and Jade left on impulse." Jade nodded and Courtney crossed her arms, giving a respectful nod in return. "Sherwood came to mind first because we knew Tori transferred here and we've had some bad interactions with Northridge."

"It's true. I wanted nothing to do with Selene." Jade sucked in a heavy breath and motioned to Beck and then Cat. "I dragged Cat along with me, but she's been a close friend of mine for years."

"I wanted to come," Cat agreed, "I wanted to be here to support Jade."

"Then Beck just followed me." Jade curled her hands up and exhaled upon thinking about how suddenly they found Courtney and then Ian. She wanted them to know they had no inkling of them beforehand. "Honestly we also didn't know who you or Ian were, so we weren't trying to seek you out either. It just happened that way. There's no hidden agenda, no ploy or negative intention."

"Why haven't you told Tori you're here?"

"We don't know how to approach that subject." Jade ran her hand up her arm and looked out the window with a solemn gaze. "We didn't exactly ask, so we don't want her to think we're stalking her or something. We would have told her outright, but we didn't want to startle her."

"I'm going to say it like this." Courtney extended her hand forward, pointing down onto the table. "This school is not like your other school. People here talk more than you might realize and know more than you think." Jade pursed her lips, wondering where this was going. "Everyone here knows who you are."

"How?"

"Because they know who Tori is. They know who Ian is. When Tori left, they knew." Jade looked at Beck and he closed his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. "People at this school went to concerts at your school, they saw Tori. People here knew people there that could see how she was doing…so they know who you are as well. They knew Tori's big sister too."

"Trina…"

"Yes. They knew how you guys picked on both girls because they saw it through friends at that school. Hell, I knew because my brother told me everything, and then I told Ian." She turned her hand upright and pushed it towards Beck. "Which is why I'm surprised he's gotten along so well with you, Beck."

"Yeah." Beck covered his face with his hand and muttered into it. "Now I'm really surprised he didn't bash my head in with a baseball bat at our practice."

Courtney chuckled once. "You told him you were on the rebound after a breakup and nearly used Tori as a rebound. Smooth, Beck, real smooth." Beck dropped his hand, groaning loudly. Jade blinked several times, taking in the words and growing nervous.

"So Ian…how deep?" She crossed her arms and glanced sideways at the window. "I…"

"If you listen to the whispering around this school you'd know. The whispers talked when Tori came back, they spoke when you entered this place. Danny, you've met him?" Cat jerked back and Beck nodded. "He tried so hard to turn Ian against HA, spreading tales of how you guys changed Tori and how terrible you'd been to her and to her sister…and believe me when I say he knew some of the things you'd done to both. Tori told him a lot."

"You talk about the people in this school…" She had felt the tension, but she didn't really think much of it. The eyes on her were uncomfortable, but she always assumed that was because she was from Hollywood Arts and nothing else.

"You've arrived at an interesting time. All eyes are on Ian and on Monica right now, people are circling them as they circle each other. It's like a game of wills, a battle in which whoever wins may change everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw a glimpse of it in theatre class today, Jade." Jade raised her eyebrows, recalling Mrs. Kendall's speech. "Monica is one in a long line of popular kids that laid the foundations of belief in this school. It became such that only the popular could do things: Act, sing, participate in sports…whatever it was, only the popular was best and nobody else. School plays? Nancy intimidates everyone so nobody wants to audition that she won't 'allow'. Talent shows? Kyrie, only Kyrie, and anyone else that dares audition better be terrible so nobody shines but her."

Cat rolled her eyes and Jade shook her head. "Sounds horrible." Courtney nodded.

"Oh believe me, it is. The school's affected because of it too. The community won't see plays anymore, so the arts are probably going to wind up cut eventually. Teachers and students alike are tired of everything, but now Ian's taking charge and preaching change, saying that there's nothing wrong with mixing together…that anyone should be allowed to do whatever it is they want to do."

"Can't imagine Monica's thrilled about that."

"She's not." Courtney smirked, and a flicker of pride shone in her eyes. "People like him. They listen to him. He has absolutely no clue how popular he actually is, and if he does, he isn't acknowledging it. Teachers and students both, and then there's Monica."

"What about her?"

"She hates him, but because of how important he's become, she wants him. It's a kind of strange dance." Beck hummed and Jade started to nod, seeing the issue as it was presented. "Ian's fairly sure she wants to destroy him, and she very well could; but it seems first Monica needs to get him to want to be with her."

Beck crossed his arms and scoffed. "He doesn't seem like he wants anything to do with her."

"He doesn't. She can't stand that he keeps rejecting her either. Don't you know, ignoring a girl that's used to always getting attention is one surefire way to draw them in, because someone's not giving them attention? If Ian only realized that issue…" She chuckled twice and let out a heavy sigh. "Now Tori's back, and Monica's squealing like trapped pig."

This was what Tori meant, Jade saw it now. "Tori thinks Monica's 'stolen' Ian," Jade stated. Courtney hummed and shut her eyes.

"That must be why Tori's so afraid to approach him. Monica must have said something to her."

"She did." The girl's eyes darted over and Jade cleared her throat. "When Tori first arrived here, she wasn't telling us anything. We were concerned about her and snuck on campus. Well, Cat and I saw her being confronted by Monica; and it was then Monica told her that Ian was hers. With her, to be more precise."

"Shit. Well, gotta hand it to her, she does know how to keep away the things she deems threats. I am more worried about Tori, though. Right now, she's only got me here…back when she first came to Sherwood, Trina was the one to watch over her and keep Monica at bay."

"I'm guessing Trina was pretty important here, then?"

"Yeah, and she only left to see of Hollywood Arts would be a good fit for Tori, somewhere away from Monica.. When it was, she convinced Tori to attend and was going to come back to Sherwood; but Trina ended up staying at HA after learning Tori had a bully there too." Jade sank into her chair, her face turning red as Courtney's narrow eyes landed on her. "At this school, Trina was probably the one person above Monica; but then she was older too."

"Trina was popular here?"

"She wasn't necessarily popular as much as she was just damn good at the sports she was involved in-and that made people want to associate with her. People respected her, looked up to her like she was the queen of the school; and if anyone messed with her little sister, that person was in for one hell of a beating."

Jade grew deathly pale at the wording, but seeing no hint of wordplay in Courtney's voice, she took it as literal. Beck emitted a nervous chuckle and tilted his head. "Well, yeah…Andre, Robbie and I learned first hand how hard that girl could kick ass. She's a fighter."

"You know…" Beck smirked and the others looked to him, curious at the sly nature of his voice. "If Ian is trying to get people to realize they can be friends with whomever and not exclude just because that person is of a different caste system or something…he seems to be friendly with me, so if they see he and I get along…"

"Yeah, and of course you realize how much more than just his befriending someone from Hollywood Arts is to his getting along with _you_. You may not be a threat, since you're with Jade and you have said you're not interested in Tori in that way, but just that there ever was the potential for something to have been there in the past is enough to make someone wary."

"I understand, and hope you understand that my heart and mind is only for Jade." Jade smiled and set her head on his shoulder as he draped an arm across the small of her back. "Maybe even more now than it has ever been for her. I love and adore her, there's nothing in the world that can change that."

"Good. I don't need to see any _more_ drama going on in their lives. They're both hurting, and I'm trying to help fix that." Courtney studied Jade, then Beck, then looked at Cat for the longest time. "I get the feeling you're genuine, and you aren't her for any adverse reason. If you truly care about Tori…"

"We do," Cat replied abruptly, "She is our friend."

"Right." Courtney took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "I'm going to ask that you be patient with her. Because she is in a fragile state. You'll learn things about her that you don't know, because she's kept things from you." Jade moved her eyebrows inward, pushing up a wrinkle of skin. "She wanted to be liked and accepted by you, and has told me she was afraid of being rejected for who she was…"

"So, what you're saying is…"

"Start from scratch. Get to know her, let her get to know you. Let her see that you can be accepting of her, and above all else, _do not hurt her_." Jade flinched, hearing the emphasis and warning in Courtney's voice. After seeing how she handled Monica, Jade was certain she did not wish to piss Courtney off by any means. "She never told any of you about me, Ian, or anything about this school because she was afraid of how you guys would perceive her."

"Why?"

"You don't see it?" Courtney extended her arm out to the side, raising her voice only slightly. "You've met Monica. You've seen the popular girls. Now you yourselves were part of the popular crowd at your school, which to Tori means automatically that you must reject anyone that isn't of your clique."

"But we wouldn't-"

"She has no reason not to think that after dealing with popular assholes for several years." Courtney stood slowly and narrowed her eyes. "Even here, she wanted desperately to be popular because she thought it would make the bullying stop. Ian and I tried so hard to get her to realize all she has to do is not care what other people think about her and focus on who and what is important to her, but she couldn't see that…"

Jade detected a wavering tone followed by a hint of anger, and watched as Courtney's entire body started to tremble. "Then we watch through my brother's eyes as she changes upon meeting you. She lets you walk all over her family, ridiculing even Trina-the one person that could protect her more than anyone else; and I don't believe there was ever anyone that loved Tori as much as Trina did. Save maybe Ian, but there's just something about a sister's love that nothing can compare to…"

A wave of guilt washed over Jade, and she saw the same guilt etched onto the faces of Beck and Cat. It was clear what they had helped to do, and as upsetting as it was, this was something they couldn't change. "It wouldn't have been quite as bad as it was had Tori not decided that in order not to be afraid of you rejecting her, she had to attack her own sister too."

"Ouch." Jade sucked in a quick breath of air and shut her eyes, withholding the tears. "I'll accept responsibility." Courtney crossed her arms and Jade looked up to her. "It was my fault. Trina confronted me when I first started picking on Tori, and I-I didn't like that. I retaliated, started turning people against Trina and making her life, you know-"

"In other words, you acted exactly like Monica and?"

"Selene." The name rolled off her tongue, leaving a trail of fire coming from her throat. "But I'm not that way anymore. I was angry then, no excuse I know, but that's the way it was."

"The damage is already done, it seems. Where is Trina now? Why hasn't she come running to Tori's side?" Rhetorical questions at best. Jade knew Trina had been pushed away. "The only reason she left was because the one person she always protected seemed like she didn't want her around…" Courtney opened her right arm out and pointed at Jade. "That's on you." Jade dropped her head and sank further into her chair. "Maybe you're sorry now, and yeah maybe you've changed; but that doesn't negate the fact that you had more power than maybe you were aware of. You were unaware of how much Tori wanted to have your approval, and how easily influenced she could be in such a vulnerable state. Now her sister's gone."

"Then what if I bring her back?" Courtney raised an eyebrow and Jade looked up, fueled by a newer determination. "What if I could find Trina, convince her that Tori needs her-that Tori never wanted to hurt her or push her away?"

"I'd say good luck. I don't know if it would be wise to go between them like that, but if that's what you want to try and do…go for what you feel is right."

"Yeah, well, for the record, we would have accepted you." Courtney chuckled softly and shook her head.

"You only say that now after knowing me. I have no interest in acting, in dancing, in singing or any of those performance arts. I don't even like half that stuff."

"So?"

Courtney held her breath, turning up her head to cast a glance down her nose at them. She started to hum, her right finger tapping on her waist. "I see." Jade smiled at her and was relieved when she saw a smile crack on Courtney's face. "First things first, you tell Tori you're here at Sherwood. Don't continue to string her along."

"Okay."

"Tell her about Selene." Jade's heart stopped and Courtney started to walk, stopping only to look over her shoulder. "Tori will be more understanding. She's suffered a lot because of Monica, she'll believe you left Hollywood Arts and came here because of that girl and will see more honesty in you for opening up and trusting her with what you've gone through."

* * *

I wonder if anyone actually listens to the songs suggested by the chapter titles. hmm. Well, Courtney had much to say in this chapter, and we've learned a great deal. What are your thoughts on everything?


	13. Be There For You

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Of Chapter titles…oh why is this stuck in my head…

* * *

Chapter 13 (Be There For You)

They kept asking her how she was doing, but Tori didn't want to answer. People wanted to know why she was back, and they always asked about Ian. She hated these questions and wanted it all to end.

It had always been an odd relationship she had with him, and of course people talked more than they should. She still felt his every touch on her skin and yearned to be in his embrace once more. For the pair, it had been much more than a crush, for they were a couple without having ever truly making it official. She wanted nothing more to have been official, but had been scared that things would have changed.

Hugging herself, Tori looked off to the right with a somber gaze. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw Ian passing by. His ghost was everywhere it seemed. "I wonder what you're doing now," she whispered, "Caught up with Monica. After everything we were, we could have been…"

Perhaps she deserved it for the things she had done. Leaving Sherwood and leaving him behind was only one part of her great sin; it didn't help that she ended up dating other people.

Nearby someone recited words from a book in their hand, she listened in almost curious what it was they were saying. "Some relationships are forged under the stars, kissed by the angels. These, no matter how separated, will always come to one another like moths to flame…" Tori chuckled and shook her head. A tear ran down her face and she looked back to the textbook in her lap.

Her heart ached with longing, and her body burned with desire. With everything spinning into chaos, all she wanted was to sink into his chest and hear him say everything would be okay. To fix everything, that's what he would do, he'd make the entire world go away.

"I was mistaken, thinking everything would be the same." She wiped away a tear and shut her textbook. Looking up, her eyes drifted to the double doors that led to the hallway leading down to the athletics area. Tori leaned forward, imagining Trina bursting through those doors, laughing with pride and slinging a towel over her shoulder, throwing off the glistening sweat.

She sank back, disappointed when the doors did not budge. Now it seemed as though Courtney had to fill the role that Trina once had.

Nothing would be the same, except for Monica it seemed. If nothing else, Monica seemed to grow more fierce and angry at the world, and it was frightening.

A gentle hand caressed her right shoulder and she jerked her head in the direction, gasping when she saw Courtney's gentle expression. "Hey Tori, what are you still doing here?" Courtney walked around her and sat beside her on the bench. "You look like a girl with stuff on the mind."

"Yeah." She exhaled and dropped her head. "I've got a lot I'm thinking about. Like my entire life crumbling into dust."

"Sounds like you're in need of a friend. Or more friends." Courtney flashed a subtle smirk and Tori raised an eyebrow at the girl. She turned her eyes and froze up when she saw Jade standing with Beck and Cat at the doors leading to the counselors' offices.

"Hey Tori," Jade said with a slightly meek tone. Tori rose up, trembling with confusion and bewilderment. She took a step forward, studying the three, speechless. She looked back to Courtney, who was seated calmly with her hands folded in her lap and watchful eyes never leaving her.

"Jade, I-" She shook her head. "What?" Tori moved her hand to her forehead and groaned softly. She motioned to Courtney, still looking at her three friends. "This um, this is Courtney, my childhood friend. Um…I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

Jade walked forward, sweeping her hands outwards. "Well it was between this school or Northridge." Tori furrowed her brow and lowered her hands to her sides. Jade sighed and threw a thumb over her shoulder. "I dragged Cat here, and Beck followed me. There's something I need to tell you, a reason I left Hollywood Arts."

"I'm listening."

Courtney stood up to let Jade have a seat on the bench. Tori sat beside Jade, holding her hands together in her lap and looking into the eyes of her friend. "Ran into these guys in the cafeteria," Courtney remarked, "Played a round of cards."

"Really?" Tori grinned, thrilled that her friends had already met Courtney and seemed to get along with her. "That's great. I'm glad, though I wish I could have introduced you guys."

"Why are you still here anyway?" Jade inquired while looking at the now empty courtyard. "Would've thought we'd catch you at your place." Tori shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"I used to wait here for Trina to come out after she was done with practices." Sometimes it was Ian she'd be waiting on when Trina would have practice that went well into the evening. They'd pass the time together, cuddled up on the bench while doing some studying and waiting for Trina. "We'd always go home together."

"You really miss her…" Tori smiled sadly and nodded. She was a bit shocked by the mournful tone in Jade's voice, and the frown that etched across her face. It was the first time she ever saw any amount of concern from Jade regarding Trina. "I'm sorry Tori, I want you to know that first and foremost." Jade exhaled and shut her eyes. "That I'm really, truly sorry. For everything. I know saying sorry doesn't take away, but I mean it."

"Okay?" She swayed back gently, unsure how to take Jade's apology.

"We are too," Beck said, joining in. Tori blinked and looked up at him, mustering a nervous smile. "Robbie and Andre too, if they were here. I can vouch. We all treated you and your sister unfairly. Jade, all of us, hope maybe we can start over. Get to know each other the right way."

"Oh…" Tori nodded and held her breath for a minute. It was a nice gesture, and one she was grateful for; but she still didn't know what to say to it. "And Jade? Why did you come here? Why leave Hollywood Arts?"

Jade pat her hands in between her knees and released a heavy, trembling sigh. "There's something about me not many know. Beck knows, for obvious reasons…" Beck moved a hand to Jade's shoulder and the girl rolled her head onto his forearm. Tori pursed her lips and curled her eyebrows together in the center. "I had this friend, she used to be a great friend. Selene." Jade raised her head and shut her eyes. "She changed. I was who I am, and I guess I was too weird and obscene."

Tori's brow furrowed and she bowed her head. Jade paused, smacking her lips momentarily. "Um, she…she got me expelled from my school, to say the least. Tricked everybody into thinking I was someone I wasn't." Tori gasped, raising her eyebrows high as Jade ran her hand across her neck.

"I think in my anger, my irrationalities and insecurities, I became exactly what she tricked everyone into believing I was. A demon." Jade scoffed, looking away. "Then she arrived at Hollywood Arts. I-I had to leave." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and her breathing grew hot and heavy. "I couldn't stay, I don't know what would have happened had I stayed there."

"Oh Jade." Tori leaned forward, giving her friend a comforting hug. She knew how the girl felt, to have someone so cruel prowling about. Hell, she had Monica to contend with, and there was no telling how far Monica would go to get what she wanted.

She leaned back, smiling at Jade and wiping away a tear of her own. "Thanks for telling me that." Tori glanced down and hummed. "How did you learn she was going to Hollywood Arts?"

"Well, you know Mr. Sikowitz?" Tori nodded with a smile, eager to know how he was doing. "Well, turns out his nephew's fiancé got him a ticket to a cruise ship." She leaned her head back, her lips forming an oval and eyebrows crashing together.

"His nephew? Jason? I didn't know he had a fiancé."

Cat crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. "Yeah well, apparently he does." The girl raised her shoulders. "He was single when I dragged him off to that movie theater, I thought, but no he wanted nothing to do with me."

Tori laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I always thought you did that just to get out of the long night ahead of us at Mr. Sikowitz's place."

"Kind of." Cat cracked a smile and tossed her hair back. "It wasn't so bad, I mean hell the guy _was_ hot. One heck of an athletic body. I'm kind of jealous of his fiancé, being squeezed by those massive arms."

"Probably athletic herself for all we know," Beck replied with a chuckle. "Dude like that probably only goes out with athletes." Beck tapped his chin and looked down at Jade, then to Cat. "By the way, what school did he go to? I know he was never at HA."

"I can answer that," Tori replied, raising her hand. She didn't see what it mattered, since her mind was on the subject she and Jade were talking about. Still, getting off track once in a while helped in a way. "He came here." Jade's eyebrows skyrocketed and Tori lowered her hand. "When Trina was a Sophomore, he would have been a Senior. I only know because he had the legacy Trina had here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know the yearbooks? They have a section for 'best male athlete' and 'best female athlete', he was voted best male in his junior and senior year. Trina got best female in her junior year, and probably would have been her senior year too if she didn't leave for HA." Tori was confident of that, but wished she could have seen it happen. "That's how I recognized him." She sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, we're off track. I want to hear the rest of what Jade was saying."

"Right, sorry Jade…"

"It's okay," Jade said with a laugh, "I appreciated the distraction." Tori looked at her friend and smiled as Jade refocused herself. "As I was saying, Jason's fiancé booked Sikowitz a ticket on a cruise. So he's gone for a while and the woman subbing for him is Selene's grandmother. That's how I know Selene is there."

"Do you know if Selene was going to be there temporarily or what?"

"I was told Selene was there as an officially enrolled, permanent student."

"You know, Jade. There's a girl here, Monica." Jade dropped her head, chuckling dryly. "She can be pretty mean. She and her cronies, I'm not sure you did well trading one for the other."

"True, but the way I see it, she's not Selene." Beck whistled and turned around, scratching his head. Tori looked up at him and Jade soon followed suit.

"She's a nasty piece of work, Jade." He dropped his hand and shook himself. "I'm not sure saying she isn't Selene is entirely accurate. She's not, but at the same time, where the fuck does all that anger and hot air come from? Tori?"

"I couldn't tell ya," Tori answered. "She's been ruining my life since before I was Freshman. Not just me either, everyone; and don't ask me what she's got against Hollywood Arts, I couldn't tell you."

Courtney unfolded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I believe she was bitterly rejected by the school." Tori's eyebrows rose and the others looked to Courtney curiously. "There are a lot of rumors, so it's hard to know what's true and what isn't. Honestly, I think the two things that ring the truest as far as possibilities are that she was rejected, or one of her parents had a nasty interaction with one of the administration of HA. Either way, she hates that school and has spread the rumor that the entire school is full of 'rich assholes that think they're superior'."

"Completely untrue," Cat stated with a scoff. "Except it _does_ cost a lot of money to even get in…I mean Beck's dad owns a damn auto shop, Robbie's dad's the Assistant District Attorney…then you've got Andre's grandmother, whose saved away a fortune from her husband." Tori nodded slowly. She hadn't heard the tales of her friends' families.

"What about you guys?"

Jade swayed to the right, raising her hand up. "My dad owns a psychology clinic, and Cat's mom is a lawyer."

Courtney coughed once and teased them with a smirk. "Well, we can't say Monica's wrong about the rich part." Jade rolled her eyes and smiled as Tori laughed. Hell, the only reason she afforded HA herself was because of her father's job as a Police Lieutenant and her mother's career as a Registered Nurse. "Now Monica's wealthy herself, just saying…but she'd never admit to it, because it would make her look like a hypocrite."

"I think most people know she's wealthy," Tori replied sadly, "I mean think about it. She affords so much."

She didn't want to think about Monica anyway. Listless as she was, whatever breath she had would be wasted on the girl. She turned to her friends, smiling tearfully. "I'm glad you guys are here. I hope you guys can get along with Courtney, because she's been a good friend of mine for a very long time."

"We're just surprised you never told us about her before." Cat moved next to Courtney and propped an elbow on the girl's shoulder, which earned a surprised glare from Courtney. "How come you were so afraid we'd disapprove?"

"I don't know…" Tori shrugged and raised a hand to her forehead, groaning softly. "I just saw how popular all of you were at the school once I actually met you. Jade and Beck were like king and queen of the entire place!" The couple exchanged glances and Cat nodded slowly. "I was intimidated, and scared because of my interaction with popular people in the past. I thought if you knew who I was, what I liked, knew my friends…you would want nothing to do with me and treat me badly. I thought you'd reject me, and I didn't want to be without friends at a new school where I was already making enemies from my first day!"

"Well take it from me." Jade placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. When she looked into Jade's eyes, she was relieved by the genuine emotion expressed within. "We're really sorry that we gave you that impression. I know a lot of it is my fault, and the way I behaved had very little to do with you. I regret it, and I hope you can forgive me and we can start over as friends."

"Sure." Tori smiled and looked from her to Courtney, who was trying to brush Cat's arm off her shoulder with her fingertips. Cat wasn't relenting, and had the widest smirk on her face. "I hope you guys can accept my friends too."

"We can, and we will. Just let us in, let us get to know you. We won't bite. Besides, it's good to have some new friends here too, especially ones with the power they seem to hold." Jade smirked at Courtney, who simply shrugged.

"It's not power so much as not caring." Courtney crossed her arms, having given up on nudging Cat's arm off her shoulder. "Monica doesn't faze me, and she knows I can put her in her place at any point of time if I need to."

"Yeah." Tori stood up, her legs trembling as she scanned the area, remembering that Ian wasn't there. "T-There's one other person, but I'm too scared to approach him. I hurt him a lot, and now Monica-"

"Monica is nothing." Courtney growled and Tori turned to her, raising her eyebrows. "He would never even breathe the same _air_ as her if he had the choice. Not to mention, if you think for a minute I'd allow that witch to sink her fangs into him…I'd sooner smack the boy senseless if he had the thought to go to her arms. Ask anybody. The minute you and Trina left, I had to step up my game…"

Courtney did seem like she'd toughened up a great deal, and Tori had been meaning to ask why that was. Something had to have happened, something horrible that she wasn't there for.

Realizing this cast a great shadow of guilt over her. Monica had to have done something to hurt her friends, something that she could have been there to support them for. "Monica told me to stay away from Ian, and she scares me enough…"

"Would you tell us about him?" Jade asked. Tori's eyes widened and her face grew red as a tomato. "We'd love to hear about him from you." She spun around, shaking her head swiftly. Jade furrowed her brow and hummed as Tori bit down on her lip.

"Not now. It's too embarrassing." She chuckled nervously and curled her hair over her ear. "I um, I'll talk about it when I'm ready. Okay?"

"Fair enough. Why should Monica scare you away from him?"

"Because…She's _my_ 'Selene'."

"So you're going to avoid the man you're clearly in love with because you're afraid of a bitch that means nothing?" Jade scratched her ear and looked at Beck and Cat for a minute. "Is it me, or does it sound a little like she's using Monica as an excuse?" Courtney nodded and the others murmured an agreement, much to her dismay.

"It's not just that!" Tori sighed and closed her eyes, whimpering fearfully. "I can't face him. Knowing what I did, knowing how I hurt him. I was just barely able to talk to _Courtney_. Ian is-Ian's different, and I don't know how I can even face him now."

Just then, Tori's cell went off, startling her. She grabbed her phone out of the purse beside her, afraid her mother was worrying about her not being home. When she saw the private caller once more, she let out a despairing sigh. "This private number again. I swear to god…"

Courtney leaned over, narrowing her eyes at the phone. Tori looked to Courtney, then to Jade. "You know, been calling me for months now. When I answer, there's only silence."

"We'll deal with this." Jade grabbed the phone and Tori shrieked, throwing her hands to her head as her friend hit the answer button and hit the speakerphone. "Listen here creep."

"Yeah," Courtney joined in with a growl. "Leave our friend alone."

"You keep calling, and it is scaring the shit out of her." No response came beyond what sounded like gulls in the background. "She's having a hard enough time as it is. Her sister's gone, dad's gone, mom's jobless and she's stressed enough without a creeper calling her every fucking few days."

"Don't think we won't find out who you are." Courtney poked the phone as though poking the caller. Her voice was stern and threatening. "If you don't stop, we'll get the police involved. If you want to talk to her, at least have the courage to say something."

They heard a man's voice in the background, taking them by surprise. "Everything okay?" Cat squinted, her right eyebrow raising high on her forehead. There was a gasp, then a click sounding the end of the call.

"Shouldn't be a problem now." Jade handed Tori the phone and shrugged. "Let us know if they keep bothering you, okay? It's not something you have to deal with alone."

"Thanks…" Tori hit the contact button and started scrolling down to her mother's number. "I'm not really all that bothered, or even afraid of the calls. It's just confusing, like I don't know who keeps calling or why." She let out a sigh and hit the call button. "I need to call my mom, let her know where I'm at. She's got to be worried sick."

"Okay." Jade cracked a playful smirk and nudged Tori. "Since when do you worry-" Hearing Courtney grunt, she paused and Tori hesitated, turning wide and anxious eyes upon her. "Nevermind, I was going to tease but…not appropriate." Tori sighed with relief and shrugged.

"Dad's run off, Trina's gone, god forbid I don't let her know why I'm not home by supper time or she'll start to worry I've run off too."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. Give her a call." Tori smiled and walked away a bit, pressing her phone to her ear. Unsurprisingly, her mother's worried voice answered the phone. Tori let her know she was okay and stayed after school a bit to talk to her friends, and that she'd be home soon.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions?


	14. Total Eclipse of the Heart

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Total Eclipse of the Heart)

Beck knew two things: That the patience of a man had its limits, and a man's pride could be a powerful tool while at the same time a man's greatest vice. He'd succumbed on both counts multiple times.

As he stood on the mound of the school's baseball field, practicing his throws with some of the people he'd managed to befriend on the baseball team, he couldn't help but to think on Ian. He didn't know the entire story, but here at his disposal were people that could tell him more than either Ian or Tori had been willing to divulge.

Sinjin once proved to them that they'd been so caught up in themselves that they hadn't realized their stance in society-and what people they hardly ever spoke with knew and observed. Beck knew how to take advantage of this simple fact.

"Tell me something." He tossed the ball at the batter, squinting his eyes and watching as the ball skid past the batter. "Do you know much about Ian and Tori? I feel like there was something more than a friendship there."

"Oh there was." The batter, named Timothy, moved the bat to his shoulder and adjusted his cap. "Dude, those two were afraid of commitment or something, so it appeared." He furrowed his brow and turned around, catching the ball being tossed his way. "They were intimate. Everyone saw it. Cuddling in the courtyard, kissing and embracing each other between classes, and even going to the more secluded areas of the school by themselves…"

"What do you mean by 'secluded'?" He readied another throw as Timothy moved to batting position. Beck licked his lips and squinted as the sun poked out from behind the clouds.

"There's a place in this school called 'lovers corner', it's a part of the parking lot shaded by a large tree and out of site from the parking lot's security guard. People go there all the time to make out, fondle each other…no one's had sex there that anyone knows of, but those two would be seen sneaking off in that direction many times."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Another player spoke up, his name was Bill. He was the first baseman, crouching with his hands on his knees. "Ian finally got the nerve to make things official. I mean there was pressure on them to do it, but they never did. I'm not sure what they were afraid of, I don't think anyone really knows…but some speculated it was fear that it wouldn't last."

"Many relationships formed in high school don't last, that's true; but it isn't always the case. If you're willing to work on it, not give up, then sure…I'll be the first to admit that my girlfriend and I have had our own rough times, but we've come back together and have vowed to make it work this time."

"Right. Still, when Tori left. Wow." Bill's eyes went large and he shook his head. "Ian was downright devastated. Everyone could see it, and no one dared to bother him, it was like he had a part of his soul just ripped away from him."

"It was like he was dead inside," Timothy remarked, "That is, until he decided to make a new goal." Beck hummed with intrigue, giving a swift nod. "To change the way things were going. Dude, everyone's sick and tired of the 'popular kids' ruling the school. They insist that they have to be the best at everything. Forget letting anyone tryout for anything…This is Monica's school. Only she, Kyrie and Nancy are allowed to do a damn thing. Ian's working against that, trying to bring everyone together, and most people support him."

"I know I do." Bill hacked up and spat on the ground. "I mean hell, Tori's back here and I've seen Monica shaking in her boots. Can you imagine what people would think if those two got back together? I mean Monica would be toast!"

"They deserve to be together."

"I'll say." Beck couldn't help but to agree, and he had an idea how to help. It wasn't going to be easy, but Ian still cared for Tori and it was likely he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Tori's saved me and Jade a few times, maybe it's time to return the favor…" He tossed the ball once more, smiling as Timothy swung the bat and sent the ball flying.

"Absolutely _not_." Cat marched out of the choir hall with Beck following after her, pleading for his cause. A day had passed by and he was still trying to convince her this was the best way to do it, inspired by Tori's last method of bringing him and Jade together. "I don't care if it's your clever way of paying homage by getting them together-it's going to piss certain people off that Tori just doesn't want to piss off."

"It's not like Monica isn't already on our backs." He understood the concern; but it was going to take a little creativity to get through to Ian. "Besides, you've been wanting to show up Kyrie since that day in choir class, right?" Cat folded her arms and twisted sideways.

"She can't enunciate. I was simply trying to show her, and the class, the proper way to enunciate." Cat dropped her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Beck, Tori doesn't even seem to want to be in the spotlight here. This is against everything she's been trying to avoid."

"Yeah? Well she's been trying to avoid pissing off Monica by going anywhere near Ian." He paced to the right and studied Cat as she relaxed her muscles and pursed her lips. "What are we to do, just wrap her up in bubble wrap, chase Ian away with a stick and call it a day?"

"And what if this display doesn't work, Beck? What then?" Beck's shoulders fell and he grit his teeth. He had a plan, and this was only a part of it. To loosen Ian up. The message would be loud and clear, obvious to most anyone, but Ian most importantly.

"It will work." He clenched his fists, brimming with determination. "Trust me. I won't go into all the details, I just ask you to trust me." Ian wasn't budging on details regarding Tori, so there was no way to get him to talk. "I know I'd hate for someone to do this to me, but I think in the end I'd understand."

"If this doesn't work, Beck…"

"It doesn't even have to be a big thing. Just get Tori in that auditorium, on that stage, and back her up. There's no audience needed, just Ian."

"As if no one is going to hear about something like this. You heard Courtney, nothing that Ian or Monica do escapes notice these days."

"Just trust me, would you? When have I ever steered you wrong?" He smirked and Cat let out an exasperated groan.

Rolling her eyes, she then looked at him with a flattened expression. "You don't want me to answer that." Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing gently. "Alright, I'll do this. We can't really use the stage without the choir director's approval though-or Mrs. Kendall's…" She dropped her hand and looked around at the students that were passing them by. "Also, maybe we should keep quiet around these people. Let's plan on after hours, fewer people to worry about."

"Sounds good to me." He grinned and cupped her hands together. "You won't regret this, Cat. I promise." She pulled away, groaning softly.

"I already do."

The next evening Beck managed to convince Ian to help him with a project in the auditorium. He convinced Ian that he'd been trying to work on some stage designs for Jade's theatre class, and was amazed Ian didn't see through the ruse.

"So tell me." He followed behind Ian, trying to think of ways to get some information from him without seeming too obvious. "You heard everything about us through Sinjin?"

Ian grunted in reply. "Not just Sinjin. Students that went to your concerts, students that followed Tori on social media, and of course certain people like Danny." Ian turned his head slightly, chuckling darkly. "My favorite status update mentioned to me by one of those students following both Tori and Jade…a shared status update from Jade saying 'my boyfriend and I aren't even separated and already he's trying to kiss my best friend!'"

Beck cringed. It was painful to hear that brought up again, but good to know Ian wasn't letting it go. His pride wouldn't allow it. This told him Ian hadn't quite let anything off his chests; and here he was, the perfect person for Ian to let loose and hash it all out.

"I can understand why you'd be upset at that."

"You didn't bring me here to talk about that stuff." Ian pushed open the glass doors leading into the ticket booth. The ticket booth was a rectangular area with two double doors on either side of it. The whole area was framed by glass windows and glass doors on either side. "You brought me here to help you with something…"

"Yeah." He waited for Ian to open the doors into the auditorium. To Beck's surprise, there were people sitting inside; not many, but just a few that had overheard his conversation with Cat.

"What is this?" Ian grumbled for a minute, taking a few steps forward and stopping. Beck looked past him to see Cat and Jade dragging Tori to the center of the stage. She had on what looked like a long ball gown with gloves that stretched towards her elbows. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore a gem-studded headband in front of the bun.

Ian's breathing hitched and his entire body started to freeze. "Wait…" Beck swallowed as the man began to tremble and shake. "What have you done?"

"You need this, Ian. Forgive me, I know I'm overstepping bounds here, but you need to get this shit off your chest and out of your system."

"You set this up? Overstepping bounds?" Ian turned to face him, growling softly and pushing Beck out the double doors with little effort. "You are way out of line, Beck."

Beck extended his arms out and took a small step back. "What can I say? I am returning a favor for a friend." Music began to play from inside, to the tune of Bonnie Tyler's _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. Tori's voice could be heard from inside, melodious and filled with pain.

Ian shut his eyes, trying his damndest to hold in the tears. "I know it hurts. She needs you, she loves you." Ian opened his eyes partially, scoffing for a moment. "And I know you love and need her just as much. You're holding on to a lot of pain, and that's not good. You need to let it out."

"I'm holding on to nothing."

"Oh yeah you are." Beck squinted and walked around him, wagging a finger in the air. "I know, because I know myself. You and I aren't that different, and if I were in your shoes, I would be _pissed_." Ian crossed his arms, his eyes glaring at him with a burning fire. Beck faced him, moving his hands to his chest. "Especially if I was being lectured to by a guy that had just tried to kiss my girlfriend while on the rebound!"

Ian tilted his head, narrowing his eyes further. "What more, I'm surprised you haven't lopped off Danny's head yet. I know I would have." Ian turned his head to the other side and shrugged.

"He was an asshole, yes. Cheated on Tori once before she and I ever even talked about being together."

"And then he plays her against a friend of hers."

"Can't talk much. You did the same, even if the circumstances were different." Beck caught a flash of anger and smirked, finally seeing where he could poke the beast with greater success. It wasn't Danny, it wasn't Steven or even the fact that Tori left him behind-Ian couldn't stand being lectured to by one of the very causes of his distress.

"It must have hurt you a great deal to know you two were so close to making it official and she just up and left you." Ian breathed in and flared his nostrils. "What happened then? She runs into some guy almost immediately and…" Beck skipped back, laughing while opening his arms out. "You must have heard this part from Sinjin. The acting exercise, the vindictive getting back at the bully. She kisses the guy full on in the middle of the performance, it was all acting."

Ian's eyes flew open, his fists clenched tight and his chest began to expand. Beck felt a lump in his throat, but swallowed it down. He was ready to take one for the team. "Could have pulled back. Could have thought of _any_ word that started with the letter I had to say 'no'-or even broken the exercise despite the amount of pride I had that I didn't want the new girl to beat me." Ian took a step forward, raised his shoulders and tensed his muscles. "Did I? No. No…I didn't…"

"See Ian, it is my fault. Jade's anger towards Tori. I mean I pushed." It was true, unfortunately. He wasn't in the right place mentally back then and Tori intrigued him. There was no getting around it; and Jade had every right to be furious at both him and Tori. Perhaps now was a good time to get a lie in, ruffle the man's feathers even more. "Can't say I didn't like it or that I haven't thought about it even more, you know."

It came without warning, and no mental preparation was enough. With the sheer force of a brick striking him, Beck found himself crashing to the floor and holding his face. "Okay." Ian sucked in a heavy breath of air and cracked his neck from side to side. "That did feel good."

"Jesus, you know how to fight too?" Beck rubbed his cheek and coughed.

"Not necessarily." Beck picked himself up, groaning and shaking his head. "You are an asshole, I hope you're happy."

"Not done." Ian's eyes opened into a menacing glare and Beck raised his hands, chuckling nervously. "Now, now. Now, now. Look, Tori was always saying I reminded her of someone, but I never quite got it until I met you. Then I saw what she was talking about...I knew she was never interested in me, dude." Ian furrowed his brow and looked at the doors leading to the auditorium. "She saw you in me. She saw your patience, your ability to keep your cool…there are a few qualities you and I have in common, and _those_ are what she saw. It was never about me."

"And what, I'm just supposed to take her back after-after all that?" Ian's eyes welled up with tears. Beck could hear Tori still singing, pouring out her heart and practically screaming the lines as Jade and Cat sang 'turn around' in background. "How could she even say she wanted to be with me, and then all of a sudden she's seeing other people?"

"Well, Danny's an ass that reminded her of Sherwood. I can't say for sure what the deal was with Ryder or Steven."

"Maybe she was trying to forget about me? Maybe trying to move on…"

"Clearly she's not." Ian choked up and looked to the glass doors leading out. Beck pointed at them and sighed. "I can tell you right now because I've been where you are. If you walk out those doors, it will be the biggest mistake of your life."

Beck walked up to him, looking into his eyes. "You have something with her, something that's never going to go away no matter what you do. Like me and Jade, I realized there's no other girl out there. I get her, she gets me, and nobody else could put up with our quirks and personalities. Why don't you tell me a little…you and Tori…it's deep, isn't it?"

"Yeah. There was a time I'd do anything for her, still would. I love her, maybe more than I thought I could ever love someone."

"She loves you too, still; and she needs you. Like Jade needed me when her bully brought her to the lowest point of her life…Tori needs you." Ian raised his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"You say that like…"

"Monica could have something to do with things, like making Tori think you don't want to be with her anymore."

"I do want to be with her."

"Then, corny as it may be, you do hear that song they're singing in there?" Ian looked to the doors and chuckled. Beck raised his eyebrows. "Well. Turn around, bright eyes."

"That simple, huh?"

"That simple. Look, Jade and I have caused each other a lot of pain and grief too. We've hurt each other." Beck scratched his head and groaned, remembering some of the fights he'd had with Jade. "I remember one time she was upset and demanded I leave with her instead of staying to play poker with the others…she said if I didn't follow her, it was over."

"What happened?"

"Like a dumbass full of pride, I acted like she wasn't even there." Ian's jaw dropped and Beck scoffed as he recalled the looks he got from his friends that night. "Both of us had too much pride to even realize how stupid we were being; but Tori's the one that set us straight."

"Interesting." Ian crossed his arms.

"Then that time you seem so fond of remembering." Beck felt the soreness in his jaw spike up again, so he rubbed it to assuage the pain. "Tori helped us get back together then. Since then we swore to just hash things out with one another, to work on communicating and talking through the things that upset us…to be a team. For now, you know what you want, so go for it. Go let her know you still want her, and then you can work through the hurt that both of you are feeling right now."

Ian frowned, gazing longingly at the door. "You're right…"

"And yeah, don't let Monica get in the way. Messy business, that."

"Monica isn't going to do a damn thing."

"Aside from terrifying Tori into thinking you and Monica are an item in order to further her own gain. Other than that, yeah Monica hasn't done much else to Tori." Ian visibly paled and looked at Beck.

"Does Tori seriously think I would ever…"

"Well." Beck shrugged. "She's been riddled with guilt, so she might have just assumed."

"I won't make her wait anymore."

"Would be ill-advised. Beyond that, she could also use your support. I mean, her life's pretty much in shambles." Ian twisted his head, looking worriedly at Beck.

"What?"

"Mom's out of work, doing part time jobs. Dad's gone, Trina's gone. She's back here because she has nothing else."

"God…"

"Yeah, so you know." Ian walked towards the doors, resting the palm of his hand on them while raising his other hand over his mouth. "Beyond all that, besides Monica and the stress she's dealing with, I guess she's doing okay. But yeah, she could really use you, at least some kind of stability there."

"Beck. Shut up for a minute." Beck smiled and watched as Ian opened the door. The music blared like a gust of wind rushing against them.

 _Every now and then I fall apart. And I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever. And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can make it to the end of the line…I really need you tonight! Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart…_

Beck leaned against the door frame, watching as the light from outside splashed forward and lit Ian up like a spotlight. Tori's cheeks were red and stained with tears, her hands clutched her sides and her eyes were shut as she focused on the words of the songs.

For the moment all else was still and those watching held their breaths as Ian made his way down the aisle. He picked up his pace, gradually increasing speed as his eyes focused solely on Tori.

Ian climbed the stage as Tori finished off the songs. She opened her eyes and gasped when meeting Ian's tender gaze. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward, kissing her lips. She moved her hands up to cup his cheeks, then pulled away, speaking meekly.

"Ian?"

"Hi there." He smirked, his eyes unflinching as she dropped her gaze to his lips. "Been a while. Missed you." Tori's hands slid down to his shoulders and her lips began to tremble.

"Y-You still love me?"

"Who said I ever stopped?" He leaned forward, kissing her again.

Beck raised his hands around his mouth, calling out to them. "Hey, copycats, screw around on your own time!"

He heard someone walking up behind him and turned to look. "Got to say…" Courtney peered at him with a smirk. "I'm impressed with this stunt of yours. I wonder if you had any doubts at all."

"Maybe a little, but does it matter?"

"Oh I think you got lucky, but it doesn't matter so much as Tori and Ian can finally be together. Maybe they can work towards being happy and stop bemoaning everything…I'm happy for them, and grateful to you-reckless as this was."

"How do you think Monica's going to take it?" He crossed his arms and Courtney's smirk seemed only to grow.

"Badly. Very badly." Courtney raised her eyebrows up and turned her stunningly cold eyes onto him. "That's good." He paused for a breath and raised his hand up.

"What did she _do_ to you?"

"Unimportant. I only care about my friends' happiness. You've helped achieve a part of that, so good."

He looked back to the stage and saw it empty, surprised he looked sideways as Jade and Cat were walking up. "Where'd Tori and Ian run off to?" The girls shrugged and Courtney chuckled.

"Probably went somewhere quiet to talk." He crossed his arms and nodded, understanding the choice. After all, the pair hadn't been together in a very long time; it was doubtful they would want to spend their reunion amongst a ton of eyes.

Jade looked towards the stage, running her hand across her neck. "Yeah, but it's strange. Before they left, I heard Tori ask something about a tree still being around." Beck flinched and his lips cracked into a smile as he recalled the tale of what his hopefully future teammates told him. Seeing his expression, Jade poked his shoulder. "What's up, Beck?"

"Oh nothing." He started to snicker. "Guess they're going to make up for lost time." He put an arm around Jade's shoulders and held his smirk as the other two girls studied him. "By the way Jade, remind me, there's this special corner of the school I need to show you sometime."

Courtney smacked her forehead. "Oh? Okay." Jade set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Courtney?" Courtney shook her head and dropped her hand down.

"Who on earth told you about _that_ , Beck?"

"My new friends on the baseball team."

She gave him a blank stare, lasting for what felt like an eternity before she finally turned away. "Figures."

* * *

Well Beck sure knows how to take one for the team, I don't think I've ever had one of the sisters' love interests get to punch one of the friends in the face like that, heh. Well, what are your thoughts this chapter? Anything of interest?


	15. I Got You

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A little Sonny and Cher, but don't be swayed by the chapter title, it's not that sunshine and roses this chapter, haha. Is anybody besides my one regular reader actually reading this as I post? Yes? No? Oh well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15 (I Got You)

"Your mom know you're out here?" Tori nodded and hummed her answer while leaning her head on Ian's shoulder. Their backs were against the large willow tree placed neatly in corner of the parking lot where the iron fence met on either side of it. Above them the long, stringy leaves swayed gently in the wind.

The sun was setting in front of them, painting the horizon a beautiful shade of orange with fluffy pink clouds that dotted the sky above. "I told her my friends wanted me to do something…I honestly had no idea what that was until I saw you. Jade told me it was Beck's idea. I'd kill him for it, but…" She closed her hand upon his chest, squeezing his shirt between her fingers. "I'm kind of glad he did. I was so afraid to face you, and I'm still a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"It's all the guilt. I know I haven't done right by you. I never meant to hurt you, I just-I was scared. I couldn't come to terms with it." Tori breathed in sharply, closing her eyes. "Then Monica…she told me you and her..." She nestled closer to him so that she could feel his heartbeat against her cheeks. "I feel so stupid for believing her."

"Well don't feel that way, she's shallow enough to pull stunts like those." Ian's arm tightened around her body and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "She's been trying, but there's no chance in hell I would mix with her. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Courtney would kill me without hesitation." He chuckled softly and she looked up at him, pursing her lips.

"Something seems different about Courtney. I mean, she's still the same person she always was, but there's something-I don't know-rougher. Like she's become jaded or something."

"She has." Ian's eyes narrowed. Tori felt her heart clench and clutched her chest. "Monica has become little more than a dragon spewing fire everywhere she goes. A lot of people have been burned by her, Courtney included." She felt a surge of anger and fear; it was tempting to stop and let Courtney say it at some point, but she needed to know.

"What did Monica do to her?"

"There was someone Courtney was into, but that person wasn't into her. Monica took advantage, had that person string her along and get close and well...that person trashed her in the worst way. Publicly humiliated her." She raised her head, gasping softly and furrowing her brow. "On the plus side, if there is one, there's probably virtually nothing more Monica can do to Courtney; and after Courtney got back at her, Monica doesn't dare even try."

"Wish I could have seen that."

"I'll be honest. No. No you don't. Courtney flat out lost it, put the fear of god in Monica. If Courtney wants to tell you, I'll let her do that." She understood and respected that. She had her suspicions, but didn't want to guess or assume. Courtney had a number of secrets, some only few people she trusted with the knowledge of. It frightened her to think Monica might have gotten someone to get that close and take advantage of Courtney.

There was at least one thing Tori knew without a doubt that could have pushed Courtney to the breaking point, but she couldn't see how anyone would have gotten that secret out of her; if anything the secret was something only Tori and Ian knew about.

"Right now Tori, let's focus one each other."

"Agreed." Where were they supposed to go from here? She wasn't sure. She was petrified of Monica, even more now that she was with him, but at the same time it didn't matter. She felt confident in Ian, and oddly comfortable in thinking both Jade and Courtney might somehow keep Monica at bay. Besides Monica, she wanted to know where this thing of hers with Ian was going to go. "Ian, before I left Sherwood, you…you had a date planned."

"Oh yeah." He smiled and closed his eyes. "The date of dates. I was going to profess everything." He looked down to her, his tender gaze mingling with hers. "Of course, I think Beck might have stole my thunder a bit. Kissing you there in that auditorium, telling you I love you, in front of everyone…I'm not sure the date I had planned even comes close in effect." She blushed and raised a hand to her face as though to cover her cheeks. "I want you to know, my feelings for you haven't changed at all. I still care for you, and I want us to be together."

"We kinda had a relationship back then." She raised her shoulders, recalling all the times they spent making out under the tree, kissing between classes and even teasing one another with their touch during lab projects. "We just never made it official. Never knew where it was going. There's a term for what we were doing…I don't necessarily like it."

"Yeah." Ian looked back at the tree with a smirk. Tori followed his gaze, admiring all the various carvings upon the trunk. "Hell, we even carved our initials on here somewhere."

"Easy to find." She turned and stretched her arm towards the center of the tree, running her fingers along the course carvings. Their initials, in the center of a large heart was placed directly next to another couple's initials: TJ. "Remember the joke we had? You were good with computer stuff, and had a friend in elementary named TJ that was also into computers…so we put our letters next to those just to suggest that TJ would become an IT guy."

Ian answered with a laugh and nodded. "I remember." He looked on with admiration. "Always wondered who the T-J belonged to, but it doesn't matter so much."

"You know, I wasn't aware my friends had already run into you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but how did you not blow up at them when you probably knew about them through whatever Sinjin and other students said?"

"Extreme patience; and I felt I owed some respect to that Beck guy when I had to drag him out of what was about to become a lynch mob after his failed attempt at charming Monica." Ian smirked and Tori leaned her head back, stunned that it really was Beck involved in that fight from before. "Of course, we're even now."

"What do you mean?"

He squeezed her and gazed lovingly in her eyes. "Well, he brought me back to you and you to me." She blushed and Ian kissed her forehead, leaving a warm spot left over in the center. "We do need to talk, however."

"Oh…" She frowned and looked away. She knew it was coming, though she wanted to avoid it as long as possible. "Do-Do you want to be with me?"

"I do." There was no hesitation or wavering in his voice, which gave her a great sense of relief; but she was still frightened even now when she knew there wasn't a thing to worry about. "I want to know that's what you want, and I want you to be happy."

"Why wouldn't I want that?"

Ian pressed his lips together and Tori gazed up at him with longing in her eyes. "Do you remember back then, everything we did…always talking about wanting to make things official and to stop 'toying around' so to speak." She nodded and shut her eyes, recalling their various conversations. "We would always hesitate, letting what people say about relationships formed in high school holding us back…"

"I remember."

"Relationships take work. You wouldn't believe it, but Beck's the one that said that." She smiled and raised up her shoulders. "Communication, dedication, commitment. Honesty and trust." He sighed and watched a car strolling past in the distance. "Right when we were going to take that step, you were gone. You didn't call, you didn't answer my calls. Everything I heard about you, I heard through Sinjin or through students visiting Hollywood Arts concerts."

"I was afraid. I knew I put you through hell by doing that, and I didn't know how to face you. I wanted to please my new friends too, and I got caught up in everything they were doing that I…I don't know what happened to me."

"Maybe you just got a little bit lost."

"Maybe. But I'm found now, right?" She moved her hand along his forearm, slowly tangling her fingers in with his. He looked to their hands and gently squeezed hers. "I never stopped thinking about you, and I mean what I say when I say I want to be with you."

"I waited for you, even with all the doubts that said you'd never come back. Even hearing how you were changing, hearing about the people you were seeing…I did my best to relax through it all."

"I was out of my head. I know I've done wrong, Ian, I know it." Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to hold back. "I've said that to Courtney, I'll say it to you. I'll even shout it to the world if I have to. I know I've messed up."

"That's never necessary." He took a deep breath and slowly shook his head.  
"I hope you know what you'd be getting into. Monica's always been a problem for you, and I'm worried that's not going to change much."

"Wanting to be popular and being afraid of her is what got me in this situation in the first place." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I wish I could simply not care about her, but it's difficult to do. Then Hollywood Arts, I don't even know if that made things any better at all. I mean hell, I drove my own sister away."

"You still have people who will stand by you, but one thing at a time." Ian pulled away for a moment and stood slowly. Tori looked up at him, pursing her lips and raising her hand for him to take it. "We always put off making things official because we were afraid it wouldn't work out-afraid we'd lose each other."

She bit her lip and grunted as he pulled her to her feet. "Ian, I-" She curled her fingers around his. Looking at him, she saw a calm and stoic expression, he studied her lovingly while appearing somewhat contemplative. "I know what I want, or at least who I want to be with, and that's you. There's no one else, and all those people I dated-they're nothing. None of them come close to importance."

"You know, I may not be the same guy you remember."

"Yeah well, I'm not the same girl either. Change happens, sometimes good and sometimes bad. I'm still working through my kinks, and I don't want to do it alone."

"You aren't alone, you never have to be alone. Even if you didn't have your friends, you'll always have me." He turned from her for a brief moment, looking at the school for a prolonged period of time. "Tori, I'm still terrified of losing you. Now that you're back, when I already thought I'd lost you…" He closed his hands and his gaze drifted back to her. She could feel her heartbeat pounding, getting ready to burst.

"I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere." She moved towards him, placing her hand upon his chest and looking up into his eyes. "Ian…I adore you." He smiled, his hand sliding over hers.

"We parted because we were afraid, but committing doesn't mean an eventual end to something….if you're willing to put in the work and the effort." She furrowed her brow and could feel her heartbeat speeding up, thrashing about now beneath her ribs. "I don't want to lose you again, so that's why here today I'd like to make it official."

Her eyes started to enlarge and she began to tremble. "W-What?" He smirked, melting her in almost an instant. She couldn't believe her luck; not only did he want to be with her still, but he wanted to make their relationship an official one. "You mean?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." She gasped and leaned forward, feeling his free arm sliding around the small of her back. He gazed into her eyes and his mouth was curled into a dashing smirk. "You and me, taking that step." She teared up and started nodding, as though there were nothing she wanted more.

"Of course, of course."

"Let's promise then, right here, right now…No matter what, we'll try and work things out." Her smile grew and she leaned closer to his chest, swooning as the rhythm of his heart mingle with hers.

"I can do that."

"Good, so can I." He kissed her on the lips, gently tightening his embrace on her. She started to sigh, raising up her right leg just a bit and sliding her arms around his neck. As he pulled away, she gazed upon him with half-lidded eyes. "One more question for you. Go to junior prom with me?" He flashed a toothy grin and she started to chuckle.

"Of course I will. I'd go anywhere with you, Ian." She knew Monica would be there for sure, but that didn't matter to her. As long as Ian held her, she felt confident that things were going to be okay. "I'm glad you're getting along with my friends too…even if I didn't get to introduce them. I wish I had before, wish I hadn't been so afraid they'd reject you guys." She brought her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It really shouldn't have mattered either. You and Courtney were my first friends, if anything…"

"If anything, you shouldn't have had to worry about anyone rejecting anyone. Your own opinion is the one that should matter most; if you don't like what someone does or says, then you have the right to stand up and say so. Don't ever hide your own feelings because you're afraid of what someone else is going to say. You don't have to do that."

She smiled, knowing he was right; but it was easier said than done. "I'll try that." Leaning upright, she kissed him tenderly. "So what's going on with you and my friends? I don't know how I mean, I just know you're busy but you're also spending time helping them out."

"Oh I have plans for them." Ian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking with her towards the school. She gave a small hum, feeling a rush of comfort and warmth rushing through her. "People here are going to see that it's okay to be of different strokes, and you don't have to be a part of Monica's popular crowd to enjoy life. Anyone can do whatever the hell they want…and I'm going to use your friends to help get that message across. Starting with Beck."

"Beck? Why him?"

"Because he's _'Hollywood_ ' _."_ Ian laughed out and started to smirk. "He's already befriended some from the baseball team, and he's fixing to tryout for the team." Tori's eyes grew and she looked off in surprise. "Monica made sure everyone knew he was from Hollywood Arts, so that he must be a rich snob that acts superior to everyone. Well, there's my first platform, if someone like him can befriend people and become a friendly face here, what does that say about what Monica's spewing?"

"Lies and rumor?"

"Exactly."

* * *

So the two have reconciled it would seem, but now we move on to bigger things. There are multiple fish ready for the fryer, which one is first?


	16. Sins, Not Tragedies

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: chapter title, panic at the disco

* * *

Chapter 16 (Sins, Not Tragedies)

"What I want to know is how she knows the shit she does." Beck sat beside Jade at Ian's table, lowering his lunch tray swiftly. Jade cast a worried look upon him as Ian's eyebrows rose. He was still pale and trembling, his hands gripped his tray with white knuckles.

They'd recently had an encounter with Monica, in full rage, singling out Beck as the one who got Ian and Tori together. With a sigh, she turned away from Beck and looked to Courtney and Ian. Cat was seated next to them, munching on a chicken strip. "Kyrie told Monica someone came to her after overhearing Beck's exchange with Cat before the auditorium performance. They know it was Beck's idea."

"It's nobody's business is what it is." Beck unclenched his right hand and moved it through his now messy hair. He let out a dry chuckle and looked at Jade. "It's funny, I never thought of the two of us that it would be me the popular girls decided to, you know-"

"Sink their fangs in you?" Jade smirked, then frowned. Her heart broke to see Beck in such a state. To think, she stood there saying nothing while Monica culled him out.

Ian sank his fork into his fish and started to hum. "Tell me what happened. From the beginning." He raised his food to his lips and Jade glanced to Beck, seeing his expression going blank as he stared down at his food-almost losing himself in it. She sucked in a heavy breath and let it out slowly.

"We were outside at the willow tree this morning…" They wanted to check out the tree that the people on the baseball team told Beck about, and it was a nice spot. They wound up discussing a number of things, including Trina, who Jade was still trying to find more information about.

The memory played through her mind, fresh as the morning dew, as she explained it to the three in front of her.

 _"_ _So we have another best friend that hates us?" Beck groaned as he withdrew the arm draped around Jade's shoulder. "Great." She shook her head, looking off at the school building._

 _"_ _It's not so much that. Lindsay just doesn't like us because she still talked to Trina, contrary to what we thought." Tori once told them that she didn't think Lindsay, who was Trina's best friend at Sherwood, still talked to her-and then told Trina that she wasn't sure the girl liked her. Jade wound up using this to fuel the 'nobody likes you' agenda against the elder sister. "And so, Lindsay knows we were the ones telling Trina constantly that no one likes her."_

 _"_ _Has she been giving you a rough time in weightlifting? You can speak up, you know. She's a student teacher, so she definitely can't be bullying a student."_

 _"_ _She hasn't been. In truth, she hasn't said much more than a word to me since the first day of class. Really, I probably should call her Miss Peterson, but you know how it is. Close in age."_

 _"_ _You're wanting to see if she has some idea where Trina's at?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, or if she has a way to contact her. I want to apologize to her." She wiggled her nose and scrunched her face as Beck started to stand up. "And it's not 'another best friend hating us', Courtney and Ian seem okay with us. Forgiving, even."_

 _"_ _Sure. Now that everything was put out in the open." Jade rose up and grabbed his hand as they started walking towards the school building. "You check yearbooks? Talk to teachers?"_

 _"_ _Not yet. I don't think there are any students that would remember anything accurate about her; but I don't know any teachers that would either."_

 _"_ _She's an athlete, we know that. Start with the athletics department. Track, volleyball, so on…maybe she's got a mentor somewhere."_

 _Then like a banshee it came, Monica's scream echoing through the air. Jade felt Beck tense and watched the woman approaching them with her blonde hair flying about her face and sliding away from her narrow and murderous glare. "Hello Hollywood." Monica stopped in front of them and crossed her arms._

 _"_ _Hey Monica." His voice quivered and he slid his trembling fingers through his hair. "What brings you here?"_

 _"_ _You know what." Jade cringed at the venom spewing from Monica's lips and looked at Beck while furrowing her brow. "Kyrie told me. Ian and Tori are dating again."_

 _"_ _They are?" He ran his hand down the back of his neck and started to chuckle. "I can't believe it."_

 _"_ _Don't play dumb." She leaned in, and the moment her glare shifted from him to Jade, Jade turned away and refocused on the willow tree in the distance. "Someone overheard you talking to that redhead friend of yours in Kyrie's class and told her it was all your idea."_

 _"_ _What of it? I mean it wasn't like Ian was ever gonna go out with you. I think everyone knows that." Beck chuckled and nudged Jade in the shoulder, but for some reason she just couldn't react. She had flashes of Selene in her mind, and was beginning to fear a pending explosion. "R-Right Jade?"_

 _Jade hummed, turning her head to Beck; but before she could say a word, Monica let out a furious cry. Her screech pierced Jade's eardrums, forcing her to jolt back and watch the girl clutching her long blonde hair. "I'm going to destroy you, Hollywood." Monica's voice fell incredibly deep, and her eyes burned with rage. "I'm going to make your time here miserable." Monica shook her head at him, and Jade watched as her boyfriend started to shrink. "Everyone here will hate you; especially Tori will hate you. Everyone will know of the terrible things you've done."_

 _"_ _Terrible? Like what?"_

 _"_ _Oh you know." Monica's cruel lips curled into a smirk and her finger swirled in her hair. "You should watch who you talk to, Hollywood. Some may not have your best interests at heart." Beck raised an eyebrow and Monica started to turn away, cackling lightly. "Like that little puppet show you put on for Tori's dad when you were manhandling her sister?"_

 _His jaw fell open and he looked as though he'd just been struck by a semi. Jade's eyes shot over to Monica and she started to raise her finger up to say something, but withheld her question._

 _That incident was one Beck still felt constant guilt over, and nobody but Andre and Robbie knew about it. Hell, Jade was furious when she found out. "You can't know about that," He stuttered, "Impossible."_

 _"_ _Is it? I think you'd be surprised the things people talk about."_

 _"_ _No, nobody knows about that."_

 _"_ _I assume nobody knows you tied up Tori's sister either." Monica tapped her chin and Jade felt her stomach dropping. "I wonder what three men were doing with a tied up girl all by herself in her home."_

 _"_ _It wasn't like that!" Monica paused, her smile growing as Beck started to sweat. Without another word, Monica slithered away like a snake. Beck turned around and looked at Jade, who looked down as the guilt of her silence started to surround her. "How could she know any of that?" He extended his arm, raising his trembling voice high. "How!"_

 _"_ _Relax Beck, we'll find out."_

 _"_ _How the hell could she-nobody knows…and it isn't like Trina would have told her, is it?"_

 _"_ _Definitely not. Then even if Courtney and Ian knew, there's no way in hell they would have told her."_

 _"_ _Oh god, those two."_

 _"_ _We probably should talk to them." He started to pale, shaking his head vigorously. "We want them on our side, especially if Monica knows something…"_

As Jade ended her tale, she studied Ian and Courtney closely. Ian had grown incredibly silent, and within Courtney's eyes was a slowly burning rage. "So these things Monica accused you of." Ian set down his fork and raised his hands up, tapping his fingertips in front of his face while looking at Beck. "Manhandling Tori's sister? What's that about?"

"It was something stupid, just a stupid joke to teach her a lesson." Beck covered his face with his hand, groaning while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. 'Teach her a lesson'? Beck. Come on."

"I _know_. Andre, Robbie and I faked a fight over her." He dropped his hand. His eyes were misty and his hair had now fallen in a stringy form before his eyes. "Jade and I had just broken up and Trina, I don't know if maybe she wanted attention or something-"

Jade closed her eyes, having learned of Trina's reasoning some time later. "Trina was trying to be liked again. She thought if people thought Beck liked her, that people would start to like her again. Then, it probably could have just been a prank on her part."

"I'd go with that," Beck replied with a sigh. "But it got tense and Trina started getting in between us to stop us. So…I grabbed her a couple times to pull her away and restrain her, to keep her from getting in the middle of things."

"Where does the puppet show come in?" Ian asked. Jade could see the boy growing irritated, yet his demeanor remained astoundingly calm. Beck averted his eyes and sighed.

"She screamed for her dad to come help. We jumped behind a couch and pulled out sock puppets, calling Trina crazy. He then told her to go far away when she left for college…"

"Damn." Ian lowered his hands and looked at Courtney, who was glaring and repeatedly poking her food with her fork. "I assume Tori knows about this?"

"She does. Not much, though."

"What's this tying Trina up all about?"

"She's a martial artist, a fighter. She had a reaction to the medication or anesthesia from getting her wisdom teeth taken out. Tori and Jade left to go sing karaoke, so I was left behind with Andre and Robbie to look after her. Well, she started fighting us every time we touched her, so we had to tie her up."

"That sounds worse than the other story." Ian shut his eyes. "Is there anybody beyond those two friends of yours that knows these things?"

"No. Nobody. I mean Jade knows, but that's about it."

"Andre and Robbie are the only ones that know everything that's gone on," Jade replied. She couldn't fathom that one of them would blab those stories, or how they would have gotten to Monica. However, she knew Andre dated people from outside Hollywood Arts, and he had a tendency to run his mouth around women who he talked to.

As much as she didn't want to think he'd be the one that did it, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that told her otherwise. "I um, I heard somewhere that Kyrie dated outside Sherwood, is it possible she dated anyone from Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh that happened," Courtney replied. Jade looked down, frowning deeply. "Monica was enraged at first, but then seemed to be okay with it. No names were mentioned however."

"What are you thinking, Jade?" Jade looked up at Beck, slowly shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"We may have to have a talk with Andre and Robbie." He furrowed his brow and Jade sucked in a deep breath. "Those two are capable of being manipulated, so if they came into contact with one of Monica's girls…and then started talking about Tori or things happening in her life, Monica could have liked that."

"You don't think-"

"There's a possibility."

Just then a commotion sounded in the lunchroom, causing them to turn and see Monica climbing on top of a table. "Hey everyone, I've got some news for you." Beck started to shake, so Jade moved her hand to his arm in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work for a second, but he never took his eyes off Monica. "You know Hollywood. Beck Oliver."

"God no." Beck started to shrink. "Oh please no."

Suddenly all eyes were upon them. Jade felt a surge of pain and anger. She wanted to shut Monica up fast, but anxiety was holding her down. "Guess what I found out about our famed popular boy of Hollywood Arts. He's a rapist!" She gasped out and Beck clutched his chest.

Monica flashed her toothy grin and moved her narrow eyes onto him. "That's right. You all know Tori Vega, and surely you've heard of her elder sister." Beck huffed, his arms slowly crossing over his gut as he heaved forward. Rage coursed through Jade's veins and she ran various ideas through her head of what she could do.

None of them sounded quite right, however; and a small part of her was glad Monica hadn't focused on her.

"That's right, he and two of his friends restrained Katrina against a wall in her home once, and when she called her dear old daddy for help, they spun a story that made Papa Vega confident nothing was wrong." Monica clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. "Also, he tried to force himself on Tori once, I heard." Ian sighed and looked at Beck, who started shaking his head and sputtering.

It was the near kiss that happened between the two, and once again, Beck told his two best friends about it.

Jade's eyes darted around the cafeteria, her face coated in a new layer of sweat as she felt the judgmental eyes of the cafeteria upon her. She remembered the in flashes the catcalls and accusations thrown at her after Selene's attack on her years before and was rendered frozen, unable to help her boyfriend.

"Then there was the time they tied her up in her home when no one else was there. That's when the gang ra-"

"Enough of this." Courtney slammed her fist on the table, causing it to vibrate and echo. Jade jerked upright and saw the red-faced girl rising from the table. Monica froze on the spot, her eyes widening as Courtney started to approach, teeth bared and fists clenched. "You get down from that fucking table before I drag you down myself, Bitch."

"Courtney," Ian said in a hushed tone as though trying to calm her.

"No, I won't have this bitch spreading lies and rumors."

"Now's not the time."

Courtney continued her approach leaving a trail of fire behind her. Monica started to shake and slowly backed up on the table. "Did you not hear me? I said get down!"

"You don't scare me." Monica crossed her arms and turned partially.

"Oh I don't? You better be afraid." Courtney put her hand on Monica's table, causing the blonde to yelp and jump back. "One more time." Courtney's eyes darkened and her voice grew menacingly deep and slow. "Get. The fuck. Down."

Monica swallowed hard for a minute before jumping to the ground. It didn't take long before the girl was rushing out of the cafeteria. Courtney started to follow, stopping only when Ian stepped behind her and started to place a hand on her shoulder, hesitating for only a moment to allow her to turn around.

"Now's not the time nor the place," he repeated calmly. Jade could tell the damage was already done. Beck was cowering and holding himself in a ball as the students in the area started whispering and staring at him. Jade placed a hand on his back, but couldn't look him in the eyes as she was too filled with guilt that she hadn't done something to help him.

"Alright." Ian climbed up where Monica had been and clapped his hands above the noise. "Everyone, quiet please." It didn't take long for the utterings to cease and everyone was focused on Ian. "Thank you. Now, I just heard from Beck and Jade about these events, and they were nothing like what you just heard Monica say. Beck is no rapist-yes he's done some stupid things, like anyone else."

Jade smiled and Beck started to raise his head, looking at Ian with hope. Ian moved his hand to his chest, sighing heavily. "Take it from me. I don't have a problem with him." Ian chuckled and shrugged. "He had an interest in my girlfriend at one point, but he didn't act on it. I'm cool with him."

Nearby, a woman started approaching Ian. She had short auburn hair, in a feathered cut at chin level. Her eyes were a soft brown and she had a well-toned figure. "Miss Peterson?" Jade was surprised to see the woman, and wondered what she had to say.

"Thank you Ian," Lindsay said while moving her hands to her hips. Jade heard the students nearby whispering to one another, recognizing the woman not only as a student teacher but as one of the teammates on Trina's track team. "I'd like to add something, if I may. Of course, I am going to ask you to get down from the table…"

"Yes ma'am." Ian climbed down and Lindsay turned to the students in the cafeteria. She shook her head at them and took a deep breath.

"I know the Vega girls. I know Trina incredibly well, and I can tell you this…she shared a lot with me, everything in fact. She was like a sister to me. The interactions that Monica has told you are lies. Not only are they not the truth, but the events in her life-the events in her sister's life are no one's business but their own." Lindsay picked up a coffee mug from her nearby table and started to sip on it.

"Another thing I will say." She lowered the mug and narrowed her eyes. "I will ask that you not participate in whatever is being said of my dear friend. If I find or hear of anyone spreading rumors about her, I will not hesitate to put you in detention." Lindsay raised a finger. "First off, rape is a very serious accusation and should not be taken lightly. If you suspect something like that happening, it's crucial you talk to somebody-a teacher, a parent, a friend…"

It didn't take long before there was a hush over the crowd and Lindsay started to leave. She stopped briefly before Beck, who trembled under her gaze. "Why would you do that?" He asked. Lindsay shrugged and sipped her mug.

"I'm a teacher, Beck. I can't let things like this go on in the school."

"I mean, how could you stand up for me? How could you even know Monica's lying?"

"Because Trina would have told me if one of her sister's little friends hurt her. We would have known." Jade furrowed her brow as Lindsay sipped her coffee once more. "I'm a teacher, I can't make threats to students; but had something like that truly happened to her…not sure what I or her boyfriend would have done, but you would most likely have met us in less than pleasant circumstances."

Beck paled and nodded, seeming to understand. "I got it. Thanks."

"Now, I have to go escort Monica to the principal's office." Lindsay paused, her eyes moving to Jade. "I will see you in class, Miss West." Jade chuckled nervously and started to nod.

"Thanks. You're not that much older than I am. You can call me Jade if you want. Thanks again." Lindsay hummed once and started to walk off, then it struck her what Lindsay had just said. "Wait. Miss Peterson! Trina had a boyfriend? Tori never talked about a boyfriend!"

Lindsay stopped at the cafeteria doors and turned. "Does that surprise you? The girl no one could love had a boyfriend. Wasn't anything Tori asked about, and Trina didn't talk about it." The woman departed and Jade exchanged a curious look with Beck.

It had been one hell of a day, and Jade hoped things would cool down for the remainder of it. At least it seemed like Monica wouldn't stir up trouble for the day, not with Lindsay dragging her off to the principal's office for accusing Beck of such a serious thing.

"I'm sorry but did we just get a teacher on our side?" Cat inquired, speaking for the first time since they're arrival in the cafeteria.

"She's new." Ian sat down and chuckled. "She knows about all the drama this school goes through, and how tight-lipped Monica has some of the veteran teachers; but she's more likely to take a stand because she's not as tired or 'used-to-it' as some teachers here."

"He's right," Courtney replied. The girl had finally calmed down, which came as a relief to Jade. "Monica's a witch that has near free reign. Teachers don't want to mess with her because she can very easily disrupt their careers; but Lindsay's one of those that she doesn't have a lot of power over. Not to mention, like Trina, one of the girls back in the day that Monica simply did not mess with."

"Huh." Jade blinked twice and looked off in the direction Lindsay had left. "You don't say. We...still need to talk to Andre and Robbie."

* * *

So much in this chapter. Looks like Beck bears the brunt of Monica's ire, but we'll see what goes on there.


	17. How to Save a Life

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Chapter title is an easy one. Fray

* * *

Chapter 17 (How to Save a Life)

Walking with Cat, Tori tried to understand what had taken place earlier; but she got lost somewhere. She'd been worried about what Monica might do, sure, but now she was focusing a bit more on the situation at home.

She walked around the corner and stopped for a minute, furrowing her brow at Cat. "I don't understand, why is Beck angry at Andre?" It made no sense to her because those two never fought, not even when Andre was crushing on Jade for a time. "Those two have more history than anybody I know. They're like me and Courtney, they know everything about each other and go way back to childhood."

"Yeah but Andre couldn't have known." Cat hugged her textbook to her chest and shook her head slowly. "He went out with Kyrie recently, we found out when we called him." Her heart dropped and she looked up, the words striking her like a train coming at her head-on.

"You can't be serious. Andre, and…Kyrie?"

"He didn't know. They met at some city festival." She was horrified by the news, and now starting to see what Cat had been explaining to her. She said Monica started some bullshit about Beck regarding some events that she shouldn't have known anything about; but Tori didn't know what those events were as she was in class. "They got close, and then Kyrie started asking him all sorts of questions about his friends, saying she was interested in his life."

"Don't take it the wrong way Cat, but I would have expected that sort of naivety from Robbie. Not Andre." Cat laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"No worries." The redhead tapped her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I would have expected it from Robbie too." The only other thing was Cat wouldn't tell her what Monica had done during the lunches that got Beck so upset. Evidently it was 'better' that she not worry about it than to know, despite she truly wanted to hear what it was Monica said about her friend. "But like I said, don't worry-"

"Yeah I know. I just worry about my friends."

"True, but Beck's fine. If you had to worry about any of your friends or try to talk to them about something, I doubt it would be him." Tori nodded and looked down the hall and at a few locker doors. "You know, now that I think about it…I would be more concerned about Courtney. She damn near ripped Monica's head off, and I think she probably would have." Tori's face scrunched up and she watched the girl shudder. "That look in her eyes. Pure hatred. I thought Jade was angry, but Courtney's a different level of angry."

"I noticed." She hooked her finger over her lips and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I've been wondering about that too. Even Ian says she's been 'different' for a while now. I just don't know how to bring it up. How to even ask…"

"You are her best friend, I'm sure she'd be willing to talk to you."

"Yeah right, after I abandoned her for a number of years." Tori whisked her hand away with a sigh and looked back to the lockers, squinting at one that was cracked open. "Speaking of which." She approached, recognizing the locker as Courtney's. "Courtney must have forgotten to close up her locker, I'm just goindg to close it for-"

Reaching for the door, she bumped the inside with her hand, knocking it open further by mistake. A gleam caught her eye, something hidden beneath a number of books and papers. Curious, she gently pushed the papers back and her breath hitched when she saw what was hidden beneath.

"No…" Her voice shook and her trembling hands rose over her mouth. Cat started to walk up behind her and she turned abruptly. "Go on home Cat, it's fine." Cat raised an eyebrow and started to ask, but Tori cut her off once more. "Go on. Please."

"Okay? Talk to you later then. I thought you were going to come help talk to Andre and Beck?"

"I think they'll be alright without me. You and Jade can talk to them." Tori looked back at the locker, sighing with relief as Cat left. She uttered a whisper and reached into the locker carefully. "I think I'm needed somewhere else…"

In the garden an hour later, Tori sat on a large stone overlooking the huge lake at the end of the creek. In her eyes were tears welling up and spilling over her cheeks, and in her hands she cradled a gun with a date scribbled on a sheet of paper taped to the pistol. Beside the gun were four bullets, each with letters painted on them: M, K, N, and C.

"Tori!" Tori raised her head up, hearing Courtney's voice in the distance. "Where the hell are you?" She turned her head and saw Courtney emerging with the note in her hand that Tori left behind, directing her to the garden. Courtney was breathing heavily and coated in sweat, her already wide eyes grew as they fell upon the gun in Tori's hands. "What-where did you get that?"

"I could ask you that." Tori closed her hand around the bullets and stood slowly. Courtney bowed her head and looked away. "There's a date on this, but it's already passed. What does that mean? What do the letters on these bullets mean? Courtney…what's going on with you?"

Courtney walked forward, extending her hand. "You don't have to worry about that. Give me-"

"No." She turned sharply and threw the bullets into the water. Courtney cried out and Tori began running for the lake, with her best friend rushing after her. "You don't need this!" She threw the gun into the lake and Courtney leapt for the shore, clutching the dirt with tightly gripped fingers.

"That's my brother's gun, Tori! Do you know how much it cost him?"

"I can always get another." Courtney froze and Tori looked at the nearby trees where Sinjin and Holly were standing. Sinjin had his arms crossed and an expression of sorrow etched across his face. Holly bore a similar sadness, shaking her head slowly. "That gun went missing a few months ago, Tori said she found it in your locker?"

Courtney shot Tori a look, narrowing her eyes. "You went through my locker, Tori?" Tori raised her hands up defensively, curling her eyebrows together.

"You left the door open, I went to close it and then saw the gun. I didn't know what to do, so I called Mom and Sinjin." Courtney dropped her head and leaned down, groaning softly as Tori approached her and set her hand onto her back. "I-I want you to talk to me, if you're willing. Ian told me something happened, and I know there's something different about you. You-You're just like Jade, but a whole lot angrier. Even Cat can tell."

"I wasn't going to do anything," Courtney hissed. The girl turned her eyes to the lake, then closed them. "Not anymore."

Holly knelt beside Courtney, looking to the girl's eyes and smiling gently. "Courtney, dear. We're here for you. I still remember when Tori was a little girl, you and her playing out in the backyard. Laughing and chasing each other." A tear ran from Courtney's eyes and she started to scoff.

"Bygone days."

Sinjin swept his hand down his face and started to sigh. "I know these last few years have been difficult, Sis." Courtney whimpered and Tori looked up at him. "Mom and Dad moving away, leaving all this to us. I know I'm not around as much, but I'm still your older brother and I'll always be here for you."

"And you'll always be like a daughter to me," Holly said with a gentle smile. Courtney looked up at her, staring at the woman and her brother for a prolonged time before starting to weep. Tori wrapped her arms around Courtney, clutching her best friend tight. "We'll give the two of you a moment, but remember we're here for you. Anytime you need to talk…"

Tori helped Courtney to her feet and walked over to the stone, sitting with the girl on it. Courtney's hands dropped to her knees and she looked down, letting her hair conceal her face, sticking to the tears on her cheeks. "You came back," Courtney said finally. "Things changed when you came back. I-I didn't know if I still wanted to carry it out."

"Courtney. Those letters…" Tori steadied her breathing, recalling the initials on the bullets. Her heart began to sink and a gut-wrenching feeling came over her. "Monica, Kyrie, Nancy and…you?" Courtney's eyes clenched shut and she turned her head away.

"Those three destroyed everything. First they ran you off. Mom and Dad moved away, those three became even worse, and then all the things that were going on with you. I lost my best friend. I-I lost everything."

"You didn't lose everything." Tori raised a hand to her chest. "I'm still here. Ian's still here." Courtney chuckled painfully and shook her head.

"I was ready to end it all. I had it all planned out." Courtney looked up and lifted her hand up. "Monica and her two friends always meet up before school at the field behind the school." Tori furrowed her brow and swallowed gently as Courtney's voice broke and splintered. "You came back two days before the day I planned it out. I was going to shoot them there. Then…Then I-"

Tori hugged Courtney again, trembling and burying her face into Courtney's shoulder. "You're like a sister to me, Courtney. I love you." Courtney tensed for a second, then slowly relaxed, weeping softly.

"You don't know what they did to me." Tori lifted her head, frowning as she saw Courtney gazing off into the distance. "You remember what happened all those years ago? At that party with all those older kids?"

"Yeah." Tori looked down and shut her eyes. "I remember." Sinjin was around Trina's age, if not a bit older, so he'd been close to the college kids. A few years ago those very kids invited him to a party and he brought Courtney along. There was alcohol being served and Courtney decided to try it out.

Those very kids didn't realize how old she was, and when she started making sexual advances towards one of the frat boys, they acted on it. Sinjin was outside the clubhouse when it happened, and only found out when someone said that someone was filming a college sex party. He ran inside and pulled his sister away.

Later on they discovered those kids posted it on some porn website, much to their horror. Lawsuits came up, the website had to take the video down because she was underage; but the internet is a cruel place where things are never truly erased.

"Courtney." Tori exhaled slowly as Courtney buried her face into her hands. "Ian said Monica did something to you, don't tell me it involved…" Courtney gasped out and pulled her hands from her face.

"There was this person I was interested in." The girl cleared her throat and looked over to Tori. "I-I became close to them, I thought maybe they liked me back and that it was going somewhere. So I-I entrusted them with what happened that night."

Tori moved her hand to her friend's back, rubbing it gently and sighing. "Oh Courtney." Saliva dripped from Courtney's lips as she spoke through her sobs.

"Monica was just trying to find something to get me on, and she used that person to do it. She found some obscure porn site with that video…that…where I was acting all drunk and stupid."

Tori felt a surge of rage and pressed her lips tightly together, shaking her head at the thought that Monica could be so callous and hateful. Did the girl not realize that what happened was not truly a willing act? Courtney was not only underage, but drunk. No matter how the girl acted, there was no true consent.

"She showed the start of that video to students. Mass text. The part where I was acting all…all…"

Saying nothing, Tori pulled Courtney into another embrace, this time holding her longer and rocking with her. She understood now why Courtney had so much hatred for Monica, and all the anger that drove the girl to the point she'd come to.

"I'm sorry Tori, I'm so-"

"No it's okay. I'm sorry." Tori squeezed her and leaned her head back, sharing her tearful gaze with Courtney's. "I still love you no matter what, you'll always be my sister." Courtney wiped her eyes and let out a trembling sigh.

"Those girls are manipulative as fuck, using any means they can to destroy people. They tried that with your friend, using Andre to gather information about-"

"Cat told me something about that already. It's okay."

"It's not okay." Courtney pulled away and crossed her arms. "They're playing with people's lives is what they're doing."

"Yeah, well, they're stupid." Tori smiled tenderly and swept her fingers through Courtney's hair. "Are you going to be okay, Courtney? We can deal with those girls, but not in that way…never in that way…"

"No, when you came back to Sherwood. I don't know, things changed."

"I guess then I'm glad to be back." Courtney chuckled and started to smile. When she looked up, she saw Sinjin and Holly moving nearby, gazing with endearment, their eyes glistening with tears. The two walked over and embraced them.

Tori knew Courtney wouldn't want to let anyone else know about the situation, but she had a thought that they could get Cat's mother to open up a lawsuit. She wouldn't bring up the suggestion to Courtney right now, however. For now, Courtney didn't need to hear it, she needed the support of her friends.

She wasn't afraid of what Monica could do to her, not anymore. She didn't hate the girl, nor would she let herself be lost to anger; but that didn't change the fact that something had to be done.

Monica and her friends had crossed a very dangerous line, and they would pay for it through the crumbling of their regime. For it seemed Ian was already working on that part, but now Tori was ready to stand with him and tear their power down for Courtney's sake.

* * *

There's that chapter.


	18. Riot

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Appropriate song for this chapter and tale, look for three days grace

* * *

Chapter 18 (Riot)

The night air was cool and crisp, the lights of the baseball game rose like beacons into the velvet sky. Tori waited on the edge of her seat, her grin spreading as her friend performed in his first ever ball game.

With a mighty swing, the bat kissed the ball with a crackling sound echoing into the air. Tori rose with the crowd, cheering and hollering as Beck dropped his bat and started to run. "Go for it!" Tori screamed, pumping her fist into the air. Standing beside her, Ian pointed in the air as the ball shot over the fence.

"He got a home run!" Ian cupped his hands over his mouth. "You got this, Hollywood!" Tori chuckled and rolled her eyes. She took a seat and leaned forward, glancing at Courtney. Courtney was to Ian's left, watching with a calm expression. She wasn't vocal or getting into it like the crowd, which was odd to Tori; but she understood.

Looking to her right, she saw Monica with her two girls at her side. She narrowed her eyes and thought of the events that transpired in the two weeks since she found the gun in Courtney's locker. Her friend was actively talking to a counselor at Jade's father's business; yet Jade hadn't been told of what happened.

One of the first things that took place was the fight between Beck and Andre. Like the scent of the oak trees nearby, the memory clung to her. She found the two best friends caught up in fisticuffs, with Andre hunched over on the pavement. Beck was in Jade's arms, but pulling away with all his strength while Robbie tried to get between the two. Cat was the one at Andre's side, trying to massage his wounds.

Tori shook her head slowly, her eyes glistening with anger. Monica had used her toxic powers to affect her friends, old and new, and she knew exactly why. Monica looked at her from afar, furrowing her brow. A smirk appeared on Tori's face and she carefully placed her hand in Ian's, squeezing gently. Monica scoffed and turned away, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

 _"_ _You don't get to take him."_

Cat had been the next victim of Monica's revenge plot. During lunches, someone saw her and Kyrie sprinkling something on Cat's food when she was talking to someone else. For a week after, the redhead was sick and couldn't speak

Then there was Jade, who couldn't make Beck's game tonight. For she'd been hit hard by Monica and didn't want to be in the stadium where the girl was while trying to recover from the most recent offense.

It had been in the hallways of the school that Tori found Jade kneeling on the ground, clutching a poster in her trembling hands. On the poster was an image of Jade with what looked to be a sack of blood photoshopped into her hands. Behind her, an image of Tori. The poster was captioned _Jade West: Willing to kill a friend for the spotlight._

Even that instance, it seemed, Andre had spilt to Kyrie. This was not the only instance immortalized in Monica's propaganda. There were others that told of Jade's cruelty, showing a woman that had been guided by fear and envy as someone far more horrid and malicious.

As her glare on Monica continued, she found herself standing at a crossroads. No more was she afraid of what this girl could do, she wanted to stop Monica and end her regime. The blonde rose from her seat and started walking off, presumably to the restroom.

Tori leaned in to Ian, whispering in his ear. "I'll be right back." Ian nodded and Tori quickly left the aisle to follow after Monica. They walked past the clearing and stopped near the outside restrooms. "Hey. Monica." The blonde turned her head slightly, her eyes downcast towards her shoulder.

"What do you want?" The hatred in Monica's voice sought to tear into Tori, but she shrugged it off as words that meant nothing. "If you want to gloat, I don't care. You'll see, Ian will want me. Any man would want me. I'm the fucking queen at this school."

Tori smirked, her eyebrows flattened over her steady gaze as the wind howled and blew her hair gently. "That's funny, because people seem to be talking like Ian's the damn king of the place." She crossed her arms and Monica turned fully towards her, scowling at her. "If that's true, and he's with me…" She chuckled. "Well then, what does that make me?" She cocked her head sideways, raising an eyebrow.

Monica's eyes darkened and a growl escaped from her lips. "Fuck you."

"No. Fuck you." Tori started to circle her, and Monica began walking similarly as though preparing to fight. Their eyes locked with each other. Her nostrils flared out and she dropped her clenched hands to her sides. "You're going down, Monica. I know how to knock that pedestal out right out from under you."

"Is that so?"

"You attacked my friends. Hurt them. Used them. For that, you will pay." She approached Monica, still glaring into the girl's eyes. The urge to strike the girl was difficult to resist, but she wouldn't resort to violence. "Get ready, because your regime ends here."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well, I'm not afraid of you either. Not anymore." She spun away from Monica and started back to the game. Monica screamed at her, shouting threats and profanities that once would have frightened her to the core.

Monica had to be exposed and people had to see that she didn't rule the school. The best way Tori could see to sweep knock her off the pedestal she was hoisted upon was to take down Kyrie and Nancy; and that wouldn't be difficult to do.

It wasn't so much the attack on Beck, Cat, or even Jade that really ignited her fire-that was just added fuel to the fire that started within her when she heard what Monica had done to Courtney. The same fire that clearly started in Ian so long ago. "When the people see you have no more power, and your friends aren't untouchable, they'll realize how small and weak you really are…"

She knew the girl was simply insecure, but trying to appeal to the woman's better and softer side wasn't going to work. Not when Monica had already crossed far too many lines.

A day later, Tori stood before Cat, who was once more bemoaning a crazy idea. "What is it with you and Beck, trying to do things that are clearly going to cause trouble?" Cat folded her arms across her stomach, swayed to the right, then lifted her hand to her throat. "That witch already tried to damage my voice. I don't need her doing something else to me."

"Don't let her scare you." Tori tapped the ground with her foot and looked over her shoulder. "Besides, it isn't about you or me. You have to show people that it's okay to stand up and do what you want…just like Ian said, it's okay to be yourself." She looked back at Cat, smiling brightly. "Besides, you said it yourself a bit ago. The choir instructor actually likes you!"

Cat closed her eyes and circled her hand in the air. "You want me to convince Mrs. Stevens to put on a musical performance showcasing the vocal talents of her students…"

Nearby, Jade was leaning against a low countertop with her arms crossed and eyes focused downwards. "She wants me to help direct it and then wants me to convince the students in my class to audition for the parts in the spring play." Jade raised her head and Cat dropped her hands to her waist. "A double whammy. Get the community to see different actors and performances, get the students and teachers to see a sign of change or something like that…"

"Great." Cat's voice was flat and her eyes bore a sign of irritation. Tori had her fingers crossed in hopes that the girls would go along with this. Of course, they weren't the only ones in the process of being convinced on taking a necessary role. Beck was in the area as well, annoyed at being talked into becoming something of a mascot for this change.

"And what will you do?" Beck inquired from behind. Tori glanced back at him and frowned when she saw his piercing eyes and tense stature. "I mean we're getting thrown directly into the fire here. I mean, we kinda walked right into it sure, but still it stings."

"I got called on by Mrs. Weiss." They raised their eyebrows and Tori flashed a sheepish smile. Mrs. Weiss was the journalism teacher, she was also in charge of the yearbook and both the senior, and junior prom committee. "She wants me to head junior prom, deal with the theme and everything."

This was Monica's big thing, and never had anyone beyond Monica been in charge of school dances. Mrs. Weiss liked Tori before she left and was thrilled to see the girl back, and eager as other teachers to see something different, opted to replace Monica on the committee with her. This was something that Tori never would have agreed to, but after recent circumstances, she knew it had to happen.

She took a deep breath and looked her friends in the eyes for a moment before exhaling slow. "Look, we have to do this. Not for me, but for Courtney…for Ian, for you guys." She closed her hands and narrowed her eyes. "For everyone that Monica's ever hurt, blackmailed, cheated, controlled…do this for the school. For the people that are afraid of her, to show them she's not to be feared. She's just an insecure girl that uses near criminal tactics to get what she wants and gain power. Power that she uses to treat everyone else like dirt."

Jade scoffed and looked off to the right, raising up her shoulders. "She's just like Selene." Tori turned around and walked up to Jade, smiling reassuringly at the girl.

"Right, and you need to face your fear. Monica may not be Selene, but Selene can't hurt you anymore than she can. Since I've known you, you've let nothing stand in your way. You've let nobody get you down…so stand up and show those two girls that you're better than what they make you out to be. You don't have to fear them, Jade. You don't have to fear them when you've got friends here…"

Jade looked back at her, letting her gaze drift to Beck and Cat for a few seconds. She shook her head slowly and pushed herself forward with a husky sigh. "Fine." Tori nearly leapt for joy, thrilled that at least one of her friends was on board. "I'll see what I can do. There's bound to be a student that can act better than Nancy can."

Cat swayed to the right and let out a sigh of defeat. "I know those kids in my class can out-sing Kyrie if they just tried to." She stepped forward, sweeping her hands outwards. "It's not that she's a terrible singer, it's just that she doesn't accept she has room for improvement and can get better. She's egotistical, thinks she's the best singer ever, but needs to work on her enunciation." Cat folded her arms and wiggled her nose. "I can't say she'd get a lead or solo part in some school musical performance without the proper lessons…but there doesn't seem to be any other way to get her to realize that she needs to work on improving her voice. Maybe this would be the only way."

"True." Beck moved forward, sweeping his hand through his hair. "Those who think they're the best at something usually aren't and could often stand to improve. There's always room for improvement, no matter how great you think you are…" He paused and leaned to the right, smirking as he looked to Jade. "By the way, think I could get a part in the school play?"

"No," Jade muttered, "I'd rather the students see people who aren't known around the area for having issues with Monica and the girls. That way they don't think it's just one big scheme to start a fight."

This was the best idea Tori had heard in the entire conversation. If students saw people standing up and taking action that wasn't part of the inner circle, then they would take to it a great deal more. "Okay yeah, let's do that." She grinned and started nodding. "Once Kyrie and Nancy fall, Monica's left on shaky ground."

Jade blinked at her, then formed what appeared to be a teasing smirk. "Are you sure you're not doing this because she wants to steal your boyfriend?" Beck chuckled and Tori looked to Jade with a blank expression.

"Yeah that will never happen."

* * *

So it looks like they're all in.


	19. Where Are You Now? Faded

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is a song by Alan Walker "Faded" also known as "Where are you now"

* * *

Chapter 19 (Faded, Where are you now)

Jade grunted as she tried to lift the barbell. She wasn't the top of her weight class, but she was trying her best to get there. Lindsay was spotting her, which was something she'd not gotten yet. She considered this a sign the woman was getting to be okay with her.

"Why do you even care?" Lindsay looked down at her with a stern expression, arms crossed and index finger tapping her forearm. "I don't make it a habit of sharing my personal life with my students, and she is my best friend. So, that is personal."

A loophole was presented in this case, so she assumed. Trina was Tori's sister, and as Tori was her friend, that made this a personal matter for her indirectly. "She's my friend's sister, so that makes it personal to me. A mutual friend." Lindsay scoffed and lifted her right hand off her forearm.

"Friend of yours? I think that's the funniest comment I heard out of your mouth since you came into this class." Jade scrunched her face held Lindsay's unrelenting stare for as long as she could. Eventually Lindsay sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell you where she is now because she won't tell me. She knows her father would seek me out, so as she doesn't want to be found, she doesn't want me to know her exact location."

She nearly dropped the barbell from the shock of Lindsay's words. It was hard to hear that even Lindsay didn't know where Trina was, and even more to know that Trina had no desire to be found. "Does she know what's going on with Tori and her mother? Does she care?"

"We haven't discussed it much. I believe she does, but I also believe it's a matter of her feeling they don't want her around. I'm not the one to convince her either." Jade dropped the barbell on the arms and folded her hands over her stomach.

"I understand." She needed clues, hints, anything at all that could point her into the direction she needed to go. She felt like she'd pressed Lindsay enough for the moment and didn't want to annoy her any longer. "That's all I've got."

"Okay." Jade rolled off the bench and rose to her feet. "Why are you trying so hard to find her anyway?" She ran her hand behind her neck and dropped it with a heavy sigh.

"Well you know it's my fault she took off, so I want to apologize for one." Lindsay raised an eyebrow and Jade dropped her gaze downwards. "I know it's not _all_ my fault, but I feel like it's my responsibility. I ran her off, now I want to bring her back. She might be able to help her mom and sister too."

"I got it. I will add, if Trina knew just what was going on with Tori…regarding Monica, and everything else, she would be incensed. I have no doubts about that."

"Well, Tori's starting to stand up for herself a bit more."

"Good. Trina would love hearing that." Jade smiled and nodded fervently. "She would also love to hear from her sister. If you could make contact with her, I believe it would be beneficial to get the two to talk. If you wanted her back, you'd have to convince her that she's wanted. Convince her that her mother and sister are genuine about wanting her in their lives."

"I will."

"No, it's most important." Jade furrowed her brow and Lindsay raised a finger. "She knows damn well her father is pursuing her because of money she's gained. She already feels like her family doesn't want her, and her father's sole interest in her is money." She could predict where Lindsay was going with this, because she'd be the same way.

"If she thinks her mom and sister only want her for money, she won't come close…"

"Exactly. She might try and help out somehow, giving a loan or something, but that would be it. She'd never return to them. Especially not now that she's been enjoying her life and travels."

"I'll keep that in mind. Also, about that boyfriend…"

"I'd rather not go into detail, since that's her life. It wasn't that Tori didn't know about him, but that she wanted to keep that relationship between the two of them. Whatever went on between them was no one's business but their own and that was how she preferred it."

"So you're saying it was a secret relationship?"

"Essentially. I think Tori knew a bit about it, but not much. If she had her suspicious, she never said anything. Tori would have known she had _a_ boyfriend, but not who. Trina wanted to tell her family after a while, but by that time people were making it clear to her that they didn't give a lick about her…"

Her heart sank and she moved her hand to her shoulder. Jade bit her lip and guided her hand down gently. "I bet Tori would have loved knowing about him." She wasn't going to ask about the boyfriend for a number of reasons: Namely it wouldn't matter who Trina's boyfriend was while trying to find her, nor did she want to know information that it sounded like Trina would prefer to give out herself.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe." Part of her wanted to know if Lindsay would give her Trina's number, but there were a few personal barriers between student and teacher that she didn't want to risk crossing-and a teacher wasn't supposed to give their students personal information. "I guess I'll do some more research. See if I can't find something."

Later at the library, Jade rifled through the old yearbooks to see if she could find anything new about Trina. It wasn't difficult to learn about her time while attending the school, given the legacy she had. "Looks like she was a part of several sports teams…Volleyball, Track and Field, Softball…"

There wasn't anything she hadn't already discovered. One of the collage pages she passed caught her eyes, making her go back and look. "What's this though?" She had to squint because the picture was greyed out and smaller, but she could make out an image of Trina at what looked to be a school dance. There she was in a long dress, her arms around the neck of a broad shouldered man with his back partially turned to the camera.

Jade smiled when she saw the look forever immortalized upon Trina's face. Her eyes were lit up lovingly, her lips were parted briefly and she appeared happy for the first time since Jade had known the girl. "Must be her boyfriend."

The man's hair was grown out and he looked to have the body of an athlete. "So she was dating another athlete. Possibly, looks like he works out." She raised her head and sighed. "Can't really be surprised. Most athletic people I know would prefer to be in the company of other athletes."

She did wonder who the man was or if he was still with Trina. She looked genuinely in love with the man holding her. It was true that society deemed high school relationships don't last, so there was always that chance; but Lindsay seemed to imply the two could still be together.

A gentle brush of air passed by her, beckoning her to turn. She saw the librarian moving towards one of the shelves and smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Todd…" The woman stopped and smiled back at her. "Do you know who this is a picture of?" She pointed to the dance picture and waited as Mrs. Todd studied it.

"Oh yes. Katrina and her beau. Jason. He was a year ahead of her, and the best damn athlete we had in this school at the time. The two had a bit of a competitive streak before they started dating." She jerked her head back, letting her jaw fall open. From the sound of it, this was the very same Jason that Tori talked about.

"Jason? As in voted 'best male athlete' one year?" Mrs. Todd nodded and Jade turned her gaze back to the photo, letting the shock pass through her.

"Did you know we have a martial arts club those two started? It doesn't have a great deal of members, though." The librarian crossed her arms and smirked. "Of course, if you listen to some of the rumors the kids at this school say, you'd think those two started it only for the two of them as an excuse to get physical and intimate on school grounds."

Her eyebrows shot up and she studied Trina once more. "Really? Is there truth to that?"

"Wouldn't know. I suspect there may be something. Those two were very secretive about their relationship. Then the day came that she transferred schools and he moved away. Whatever became of their relationship after that, I'm not sure anyone but the two of them know."

"Wow." She released a large breath of air and furrowed her brow as a memory of Trina came to her mind. It was during a time when she arrived to the Vega home and Trina was laying on the couch with a box of Kleenex. Her face had been red with tears, and rather than ask if she was okay, Jade made a comment assuming she was upset about some trivial thing.

Thinking back how Trina didn't even react to her comment, Jade couldn't help but to wonder if it had something to do with Jason's moving away. It could have been anything though, knowing how rough things had become for her.

Afterwards Jade left the school and decided to walk home so she could make a phone call. When her old teacher answered, she was overjoyed. Sikowitz had always been weird, never listening to the rule that teachers should not get personal with students; it was a legal liability issue, but none of the group or their parents cared enough. Even the Vegas felt Sikowitz wasn't going to do anything.

"Miss West! How are things back in California?"

"Tense." She took a deep breath and waited as her favorite mentor paused. "We're at Sherwood now."

"Yes I heard something about that. I'm surprised, but not disappointed. I'm sure you will thrive and excel there."

"I hope so." She smiled and looked up into the sky, feeling the cool breeze kissing her cheeks. "How are you enjoying your cruise? They told me your nephew's getting married."

"Well, he and his fiancé are waiting until after college, to be honest." Jade pursed her lips and nodded, feeling this was a more appropriate course of action. "She really wanted to get to know his side of the family, so invited me on the cruise after having visited our family overseas."

"What do you think of her? Think she's good for your nephew?"

"Eh, they make each other happy. That's all that I'm concerned about." She was almost sure he was smiling, she could hear the happiness in his voice. "My boy's happy, he makes her happy; so what more could I possibly want for him?"

"Yeah…" She stopped at a streetlight and watched the cars pass by. "We do miss you, it just isn't the same. Will you be returning after your cruise?" She wasn't too interested in hearing much else about his nephew or future niece. She wanted to talk to him about other matters and reconnect with him. "I've always looked up to you, you know."

"I'm glad to hear I've had a positive effect on my students." He let out a heavy sigh which gave her pause. "But alas I will not return to teaching. I've decided to pursue other interests."

"I understand, and wish you the best of luck."

"As do I wish you the best. How is Victoria, by the way? I trust your friendship still stands?"

"It does. We're learning a lot of new things about her though, now that we're all being open with each other." Sikowitz hummed inquisitively, but said nothing more. Jade walked across the street and turned down an alley. "There's this mean girl at the new school, and I mean _psycho_ mean."

"'Psycho'? Is there someone you're actually afraid of?"

"A bit. She knows a lot about us and can use it against us. It turns out Andre dated one of this girl's friends unknowingly. She actually tried to paint Beck a rapist at one point." Sikowitz made a cringing noise and Jade shook her head. "Tori's struggling a lot at home too. Her mom's had to take on multiple jobs, Tori's working after school, and then Mr. Vega's pretty much leaving them for dead. Not literally, but pretty damn close."

"That's hard to stomach, I'm sorry to hear it…"

"Tori misses her sister a lot too. So does Mrs. Vega-you can actually see it in her eyes whenever Trina's brought up." She waited for a reply, but received none. She wasn't surprised though, Sikowitz never took an interest in Trina. "The guilt that woman feels, I kid you not. They'd love to see her again."

"Maybe she'll come back one day?"

"Maybe. I need to go, I'm almost home and I'd like to have dinner with my dad."

"Alright. Farewell Miss West."

"Farewell."

Many miles away, Katrina Vega lay on her side and nude atop a king size bed. The covers were up to her waist, and her hair was loose and sweeping over her shoulder and breasts. A man lay behind her, his arm draped over her waist and his stubble tickled her skin as he kissed the nape of her neck. "God Jason…" Jason raised his head and she looked up at him, gazing into his tender loving eyes.

"How're you feeling?"

"After that?" She smirked at him, her eyelids falling halfway. "Heavenly." He frowned at her and cleared his throat. She glanced away, frowning back. "Oh…"

"That phone call. I know it's still on your mind. You haven't tried calling her again."

"Why would I? It's not like she wants to hear from me." She moved her hands between her cheek and the pillow. Her gaze drifted to the wall and she slowly shook her head. "Of course I'm worried about her and mom, but I can never tell with those two. How do I know they don't just want my money? How do I know they even want me around?"

"I guess you can't really know, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life cutting them off?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She sat upright and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Jason pushed himself up, using his elbow and forearm as a perch to lean onto the bed with. "The only way I'd ever consider going back to them is if they could prove they wanted me around."

"You used to be so protective of your sister. You even gave up Sherwood for her."

"Yeah, because I wanted her to be happy." Trina pushed herself off the bed and sighed as the blanket slid down her leg and curled at her ankle. "I still want that for her, Jason. Why do you think I'm no longer there? She seems happiest when I'm not around. They all do." She crossed her arms and looked to the bathroom, tempted by the desire to take a hot shower. "You're the only one that's ever wanted me, the only one that's ever cared about me. You and Lindsay."

"That isn't true and you know it. For one, you know Tori loves you."

"Loved, Jason." She raised her finger and narrowed her eyes. "Past tense. Those friends of hers changed her for the worse. I thought I was doing her a favor, but I wound up putting her with people more infuriating than that bitch at Sherwood."

"I'm sure that's not the case either."

"Whatever." Trina started for the bathroom, taking a quick breath of air. "I'm going to take a shower." She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Jason. "I'll at least give it some thought. I would love to see them again, but you know how it is…"

"I should never have moved to Texas. I should have stayed in California-"

"No." Her heart sank and she lowered her eyes, remembering when he moved. She'd been broken up because it meant the end of their relationship for a time. She was too afraid of the stigma that long distance relationships bore and called it off. It wasn't until he moved back that she reconnected and the fire between them was renewed. "Your mom needed you more than anything then, so it was good of you to take that move regardless."

"Had I not, I might have been able to help with a lot."

"We can't change that."

"I know." Jason walked over to her and tenderly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Trina." Her cheeks flared up and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Her hand curled around his and she nodded her head towards the bathroom. "You know." Her lips curved up and his eyebrows started to rise. "You're welcome to join me."

"Do you ever tire?"

"Do you?" She smirked, teasing him. He started to laugh and shook his head while following her into the restroom.

* * *

Jade may have a hefty task ahead of her, how close could she be and how faraway is she truly. It seems Trina is torn as well.


	20. Dysfunctional Family

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is a song by Cinema Bizarre

* * *

Chapter 20 (Dysfunctional Family)

Tori looked at her mother with a smile, happy to see the woman relaxing in the recliner and not stressing out as she'd been doing lately. Holly was watching a woman moving about the kitchen, Ian's mother, who had come over to prepare a meal for them. "It's nice of you to do this," Holly said, "Even if I would rather do it myself."

"I'm glad to visit," replied Mrs. Dennison with a smile. "Besides, it's great see your family again." Holly turned her gaze downwards, letting out a soft breath of air. Tori leaned against Ian, who was seated with her on the couch and had his arm around her shoulders. Courtney was on the couch as well, staring at the two with an odd look. "So you just rest up and I'll have dinner done soon."

It hadn't been since junior high that Holly and Mrs. Dennison had seen one another, along with Courtney's mother. There had been summer trips to the community pool, camping trips and other things that the three moms had done with the kids getting together.

"Things are certainly different, Hannah." Holly took a deep breath. "I'm still anticipating hearing from Erica." Tori glanced at Courtney. The girl shrugged at the mention of her mother's name and turned her head away from the group. Holly reached over, patting her on the shoulder. "It's okay, dear."

"It's really not," she replied, "Mom and Dad just couldn't take it anymore and left." Tori furrowed her brow, curious what happened but also not wanting to press Courtney for details. She didn't have to, as she could see the tears welling up in her best friend's eyes. The girl shook her head slowly and looked at Tori and Ian. "Once that lawsuit was over regarding what happened at that party, all they could do was look at us with guilt and shame."

Holly withdrew her hand and Tori moved away from Ian to draw closer to Courtney. She placed a hand over her friend's and looked into her eyes with sincerity. "I'm here for you." It needn't be said, for Courtney knew already.

Courtney wiped away a tear and let out a scoff. "They were already practically out the door, since Sinjin was constantly fighting with them. They couldn't stop shoving down how bad it was we went to that party." She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Sinjin was ready to get his own place and take me with him, then Monica did what she did…and that sent my parents over the edge. They just left, packed their things one day and never looked back."

Ian ran his hand behind his neck as he sucked in a large breath of air. "I thought they took off because Sinjin threw them out? That they couldn't get past that whole thing, so he told them if they couldn't drop it that they should leave-and they left."

"What difference does it make?"

"Not much. You're right."

Tori pulled Courtney in, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry Courtney. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Holly extended her arm, running her hand briskly along Courtney's forearm. "I'm sorry for bringing up your mother, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Courtney flashed a smile that faded as quickly as it came. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It actually feels good to get it out, to let go. Besides…" She glanced up at Hannah. "Ian's dad does most of the cooking, right Ian?" Ian chuckled and Hannah's eyebrows rose up. "So I'm not surprised to see Mrs. Dennison getting excited about making dinner for everyone."

The truth of Courtney's parents was much harder for some people to understand. It had been the strangest of occurrences that neither she nor Sinjin liked discussing much. Erica and Hunter were stepparents, but if only it were ever so simple.

For many years ago, the Van Cleef family suffered a divorce. Mr. Van Cleef married Erica Rowe and Mrs. Van Cleef married a man by the name of Hunter Thomas. Mrs. Van Cleef passed away from cancer when Courtney was little, and an affair started between Hunter and Erica. After a few years, Mr. Van Cleef passed away under strange circumstances while out at sea.

For as long as she could remember, Courtney called the newly united stepparents 'mom and dad', while Sinjin never truly got along with them. For Tori, she never questioned it and neither did her family. There was no sense in rendering judgment, even though it was impossible not to judge.

"If you ask me, Ian's the lucky one." Courtney arched her back and smirked as the others looked to the now dumbfounded man on the couch. "How's _your_ home life, Ian?" Tori raised her eyebrows and turned around, smiling as she moved her hand to her lap. "Mom and Dad, siblings."

"Well we're certainly not a perfect family," Ian remarked. While true, no family was perfect, Tori knew his family was just about as 'normal' as normal came. Not every family had a tragic history or backstory, some just did what they could to live day by day.

Then again, family was the one thing Ian rarely talked about. Every family had secrets. If they didn't have tragedy, there was still something under the exterior. Hannah bent upright from the oven and turned to look over her shoulder. "I wouldn't say perfect," She commented. There was a strange tone in her voice, one that struck Tori curious. She leaned forward glancing away from Ian and to his mother. "We've had our share of difficulties."

"That's an understatement," Ian replied.

Tori heard Courtney stifle a sudden laugh that earned a striking glare from Ian. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm remembering your aunt hooking up with her old psychology instructor…and you haven't told Tori yet." His face went red and he raised his hand to his face, groaning softly. Tori raised an eyebrow and looked between the two, wondering why it mattered if she knew about this.

Courtney circled her hand in the air. "Go on, tell her about the new cousin you've been refusing to meet for the last two or three years now." Ian moved his hand to his stomach and started to groan. "Tori, you remember his aunt Isabella don't you?"

"Yeah." Her expression went sour as she remembered the face of Mr. Dennison's sister. She was incredibly young, in her early thirties at least, tall and thin as if she were a model. She had a nasally voice and was considered the black sheep in her family, never getting along with anyone. "I remember she used to stir up a lot of drama. Like wherever she went…"

"Yeah we don't talk to her." Ian crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes with a sigh. "You remember Jeremy, my older brother." She nodded slowly and Courtney looked away with a frown. "She got him all worked up one day about a year back that he got on his motorcycle and started speeding down the highway." She caught her breath and cupped a hand over her mouth, fearing where this was headed. "Struck the barrier on his right and flew off the bike."

"Oh my god." She reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was incredibly tense, his voice quivering and his teeth grinding. "Ian, I-"

"She didn't have the decency to go to his funeral. I want nothing to do with her or her new family, especially some old professor of hers that's like twenty years older than she is."

Courtney nodded slowly while both the mothers in the room seemed to be focusing on other things: Hannah on the food preparation, and Holly now filing her nails. "Well technically, she's thirty five and the guy she's with is fifty."

"Not important, Courtney."

"I know…but you shouldn't hold that against your cousin, who may not even know who you are because of course your family wants nothing to do with your aunt."

Once again with the cousin. Tori rolled her head a bit and looked at Ian with a sigh, trying to prompt him to continue. She was already jarred by the news of his brother's death and wasn't sure if she wanted anymore surprises. "How are your little brother and sister doing, Ian?" He smiled and a glint of pride shone in his eyes.

"Wonderful."

Hannah wiped a tear from her eyes and laughed. "You should see how he is with little Micah and Allison, I've never seen a more protective big brother." Courtney raised her hand and the others started to laugh. Hannah waved a wooden spoon at Ian. "Oh go on and tell Tori about your aunt's family, Ian."

"Fine…but first…" He looked Tori in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. "About your other friends, they ever talk about their families much?"

"No?" She raised her shoulders and scratched her chin. "I've met Andre's grandma, Jade's dad, Beck's dad-strangely-and that's actually about it. Cat talks about her brothers once in a while, but not much."

"Ever met Jade's mother?"

"She's told me in the past she doesn't really have a mother, like her mom's gone or something. Her dad remarried, but that's all I know of it." When Ian went quiet, Tori could almost feel the air in the room intensifying. Listening to her own words, her eyes began to enlarge and she shook her head. "I uh don't know anything about her family."

"Except her dad's a former psychology instructor and owns a counseling clinic."

"You're not saying-you can't be saying-"

"One reason I didn't outright shun Jade the minute she walked into Sherwood with Cat and her boyfriend." He crossed his arms and narrowed her eyes. "But don't go telling her. Not yet, anyway. I don't know how much she even knows about the woman, I'm guessing they don't get along, but that's just a guess based on her personality and my aunt's. I can't see how they wouldn't clash."

"Can I just text her really quick? Ask about her stepmom? See how much she knows?" Ian started to say something, but stopped when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. Courtney shot him a stern look, as if to suggest he'd be in trouble if he didn't let it happen.

At the very least, he and Jade needed to connect. This was what Tori saw, because it could mean something beneficial for the both of them. "Fine." He grumbled and shook his head.

Tori made the text quickly, her heart pounding and mixed emotions swirling like a storm within her. All was quiet as she stared at her phone, waiting for Jade's response. The girl tended to answer her phone quickly whenever she got a text or an email, so she knew Jade would have received the text.

Still the reply took a long time to come and when it did, Tori could almost make out the confusion behind Jade's words. "My stepmother and I don't get along, as in I hate her. Why are you interested in her all of a sudden? How do you even know I have a stepmom? She's one of my dad's old students and I think that's disgusting, but I have to live with her, so whatever. I've never been interested in her family either and try to avoid her at all costs."

"Oh good." Courtney smirked and Ian narrowed his eyes at her. "Now if I know Tori, and we do know her well, she's gonna try and meddle." Courtney pushed her hand behind her head, scratching at her hair as Tori looked up to her. "Am I right?"

Tori blinked twice, clutching her phone firmly in her hand, then raised her voice with excitement and intrigue. "Ian, we have to get you and Jade talking. You're cousins."

Ian rolled his head to the right, still looking as though staring Courtney. "Am I being punished for something I am not aware of?" Courtney flashed a toothy grin and crossed her arms.

"Punished? No. Not at all!" She leaned forward, staring him in the eyes. "I've befriended her, Tori's friends with her, and now _you_ get to associate with her."

"Isn't _Beck_ enough?"

"Come now Ian, Jade doesn't bite."

Tori raised a finger to interrupt. "I wouldn't be sure of that." The two studied her for a moment and she shrugged. "She hasn't bitten me yet, but there's still time. I mean, she does dress like Elvira."

"Not so." Courtney leaned back and Tori pursed her lips. "She models herself after Yennifer of _The Witcher_ fame. Makes her a sorceress, if nothing else."

"Exactly, and I haven't been cursed or had any spells put on me yet, so…"

"Dinner's done!" Hannah called out from the kitchen. The group bolted from the couch, their stomachs growling and noses delighting in the aroma of the food.

Tori was the first to the counter and she stopped to glance back as Ian approached. "I'll give it some thought," he replied begrudgingly, "But I wouldn't even know where to start." He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked down, sliding his eyes away. She knew that to be his gesture of embarrassment, usually for when he was lost or had no idea what to say or do next. It wasn't often she saw him stumped in such a way, but she wasn'tfor sure how the girl would react. After all, never had she been able to predict Jade; yet the goth had become a bit more reasonable and understanding in recent times.

Courtney started to snicker, drawing Tori's attention. "You know…" Courtney had her arms folded across her stomach and her eyes squinted. "We're all messed up. Me, Ian, your other friends-"

"I guess that's why we all get along so well," Tori replied with a chuckle. "All are families are screwed up. Who's isn't, though?" It did make her feel better about her own messed up situation. "Hell, even Beck lives in an RV outside his house. There's got to be something to that. Cat's always going on about her crazy brother, and she sometimes seems a little emotional herself."

Holly pat her shoulder as she moved past. "Every family's got something going on, dear. Nobody is ever alone in their troubles."

"I know that's true. I mean look at Dad." She rolled her eyes and sat beside Ian. "His own mother didn't like him, gave everything to his daughter, and now he's wanting to bleed her dry. I feel like we're caught up in the middle"

"We do have something to do with Trina's running off, sweetie..."

"But because of Dad, if we go near her, she'll probably think we're only after money."

Hannah set the dish down in the center of the table and cleared her throat. "Enough of all this sorrow." Tori smiled gently and looked up at the woman, standing proud and confident before her. "Eat up, and let's enjoy time together."

* * *

So we see a bit more backstory for people, and that Tori and her mother are starting to come to terms with their dilemmas. Or at least, perhaps they're realizing they're not the only ones fucked up? Because let's be honest, who isn't at least a little messed up?


	21. You're Going Down

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is a song by Sick Puppies

* * *

Chapter 21 (You're Going Down)

"Okay let's go over this," Amelia Valentine sat before Holly and Tori in her office; the walls were light brown and the oak desk was centered in the center of the smoky brown floor with the large window directly behind the woman. She had piercing blue eyes sharp as her wit, and long brown hair with honeyed highlights.

Her fingers caressed the papers on her desk and her squinted gaze moved over the words. "I'm afraid the situation your husband has left you in is about as ironclad as it gets." Tori sank in her chair and placed a hand on her mother's wrist, mentally bemoaning the woman's words. "However I'm certain I can try and help. I do both civil and criminal cases, but mostly criminal. Still, you're in luck."

"Are we going to lose the house?" Tori inquired. She looked at her mother, who was holding her breath and had an incredibly tense posture. "Is Dad really in that much control?"

"I'm afraid his name is on the deed." Amelia leaned back and enclosed her hands, lacing her fingers together. "The house is his and like any landlord to tenant you have to abide by his terms. However, that does not allow for said landlord to bully and harass. I could put together a case that you could take to him as a civil suit, citing improper treatment and harassment."

Holly did a double take, raising her hand to her chin and stroking it. "You're saying we can sue him?"

"It's a possibility..." The meeting lasted a while longer before the woman's next client came in. As Courtney and Sinijin strolled in, they requested Tori be with them. So she remained in the room, sitting in a backup chair behind them.

Her mind was spinning with the details of what the woman said about her father and what might end up having to happen if they go to court. The way he threatened and cajoled them was to be used against him, but the problem was there was quite an overlay of marital dispute that wasn't proper for a landlord-tenant lawsuit. Regardless, some of his terms were too much, and they never signed an 'official contract' with him.

As for Courtney and her brother, Tori had to put aside her own case for the moment to focus on them; and it was difficult to do. She wanted to have total focus for respect and gratitude. After all, Amelia was doing this out of the kindness of her own heart, offering discounted services as requested by her daughter; and given her legal prestige, those discounts were a great boon.

"Let me understand this." Amelia reclined slowly, studying the brother and sister for several minutes. "You're wanting to sue your classmate for damages received when she showed the school a humiliating videotape of your traumatic ordeal." Courtney nodded and Sinjin leaned forward, tapping his finger downward on the desk.

"My sister was underage. We've already sued the ones involved and the website, but this is a different situation altogether." Tori listened with earnest to Sinjin's tale, watching Courtney close. The girl was quiet and had a look of rage on her face.

Tori understood what was going through Courtney's mind as they've discussed the matter for some time. Courtney was afraid of doing something, but at the same time she didn't think the lawsuit would amount to much.

In the back of her mind she recalled what Cat told her just before coming to Mrs. Valentine for her mother's own case. _"Monica may be powerful, her family might have some influence, so you're going to want a tough attorney that won't be afraid to stare down even the devil himself-and that's my momma."_ Tori smirked, hoping Cat was right, because Courtney's and hers were not the only potential lawsuits pending.

"I've done my research," Amelia said with a soft and soothing voice that did little to betray the piercing fire within her eyes. After what Kyrie had done to her daughter, this woman was just as interested in bringing in a case against the troupe. "It won't be an easy task, but I will take your case and I won't back down."

"What's difficult about it?" Sinjin inquired.

"Her mother runs the local news agency. She used to be a reporter for the company, and eventually came to run it. Her father is a former actor, small-time, turned businessman. He's the proprietor of several car dealerships throughout LA." Amelia leaned back in her chair and raised a hand to her right temple, tapping it gently. "Had a grandfather sitting in as a councilman on City Hall."

Tori felt her heart sink, but also a note of intrigue. For every person Monica chided for being a stuck-up rich kid-she was one herself. Amelia put her hands together in prayer form and gestured with it towards the group.

"They carry a lot of influence-they even had a lawsuit against Hollywood Arts once, which was settled out of court."

"Lawsuit with HA?" Tori leaned forward and the others turned their gazes upon her. She started to withdraw, blushing from her outburst. "Sorry, I don't mean to interfere."

"That's okay," Courtney replied with a gracious smile as though relieved for the distraction. "I'm curious what that's about too." Courtney looked at Amelia, who shook her head.

"I cannot legally discuss the matter. I can tell you at the very least that it involves Monica auditioning for the school." Tori's heart skipped a beat and she looked away in an attempt to conceal the grin spreading across her face. Cat's mother may not be willing to discuss much, but she knew someone that would.

Once the meeting was over, Tori made her way to the attorney's breakroom and called up her old teacher from Hollywood Arts. When he answered, she could hear the sound of water and birds crowing in the background. "Wow, Mr. Sikowitz where are you at?"

"A cruise ship, Miss Vega!" He laughed jovially, warming her heart. She almost envied him, going out on a cruise. "The cruise ship _Atlantis_. It's remarkable." He cleared his throat. "So to what do I owe this call from you?"

"Just something I was curious about. You were on the committee that oversaw student auditions for HA, right?" He confirmed so she went on to ask if he ever recalled Monica auditioning.

It took a bit of time for him to ponder, then his pitch rose as he remembered her. "I do recall this girl. We were pretty much tied as to whether or not she'd be accepted. _I_ didn't think she gave the best performance and wasn't a great fit for the school, so I voted no."

"What did she try?"

"An acting performance. It felt a bit flat to me. Plus, she was constantly going on about her father, an old small-time and washed up actor that never truly made it big." Sikowitz grunted and Tori pictured him scratching at his beard. "I think he went to selling cars or something."

"Who decided her vote?"

"Eikner. She actually tried to talk some of us into changing our vote when he got up to use the restroom." Tori furrowed her brow; she remembered how Eikner used to always do that during someone's audition. As it turned out the reason he did was so he could deliberate by himself and give the other judges time to deliberate for themselves. "Seems to me, Monica actually tried telling us a story about Eikner's wife dating her dad in high school and that he probably wasn't going to give her a fair chance."

"What did you think about that?"

"Hogwash! Maybe there's merit to it, but Eikner would never allow personal feelings or grudges to decide whether he thought someone was the right fit for his school." It was clear that Eikner voted against Monica, that matter wasn't what Tori was interested in. She now had something on the girl, but the question was how to use it.

She took a seat in one of the chairs next to a wall and folded her elbow on the countertop adjacent to her. "Did the deciding vote always fall on him?"

"No, no not always. Like your sister, I had the deciding vote." Tori's breath hitched and she looked up. Her heart clenched at Trina's name being mentioned. "I had a chance to talk with her before the audition and learned why she was auditioning. She said she didn't care so much about acting or about singing, but was going to act like she did because that's what the school was all about and she wanted to see if it would be a good fit."

"A good fit?"

"Yes. For her little sister. She wanted to watch over her. Tori raised her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "I advised her that we had an athletics program. It wasn't much, I told her, but it was something for her to fall back on. A lot of how she acted at that school was because I told her to act in such a manner…because it's an arts school and if students are there but not taking advantage-or trying to-of anything that's offered, they'd be put out…once you showed up, she really started putting on that show because she didn't want to get kicked out for not participating in the school's projects…"

"Oh." Tears spilled from her eyes and she looked away as her heart began to sink. She'd known Trina gave up everything for her, but she didn't really understand the extent of it all. "You know something, I never let her know how much I appreciated her for it all…" Her voice broke and it seemed Sikowitz had fallen silent.

"I really love her Mr. Sikowitz. I've always wanted her in my life, even when I did show it." She wanted to blame it all on Monica, but she knew it was her fault. Even though Monica was a reason for her fears and her acting the way she did, it wasn't Monica that made her throw out her old friends and turn away from her sister. It wasn't Monica that forced her to hide herself from her new friends and pretend to be someone she wasn't. "I made mistakes that I wish I could take back, all because I was afraid of Monica…"

"Is Monica the same girl that you were just asking me about?"

"Yes. I was curious what issue she had with HA. Someone mentioned a lawsuit."

Sikowitz spoke up with a growl trembling from deep in his tone. "Her parents sued the school, yes. They sued due to bullshit, saying Eikner wouldn't accept her because he was discriminating against her as a result of his history with her parents. Total bullshit."

"Cat's mother implied they didn't have a case…"

"They didn't have one, but the school chose to settle out of court and pay them the money to just get it all over with." The disdain in his voice was startling; Tori had never heard such disgust from him. "What a entitled princess she was!" He laughed out and Tori's eyebrows rose. "Sorry, I speak my mind about it now because I'm _not_ a teacher anymore."

"Oh yeah, I heard something about that recently. That's too bad, but I guess you deserve a break." She smiled and extended her arm upwards. "I mean look, you're on a fantastic cruise, seeing the world."

"I have my nephew to thank for that."

"Jason?" She furrowed her brow and smiled. "How is he?" She remembered seeing him at Sikowitz's big sleepover project some time ago, she was a bit dazed not because she found him attractive but because she recognized him. She knew him from the photographs in the school and in all the yearbooks, she knew him from every time Trina talked about wanting to rise to his level or above. "Trina had a huge rivalry going on with him, didn't she?"

Sikowitz began laughing. She waited for him to finish and folded her hand over her leg. "I remember those days. It sounded more like friendly competition." His speech faltered for a moment and he suddenly cleared his throat. "Jason is doing well. If I'm more accurate, his…fiancé is the one that invited me on this cruise. She wanted to get to know his family a bit more."

There were sounds all around Tori, be it the coffee maker dripping into the pot next to her or the hum of the fridge; but they all died down at the word 'fiancé'. She did her best to swallow the knot in her throat while bringing her hand to her chest.

"What? Jason's getting married?" She sucked in a heavy breath of air and recalled Trina's friendship with the man. There was so much she didn't know because she was still in junior high and hadn't quite made it to HA to witness their interaction; but Trina did talk about him, albeit not much. "I wonder what Trina would say to that one…"

"Not until after college." She nodded and mustered the smallest smile she could. "They're waiting to graduate from college first."

"Well tell them I said congrats. I only wish I could know what my sister might think about that, but she's nowhere to be found."

"Yeah." He lowered his voice, his words seemingly falling out with a rush of air. "I'll tell them." It sounded like he wanted to tell her something, she could tell he was holding back; but she wasn't going to press him.

"Has his fiancé met the rest of the family?"

"Yes. Some of our relatives are in Germany, some in Poland and I have a great-aunt who resides in Russia. Jason and his fiancé have seen them _all._ Then travelled to Spain."

"Spain? What's in Spain?"

"More family members."

She chuckled, raising her dim gaze to the ceiling. "Funny. I have extended family in Spain-or did. Mostly my dad's side. Grandma gave Trina everything when she passed, so I don't know what other family we have over there."

Sikowitz paused for a moment, his voice quivering. "I hate to do this but I need to get off the line, I'm about to miss the big dance."

"There's a dance?"

"Yeah, an elegant ball-like event. I'll be sure to take photos. After all, I'm going to be the wedding photographer when my dear nephew gets married." Tori smiled and nodded her head, giving her farewell to him.

"Enjoy the cruise. I hope you know, I've always valued your teaching."

"I know, Miss Vega."

"I only wish you could see me as who I am and not who I pretended to be."

"Maybe one day I shall." Her heart skyrocketed to her throat and a tear dripped down her cheek. "Goodbye Victoria. Give your friends my regards." The breakroom door opened, the latch clicking back, just as her teacher hung up.

When she looked up, she was startled to see Jade walking in. "Jade? What are you doing here?" Jade had her purse strapped to her left shoulder and a grocery bag in her hand.

"Beck and his family went in to talk to Cat's mom." Jade sat at the table and pulled a small turkey and ham sandwich from the sack. "They want to see if they can sue Monica. Not so sure if they have anything, but they still want to ask. That chick's making a lot of enemies." Jade bit into her sandwich and Tori chuckled.

"She's had a lot of enemies, but yes. Any news on the school play?"

"Oh yeah." Jade lowered the food and raised her eyebrows high. "Mrs. K has put me in charge of directing. She's handling auditions and has already cast someone as the lead…that isn't Nancy." Tori's heart skipped a beat. Jade swallowed down another bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Ciara Jackson. She's a girl in the back row of my class, she's always wanted perform in a school play, so this is her chance."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, some of the others are already taking notice and following her lead. Mrs. K says she hasn't seen so many students auditioning for one school play in such a long time."

Tori felt a note of pride coming from within. There could be no better news. "And has she filled any other parts?"

"Yes."

"Nancy in anything?"

"No, actually, she's auditioned but her auditions have been a bit flat. Mrs. K also has caught Nancy trying to threaten some of the students, so she won't be getting any parts." Jade smirked and her eyelids fell halfway. "Mrs. K and those students have my protection, Nancy knows this."

Tori cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a proud smirk. "Jade, you're not!" Jade could be scary enough when she wanted to protect someone, and that's what Tori hoped she would do. Jade was a bit afraid of Monica, sure, but not of Nancy. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing…" Jade took another bite, chewed it slowly as the smirk upon her face deepened. "Just made sure Nancy knew that if something were to happen to Mrs. K, Ciara, or any of the students auditioning in the play that I would make her every passing day a living nightmare-and showed her how I could do exactly that."

"Any help from Courtney?"

"Yep." Tori rolled her eyes and laughed; it was amazing to see Courtney and Jade getting along so well. Individually the two were powerhouses, but together Tori couldn't imagine how deadly a force they could be. "Ian's got Beck making friends everywhere too, so students are seeing how this guy from Hollywood Arts is trying to be friendly, socializing and well…everything that Monica says HA kids aren't."

"Yeah. Have you spoken to Ian, by the way?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "About?" Tori took a deep breath and looked to her right. She was letting Ian come around on his own out of respect, and understood how difficult it was.

"I'll let him tell you."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Talk to your stepmom about her family, I know you hate her but…You never know what other relatives you have out there."

"I guess." Jade shrugged. "Why are you so interested in my family anyway?"

"I don't know." She looked down and sighed. "I guess because I've run my own family off?" Jade lowered her sandwich down again and started to reach over to pat Tori on the shoulder. Tori raised her head and sighed. "I just got off the family too, you remember Mr. Sikowitz's nephew?"

"Yeah?"

"He's getting married. After college, but he's engaged."

"I heard something about that from Sikowitz." Tori formed a half smile and nodded at Jade.

"He and Trina used to have a sort of friendly competition going on back in the day." Jade started to cough on her next bite and Tori furrowed her brow as the girl yanked a bottle of orange juice from the sack and drank a few sips of it. "It's kind of disheartening to hear he's engaged to someone now." Tori leaned back slowly, her eyes glittering under the lights of the breakroom. "Trina rarely talked about him and I never saw their interactions, but I sometimes wished those two would get together with as much as she did talk about him."

"What'd she say about him?"

"Just stuff about how she was trying to surpass him and that they would constantly tease each other. I don't know much about it, but she always said he made her want to improve."

"Wow…who would have thought it? Do you know if they ever-"

"I don't. When I saw him at Sikowitz's I wanted to ask him, but couldn't think of how to do it without breaking my role. Then Cat dragged him off."

"Interesting…So um, Cat said something about her musical play." Tori lifted her gaze up, smiling gently as Jade shook her head. "She's befriended a girl in this class, she's kind of like her. A bit eccentric, says she was a friend of yours once." Tori blinked twice, trying to think back. She had a few friends from Sherwood within the arts area.

"I can see it."

"Kacey Nobles?"

Tori gasped, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "Oh yes! She went to the church my family went to, she was in my youth group." She cupped her hands over her mouth and started to laugh, recalling some of the crazy antics she and Kacey had over summer bible camps. "She and Cat _are_ so alike. I can't believe they've struck up a friendship."

"Yeah, Cat says the girl has a pair of pipes on her and has the choir director considering Kacey as a lead part in the musical."

"That would be great." Kacey sang in the church choir as well and was, to Tori's own acknowledgement, a far better singer. "Kacey's entire family has always been active in the church choir. Her mom was the choir director back then, coming up just after her own father. Kacey's great grandparents even sang in church choirs in their day, so she's got the talent."

"That's why Cat likes her. Hell, the choir teacher is the one that told Cat that Kacey was being considered for lead. Kyrie's well miffed."

"Great. The pillars are falling, and now with Cat's mom…Monica's going to have her hands a bit too full to help her girls out."

"Oh Monica's going down; but guess what…" Jade's smirk grew and Tori leaned in, full of intrigue. "There's been whispers from the walls of Sherwood. You and Ian have been nominated for prom king and queen…and you're a strong contender against Monica, who has nothing." Tori froze in place, overcome with shock and a brief stroke of fear. She had to wonder who would put her down, especially because even Ian wasn't interested in that sort of thing.

"I-I don't know what to say. I can't, wow…"

"Yeah, and you know who nominated you two? Your all-time favorite teacher." She leaned back, instantly thinking of Mrs. DeBord. She chuckled nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Looks like Mrs. DeBord heard the students in her class talking about how they would like to see you and Ian up there instead of Monica, who gets celebrated at every fucking dance, and she went ahead and put you two down."

"Oh my god, this is all…" Her voice shook and she began to tremble, too nervous to form a straight train of thought or any sensible words; but excited at the same time that her teacher and the students thought she stood even the smallest bit of chance against Monica. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't think you have to say anything. People believe in you, and you can just be yourself. Don't have to be anything other than that, and people like it." Tori grinned and Jade twisted around as the door to the room swung open and Beck shuffled in. "How'd the meeting go, Beck?"

"Still going," He muttered, "I needed some air. Care if I join you two?"

"Sure." He plopped down beside Jade and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Everything's in place, Beck. Monica and her girls are going down, they don't have much longer…"

"Fina-fucking-ly." Beck's entire body sank as though pushed down by the heavy breath of air tumbling from his lips. "Long time coming."

* * *

When worlds come together, enemies fall hard it seems. So much in this chapter, Cat's mom helping out against David and Monica, the plans against Kyrie and Nancy are working, and now we see Sikowitz definitely knows something of Trina. So what stands out and catches your attention? What thoughts have you here? Do tell.


	22. Untitled

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is a song by Simple Plan. Couldn't think of a song to fit this chapter, but I find it oddly fitting for Jade

* * *

Chapter 22 (Untitled)

Jade paced the bedroom floor, wringing her hands together. She had no idea how to proceed with the next bit of information she had after learning what she did from Tori. To think, Trina dated Sikowitz's nephew; but that didn't necessarily mean she was the man's fiancé.

She paused on the circular rug before her bed and glanced to the cell phone positioned upon her desk. It was on speakerphone and she had dialed her teacher. _"I can't be too pushy, I don't want to run him off."_ If Jason could know anything about where Trina might be, then Sikowitz might have some idea as well; but if Sikowitz wasn't talking about Trina, then he was taking a respectful bow of silence like Lindsay had been doing.

"Hello?" Sikowitz's voice finally erupted, sending slivers of shock and relief through Jade's body. She grabbed up the phone, clicked off the speaker and pressed the object to her ear.

"Mr. Sikowitz, hi! It's me, Jade." She fell back into her desk chair and turned to face her closed door. "How's the cruise going? Cruise _Atlantis_ , right?"

"That's right. I'm enjoying it. You should have seen the elegant ball we had the other day. I'm laying out on the deck right now, gazing up at the clouds." She felt a bit of envy, wishing she could be out there on the ship as well.

She did ask her stepmother a bit about her family as Tori told her to, and one thing the woman said was some relatives of hers enjoyed boating; and that made her want to know them a bit more.

"I've always wanted to go sailing, Mr. Sikowitz. I'm almost jealous." The teacher laughed and Jade started to bow her head. "Which reminds me, my stepmom-I finally talked to her about her family. Tori was saying I should." She inhaled deep and closed her eyes as she recalled that very strange conversation.

At first the woman seemed skeptical of her, unsure why she was so interested in her life all of a sudden. Then both of them started to relax, and the woman opened up about her side of the family and some of the mistakes she'd made that caused a rift between them.

"Did you learn anything interesting from her?"

"Yeah…I learned I have a cousin I already met…" When she heard it, the news slammed into her like a vehicle crashing into a wall, crushing it. How was she to handle this; or how was she supposed to bring it up. "Tori's boyfriend, Ian." Sikowitz clicked his tongue.

"Wow, small world we have, Miss West." She nodded and moved her hand towards her stomach, it still felt empty despite the large amount of food she just had. "What will you do with this knowledge you've gained?"

"I-I don't know. She told me that her sister-in-law's brother owns a yacht and boat rental off the coast. Maybe I'll ask Ian if we could hang out and go boating or something." She chuckled and shook her head, still uncertain if Ian would even be open to such a thing. "She told me everyone hates her and ostracized her, this includes Ian, which would explain why he said nothing if he even knew. Much less, I'm the girl that fucked up his girlfriend, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Jade. Talk to the boy, I'm sure it will be okay."

She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "Yeah," she replied with an exhale. He had to be right, considering Ian was friendly with her now. "You're right, we're all friends now anyway." She cleared her throat and started to broach the subject she initially wanted; the conversation had gone one long enough that it could be causal enough. "How's your nephew and fiancé doing?"

"Oh they're doing fantastic." Sikowitz laughed and Jade started to smile. "You should have seen them at the ball! So elegant. He was dressed up in a snazzy suit and tie, and she had this dazzling violet dress with frills and lace along her neck, sleeves and the bottom. I've never seen them so happy."

"I'll bet. How long have they been together?"

"Oh for years. I mean, they separated for a time…" Sikowitz's voice started to falter and Jade furrowed her brow, remembering once again the image of Trina sobbing on the couch.

"Because he moved?"

"Something like that. He had to go take care of his mother in Texas for a while and she was so focused on-well-she didn't think she could make a long distance relationship work at the time. The break wasn't too long, though."

"No? How'd they get back together?"

"He came back. We found out she miscarried, at that point he told my sister he needed to be back here for her." Jade's heart stopped and her trembling hand rose towards her lips. "She didn't even know she was pregnant when it happened, either." There was a flash of anger in his voice, mixed in with pain, as though he were drawing on some memory.

This was a vital time to get some answers, because she knew when he got started on an angry rant, he wouldn't stop until he let it out. "I-I don't mean to pry, but how'd she miscarry?" If this was in fact Trina, then there was something more that nobody knew-information even Tori would be devastated to learn.

"Same reason I'm done teaching. She miscarried due to a freak accident during some performance." Immediately her heart began to sink. She closed her eyes and felt a tear run away from them. "Someone screwed with her harness, dropped her onto the goddamn stage. She came out fine, up until the doctor asked if she knew she was pregnant. She didn't, so she was informed not only of her pregnancy but that she miscarried."

"Oh god." It had long since been discovered that Robbie was the one to cut Trina's harness. He said he felt remorse, but no real sanction had been imposed upon him. "What happened? Did they find the person responsible?"

"Nope!" Sikowitz belted a scoffing laugh, his voice rising in anger. "Turns out she had a father that despised her enough to look the other way." That was the confirmation Jade needed, but a painful one nonetheless. "I've said enough on that matter. Jason came back to be with her for emotional support, they've grown a lot stronger since, and I'm happy for them."

"So am I, Mr. Sikowitz." Her voice trembled as her hand fell to the bed. "I'm sorry if I brought up a painful memory. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay Miss West. That's on me, I have no filter when I get going like that." He chuckled nervously and started to sigh. "Good luck dealing with your newfound family. Farewell."

"Goodbye." She hung up the phone and sucked in another heavy breath of air. As she released it, Robbie's name fell from her lips with a soft growl.

Within an hour she found him with Beck and Ian at a table outside a Sonic Restaurant. She stormed across the lot and passed the cars, leaving a dark cloud of anger behind her. Her eyes focused onto Robbie, her nostrils flared and her lips were ripped apart to reveal her grinding teeth.

Beck and Ian had an arched eyebrow while Robbie began to pale. "Jade?" She swooped down, losing all rationality and reason she'd spent the years trying to grow. Her fingers clutched Robbie's shirt collar and she yanked him away from the table with the ferocity of a lion. "Help!"

She slammed him against a pole, clutching his shoulders with her hands and glaring into his terrified eyes. "You." Her body began trembling and tears started to fill her eyes. Behind her Ian and Beck rose and started to approach, but stopped when she raised a hand for them to stop. "Have no idea what you did…"

There was no point in attacking him, no point in going backwards now after so long of trying to progress forward. "What's going on, Jade?" Jade bowed her head, shaking it slowly.

"She was pregnant. Trina…was pregnant…" Robbie still looked confused while the other two men looked at each other with a shrug. She raised her head and looked back into Robbie's eyes, guilt ate away at her and overtook the anger within her. She released him and turned her back. "This isn't the right time. This-" She held her breath and looked at Ian for a minute, contemplating her next move. "Ian, we need to talk. Come with me?"

"Okay?" He replied.

"Thanks." She looked at Beck and motioned to Robbie. "Stay with Robbie, would you, Beck?" Beck nodded and Jade started walking with Ian in tow. The two men were constantly riddled with guilt these days, so the last thing she wanted to do was heap an entirely new problem onto them.

She guided Ian to a table across the lot and plopped down on the outer bench so she could watch Beck and Robbie in the distance. Ian sat across from her and peered over his shoulder for a bit. Robbie was shaken up and Beck was guiding him back to the table they were at.

"I lost it," Jade said finally, "Robbie didn't deserve that." Ian looked back at her and she could see the question in his eyes. "I was talking to Mr. Sikowitz. I've learned, with great certainty, that Trina is in fact his nephew's fiancé." Ian's eyebrows shot up and Jade looked away with a scoff. "That stage incident that Robbie did to her…"

"Yeah?"

"Trina was pregnant and didn't even realize it. So when that happened." Her hands shook on the table and Ian cupped a hand over his mouth. His eyes closed and his finger tapped his upper lip slowly. "Her father must have ignored the miscarriage because he called off any potential police intervention, according to Sikowitz."

"Robbie couldn't have known, no one could have." Ian lowered his hand and Jade looked past him, feeling a pang of guilt as her eyes settled onto Robbie. "If Trina miscarried and didn't tell her family, then it would probably be best we pay her the respect of being the one to tell them. As much as I do not want to keep anything from Tori."

"Telling Tori would just upset her more, and she's got enough shit going on right now. We need to find a way to get to Trina." She smirked and narrowed her eyes while turning towards Ian. "Do you do much boating?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I got an uncle that owns a yacht and a boat rental, he lets me take a boat out once in a while; but not very often."

"I heard about that." He paused, seeming to study her eyes for a few seconds. A smile cracked on his face and Jade's smirk grew. "So, small world. My stepmom is a bitch."

"Something we agree on."

"Think your uncle would have a problem with us going out on the boat? I've always wanted to go boating, but never have."

"Eh it's nice." Ian shrugged casually and closed his eyes. A soft breath fell from his lips and he folded his forearms neatly on the table. "The ocean all around you, crisp sea air flowing through your hair. There's something peaceful about it all."

Excitement started to rise in her and she perked up, arching her eyebrows. "So can we?" Ian chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll give my uncle a call."

"It'll be good, we can get to know each other too and all that stuff."

"Sure, you can't be all that bad. As much as I hate to speak ill about family, my aunt isn't exactly the most popular person right now."

"Yeah, she told me about some of the stuff she's done. She says she regrets a lot of it." Ian hummed and leaned back slowly. The matter of her stepmother wasn't the greatest issue right now, so she wasn't too worried about mending fences there, but at least she could see the woman did have some regret. "Maybe one day she'll sit down with all of you guys and everyone can hash it out; but that's not going to be today."

"Right. We've got other things to deal with anyway."

"Will you help me find Trina?" Ian relaxed his hand and sighed.

"Of course. Besides, she'll likely respond well to me." That's what Jade was hoping for, since Trina would have good memories of him. It'd be easier for him to talk to her. "As for where she is right now, we have some idea."

"Yeah, a cruise ship named _Atlantis_."

"Can't believe she was right under our noses the entire time." He chuckled and Jade rolled her eyes, holding back a laugh as she thought back to Sikowitz. "With your teacher."

"Think Mr. Vega's figured it out yet? I know he's been looking."

"I don't know, but let's hope we can reach her first." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I know he's Tori's dad, but I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him." She had the same thought of course, there was a feeling of fear and uncertainty that came with the thought of David being able to reach Trina first. He was a desperate and angry man that had a fortune passed over him to a daughter he didn't care about, it was a deadly mixture.

* * *

So Jade's discovered a lot, and we see some growth in her in the form of restraint. Pulling back her anger. Let's see if the combined effort of Ian and Jade can manage to track down Trina and bring her home.


	23. Broken

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is a song by Seether and Amy Lee. I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Broken)

Tori was trying everything in her power to console her mother, who was kneeling in David's study and holding herself tight. Holly was shaking violently, wailing like a banshee and clutching a cleaning rag in her hands.

Beside her, she had her phone on speaker and was talking to Jade in hopes the girl might be able to offer something. She had her hands busy holding her mother. "I'm a terrible mother," Holly screamed. "I ran my baby off."

"I only just got home from work," Tori said in answering Jade's prior question about what was going on. She knew her mother had been cleaning and went into Trina's room, something she'd not done since her sister left. When Tori entered the house, she heard her mother weeping and then saw her rushing down the stairs and flying into David's study. "She said she found something, but she's not telling me anything."

"At least she hasn't gone into a catatonic state."

"Are you sure? She's been repeating herself for the last half hour." Tori held her mom tight, burying her face into the woman's back and trying to soothe her with a calm voice. "Momma it's okay, I'm still here." She was only slightly jealous, as her mother had been so focused on Trina for the last several months when she was gone.

"I want to be a grandma," Holly cried. Tori raised her head and wiped the wetness off her own face. "I want to be happy." It was something more than how Holly had been.

There were times when Tori would find her mother sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Other times Holly would become so involved in something that she couldn't be bothered to be pulled away, such as cooking or cleaning. The woman would literally wash the dishes, put them up, and wash them again multiple times throughout a given day.

"She hasn't gone into Trina's room since Trina left. So something's up there." Tori sighed and glanced out the door. "I don't really want to go check." Biting her lip, she looked back at her trembling mother again. "Momma, it's going to be okay."

"It will never be okay. I ran my baby off, I'm a terrible mother. I ran my baby girl off and I can't take care of you. I'm a horrible person."

"You didn't run Trina off. If anyone did, Dad did."

She heard Jade mutter and looked to the phone with raised eyebrows. "That statements truer than you two think." Holly screamed again, blasting her cry into Tori's ears, causing them to explode. She grit her teeth and moved away from her mother with a frustrated grunt.

"Jade come on. I've already got enough stress. I'm trying to help my mom feel better, not worse."

"Sorry."

She ran her hand through her hair and stood slowly. There was no getting her mother off the floor, so she grabbed her phone and left the study in pursuit of something else to try and preoccupy her mother with. "I'm really worried about mom." Tori clicked off the speaker and pressed her phone to her ear, glancing sideways at her father's study. "I think she's deteriorating."

"She's facing a lot of pressure, Tori. The best thing you can do is stick with her. Make sure she keeps going to the counseling sessions too." Holly was going, Tori made sure of that. Her mother had reached a point where she enjoyed going and for a while Tori thought she was seeing improvement. "She'll get better soon."

"That's the thing." Tori made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking around for the try of fudge she prepared last night. "She was starting to get better. This is a huge setback, like a reversal. Whatever she found out, it's like it took the wind out of her sails."

"I know that feeling. Wonder what it was." Jade went quiet for a minute. Tori's head spun with suggestions, but there was nothing she could come up with. She pulled the fudge from the fridge and grabbed a knife from the silverware drawer. "What are you going to do right now?"

"I'm going to grab some fudge for Mom, get her to eat something that might make her feel a little better. At this point, I'm at a loss."

"You're dealing with a lot yourself. Make sure you're doing okay…"

"Oh I don't have too much stressing me out." She chuckled at the lie and raised her eyes to the sky. "There's only my mom, my dad, my sister, Monica, her girls, school, lifestyle change…You know, just basic drama."

"At least you don't have relationship drama going on right now."

"You mean aside from Monica plotting to steal my boyfriend?" Tori cut a tiny piece of fudge and tossed it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Yeah." Jade laughed. "That probably won't happen, I think Ian would rather ingest poison." She turned her eyes towards the study, listening with an aching heart to her mother's hysterical sobbing. Part of her wished her mom went catatonic, if only for the silence; but she was thankful still her mother was able to cry and actually react.

"Ian wouldn't do that, but he'd definitely fight it. Courtney would probably kill him if he even thought of being with Monica." She shuddered at the thought and leaned backwards against the countertop. "Speaking of Ian…have the two of you gotten a chance to talk yet?"

"Yeah. I kind of wish you told me about the cousin thing, but I get it. I understand why you probably didn't want to interfere with that."

"I felt it would be better for you to find out from him or from your stepmom. It wasn't likely you would have believed me." Grabbing a plate from the cabinet above her, Tori sighed and set it down gently. "God I wish my mom would quit crying. She's hysterical, and to be honest, I'm a little worried about her mental state right now."

"I hear you."

"I wonder if Trina could only hear her right now, maybe she'd believe Mom wanted her around?"

"Or she'd think your mom just felt incredibly guilty-which she does-and would wonder why _now_ she feels something."

"We've always loved Trina. Mom has always loved her." Tori growled and started to pace, irritated and frustrated with Jade's suggestion despite knowing the reality of those words. "She'd wonder what changed and she should know. It's all Dad's fucking fault. Making mom feel the way she did."

"What do you mean?"

"The fights, the bickering. Dad drinking himself into a stupor after every goddamn shift and coming home to yell at mom for whatever reason." Tori refocused her attention on the fudge, cutting out a large block of it and setting it on the plate. At this point, she was more interested in sharing the brick with her mother. "Trina grew up hearing the verbal assault. Mom stopped responding and just stopped reacting to anything. She never stopped caring about Trina, never stopped caring about me; it was just that she didn't know how to show her feelings anymore!"

"Sounds more like she was afraid to." Tori wiped her eyes and nodded. Jade was exactly right, Holly never could voice her opinion or say how she felt about anything without being told she was stupid or that her opinions were worthless. "What about Gary? I know there's something there, or I thought there was?"

"There was, but they ended it. That whole thing made Dad even angrier too. He would never let Mom leave the house unless she was going to work. He just got paranoid she'd start running around on him again."

"What about you and Trina? Did he ever do anything to the two of you?"

"The two of us?" She scoffed. It seemed an obvious question that deserved an obvious answer. Of course everything he'd done to Trina was bad enough. "You know what Trina went through. Dad didn't even like her. He didn't yell at her like he did mom, but he still hated her but didn't push her around."

"Why not?"

"Because for a while she stood up for me and mom." Jade hummed. Trina picked up the plate with one hand, feeling the heaviness of the weight in her palm. Her mother's cries could still be heard in the other room. "Until I went to Hollywood Arts of course. She became a bit more passive, but so did he."

"I wonder why…"

"Because Mom stopped doing anything. She was the one that made him angry." Gary also played a role in keeping David down. He ensured David was out of the house most times. It didn't help with Holly resigning herself to sitting on the couch and watching television or making food and saying nothing. "We had a good childhood, I mean Dad wasn't always the way he was…he wasn't always so angry."

"It's possible his job made him that way, Tori. Possible the whole thing with Gary and your mom did too. Did he ever yell at you? Treat you badly?"

"No. Hell, even Trina it wasn't _that_ bad until grandma died. Mom took the brunt of everything."

Jade paused for a moment, which gave Tori some pause. "Tori, your mom was terrified of your dad. What finally got her to divorce him?"

"Gary talked her into it a bit, but I think it had to do with Trina leaving. Something inside of her just clicked, like enough was enough or something. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Jade sighed and Tori walked towards her mother. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Jade, I-Mom and I-we're lost without her." Jade was quiet again, but that didn't bother Tori much. With tears welling up in her eyes, she spoke softly to try and fight the breaking in her voice. "We love here and want her back, but I don't know if she could ever know that-or if she's given up on us entirely."

"She probably would want to know you're genuine about that."

"How could we not be? I know I did wrong by mistreating her when I went to HA. My heart breaks every time I think about it, Jade, but I can't change what I did." She sniffed and felt her chest tighten. "I love Trina with all my heart, and I want her in my life. I don't care how much money she has, she could have nothing more than a dime and I'd be happy just to have her back again; and I mean that."

Tori took a deep breath and looked at her mother, still seated on the floor and rocking back and forth. "She can't fault our mom, she knows it's not mom's fault. Mom had no control, she had nothing. She never stopped loving us, she just couldn't show it because she didn't know how. She felt like her every move, every word, was to be criticized. Now she feels like Dad's taken everything, including Trina. All she ever seems to think about now is Trina."

She knelt before her mom, placed her phone on speaker and set it down before smiling gently into her mother's eyes. "Hey momma, I brought you a snack." Holly sniffed and looked down, whimpering softly as her eyes connected with the fudge. "I know it's a big piece, but I thought maybe you'd like to share? We can watch a movie if you want…"

Holly's trembling fingers caressed the chocolate and she whimpered before stuttering. "Okay, a movie sounds good." Holly leaned against Tori's shoulder and slowly tangled her fingers around hers. "You won't go anywhere?"

"I'll be right here momma."

"I love you. I love you and your sister. I-I'm sorry I didn't say it enough." Holly's voice shattered like glass and Tori clenched her eyes shut. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls how important you were to me. My babies, my sweet angels. I-I never wanted to lose either of you."

"I know mom."

"You're both very important to me. More important than…" Holly sniffled as Tori started to rise up and help her to her feet. "More important than life itself. I ran your sister off, I don't deserve to be a momma. I don't deserve to be a grandma either or anything."

"That's not true." Tori furrowed her brow and picked up the plate. She wrapped an arm around her mother's and slowly guided her to the couch. "Everything's going to be okay Momma, I promise you."

"Nothing's ever going to be right anymore, how can anything ever be right when I let things go so very wrong?"

She sat down on the edge of the couch. After placing the phone and plate on the end table, she grabbed the television remote and started thumbing through the TV Guide. Holly curled up on the couch and placed her head into Tori's lap, crying still, but softly.

"I loved your sister, Tori. If she only knew how much I loved her. I didn't know how to show it. I never knew how to show it."

"I know mom." It was hard to express any emotion once someone shut themselves in, and that's exactly what happened. Trina was right to get out when she did, to avoid the same thing happening to her, but Tori still wished her sister hadn't hidden herself away. "What movie would you like?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Okay, I will." She went with a comedy, hoping it would help. Comedies were not something she truly enjoyed, nor did her mother, but some were able to make them laugh; and right now that laughter was needed.

Realizing Jade hadn't spoken for some time, Tori turned her attention to her phone. "Jade? Are you still there?"

"Yes," Jade answered finally. The girl cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt…"

"It's okay."

"You're going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just something to relax our nerves and hopefully calm my mom down." She ran her hand along her mother's arm, looking down at her mom with a smile. Holly's tearful gaze were fixated on the television screen and her breathing was beginning to slow. "Sorry to bother you with all this, Jade."

"It's okay, that's what I'm here for anyway."

"Thanks."

"I did have a question." She hummed softly and turned her head back to the phone. "Ian's talking to his uncle about going out on his yacht. He says it's humongous." Tori chuckled and recalled the boat vividly.

The last time she saw it, she was much younger. The yacht was indeed large, she thought it was a cruise ship at first-but it was simply large enough to provide for a pool and a tennis court. "His uncle's got a good amount of money, that's true."

"Yeah, well, do you want to come along next weekend? He's your boyfriend, so I thought maybe you might feel a little left out if I didn't ask."

She was delighted by the invite, but didn't feel like it would be appropriate. "Nah, you're just discovering some new family. I think it'd be better for you and Ian to spend some quality time on your own."

"Funny, Beck said the same." Jade chuckled and Tori smiled, nodding gently. "Okay, but are you sure? I really don't want to make you feel left out."

"Don't worry about me." She pat her mother's arm and took in a deep breath. "I need to stay with my mom right now anyway, she's going through a lot."

"I understand. I'll let you get to that movie."

"You have fun. Thanks again, and see you." She hung up the phone and puffed her cheeks out, blowing with exhaustion.

As she watched the movie, she found it difficult to focus her thoughts on it. Trina remained constantly on her mind, leaving her feeling sick to her stomach and her head pounding from worry.

Looking down at her mother, the woman had finally fallen asleep and begun to snore. Tori was happy for the outcome but fearful that her mother wasn't going to be able to hold on for very much longer. She was scared and left with nothing she could think to do. For every time she promised her mother that things would be okay, she would kick herself and feel as though she were trying harder to convince herself than her mother.

Then perhaps Holly was right, perhaps nothing would ever be okay again. She'd never seen things so bleak as they seemed now, and there seemed no end in sight for the horror.

Tori was trying to be strong for her mother, trying to hold on long enough to make it; but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep holding things together when she herself wanted so badly to collapse.

* * *

So it looks like Holly's in a declining mental state, and Tori's trying her best to keep it together. What are your thoughts? What do you think is going on? It seems fairly bleak for the two right now.


	24. Take a Hint

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is probably obvious, but honestly as much as I hate to admit it, it is pretty fitting.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Take a Hint)

It wasn't about the musical or the play that was coming up, no these were simply the destination. Students everywhere were witnessing the journey, people were seeing the rehearsals and witnessing how great the numbers of actors and singers there were amid the student body.

Tori was beyond proud, witnessing a change in the school that led only to increased confidence from the teachers and students. People could be themselves without fear of consequence.

Yes, it wasn't the endgame that mattered most but the revolution. This was Sherwood's revolution. Tori walked with her head held high, keeping her thoughts preoccupied with the change she witnessed. Jade, Beck and Cat were succeeding in making new friendships everywhere-Jade had her classmates that liked to surround her, Cat offered vocal lessons and was quickly becoming the Choir director's aide and winning the trust of those in her class.

Then there was Beck, lifted up by his fellow teammates. He enjoyed playing baseball and was always being spotted with them. They even helped him to befriend others, such as the cheerleaders and other athletes around the school. His relationship with Jade gained him several friends from the theatre and arts crowd while his friendship with Ian and Courtney gained him friends from their respective crowd.

Tori didn't want to turn into Monica, but she also knew better than that. She had fuel against the girl, now she had to think of how to use it in a manner that wasn't cruel and spiteful. However, Monica needed to know, this wasn't just her school anymore. Sherwood belonged to the students, to the people. People were beginning to see that.

"I can't believe I was ever afraid of her." She chuckled to herself and smiled as she seemed to float down the sidewalk towards the front doors of the school. She stopped at the doors, resting her hand on the handle while looking off to her right where she saw someone practicing the words to a part of the musical. There were several people with the singer, listening and clapping.

Tori smiled gently and opened the doors. As she moved down the hallway, she watched a group of friends reading some literature and playacting the lines of some Shakespearean tale. In the past, such action would quickly be shut down by Monica for fear that a little playing around might lead to someone trying to shine in on Nancy's theatrical dreams.

In the courtyard Tori stopped, in the center square she saw Ian trying to read a textbook in his lap while Monica seemed to encircle him like a shark eyeballing its lunch. She closed her hands tight and narrowed her eyes as a flash of anger coursed through her.

Ian was clearly ignoring her, not playing in to Monica's talk about how Tori didn't have to know and how she'd be a better choice for him. "God give me strength," Tori muttered, "I'm about to go full Jade on this bitch." Students all over the courtyard were waiting to see what Ian would do, but now that she stepped out, she could feel all their eyes shifting to her.

She flung her hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. Deep down, she knew better than to act harshly, and she would try her best not to react in such a bad manner. "Excuse me." She cleared her throat upon her approach. Ian raised his head and smiled when he saw her, his eyes lighting up. Monica twisted her head and in her eyes flashed a piercing hatred.

The woman hissed like a demon and straightened herself. "Tori." Monica narrowed her eyes and curled her lips into a smirk. "Ian and I were just talking." Ian rolled his eyes and Tori moved a hand to her waist. Her eyebrow rose and she shrugged.

"Is that so? It looked more like you were bother him while he was trying to study. Do you really want to go that route? Damage your 'spotless' reputation by stealing another woman's guy?"

"Not like she hasn't done that before," someone interjected from the crowd. Monica flung her head back and twisted her face into a hideous grimace while looking towards the crowding students. Tori's eyebrows slid up and she felt another flicker of pride in her heart. "Just saying, she's done it but most of those guys actually catered to her. She's clueless and oblivious to the fact that Ian wants nothing to do with her…"

"How _dare_ you," Monica growled out. "I could wreck your entire fucking life!" Monica outstretched an arm and the boy that had spoken raised his hands. "I will destroy you."

A girl stepped in front of him and pointed back at Monica, raising her voice. "You leave him alone." Monica's jaw dropped and she looked as though she'd just been blindsided. Tori's smile grew and she looked to Ian, who exchanged a knowing look. "We're not afraid of you. You're just a bully."

"What? What is this?" Monica cackled and shook her head. "Oh I see, those Hollywood students are influencing your minds. You shouldn't let them, you don't want to be like _those_ people."

"They are their own people," Tori said. It was something Ian would have said, and likely would have, but Tori wanted to be the one. He defended the students of Sherwood for so long, it was her turn. "But you have to be careful how you talk. An old teacher of mine told me he sat on the auditioning board and remembered you auditioning for Hollywood Arts."

Monica twisted around slowly, her eyes growing wide and clenched teeth opened as her lips pulled apart. "What did you just say?" Ian crossed his arms and smirked as the students looked around each other. Tori walked forward, her hands swaying at her sides.

"I'm saying you treat everyone so badly, then accuse the students of Hollywood Arts for things they never did." She stretched out an arm to the students. "Why don't you tell them the truth? Why are you so afraid to be yourself? Why are you afraid to tell the students what's real? Normally, what goes on in our personal lives isn't anyone's business but our own…but you act because you're angry at a few HA teachers and because you didn't get something you wanted, you squash everyone else's dream."

"You don't even know what you're talking about?" Monica laughed and swept her hand through her hair. "Without proof, the things you say are nothing but lies."

"You want proof? Anyone can look up your mother and find out she runs the local news agency. Erika Raymond." Monica flinched and jerked her head back. "If they look up your father they'll see he used to be an actor and owns several car dealership. Jack Raymond."

The blonde's eyes slid towards the students in the crowd and she began to scowl at several students reaching for their cell phones. "They'll even learn about your councilman grandfather, Gregory Richardson. You're as wealthy, if not more so, than the people you say attend Hollywood Arts."

Tori moved her hands to her chest and raised her shoulders. "I don't come from a wealthy family at all. My parents could barely afford the tuition there, but I went to Hollywood Arts for a short time. I'm not afraid to admit it." Ian stood up, gazing at her with a look of immense pride. "I'm sure there are several students here that thought about going, or wanted to be a part of what that school offers. It isn't a bad school, Monica."

The students began murmuring, some agreeing with Tori while others were going on about finding references to Monica's family. Monica crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "So I've got money. Who cares?"

"It makes you look like a hypocrite."

"There's like three people we know of from Hollywood Arts," someone called out from the crowd, "And none of them are anywhere near as bad as Monica says they are!" Tori smirked as the woman shouted for the student to shut up. "You shut up!" The girl stepped forward, raising her voice above Monica's. "They're not mean, they're nice. Beck Oliver is the nicest guy, Cat Valentine's doing all she can to help people out, and then Jade seems pretty good too."

"If only she could hear that compliment," Tori said under her breath. Ian closed his eyes and smirked while Monica's scowl turned for the worse.

"In fact, I bet you have it out for the people at that school just because you didn't get in or something." The student raised her phone up, showing a news article that was startling to see. "I found out that your family settled a lawsuit with them. What's _that_ about, huh? What is it, Monica?"

Monica put a hand to her chest and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, there was never any sort of lawsuit."

"I bet there's not." Another student stepped forward, showing more who were not afraid of Monica anymore-those who wanted to speak out against her but never had. "In fact, I bet that's why Kyrie's not at school this week. I bet she got in trouble, everyone at lunch saw her put something on Cat's meal that time before she got sick and lost her voice."

"That's an absurd accusation."

"It's not false if it's true," another student chimed, "I was in the cafeteria too just a table behind her. I wanted to say something but she already took a bite." Tori crossed her arms and leaned her head sideways.

It was nice to see she didn't have to do much. The students were finally speaking up and that was all that mattered. "You're just afraid of people being better than you," someone stated. "That's why you blackmail and threaten people into staying away from doing anything. That's why you threaten our teachers too." The student raised his fist up, shaking it while Monica laughed with disbelief. "Don't think we haven't seen or heard you force teachers to be quiet or let you get your way or else they'll lose their job."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Monica turned to the student, gripping her waist firmly. "I'm likeable, and much more friendly than you make me out to be. I'm popular." Monica raised her hand to her chest and turned her head, closing her eyes. "Why, I help tutor the special kids." Dropping her hand, Monica flashed a smile. "I bring teachers some coffee in the morning to get them started. I'm nice."

Tori raised an eyebrow and glanced over as Ian walked behind Monica and towards her. She pushed her hand out slightly, giving him a smile and watching as his gaze fell to her hand. He smiled back and stepped beside her, tangling his fingers with hers.

Monica was too busy defending herself to care at the moment, growling at the students and making gestures at them. "Why Tim, who was it that helped give you a ride to school when your car was broke down? I did!" She took a deep breath. "Marie, who helped you with your homework a few weeks ago when you were under the pressure from every class?"

"Honestly?" Marie laughed and Tim shook his head. "You initially said you'd help if I took over your class project and did the work for you." The girl sneered violently, causing Monica to flinch. "You got an A on a fucking presentation that _I_ prepared." Other students began muttering agreements, each bringing forward their complaints about Monica.

Ian leaned in, whispering to Tori. "How's this for a public forum?" He gave a casual smirk and Tori brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh.

On the other side of the sea of students, Beck was walking with two of his baseball teammates, Timothy Mitchell and Bill Adams. Monica raised her voice a pitch and pointed across the crowd, causing the three men to stop and look. "Look, it's Hollywood!" Beck started to pale, but Timothy and Bill moved in front of him and crossed their arms, glaring at Monica with narrow eyes.

"And you're the witch that falsely accused our boy of something he didn't do," Bill spat. The crowd of students began nodding and Monica leaned back slowly. "What did he do to you? Nothing."

Timothy took a step forward. Beck smiled, looking relieved at his friends. "You attacked him the minute he stepped foot in this school. You like rallying up crowds against people, but you can't take it when they're against you I bet." Monica hissed, a fire brewed in her eyes but she remained silent, letting Timothy finish. "He's done more good for people without asking anything in return."

"That's true," replied a boy in the crowd. Monica's eyes darted over to the boy and filled with horror. "He gave my car a jump and followed me to the dealership to fix my battery. Asked nothing in return."

"Oh please!" Monica crossed her arms and dug her fingernails into the skin of her arms. "He's probably a horrible person."

"He's a better person than you are."

"I'm only trying to help you not get hurt by these weak people." Monica spun around, looking Ian in the eyes. Almost immediately the smile on his face faded and Tori could have sworn she saw a flash of anger and hatred in his gaze. "Ian you must believe me, right? You're always trying to help people, we're of the same cloth."

Ian leaned his head to the right and a hush fell over the crowd. His chest expanded and he remained calm, though it was clear he had something he wanted to say. Monica walked forward, extending her hand towards his face. Tori tensed up and Ian swayed backwards, his lip twitching.

"I don't understand you." Monica put her hands at her hips and shook her head. "Why won't you give me a chance? I know we can be good together." His eyebrows rose and Tori started to scowl, ready to attack this girl at the drop of a hat. "Even when _she_ left you, I tried to comfort you but you pushed me away. Why? You're the one that always tells people they should give every opportunity a chance."

"With consideration." Ian broke his hand away from Tori and clenched it firmly. Beck smirked, filling with pride. Tori held her breath, watching as Ian approached Monica, stopping close to her. His glare pierced into her, burning through the blonde. "You want to know why I never gave you a single look, and why I never will, I'll tell you."

Monica huffed and looked out at the crowd with a growl. Ian's chin rose and his nostrils expanded. "Because of how you treat people. More than that, though. It's personal. Not just how you treat everyone, from our classmates to our teachers, but the people that I care about."

"Oh please."

"What you did to my friends, running them off." Ian extended his hand, motioning at Tori. "The hell I went through when she left this school because she couldn't deal with your bullying her."

Monica dusted off her shoulder and shrugged. "She left of her own accord, Ian." He growled and started to encircle her, looking like a lion ready to pounce upon its enemy.

"Then there's what you did to Courtney. Absolutely unforgivable. Even for me. You have the gall to think I'd want to be with anyone like that? You think I'd be interested in you, and here I am with my girlfriend now-and you're still trying. You're one of two things: Blind and totally oblivious, or you've got your head so far up your ass that you can't pull it out." Monica scowled at him and threw her hands down.

He exhaled and shook his head. "I don't mean to sound cruel, and I usually am far more patient than this, but my patience has worn thin and you can't take a hint." Tori's eyebrows popped up and she remembered the song she and Jade sang at some restaurant. "I don't want to be an ass, I'm always trying to be polite but that never seems to work with you."

"Really now?"

"Oh believe me, how many times do I have to say 'no' before you get the gist?" He poked a finger in his palm, counting down. "You've insulted my friends, you crossed the line with Courtney, bullied my girlfriend to no end, tried to damage the reputation of innocent people. You're the exact opposite of anybody I'd be interested in. You like to think you get everything you want, but here's one thing you'll never get."

He breezed past Monica, leaving her with a shocked and pale-faced expression as though she'd been grievously insulted. Ian took Tori's hands and smirked as his eyes met hers.

Beck nudged his friends and cupped his hands over his mouth, beginning a chant. "Kiss her, kiss her!" Tori blushed and Monica's jaw fell open as Beck's friends started chanting for Ian to kiss his girlfriend. The chant fell across the crowd and a smug grin spread across her face as she slid an arm around Ian's neck.

"Might as well." She leaned up and he met her lips with a full, passionate kiss. The students started to cheer, causing Monica to shriek and storm off in a fit of rage. His hands pulled hers back, guiding her closer to him, then his arms began to wrap around her waist.

Tori was breathless as he pulled back from her, his smile melted her. "There's something I'll never tire of," he said softly. She cleared her throat, sliding her hands down his arm.

"Well…I certainly wasn't expecting all this when I came to school this morning." He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, gently stroking her bangs from her eyes.

Beck and his friends began to disperse the crowd, trying to give Tori and Ian some time to themselves. Her eyes drifted to the stone bench in the center of the courtyard and Ian followed her gaze with a smile.

"Our favorite spot, how long has it been since we sat there together?"

"Who cares?" She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the bench, pulling him with her. "I'm more interested in the now." They sat on the bench and Tori cuddled close to him. "I'm kind of surprised you put Monica in her place like that. Impressed, actually."

"Yeah well…" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I was getting tired of it. I'm patient sure, but even that has its limits. The tide's turning here." He paused, squinting his eyes and humming. "Did you notice she was by herself? She's almost always got Kyrie and Nancy at her side."

"Think it means something?"

"If they're not at her side, there's bound to be a reason. Maybe a falling out."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"But enough about them." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and turned towards her. "How are you and your mom doing? It sounds like things aren't getting much better."

"I thought they were." She leaned forward, sighing heavily. "Mom found something she won't tell me, and then she just fell apart." Ian looked down, his shoulders rising as he took a breath. Tori pushed out her lip and felt her heart sink. "Ian, I'm worried about her. What'll I do if something happens to her?"

"I'm sure nothing will, but just be there for your mom. Support her. Help her through this." She nodded and set her head on his shoulder. Her gaze fixated on a backpack placed against a wall. "What do you think she found?"

"She went into Trina's room, she never goes in there, then ran into Dad's study. She was pulling his desk drawers open and rifling through papers, looking for something before breaking down."

As Tori moved her eyes up, she noticed for the first time Lindsay in the courtyard. She was sitting next to the large bell sculpture positioned outside the library windows. In her hands was a leather-bound book. Tori leaned her head to the side and Ian glanced over. "How long has she been there for?"

"She's been there all morning," Ian replied. Lindsay always seemed to be around whenever she and Monica were in the same vicinity, but Tori never thought much of it until now. "Jade seems to think she might still be in contact with Trina."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh that would be nice." She wished for the ability to ask Lindsay, but was too afraid of the answer. "If only she could tell Trina how much I want her back."

"Ian!" Monica's voice pierced the air. Lindsay's eyes moved up from her book, but she remained still and watchful as Tori and Ian turned around. Monica was gripping a rock in her hand and breathing heavily. "I always get what I want, and if I can't have you, that bitch sure as hell isn't going to!"

Monica's face was etched with tears and red with anger. Tori held her breath and watched as Monica started to move her hand up. Lindsay shut her book and moved away from her seat, causing Monica to freeze up. "Come with me," Lindsay ordered while focusing an intense glare on the blonde. "We're going to have a talk to the principal about you making threats."

"I-But, now hold on!"

"A number of teachers have complained about you acting up in their classes, making threats to them and their students. Now you're attacking Victoria publicly like this on school grounds…come along…"

Tori raised her eyebrows and looked past the two to see the school's police officer standing with arms crossed and a heavy expression on his face. Monica looked back and gasped aloud. "This is all a misunderstanding!" Beside the officer were the two assistant principals, top vice principal Hamme and assistant principal Gibbons. Lindsay placed a hand on Monica's shoulder and motioned for the girl to walk with her.

"We've already had a chat with Miss Kyrie and her parents, now it's your turn." Monica turned sheet white and hung her head as she walked with Lindsay, looking like an inmate on her way to the electric chair. "You've cost your parents a lot of money young lady."

"You do know-"

"Save it, I'm not afraid of you." It was Lindsay taking a stand for the teachers, after all, the one inspiring more teachers to take a stand and speak out. Of course, Tori felt Mrs. DeBord was doing the same, encouraging teachers to quit letting Monica hold their careers above their head and realize that she didn't have as much power as she thought. "By the way, Katrina says hello."

Tori's heart skipped a beat and she leaned forward, tears welling up in her eyes. Monica froze up and looked over her shoulder, whimpering nervously. Tori watched as the girl disappeared with the teacher, waiting with baited breath before turning to Ian.

"What does it all mean? Why is Monica so afraid of my sister, even now? Where the mere mention of her name turns her into a ghost."

"You know how Courtney can put the fear of god in Monica?" Tori hummed and nodded. "Well even Courtney's never been able to actually put hands on her but once, and it wasn't nearly as bad of a beating as it could have been…"

Tori furrowed her brow and the air started to grow still as the wind ceased its every gust. "Are you saying…Trina did something to Monica?"

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes and Tori moved her hand up to her chest. "Monica was following us around one day-you remember when we went to hang out at that fancy diner downtown?" He looked up, contemplating for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Tollini's Diner. We were thirteen." She nodded, remembering the restaurant fondly as she recalled the spectacular Italian food. "Monica was spying on us, I only found out when I saw her leaving the restaurant."

"I remember you getting up to go to the restroom for a while."

"Yeah, because I saw Trina too. She followed Monica out. I followed them." Tori looked down and frowned deeply. She remembered that same night was tense at home, David came home drunk and was spouting off every insult and name in the book at Holly. Trina had to grit her teeth and managed to convince David to allow Tori to go out.

"Trina was majorly stressed that day."

"Yeah, I could tell. Trina followed Monica into a back alleyway and ordered her to stop following you and to stop picking on you. Monica said she wasn't afraid of her, began insulting her, insulted you…something must have triggered, because Trina beat the shit out of Monica then and there."

It was a mixture of stress and Trina's overprotective nature back then, but hearing it now was depressing. Tori was glad her sister got away from the family now, because that toxic environment surely wouldn't have been good for her.

"Maybe that's why she left us." Tori folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head, shaking just a bit. "Maybe she was holding back, trying to avoid ever escalating to that point. Jade's insults, my friends mistreating her, Dad's constant malicious behavior…she left to avoid going off the deep end, to avoid crossing a line she knew she didn't want to cross."

"Most likely, and I'm sure she still thinks about you and wants to protect you."

"Mom and I need to get better." Tori stood up slowly, taking in a deep breath. "We want her back in our lives, but I don't want her walking in on a toxic situation again. I know my friends are better, but mom and I have to get better…we have to be ready to have her back in our lives." She paused, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Even though there's still a chance she'll never come back to us."

"I would focus on being there for your mom, supporting her. If your sister wants to come back, I believe she will. In the meantime, you have me, you have Courtney and your friends. We're all here for you and we're here for your mom too."

Tori leaned over, kissing Ian's temple. "Thank you." Her heart swelled and she leaned upright, looking up as the school bell rang.

* * *

What are your thoughts of this chapter? It seems Monica's power has waned incredibly so, even her friends aren't there to back her up-but they've got problems of their own as indicated. And yeah, the chapter's song title really does fit I think. Monica's just that oblivious to everything. **  
**


	25. Fighter

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is from Christina Aguilera

* * *

Chapter 25 (Fighter)

Trina stood on the bow of the _Atlantis_ , her hands grasped firmly the metal railing as she leaned forward against it. The wind lapped up the water below and threw the ends of the long red scarf around her neck like a flag in the wind. Her hair seemed to float in the air and her piercing gaze studied the distant shore.

"It's almost over, been a fantastic cruise." Jason walked up and hugged her from behind. Trina bent her head and smiled as she moved her left hand to her waist to grip his forearm. He set his chin on her shoulder and she leaned her head back with a sigh.

"God it's beautiful. Rose and Leonardo DiCaprio can suck it." Jason chuckled softly and turned his head down to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned her head away, gazing serenely into the distance.

"You're tense." She looked back at him, his eyes were full of concern for her. She smiled gently and shook her head.

She had a lot on her mind lately, of course he knew this. "The things your uncle said, what Lindsay told me last night…" Lindsay discovered Monica had been stalking Ian for some time. She didn't know what to do about it, or if there was anything she could do; but at the very least she was sure Monica wouldn't be a huge problem. "I'm not at all worried about Monica though."

"You shouldn't be. She can't do much else." Jason's parents had been divorced for many years, and most who knew him were well aware his mother lived in Texas while his uncle was in California. "My dad will take care of that mess."

"Good." She smirked and set a fiendish glare onto the coming shoreline. "Your father's a decent man when you get down to it." Jason's father recently rose to become Superintendent of the Las Angeles school district, and when Trina met him for the first time, she made him well aware of Monica and her influence over the teachers and students at Sherwood. "Monica has had her last hurrah." Jason nodded gently and let out a soft exhale.

"What about your mom and your sister, have you thought about going back to them?" Her heart began to sink and she closed her eyes. A breath of air rolled away from her lips and she contemplated whether or not she ought to return to them. "I'm not sure. I want to, but I need to hear from them…I need to believe they genuinely want me back."

"I understand."

"It's not enough that your uncle tells me that he hears they want me back, it's simply not enough what Jade tells him. I need to hear it from my mother's lips, my sister's lips."

"You know your mother was never at fault. You left because of your father, because of your sister's friends."

"I know." Her hands tightened around the rails and her eyes narrowed further. "Dad's looking for me. If I go back now, I don't know what I'd do if he hurt them because I went back…" Off to her right, she saw an incredibly large boat, one that was vaguely familiar. "Is that another cruise ship out there?"

"No," Jason replied. He moved beside her and leaned over the railing to look out, using his hands on the rail for leverage. "Smaller than a cruise liner. Probably a yacht."

 _Where are you now?_

 _Atlantis._

 _Under the sea, under the sea…_

Jade hummed along to the song playing from her radio. The crisp ocean air spun through her hair and kissed her face. Ian stood nearby, leaning over the rail of his uncle's yacht and staring at her from over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "That song…"

"Alan Walker's got a few good tunes out there." Jade could see the exhaustion in his eyes, but it wasn't from the journey. After hearing from Lindsay that Monica revealed she'd been stalking him, they decided to take the yacht out a few days early so he could try and relax. "Are you letting Monica get to you?"

"I try not to." He sighed and dipped his head, running his hand along his forehead and through his hair. "Might be best we not think about her, she makes me sick to my stomach."

"Tori tells me you really don't like her, I can see it."

Ian grunted and looked back across the sea. "Yeah, Monica's something else all right." Jade understood what was bothering him as well, as she had an unsettling feeling in her gut as well from what he told her.

If Monica had been following him around, then she would know a great deal, such as where Trina was. There were many conversations she would have had to listen in on, so she'd be well aware of Tori's situation.

"She's being allowed to continue through to the end of the school year, as per the superintendent, but after that she's being expelled." Ian chuckled sorely and shook his head. "I don't think that's going to resolve much."

Monica's parents were the ones to talk the superintendent into allowing her to finish out the school year. He was a hard man to convince, from what Jade understood. She'd never met the guy herself, but when hearing him described, he was described as having a stony face and stern exterior. Overall, he did not seem like a man to tangle with.

"Must have taken a bit for them to convince him." She felt her phone vibrate and reached into her pocket with a sigh. She intended to silence the phone so that she could enjoy fully this experience on the yacht.

Ian raised up a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck and peered through them as Jade checked her texts. There was a text from an unknown number, struck with curiosity she checked it and was surprised to see it was from Lindsay.

"Hey Ian, I got a text from Lindsay." She looked up at him and he lowered the binoculars for a moment.

"What does she say?" He seemed just as surprised that Lindsay would be texting her. Jade read the message and her chest began to tighten.

 _This is Lindsay Peterson, I heard you were out on a yacht with your cousin. Keep an eye out for the Atlantis. I've been informed by Monica that she heard it from you and Ian that Trina was aboard that ship and she made contact with David 'out of kindness'. I'm letting Trina know, her father knows where she is._

"Monica overheard our conversation about Trina." Ian started to pale and Jade mentally cursed having that conversation with Ian in a pubica area. "She's sought out Mr. Vega and told him where Trina was."

"Shit."

Jade stood up and walked to the railing, frowning as she looked across the ocean waters. "She's done it out of spite, I'm sure."

"Of course she did. Probably told Lindsay out of spite too, knowing the connection." He raised the binoculars back, his knuckles turning white as he gipped them. "I'm not sure if she has any idea what she's done."

"Does it matter?"

"No." A knot formed in Jade's throat and her heart began pounding. She could make out a large ship on the horizon. With a gasp, she nudged Ian's side and pointed out. He turned and leaned forward. "Yeah, that's it. _Atlantis._ "

He handed the binoculars over and she put them to her eyes, gasping softly. She saw the well engraved name of the boat on its hull and felt the relief crashing through her. "Oh god, she's right there, right in front of us." Ian called to his uncle, who was steering the ship, and told the man to start making his way towards the ship. Jade raised an eyebrow, scanning the ocean with the binoculars. "What are you trying to do? Why would we go towards it?"

"I'm not sure. We can't board the boat without being tossed off by security."

"Sure. So how would we be getting in touch with Tri-" A speedboat caught her attention and she turned to focus on it. It was a small black _Little Twister_ speedboat. The rider on it was like a ghost, a familiar face she'd not seen in ages. "Oh my god. Ian. Ian!"

"What?"

"It's Mr. Vega!" He had a wetsuit on, but his head and face were well exposed. The man had a beard grown out and his once short curly hair had become much longer.

Ian ran up behind her. "Stay on him!" She tried to focus on the speedboat, and when she saw a small box nestled on the seat behind David, her heart began to sink. David pulled up to the back end of the Cruise ship, stopping just where an emergency ladder was. "What is he doing?"

David reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a pair of pipes tied together. "Is that a pipe bomb?" She furrowed her eyebrows and watched as he tied the device between the ladder and the boat. "I think that's a bomb."

"Fuck. I'm calling the cops." David grabbed the ladder and began climbing, looking over his shoulder and scanning the area as he did so. Jade could make out a gun attached to a belt around his waist. A tightness spread across her chest and her hands began to shake so much that she nearly dropped the binoculars into the sea. "What's going on now?"

"He's boarding the ship. Ian, he's boarding the _Atlantis_."

"Oh god."

"Why would he do that if he just put a bomb on it?"

"The bomb's not going to kill everyone, he might want to be sure Trina's taken out." Ian dialed the police on his phone and looked to the sky. Jade's heart was racing so fast she expected it to leap from her body.

There was nothing they could do but watch and wait. She lowered the binoculars, listening as Ian notified the police of the events. He mentioned Detective Malone, which was a relief to Jade; if Gary was the one responding, then shit was sure to get done.

"We're the closest boat in the vicinity." Realization dawned upon her and she ran for Ian's uncle. Their yacht couldn't hold all the passengers on board, but it sure enough could hold enough.

On the _Atlantis_ , Trina and Jason had returned to the bedroom. They turned to lovemaking to take their minds off the matters that had been pressuring her. She was above him, straddling his waist with her knees and running her hands through her hair. The covers were pulled up over their legs and draped around her hips.

Trina flung her head back with an intense moan, her eyes rolled back and when she felt her body about to give, she flung herself forward and planted her palms firmly on his chest.

Their eyes connected and her chest shook with each breathless pant as her hair fell beside her face and caressed his cheek. He raised a hand to her cheek, caressing it with his fingers. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Her cheeks grew red and she leaned down to kiss his lips.

The door swung open, slamming hard against the wall. "Finally," a voice echoed in the air. Trina stiffened and her eyes moved slowly to the side. "Do you know how hard it was to find the guy with the passenger list, and this room?" Trina curled her fingers inwards and shut her eyes. "Get the fuck out of the bed."

She flared her nostrils and turned her head over her shoulder. Her eyes opened up into a violent glare and set upon her father. He had a pistol aimed upon her. "Dad…Lindsay texted me that you found me." She threw the covers off her body and slid off the bed, growling as she stood exposed. "Are you really going to kill your daughter while she's naked in her lover's arms?"

David stepped forward, growling menacingly and narrowing his eyes. "The trouble I went through to find you."

"I'd hate for you to be disappointed." She bore no fear of this man, even now as she stared down the barrel of his gun. "What is it you want? Grandma did say you weren't good enough for her money."

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long. You don't deserve that money."

"Is that so?" She tilted her head and chuckled softly. "Sorry you can't have everything you wanted." Jason began to leave the bed and David shifted the gun upon him. Trina's eyes widened and she motioned for her father. "Don't aim that gun at him, asshole."

"I have no desire to kill him, but he better stay the fuck where he is."

Jason narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll stay right here; but if you think I'm letting you do anything to her…"

Trina raised up her hand and closed her eyes. "Relax honey, I've got this. I know what Dad wants. He wants me to hand over the fortune that grandma gave to me." She flicked her eyes over and smirked at David. "Isn't that right, Dad?" David growled and pushed the gun forward. "Let me get dressed, then we'll sit down and talk about this."

David raised an eyebrow and grunted. Trina started for the closet, keeping her eyes fixated on her father. "Dad, come here." David approached cautiously. Trina kept her back turned, but turned her head to gaze over her shoulder. Her hair curled at the center of her back and the smirk on her face grew. "I've got plenty in my wardrobe, what do you think I should wear?"

"Why do I care what you wear?"

"Oh you know, I'm sure you at least want your daughter to look _decent_. I could wear a fucking midriff." He had his attention glued to Jason, who hadn't moved from his stance at the bed. Trina grabbed a purple blazer, cheap and worn. "After all, your reputation is at stake too. For a man to kill his daughter and daughter's fiancé in their bed during sex…that's an entire level of crazy you don't want to breach."

Jason raised a hand, poking out a finger. "She does have a point, sir."

David growled, lowering the gun. "What's going on here?" Without hesitation, Trina gripped the edges of the blazer in her hands and spun around, throwing the blazer over his head and pulling it back.

"Now, Jason!" Jason ran forward, swinging a fist towards David's stomach. David yelled out in pain, dropping the gun to the floor. A bullet shot out, shattering the window nearby. Trina performed a sweeping kick, striking her heel down on the center of his back just at the bottom of his neck.

He crashed to the floor and Jason swung a fist down onto the man. Trina ran for the gun, grabbing it up, then aimed at David. Jason leapt away and David pulled the blazer off his face with a powerful hiss. His eyes froze on her and widened.

"I should shoot you down right here, right now." Trina narrowed her eyes and walked forward. "Cut you down, spare my mother and my sister all the fucking trouble they'd have dealing with your ass." She nodded to Jason. "Grab him."

Jason yanked David off the floor and locked his right arm around the man's neck while gripping David's wrists behind his back. "You'd kill your own father?" David inquired with a scowl.

"Coming from you? Now? Please. I'm not a murderer, and certainly not a patricide." An alarm began ringing throughout the boat and Trina turned her head, chuckling softly. "Looks like you must have been spotted. There _was_ a yacht out there earlier, was that your boat?"

"No. I was on a speedboat…"

"Ah, well that explains it. Hold him in place for me, dear." Trina walked to the closet as David struggled in Jason's grip. Eventually, Jason knocked David unconscious and laid him on the bed.

Once the couple got dressed, Trina returned the gun to her father's hand and left the bedroom with Jason. "There you two are!" Sikowitz ran down the hallway, meeting them halfway. "There's a bomb on the ship, we're being ordered to evacuate. We have to get to the lifeboats."

Trina nodded and pointed to the bedroom. "My father's in there, Mr. Sikowitz." She had been fully aware her father wasn't going to kill her right then and there, he wasn't an idiot. He wanted the money, and what use would that money be if he were in prison? This was the only reason she was able to manipulate him into allowing her to get dressed.

Sikowitz grew pale. "What?"

"He attacked us. He should be unconscious, but it's better we leave before he wakes up and tries to kill us before we get away."

"Right, there's a yacht nearby; it's taking some passengers."

"Great!" They ran for where the passengers were grouping up, and saw an emergency connection from the yacht to the boat. They were able to get onboard, but as Trina looked back to the boat, she saw her father was awake and running for the edge. "Shit…"

He dove into the water, most likely heading for the speedboat he had. She waited for a minute, until she could see the speedboat zipping away. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and shook her head, listening as an explosion tore through the air.

Safely aboard the yacht, she stood with Jason and Sikowitz, watching sorely as the _Atlantis_ prepared to sink beneath the sea to fade away forever.

* * *

We have Trina, though she won't go straight to Tori and Holly-David did survive after all. She's not going back to them as long as he's out there, she doesn't want to be the reason they get hurt. At the very least, Jade and Ian might be able to talk to her about Tori and Holly. David may not have initially planned to shoot her then and there, but who knows, he was willing to take out a ship to get to her...If nothing else, he's bound to be in hiding. What are your thoughts on everything here? And yes, the alan walker song inspired the sinking of Atlantis.


	26. Nightingale's Eyes

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter's title is actually written for the Dragon Age Inquisition series, a beautiful and chilling song that is tribute to Leliana. Go listen to it and enjoy it. Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Chapter 26 (Nightingale's Eyes)

Jade watched _Atlantis_ sink to the bottom of the ocean with a chill in the air that strangled her. She was horrified to think anybody could do such a thing, much less a man she though she knew as a simple family man.

She heard someone say there were multiple bombs, something she didn't think about until the explosions began. Each went off within a minute of the other, seemingly timed or triggered; and she watched as David climbed onto the speedboat and took off, with the bomb she watched him place being one of the last ones to go.

Stricken with fear and disbelief, her entire body trembled and her white-knuckled grip clutched the railing of Ian's yacht. Ian was busy helping his uncle, as well as some passengers and security, guide passengers to safety.

The ocean was littered with lifeboats and people swimming the ocean floors. It was like something out of a scene from the _Titanic_ , or the real Titanic itself. Several police boats, and other ships in the area had come to help, but there was no telling how many passengers survived or how many were caught up in David's wrath.

"I can't believe this," someone said. Jade turned her head, gazing sideways at a security guard sitting with another. "The call came so late, the son of a bitch already had bombs placed in the fucking ship." She wondered why it took so long for the police to notify _Atlantis_ security. While it was true David had only one target, it was clear he didn't mind the collateral damage.

It took a good fifteen minutes, or maybe a half hour, before Jade saw any activity from security guards or police arrival; but then, she'd been too frazzled and anxious to keep track of the time. "Why did talarm take so long to be raised?" Jade approached them, feeling guilty for interrupting their conversation, but she was curious.

They looked up at her, hesitation shone in their eyes. The man on the right wiped his head with a rag and sighed. "The person that receives all calls and raises the alarm is the head of security, but our head of security was found dead along with the person handling the roster of passengers and their rooms."

It was unsettling to hear, but not shocking. "The alarm was raised after that, I presume?"

"Yes. Our manager after the head of security got in touch with police and was notified of the issue, he then raised the alarm" Too stunned for words, Jade felt she had more questions than answers. For one, how could David possibly sink to this level all out of anger and hatred for his own daughter?

Her thoughts spun about her mind like a vortex of clouds, broken only by the sound of Ian calling for her. She turned to see him on the other side of the boat, waving her over. She hurried to him, panting from her nerves. "What's up?"

"Trina's this way, I've spotted her." Jade practically collapsed from disbelief; it seemed too good to be true that Trina could be one of the passengers that made it on board. "Both Jason and your teacher are with her."

"That's great!"

"She looks pretty shaken though, I'd be careful."

"Right."

They made their approach through the crowd of weeping passengers and stopped several feet away from where Trina was. It was surreal seeing her, and Jade was half tempted to run to her and greet her.

Trina was grieving, her cheeks stained with tears of shock as though the gravity of the situation had hit her full force. Jason was seated beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I can't believe he'd go through these lengths," Trina muttered, "All those people. I knew he hated me, but-." She took a deep breath buried her face into her knees. Jade made a slow approach, using caution as she tried to think of all the things she could say.

Sikowitz paled further than he'd already been when he saw her, his hand that was perched upon Trina's shoulder began tapping her. Jason move his gaze over and Jade could almost feel the suspicion burning into her. "Um, hi…" Trina froze, her head slowly rising up. Jade pulled her hands behind her back and started to clear her throat.

"The hits just keep coming…" Trina stood slowly using Jason for support. She crossed her arms over and studied Jade closely. "What are you doing here?" The woman had to wipe a few tears from her face and made an attempt to regain a tough composure.

"I know it must be hard for you, troubling even, what happened here." Trina cast a somber glance at the sinking cruise ship, slowly shaking her head. "Mr. Vega is a demon."

"Putting it mildly. He's a monster, driven by hate, greed, and fear. He'll take out anyone that stands in his way of getting to what he wants. Even innocents that don't have anything to do with this."

"I'm sorry."

"Three thousand people. The call came late, why the fuck did it come so late?" Trina's voice rose with scorn and her eyes narrowed. "How many people could escape before the bombs started going off?" Trina lowered her arms, clenching her hands at her sides. "If I see that asshole again, if he does anything to mom or Tori, I swear to god I won't hold back from killing him."

Jade wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Overwhelmed with emotion, grief and relief, she stepped forward and hugged Trina as though she were an old friend. Trina flinched and jerked her head back, arching an eyebrow high. "What are you doing?" Ian curled a finger beneath his lip, smirking with amusement while Sikowitz and Jason exchanged a confused look.

"It's good to see you safe." Jade took a step back and wiped away her own tears. "I was worried you didn't make it off. I know Tori would be devastated, so would Holly." Trina's face softened and her eyes drifted downwards.

"How are they? I've not heard an enormous amount, only what Lindsay told me."

"They're not doing well. I think they're getting better, but things are still rough." Jade clasped her hands together at her waist and looked to the side as she contemplated how to bring up the miscarriage. She bit her lip and shut her eyes. "I think Mrs. Vega might know um…something about…what Robbie did…"

Sikowitz blinked multiple times, leaning his head back. Instantly Jade remembered Sikowitz did not know who was responsible for Trina's fall on the stage, though he knew one of his students was. She kicked herself mentally and looked back to Trina, who remained unsurprised.

"Okay. That's just…" Trina shook her head and started looking around the ship. "Wait a minute. You didn't answer my question. How are you here? _Why_ are you here?"

Ian raised his hand, brandishing it in the air. "My uncle's yacht." Trina's lips parted and her gaze settled on him. "Jade's my cousin, her father married my aunt. You remember her? The batshit one?" The woman chuckled and moved her hands to her waist.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah, Jade's never gone boating and asked about it, so I got my uncle to bring his yacht out."

Trina nodded and looked at the passengers that made it on board. She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. "Good thing you were out here, then." She removed her cell phone from her pocket and showed them the screen. Jade leaned in to see Lindsay's text message visible. "How did Monica know my location?"

"She's been stalking Ian," Jade answered. Trina's eyes darted to Jade and her brow started to furrow. "I figured it out talking to Sikowitz." Sikowitz groaned and Trina looked back at him with disappointment. "He didn't tell me outright, but he was angry about certain things that made it very clear to me who you were. I brought it up with Ian, told him when we were at this Sonic restaurant. Monica must have been nearby and overheard…"

"Then she told my father, whom she must have known was looking for me." Trina raised her eyes up and chuckled scornfully. "That bastard." She began walking, sweeping her closed hands at her sides. Confused, Jade followed her with the others slowly moving behind them.

Trina leaned over the edge of the yacht, folding her arms beneath her breast and atop the railing. The wind blew her hair past her face and her intense stare watched the _Atlantis_. "Fucking asshole, left Mom and Tori behind and left everything for them to find, didn't he?" Jade walked up next to her, spreading her hands out along the railing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said mom found something, I assumed by your tone it wasn't something good."

"Yeah. Tori called me and Mrs. Vega was hysterical. She'd gone into your room for the first time, then ran into Mr. Vega's study, breaking down after rifling through all his paperwork."

"There's stuff in my room that I've left behind, memories of a miscarriage I went through." Trina's eyes narrowed and Jade could practically feel the air around her being sucked away from her. "I left statements there pointing to the fact that Dad was well aware, and in his study there's records that show he kept it hidden and ignored. Made sure the police looked away, because it wasn't important enough."

"Yeah, figured that must have been what happened."

"There's more." Trina paused, glancing back at Ian. "You and Ian, cousins, huh? Small fucking world."

"Yeah it's crazy," Ian said with a slight chuckle.

"True enough." Jade started to smile, wanting to make a playful statement or at least attempt at some humor. "At the rate things are going, Monica might as well be your sister. Good thing the world's not that small."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss that possibility."

Jade jerked back her head, blinking multiple times. The plain tone in Trina's voice was startling. "What?" Trina shrugged. "I mean, that's a joke of course, but what?"

"Dad's a piece of shit, okay." Trina stood tall and slid her hands outwards, tightening her fingers around the rail. "I've known it for an extremely long time, even told my grandmother because I had no one else to confide in when I was young. Dad slept around a _lot_ , but more than that, he kept tabs on all the kids he has."

Her jaw fell open and she tried in vain to speak. Trina turned around and leaned back against the railing. "When I was young, very young, I found a list of names of the women he'd dated and slept with, people he was paying money to. Mom was constantly in the dark, and all the fights centered around money issues were because of him. It only got worse when we went into Hollywood Arts, barely even able to afford that place."

"Holy shit." Ian approached slowly, running his hand behind his head and scratching his hair. "How many kids does he have?"

"Excluding me and Tori?" She tilted her head to the right, lifting her eyes skyward. "Six or seven, four of which he pays child support to. Three either wanted nothing to do with him or didn't need the child support. I tried to find this list again before I left, but I couldn't, was in too much of a hurry…mom might have ended up finding it, if she found that along with my miscarriage…"

"She never knew?"

"Nope. I'm guessing even the child support came from a separate account."

"This guy's an asshole all the way through," Jason said with a growl.

"Now. That I've said all that." Trina crossed her arms and moved her right foot over her left. She focused in on Jade and Ian, breathing a long sigh. "Have any of you thought about _why_ Monica hates Tori so much? I've got Lindsay watching over her, and even Jason's father has done his part; but there's not much else that can be done regarding Monica from my end."

"No, why does she hate Tori?" Jade wanted to know so she could try and do something. She saw where Trina was coming from and how little she could do about the whole situation regarding Monica. The feeling in her gut was unsettling and she had a nervous pain dancing around in her. "Does it have something to do with your dad's infidelity list?"

"Yep, and Monica's one of the ones whose mother didn't demand child support." Trina smirked. "If anything, the woman did a good job trying to cover it up, I mean she had an affair too and is stuck in a loveless marriage. Then you have Monica, who figured it out from an early age."

Trina pushed herself from the railing and walked a few paces ahead, frowning at a wounded passenger who was being tended to by a medic. Jade and Ian exchanged nervous glances, both understood the bad mixture that was forming.

"She found him, got to talking with him on a couple occasions and is probably the only child on that list of names that actually knows the guy. To her, he's the perfect family man, perfect father. Tori's got everything she doesn't have, everything she wants." Trina circled her hand through the air, listing things out until finally looking to Ian. "A family, a happy home, a good education, friends that actually care about her, and the handsome boyfriend. Tori's in a danger she knows nothing about."

"Well of those things you just mentioned…" Ian walked forward, raising up a hand and narrowing his glare. "The family and home life parts are a bit overplayed."

"Clearly."

It was a lot of information to absorb, and Jade could barely take a sip of it, much less imagine how Trina could possibly have come across it. "How do you even know these things?"

"I'm very good at intelligence gathering and remaining hidden." Trina bounced her hand in the air then crossed it underneath her arm. "I'll put it that way." Jade started to tilt her head sideways, her mouth ajar and expression bewildered. "I know how to do my research."

"I…see…" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about the miscarriage."

"I already know what happened." Jade looked down and her heart began to sink into a cesspit of guilt. "I'm so sorry Trina, I really am." Trina shut her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"It's okay. Jason and I have done our best to move forward with our lives."

"Good, I'm glad. You should know Tori doesn't know anything, we want her to learn from you." Trina hummed and her forehead crinkled a bit like paper. "In fact, she misses you. She and Mrs. Vega both, they love you very much."

"I have to hear it from them." Trina moved back towards the edge of the boat and Jade pressed her lips together. "I love them very much, and I don't want anything to happen to them; but if they truly want me in their lives, I need to hear it out of their mouths and nobody else."

Jade swayed sideways and looked from side to side, muttering to herself. Jason approached Trina and raised an arm around her back and set a hand on her shoulder. Trina bent her head and turned it towards him. "Okay," Jade breathed, "Fine. You'll hear it from them."

She removed her cell phone slowly and Ian looked at her with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"When I talked to Tori that day, I listened to her and to Mrs. Vega. I stayed quiet as they spoke because I was making a recording." She went into her recordings and found the audio file. "If you're so good at intel gathering, I'm surprised you couldn't find this out yourself."

She played the file and Trina raised up her head, saying nothing as she listened to Tori's voice and Holly's pleas. Jade couldn't see her expression, and Trina was as still as a tree, not giving anything away.

When the file ended, Trina remained in her stance but spoke with a shaky voice. "Intelligence gathering is all about having the right connections." Trina started to turn, revealing the tears running down her cheeks. "You don't find all the information you need by yourself. You need the right contacts and the right channels for the information to travel through."

Tears welled up in Jade's eyes as she watched the woman approach her. Gently, Trina took the phone from her. Jade stood still, watching with wide eyes as Trina carefully attached the audio file to a message and sent it to her own number.

"They need me, but I can't go to them." Trina handed Jade back the cell phone and sighed. "Not while my dad's still out there. I won't run the risk of them getting hurt because of me."

"But-"

"Just look." Trina extended her arm out at the passengers aboard the boat. Jade twisted her head around and watched as Trina swept her arm around towards the _Atlantis_. "All these people. Hurt, wounded, and maybe some even dead…all because my father was going after _me_. If he could take out a fucking cruise ship with three thousand passengers on it, do you think Mom and Tori are really going to be able to stop him?"

"I don't think they care."

"They might not, but I do. I will protect them more than anything, and if that means that I have to do so from afar because it's the better option, then so be it." The yacht pulled up to the shore and passengers were getting ready to get off to meet with the police officers there.

It hit Jade that Trina had yet to treat her with scorn, anger or disgust. For all she'd done to the girl, she expected a lot more from Trina. "Hold on, Trina, why are you all of a sudden okay with me?"

"I'm not." Jade flinched and Trina shot a her a narrow look. "I'm not easily trusting, but at the very least I trust you more than I do my father. Besides, I already know how you, Beck and Cat have changed and how much more like friends you're being to Tori…I know the benefit the three of you are to Sherwood. To me, that is important. I don't have a problem with you. I would if you were the same as you had been years ago."

"How could you possibly know-"

"Lindsay." Jade struck her forehead, having almost forgotten about Lindsay. The teacher seemed to be everywhere, and now she understood why. Trina had Lindsay watching over Tori at Sherwood. "She tells me everything I need to know."

"So what are you going to do? Where are you going to go? You can't just hide forever."

"I won't have to." They moved off the yacht and Trina gazed out at the ocean. "Dad's impulsive, and his impulsivity just caught up with him. He'll be caught, even if I have to drag him in myself." She turned back around, looking to Jade with a certain amount of authority that caught her attention. "In the meantime, continue as you are. Be a friend to Tori, be there for her and for my mother. Help them get through the shit they're going through."

"But you _will_ go back to them?"

"I will. When I am in the best position to return." Trina paused, glancing down and to the side as though considering another thought. A smile cracked on the girl's face, the first Jade had seen; it was a relief. "Tell them, tell them you've heard from me. Tell them that I love them very much, tell mom she is not to blame herself for any of this, and that I will come back home soon but I have some stuff to take care of first."

"Okay. I'll tell them that…"

Trina motioned to the phone Jade now clutched in her hand. She looked down to it, curling her eyebrows together. "You have my number now. I'll be in touch." Jade smiled sadly and Trina cast a reassuring smile back to her. "Thank you Jade, thank you…just hang in there, alright?"

"All this guilt I've felt, everything bad I've done to you. I do regret it, Trina."

"I believe you."

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have even spoken to me?"

"I wouldn't have given you a single thought if I didn't think some part of you regretted your behavior; and at least, I know why you were the way you were. Goodbye for now, Jade." She raised an eyebrow and watched as Trina began walking towards a crowd with Jason and Sikowitz fast behind her. She blinked several times and called out to her.

"Hold on, what does that mean? What do you know?"

Ian cleared his throat and she looked back at him, stammering and motioning in Trina's direction. "What the hell does she mean by that?"

"Not sure," he replied, "Not sure I even want to think about it. I'm still reeling over the whole thing she was talking about in regards to Monica." He held his stomach and looked like he was going to be sick. "How can anyone be so callous? I need to get to Tori."

"Not sure telling her she might have a bunch of half-siblings is going to sit well with her, especially if one of them happens to be Monica."

"Yeah well, some things she deserves to know. Just _how_ to bring the subject forward, how do we bring _any_ of this forward?"

"I guess…" She looked at the crowd and frowned when she could no longer see Trina. "I guess we'll have to figure that out. Trina may be craftier than I took her for, and maybe that's a good thing. I don't know."

* * *

What are your thoughts? Trina knows now that Tori and her mother do in fact want her back, that they are true; but she's not going to go back until she knows David's no longer a threat to her or to them, even if that means she has to track him down herself. She's revealed a great deal as well, a deal of startling information, what will Jade and Ian do with that information?


	27. Phoenix

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Molly Sanden. It was between that or Fall Out Boy; the lyrics to Fall Out Boy's song works better, but the music video to Molly Sanden's song is so damn beautiful and good for this chapter-and the story-so it's worth watching.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Phoenix)

Tori sat before the television with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and the remote in her left hand. Her fingertips caressed the kettle cooked popcorn tenderly but with absent strokes.

She was in the middle of a movie that had been interrupted by news reports of an act that appeared to be an act of domestic terrorism right off the shores of California. She could feel the swift palpitations of her heart as she listened to the location, which was said to be in the same waters as the yacht ride Ian and Jade were going on.

Then, the news of the fatalities were also saddening to see. Within hours, reports were still confusing and chaotic. No one knew how many bombs had gone off, no one knew whether it was one assailant or multiple. Suicide bombers had been the first thought.

So far as many as a thousand had been reported as accounted for, leaving hundreds wounded and many more still unaccounted for. "At least Ian and Jade are okay." Tori brought some of the popcorn to her mouth and looked down at the cell phone seated on the cushion beside her. She wound up texting both, and both replied that they were okay.

Even better was hearing the news that a yacht had been the first to spy the trouble-and it wasn't just any yacht either. Never before had she felt such pride for Jade and for Ian; they were heroes.

Jade wasn't saying much, and neither was Ian. While she didn't like it, she respected them. The news reported that someone aboard the yacht told investigators they saw the assailant placing one of the bombs to the boat and decided to call the police and move for the cruise ship-however investigators weren't revealing any pertinent information just yet.

One witness, who had yet to be identified as they opted to remain anonymous, informed the investigators that they had been targeted by the attacker. The witness also said they managed to subdue them and flee once the alarm sounded, but saw the attacker escape on a small speedboat moments before the explosions began going off.

At the house, Courtney, Andre and Robbie were there for moral support regarding Holly, whom Tori said was depressed and wouldn't get out of bed. Tori had been trying to coax her out all day and was getting exhausted, so she needed to call on her friends for help.

Unfortunately Beck was helping at his father's shop, and Cat was busy giving some vocal lessons to someone. Courtney was in the kitchen preparing a meal, Andre was practicing some music on the piano, and Robbie was helping to clean the house up a bit.

Tori looked over her shoulder as Robbie walked behind the couch and smiled. "Thanks for the help today, guys."

"You're welcome," Robbie replied, "We could use the distraction anyway."

Courtney poured a bread mixture into a pan intended for rolls and sighed. "Tell me about it. I can't stand hearing that Ian and Jade were anywhere near that cruise liner." The guys nodded, both commenting on how glad they were the two weren't affected by the explosion.

They were all more frazzled by the person they knew to be on the _Atlantis_ , and that was their former teacher, Mr. Sikowitz. Courtney didn't know him very well, but she worried for his safety as well as she felt a connection through her brother.

Andre folded his arm over the piano keys, making a loud, musical thud. "Has anyone heard from Mr. Sikowitz yet? Does anyone know if he's okay?" Tori swallowed another bite of her popcorn and picked up her phone, studying the texts going on between her and Jade.

"I'll ask Jade." She entered a text message, groaning as grease from the popcorn stretched across her phone. "I'll let her know you're all over here too, in case she and Ian want to come over."

"What are Jade and Ian doing together anyway?" Robbie set down a small desk clock he was dusting off with a rag. "Does Beck know they're hanging out?"

"Of course." Tori smirked and rolled her eyes. "I guess you didn't get the memo. They're related. Cousins." Robbie's jaw dropped. Trina set the bowl of popcorn beside her leg and began wiping her cell phone with the edge of her shirt. "Ian's aunt married Jade's dad."

"Well, there's a scandal."

"I know, right?" She laughed and started to stand up. A thudding noise came from the hallway where Holly's bedroom was and Tori spun quickly. "Mom!" She started around the couch and stopped when she saw Holly sauntering out of the hallway. "Mom, what was that?"

"I hit my foot on the wall," Holly replied with a groan. The woman's shoulders were sunken and she had bags underneath her eyes. She scanned the room, then tensed up when she saw Robbie. "You. What are you doing here?" Robbie hummed questionably and Tori looked over.

"Tori called us over to help her out a bit."

"Courtney and Andre can stay." Holly shuffled forward, her purple slippers gaining friction on the carpet. Her unkempt hair gave the now tense expression on her face a maniacal and fearsome look. "I want you out of my house. I want you gone right now."

"Mom?" Tori walked towards her mother, furrowing her eyebrows and reaching for the woman's shoulder. "Mom, what's going on?" Holly pushed her arm away and straightened her back, growling at Robbie, who was now shrinking in the woman's shadow.

"I want him _gone_ , Victoria! I don't want to see that man anymore!" Robbie stuttered and Andre started to move towards his friend. Courtney set down the wooden spoon she was using and began moving around the counter. "I want that _murderer_ out of my house!"

"What? Murderer? Mom, what-"

"He killed your sister's baby, Tori." Robbie's eyes went large and Tori started to pale. Courtney froze halfway to Holly and Andre's jaw dropped.

"Damn," Andre said after the paralyzing silence fell over them. Stunned and confused, Tori took a few steps back and held her breath. She looked up and over at Robbie for several seconds.

"W-What are you talking about?" Robbie shook his head slowly, looking from Holly to Tori for answers. Tori simply shrugged, never having heard that Trina was ever pregnant. "I'd never hurt anyone."

"No?" Holly ripped a folded document from her sweatpants pocket and opened it up. "My husband logged it in." Holly's nostrils flared and Tori slowly moved behind her mother, looking over her shoulder at the document. "He investigated himself and discovered that you were the one responsible for Trina's stage accident."

"No," Tori whispered as she read the document. Her body began to grow numb and cold, reading that her father knew from the medical files after the incident that Trina had been pregnant and was unaware. "Robbie couldn't have known, Mama, even Trina didn't know. It says it right there…" She looked up and watched her friend tremble. "Robbie, I-"

She could hardly look at him, and her vision was growing blurred by fresh tears. In her heart she knew he didn't know Trina was pregnant, but how could she even think rationally when she was only just now discovering it. "How could you?" Robbie started to tear up, shaking his head.

"I didn't know! If I knew…" He raised his trembling hands up, staring at them with a whimper. "Oh god."

"Dad turned told the police not to investigate, he withheld the information from police-from anyone." If it had come out, Robbie surely would have gone to jail or at least investigated, it might have been involuntary manslaughter. "Trina was pregnant."

She choked up, bringing her hand to her mouth. She moved her second hand over her stomach, feeling a surge of nausea and the burn of butter and popcorn making its way up her throat.

Tori started for the couch, whimpering and trembling violently. Courtney hurried for her, rubbing her back and taking her hand in an effort to console.

Andre had his head bowed and teeth clenched, and Tori could see even he seemed guilty. "How could I be so ignorant?" Andre growled. "Back then, all I cared about was that stupid girl I was with. If I knew Trina miscarried because of that thing, I would have cooperated more."

"You should have cooperated from the get-go," Courtney replied. The girl's voice was shaky but calm, and it seemed she was trying her best to hold back. "Robbie, it might be a good idea for you to leave. Before things get out of hand. You too Andre, if anything, he's going to need a friend."

Tori bent over the arm of the couch, her fingers tightening on the fabric. Her stomach lurched and tears fell away from her face. "Trina…oh Trina…" She bent down, biting the couch in an attempt not to cry or scream.

Robbie wept silently and turned away, saying nothing as he walked to the door. He stopped there and looked back with a sorrow in his eyes, but no amount of apology was going to make it right. Even if he couldn't have known, even though she was more upset over Trina having lost a baby than she was angry at him, Tori couldn't face him.

As he exited the house, Jade and Ian entered. They watched him go, both confused, then looked around the living room. "What's going on?" Ian asked. Courtney looked at him, shaking her head slowly.

"Ian!" Tori forced herself away from the couch and made her way to him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh god, Ian." She buried her face into his chest and wept bitterly, feeling the fresh wetness of his shirt being pressed against her cheek. He slid his arms around her, holding her tight. "Ian, Trina was pregnant. She lost her baby."

Ian and Jade looked at one another, frowning deeply. Ian then kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. "I'm sorry, Tori." She closed her hands around his shirt and continued to weep.

"Robbie didn't know. He didn't know. It's his fault, but he didn't know. The stage accident, that's what happened."

"It's hard to justify ignorance as an excuse," Jade replied, "He knew he shouldn't have done what he did period. There's a consequence to everything."

"Dad covered it up, he knew and didn't tell anyone."

"We recently found out too…" Tori froze and slowly turned to look at Jade, curious why Jade wouldn't tell her. Jade's eyes darted to Ian and back to Tori. "I was talking to Sikowitz, and he was going on one of his anger-fueled rants…some of the things he said made it obvious to me."

"Wait…you _knew_? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid, and I didn't know how to bring it up with you. I told Ian, and it was my decision to wait." Tori shut her eyes and shook her head, she couldn't be upset with them. They meant well, and there were more important matters than them withholding this information.

"Why did Mr. Sikowitz know?"

"You're going to want to sit down," Ian replied. "You and Ms. Vega both." She took a deep breath and let herself be guided back to the couch. Ian sat with her and she placed her hands in his. Her body pressed against his for warmth and her head buried itself between his neck and shoulder.

Holly sat beside them while Courtney took a seat in the recliner. Jade paced in front of the coffee table, stopping to look briefly at the news. "Ian, maybe you should go first?" Tori raised her head up and looked at her boyfriend, hoping for good news rather than bad.

Jade rubbed her head, groaning softly. Stress formed across her face as she continued to pace, making Tori nervous. "Jade, please stop," Ian said in askance. Jade stopped mid-pace and put her hands to her hips.

"Sorry, I pace when I'm nervous."

"Right. So…" Ian looked at the television and sucked in a deep breath. "The _Atlantis_. There's no easy way to say any of this, but in answering your text message…yes, Mr. Sikowitz is safe."

Tori smiled, albeit weakly, and leaned upright. "And his nephew? Did Jason and his fiancé make it out?" Ian blinked twice and Jade brought her hand to her lips, biting at her index fingernail.

"Yes, they made it out." He cleared his throat and looked up at Jade. "Could you stop it? Why are you more nervous than I am?"

"Because you've got an easy job."

"Say again?" His voice fell flat and his eyelids sank halfway.

"You just have to be a boyfriend. Easy."

Courtney stood up and motioned to the chair. "Sit down, Jade." The girl sighed and crossed her arms. "I've got steak cooking in the oven, so if you could please quit bickering and move this along."

Jade sat down and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm just going to come out and say it: Trina was aboard the _Atlantis."_ Tori gasped and Holly's face froze in horror. "But she's alive. She made contact with us…she asked us not to say what it is she's doing or anything else, but knows you'll have questions."

"She was on that boat?" Tori's heart began to race and her voice grew weaker. "How do you know? I mean, what-"

"Think about it. Who else was on that boat?"

"Mr. Sikowitz and…Jason…" An exhale rolled away from Tori's lips and she reached for her mother's hand, squeezing it firmly. Holly started to come back from her horrified trance and looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Jade, are you saying what I think?"

"Yes. Trina is with Jason and Mr. Sikowitz."

"Oh my god." She clutched her chest and leaned forward, fresh tears formed at her eyes. "Oh god, all this time? That means Mr. Sikowitz, he knew? He knew and didn't tell me she was there?"

"He had his reasons. His reason being Trina asked him to say nothing. In fact, he did a good job until I took advantage of his anger over what Robbie did and figured it out."

Tori started to whimper, feeling a cry lingering in the back of her throat. Ian rubbed her forearm slowly and she leaned against him. "She isn't avoiding you," Ian said in a calm and soothing tone. Holly turned her head towards him and Tori gazed up at him. "She says she loves you both very much, and says she doesn't blame either of you for anything. She wants to come back, but she can't right now..."

"Why won't my baby come home?" Holly asked.

"She asked us not to say, not right now, but she's worried. Like I said, she wants you to know that she loves you very much and that she forgives you both." A smile finally cracked at Holly's lips, Tori let out an astonished gasp and fresh tears began to streak her face.

"By the way." Jade reached for Holly, gently patting the woman's kneecap. Holly squinted and raised her eyebrows at her. "Trina says Mr. Vega left a list of names in his study…you might have found that." Holly's smile faded fast and she bowed her head.

"I did."

Tori looked at her mother, scared by whatever else could be there. "What list?"

"First thing you should know, Ms. Vega…it isn't your fault, okay?" Holly scoffed. Jade got up and knelt before her. "It's not your fault. You're a strong woman, you deserve better and can have better."

"I don't want 'better', I don't want _anything._ I just want my daughters."

"And you have them. Ms. Vega, you have them. Mr. Vega can't do shit to you, okay? I want you to bear that in mind." A mournful gasp broke from Holly's lips and she started to shake her head. "You're strong enough to take care of yourself, and you've raised two very strong girls, and I mean it."

"None better," Ian said while draping an arm across Tori's shoulders. Tori grinned and Holly looked at her youngest daughter with a teary smile. "What more, both of them want to be with you, and they love you very much. Trina can't be here right now, but she will be; and Tori's doing the best she can just to make sure you're doing okay."

Tori reached over, grasping her mother's hand. "I love you, Momma."

Jade nodded. "Nothing that man has ever done to you can hold you down. He may have pushed you down before, but you can rise up. You're not a victim, you're a survivor, and damn him if he thinks he can keep you down. You've discovered the truth, you know he's nothing more than a fuckup, an asshole."

"B-But I wasted all those years…trying to make that man happy, trying to do right."

"Yeah well, that list you found might show a trend: Nothing can make that man happy. You didn't waste anything. You're strong and capable, and you've got two girls that would do anything for you."

Tori was still confused as to what this list was Jade was talking about. "You keep mentioning a list, what is it? Something else Trina doesn't want us knowing about?"

"No, but she told us a lot about it." Jade met Holly's eyes and motioned to Tori. "She's your daughter, you should be the one to tell her. Ian and I, and even Courtney, we'll all be here for you both…no matter what…So will Beck, so will Cat. You can rise up, spread your wings. You're not a broken or battered woman, and that man _will not_ hurt you anymore."

Holly took a deep breath and looked to Tori. Tori waited patiently, unwilling to push her mother. "Tori, your father…has had-" She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. The woman released a shuddering breath and Tori could feel her mother's hand gripping hers as though her life depended on the contact. "Multiple affairs over the years."

Tori's eyes widened and her lips parted. "Oh my god."

"He's kept a list of the women he's been with, and the children he's fathered." All of a sudden Tori could no longer breathe, the air in the room evaporated and no tears could fall from her eyes. "He's had seven, and he's kept track of them all. There are three he hasn't paid child support to."

"How long?" She stumbled over her words, every muscle in her body was numb. The ability to react was lost and long forgotten. "How long has he been…doing this?"

"The oldest child is your age, Tori…" She cupped a hand over her mouth and slammed her eyes shut. "The youngest is about two years old. I-I can't even look at this. All the money he's spent on child support, all the lies, all the abuse…"

She wanted to see this list for herself, to know the names of the women her father slept with and to know the names of the children he fathered. She wanted to know if he was a presence in their lives, or if he was as malignant to them as he was to his own family.

"He's never cared about us, Tori. He's never given a thought about us." Holly looked from Tori to Jade, and a flicker of determination shone in her eyes. "But I-I love you, Victoria. You and your sister both. I will always care for you, I'm sorry I didn't know how to before."

"It's okay momma." She leaned against Holly. "I love you. Everything's going to be okay, momma, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

So, what are your thoughts? Do tell. Also, hope you enjoyed the video if you went to watch it.


	28. Hey Dad, Confessions

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Since I got called in to work tomorrow morning, I won't be able to update this chapter tomorrow so I give it to you now as a special.

The chapter title song is the first and possibly only one where two songs stand out as best fitting. The first is "Hey Dad", by Good Charlotte (Best fitting overall), and "Daughter to father, confessions of a broken heart" by Lindsay Lohan that gives a grand gesture. Both songs fit when considering the children that David has fathered in the list as Tori reads about them.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Hey Dad, Confessions…)

Her mother was eating with the others, a relief for Tori. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to regain her strength and get back on her feet. In the meantime, she scoured her mom's room for the list of names that she spoke about.

Clothes were strewn out across her mother's room, uneaten food and plates lay in various areas, accumulating flies. Makeup containers were spilt out on the floor. It broke Tori's heart to see the state of the room, but it was a sight she'd grown used to.

On the end table, underneath the amber glow of the light was a several-page document stapled together. "Finally." The whisper fell from her lips and she reached for the paperwork with trembling hands and a heavy heart. "Let's see what you've been up to, dad."

It was going to be painful to see even one of the names, but she had to look. She had to know. Then there was the curiosity over whether or not these kids would be _normal_. After all, they were fathered by someone she now considered to be the most fucked up man on the face of the planet.

What she expected from this list, she didn't know. Tori grabbed it from the end table and left the room hurriedly. She paused as she left the hallway to look at the kitchen table, her friends were focusing on Holly. This was good, as she wanted them to console her mother and focus on her, she'd done enough for the moment.

Tori pushed the list underneath her shirt and made her way to the stairwell. "Hey Tori, where are you headed?" Jade inquired. She put her hand to the railing and shut her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just want to clear my head a bit. Time for me to be alone." She hurried up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. She halted outside of it, her back turned to Trina's bedroom. With shallow breaths, she turned her head and looked at Trina's bedroom door, slightly ajar after all this time thanks to her mother's intrusion.

With a hum, she approached the door and tentatively placed a hand on the doorknob. "Maybe just this once." She pushed open the door, and nearly broke into a frenzy of tears when she stepped inside the room.

Trina's presence could still be felt. The room was warm and pleasant, with the aroma of pine lingering in the air. Trina's desk was still positioned at the window that overlooked the street, and her bed looked as neat and clean as the day she left.

With tears in her eyes, she approached the bed. Looking around, she saw the bare walls and empty dresser drawers hanging open. Upon Trina's desk was a small statue of a baby with wings, and in its hands was a heart which the date of Trina's miscarriage was etched upon.

Tori covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the recorder positioned beside it. Filled with a new sense of curiosity, she set the large document on the bed and approached the recorder.

It was placed on the front end and twisted as though set there in a haste and forgotten. "I wonder…" She hit the play button on the recorder and tears erupted from her eyes as she heard Trina's voice for the first time.

 _"I have to leave. I can't stand this nonsense anymore. I really would rather not leave mom and Tori like this, but they don't seem to want me around as much as Dad doesn't, and I think my father would rather see me dead than alive…"_

Tori's breathing hitched and she turned away from the recorder, whimpering softly. _"Dad saw the medical files. I've named my baby Michael. I lost him thanks to that stage accident, I must find out which of Tori's friends it was that was responsible…Dad knows, but he covered it up."_ There was another long pause, followed by the sound of papers rustling. _"Robbie. It was Robbie. Dad investigated himself, but he doesn't care. Of course he doesn't care."_

As she listened to Trina's recording, Tori made her way back to the bed. She took a deep breath and sat on the mattress with her back against the wall. She wiped her cheeks and sighed, exhausted from all crying.

There was a noticeable pain in Trina's voice, and an anger that was unsettling.

 _"I'm skeptical Tori will be okay with these friends of hers. Some of them show potential. I did my research on them years ago, I've observed them over time…Cat is stronger than she gives herself credit for, willfully acting naïve and feigning ignorance. Jade's behavior is marred by the scars left behind by a former bully, Selene. I almost pity her, but it's hard to move past the anger I feel towards how she treated me, how she treats Tori. Robbie's an idiot. Andre doesn't think through his actions, and Beck honestly needs to get away from Hollywood Arts. He's letting it get to his head, that kid's only being held back. They're all focusing on performance arts because that's what Tori shows them, but god I hope Tori will come out of her shell…she's got such a bright future, I know. I wish I could be there to see her grow up, I wish she still wanted me around."_

Another pause.

 _"Maybe not physically. I've got connections, I've got contacts and friends. I'll never leave her, I'll never leave my mother. Even if I'm not there, even if they don't want me around, I'll still be there. Watching. Making sure they're safe, making sure they're okay. Always…The teachers at Hollywood Arts, the nurses at the hospital mom works at, even Gary. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."_

Tori gasped and waited as the recorder went silent. She felt her heart breaking as she thought about the words her sister spoke. She always wondered about Trina, always coming around and placing herself amongst her friends, even from the first day Trina had learned everything she could about the people that Tori connected with.

"What was that she said about Detective Malone? About the teachers at HA?" Turning her eyes onto the list, she steadied her breathing and pressed her lips together, tasting the salty tears. "Right, I'm getting distracted."

She picked up the document and swallowed hard. It was hard to be ready for this, even harder to take a look at anything. "I have to do this." She wasn't sure what she'd do with the knowledge. Part of her wanted to see if she could get to know these kids, but at the same time she knew some of them might not want anything to do with her. Then she wanted to know the three her father didn't pay child support to, and why.

Though, she already knew why he might not pay. "What have you been up to, asshole?"

The first name on the list bade her to drop the entire document and run. Her heart began to race and her lips quivered as she dared to speak the name. "Monica. No. No, it can't be." She clutched her chest and bit down on her lip, holding back a scream as the emotions barreled through her like a raging typhoon. "Oh god, it can't be.

Of course, Monica's mother was listed sure as day. David included a short memo of how the affair happened; it was a one night stand with a depressed and lonely woman he met at a bar. Both of them had more than a few drinks and got to talking, then made their way to the back of the bar where they had sex. It seemed the woman's husband didn't like sex and flat out refused her each time.

As a result of the pregnancy, the woman and her husband chose to stay together for the kid. The woman didn't want it to become public because it would destroy both of their careers, so she covered it up and rejected any attempt at child support from David out of fear that such payments would be made public and incriminate her of having an extramarital affair.

It was a sad tale that broke Tori's heart, but she wasn't sure if it would be worth it to try and help Monica. Even now, Monica may have a hard time believing her or wanting to connect to her. "Oh Monica, I'm so sorry."

There were footnotes made by her father that as she read, horrified her. Monica had made contact with David, and the two kept in touch. "Oh you've got to be shitting me!" She tore Monica's pages from the document and began crumpling them, muttering angrily. "Fuck you, Monica. Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck everything you stand for! You knew! You knew and you tried to ruin me, tried to take Ian, tried to hurt my friends. I don't want anything to do with you, you vile, evil piece of shit."

Still left were several more names, names she didn't recognize, although familiar. Such as the second name in the list, who was five years younger than she was: Diceneo Corleone. She thought Cat might have mentioned his name once, but couldn't be positive.

David's notes on him shaped him as a man with an Italian mother that wasn't always a present factor in his life. He commonly palled around with a friend that took him in like a brother. As for Diceneo's mother, she met David at a bar like Monica's mother had, but the circumstance was far different. She was an escort that had been stood up by a client of hers. She got to talking with David and he agreed to spend the night with her so she wouldn't have a wasted night.

She did recognize the names of the two girls next on the list, a ten year old British girl named Gwen and an eight year old British girl named Ruby. They were literal sisters, both fathered by David.

"Ugh, disgusting." She couldn't help but read the document like it was a novel, filled with hate and disgust towards her father but intrigued by the children named and pondering the women that he slept with.

As it turned out, her father visited London on a vacation that Tori barely remembered: They went to London to visit one of Holly's relatives that had moved there from Ireland. He met a woman that resided there.

To read how her father described this woman angered and hurt Tori. He described this woman as having such stunning beauty that he could not keep from her. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky, her voice was soft as a siren and skin smooth as silk.

She was a singer at local events and pubs, her voice was what drew David to her. They started dating while Holly and the girls were busy with family.

To Tori's eyes, this woman seemed to be the only woman on the list that David truly loved. He sired a child with the woman but had to leave when the vacation was over.

They met again when the woman came to America. She told him of his daughter, and immediately he was hooked. They spent some time together before she had to return to London to care for an ailing grandfather. He couldn't go with her, because he had his own family, but he willingly paid child support for both children.

Of course, Diceneo mentioned above didn't receive child support because the woman couldn't find David. He only discovered the child when he met the woman years down the road, and he refused to pay to a woman that never approached him or a son that was born to what he termed was a 'hooker'.

The fifth child on the list received child support. David took pity upon this person, but the tale was shocking to Tori. The mother was a woman by the name of Camille Lyons, who had been arrested for robbing a convenience store. David felt like she'd been given a shit hand, growing up fending for herself and a dropout from college.

She was in her early thirties when David met her. She spilled a sad tale of abandonment, loneliness and fear, and he took her into his arms to console her. He began to pay her money to help her out, which stopped when she went to prison, but he was there for her when she got out.

On the night she got out from prison, they went to a hotel to celebrate. She ended up pregnant, and David began to pay her child support to help her. To this day, the woman never asked him to leave his family.

The son they bore was a six year old boy by the name of Nicholas. He had sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes that matched his father's. Tori felt bad for the woman and wondered if her father had found her, or if he went and found the British woman.

The next was an attorney that forced David to pay child support, and much to Tori's secret pleasure, blackmailed David by holding his career above his head. It was another one night stand with a woman that was not aware he was married when they encountered each other at a supermarket.

She was attracted to him and he was drawn to her by her vast intelligence and knowledge. They shared interests and hobbies, then bedded each other. She became pregnant with Chelsea, who was now four years old.

When she came to the last name, she was relieved. William Quentin. The document was exhausting to read through at this point, and all she wanted to do was chuck it in a fireplace.

"William's just a baby…" She furrowed her brow and felt her heart drop as she read the baby's profile. "Eighteen months, no child support." William was born to a stripper only known as Opia, with long red hair and a skinny physique.

Opia had no family, was orphaned at a young age. Raised by an alcoholic grandfather, and abused in ways that Tori's father said were inhumane, she ran away from home at sixteen years of age.

She became hooked on drugs, and it was suggested that she may have gone back and killed her grandfather. She met David when he went to a strip club and spent a large sum of money on her, at that point she took him to the private room and broke the club's strict 'hands off' policy.

When she became pregnant, the club threw her on the streets. No other strip club would hire her because she slept with a client, while the ones that didn't cater to that rule didn't want a pregnant stripper.

All this was revealed in a letter Opia had sent to David. The very letter was her final goodbye. She'd given the child to an adoption agency and overdosed on heroin. To this day, William remained with the adoption facility.

David's footnotes said that most people were uncomfortable about adopting a child born from a drug addicted stripper, for fear that the child might have a lot of mental and medical problems that they didn't want to contend with.

Trina's bedroom door slid open and Tori gasped aloud, quickly pushing the document underneath the covers. "Tori?" Holly studied her closely, pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking," she answered, "Missing my sister." Holly's eyes traveled to the bulge under the covers and then the crumpled ball of paper nestled at the foot of the bed. Tori crossed her arms and bowed her head as Holly took a breath.

"I went into my room for a minute, I noticed your father's long report missing…" Holly sat beside her and reached around her shoulders. "Sweetie, were you…?"

"I had to!" Tori threw her arms outwards and groaned. "I wanted to know. I was curious."

"And how do you feel?"

"Horrified, sick to my stomach…depressed…" She wanted to find these children, mostly the ones that her father didn't care about. "I wanted to know what lowlifes my father slept with."

"And?"

"And I'm disappointed in the fact that none of them are lowlifes." Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowly removed the document from under the covers. "Not even the stripper that killed herself." Holly's eyes filled with tears as well and she moved her hand over Tori's.

"I did go look. The baby is still at the center." Holly leaned back against the wall and stared across the room in silence for a long time. "I won't lie, I thought about adopting that little one myself." Tori raised her eyebrows and leaned her head to the right.

"Really? But why?"

"I don't know. I think maybe his mother was trying to plead with David to take her son. Maybe he'd raise it, give it a life of happiness instead of an empty and uncertain life."

"Maybe you should." She hated to admit that after reading the document, she felt bad for even Monica. "None of the kids deserved the hand they were dealt, not even Monica. They're all a victim of circumstance."

"Yeah. They are."

"Part of me was thinking…maybe I could find some of them. Befriend some of them?" Holly looked at her for a moment, slowly smiling after some time and nodding.

"That might be good. If you want to do it, but make sure to be honest. I'm sure some of the women on this list would be a little concerned."

"Yeah. Some kind of stand out to me though. I think I've heard of the Italian kid from somewhere, and I'm sure Cat mentioned babysitting a pair of British girls named Gwen and Ruby, but I can't say if those were sisters."

"Talk to Cat then, she might be of some help." Holly shrugged. "Honestly, I think if you can provide some positive influence in any of their lives, then what's the harm?"

"I don't want to scare them off…"

"What about Monica?"

Tori looked to the crumpled page and slowly shook her head. Uncertainty and doubt filled her mind. "I couldn't tell you." With Monica knowing, and the bad blood between them, she wasn't exactly sure how receptive or willing Monica would be to _any_ sort of connection Tori tried to make with her. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to connect with her. "Monica's the only one that seems aware of who her father is, the only one that talked to him. She hates me, and knowing that we're half-sisters, she's still tried to steal Ian away from me."

"That's a hard one right there. True enough."

"I need time to think. I need a lot of time."

Tori moved from the bed, taking the list with her. She moved for her own bedroom and shut the door behind her.

The names of her siblings played through her head like music. She pictured every one of them, even Monica, sitting among a pool of tears somewhere in the dark. Each wanting to know the love of a true father.

She hit the radio in the bathroom and turned on the water, listening as a familiar song played from a CD she had of one of Lindsay Lohan's albums. Tears streamed her face as it played.

Tori undressed, visualizing in her daydream the chorus of her broken siblings, the poor children left abandoned, each joining together seeming to sing along to the words of the song.

As she stepped into the shower, she realized in every report mentioned, Monica was the only exception to having a married family. One of the women had married, but divorced after the pregnancy. Another had a husband who died when the child turned one. None of the others had a father figure in their lives, and even Monica's own father had distanced himself from her.

She started to sing along to the song, letting the water conceal her tears. Her hand pressed against the tiled wall and she started to sink, weeping for those children and the unfortunate circumstances they were brought up with.

Even Monica, who Tori knew for certain must be among the most troubled. Was she beyond help? Tori could picture all of them standing in a circle around Monica, a vision that inspired her to some degree. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help Monica, or even if she could; but if she said nothing, she might feel worse.

* * *

So what do you think of all mentioned here? What of Tori's decision to seek them out? Some of those kids are most certainly very troubled-we know at least one of them is deeply troubled. Then there's William, Holly may want to adopt him but she may not be able to right at the moment.


	29. Because of You

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Kelly Clarkson. The song covers both parents, so it's definitely fitting as you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Because of You)

"Yeah we know him." Cat studied the long document and let out a breathy sigh. Tori smiled gently as her friend lowered the document and glanced to her blonde-haired roommate. "He's a good friend of ours. Goes by Dice. Right, Sam?"

"He's a good kid," replied Sam. "A little odd, a little lonely, but a good kid. Doesn't talk much about his family, has a strange aunt." Tori leaned back in her chair and folded her thumbs together beneath the table. "I'll give him a call if you want, have him come over here."

"I'd like that, but to be honest, I'm not sure what I'd say." Just then the door flew open and a young boy with curly brown hair walked inside as though he lived there. He wore a lopsided black hat and had bushy brown eyebrows.

Tori held her breath as he made eye contact with her. "Hey Sam," he began, "Hey Cat. Who's your friend?" Was this Dice? Tori wanted to know. Sam and Cat had described him to her already, saying he usually ran scams and whatnot.

She was concerned what that could lead to. "Yeah, this is Tori." Dice walked up to the table, threw himself into the chair and folded his arms on the surface.

"Cool, I'm Dice." The boy's eyes traveled to the document and his nose wiggled. "What'cha got there?" Tori chuckled and pulled it back, hoping to conceal his profile. Her nerves were getting the best of her, but she was confident at the same time. He might be the easiest of the kids on the list, and it wasn't like she was asking to be a major part of their lives. She simply wanted to get to know them

"It's nothing. Or it's not nothing, but it's just-"

"Can I see it?"

"Well, I don't think-" Just like that, she felt something tickle the ankle of her foot, causing her to flinch and pull her hand away in time for Dice to yank the document from her. Her eyes widened while Sam and Cat froze, each hesitating to speak as Dice read the profile. "Um this isn't how I…Dice?"

He began to tremble and chuckle, setting the document down slowly. "Well, what do you know? I always knew my mom was a bit, um, shall we say adventurous?" Tori could see the tears in his eyes, and a pain rising up that looked old as time. Cat squinted at him and leaned forward.

"Dice, are you alright?" Cat moved her hand over to touch her friend's shoulder, but he pulled away in an instant. His face darkened and he lowered his chin. "Dicey?"

The silence that filled the air was marred by guilt. Tori knew better than to bring the document with her, but felt like it would have helped. She never once wanted to show it to the people that were mentioned, because she knew it would be too hard to stomach.

"I've always known how my mom was." His lip twitched and a dry chuckle escaped his mouth. "She'd never mention the word, but she was a prostitute a long time ago, then turned to a call girl." Tori couldn't see his face, covered by the brim of his hat, but she saw the tears that were hanging from his chin. "She always wanted to protect me from 'adult words', made it seem like I wasn't smart…I never had a dad, always wanted one." His shoulders bounced and he raised his head up, laughing out. "Kind of why I hang with Goomer all the time."

She could see the trend now, the older the child was the more troubled they were. Dice was always happy around Cat and Sam, so they never caught on to the troubled child that lay within him. Monica was the most, that was obvious, and Dice just kept it all hidden-but the depression was there.

She tried to reach for the document, but Dice pulled it away from her. He turned through the pages, chuckling darkly. "Oh look, Gwen and Ruby." He dropped the document and leaned his head back, laughing wildly as his hands moved to his stomach. "Oh that is rich! That is so rich!"

"What?"

Sam shut her eyes and Cat began to groan. "They're these British girls that caused us a lot of grief recently." Cat turned to Tori, sorrow etched across her face. "They've been in jail before, I think. They're really problematic…"

"I never knew my dad," Dice muttered-his tone now deep and angry. "Never wanted to. The way he just tossed my mom aside. He might as well have disowned me. I want nothing to do with him. So, if you're wanting to try and make some sort of reconnection with-"

"No." Dice looked to her with skepticism, his eyes squinting. Tori waved her hands in the air and shook her head. "No I'm with you, I want nothing to do with him either. He's an asshole, and he's out of our lives too. All I want, I guess, is just to get to know my half-siblings."

"Some of us might not like that, if you think about it. I know those two British girls probably won't think twice about getting to know you. Hell, as far as they're concerned, your dad's the reason their mother's alone."

"You know much about their mother?"

"I know enough, more than I want to know." He scoffed and turned his head away. "Her mother's just as nuts. Lonely, I guess, and ignores them constantly. I heard Ruby say it was because they 'remind her' of their dad."

"How did they end up in jail? I mean, they're pretty young…a bit too young."

"They did some kind of prank or something that ended up killing someone." She gasped, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "Of course they're so young that they didn't stay in prison."

"What…what's your connection to them?"

"Sam and Cat babysat them, and they stole some of my stock." Dice stared down at the document, studying it for what felt like an eternity. Cat got up from the table and moved to the refrigerator while Sam remained where she was, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Well, now I'm kinda curious…" Dice scratched his head and started to turn the page. "What's your agenda? What are you trying to accomplish?"

She couldn't answer because she didn't have an answer. Instead, she let him read through the pages, hoping maybe he could answer his own question. "I mean maybe the younger three here would be less hesitant. I can't imagine Gwen or Ruby…those double-dealing Divas. You know they'll grow up into criminals."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're wanting to inject yourself into everyone's lives, shake everything up. You don't even know whether or not anyone _wants_ this."

"I don't, but I can tell from my father's reports that it seems like each one has a kind of messed up home life."

"Yeah." Dice's voice quieted and he shook his head at the last few pages. "Especially that little guy at the end. If you're wanting to help anyone, he's the one that could use it."

"I guess."

Dice pushed the document forward and leaned sideways, tapping his cheek. "I…do know where Gwen and Ruby live, by the way. I had to track them down to get my money back from them." He paused, looking away. "I didn't get my money back, and theya always manage to scare me off."

"Can you take me to them?"

His glare fell back to her and he tilted his head. "Are you joking?"

"Not a bit."

The boy stumbled a bit, groaning and scratching his hair. Tori was eager to see these girls, daughter of her father's 'favorite mistress'. Maybe she could win them over, maybe not. She just didn't want to leave things unsaid, she didn't want to go without knowing, nor did she want these kids left to wonder what-if for the rest of their lives.

Thankfully Dice was convinced, if only by intrigue, and led her to a strange part of town just outside the city. They approached a house with smoky, stained glass windows and cracks all along the paneling.

The wooden door had holes in it, the bushes in front of the porch were dried up, and the grass was brown and flat. "God this is messed up." Tori crossed her arms and looked somberly at the home. "They get child support, so why are they so bad off?"

"Honestly?" Dice walked past her, stumbling over rocks and holes in the dirt. "Where do you think the money goes to? Their mother doesn't give a shit. All she does is sit around the house and chain smoke all day." He paused before the porch and pulled his foot back. "Ah right, I forgot. They're never inside."

"Huh?"

Dice turned around and pointed upwards. "Check the trees. They're probably waiting with some kind of gun filled with whatever the hell they can shove into those things." Tori raised her eyebrows and looked to her left, then to her right.

There was a tall tree on either side, and in both she could make out a girl with greenish-brown clothes, staring at her. She could see something in their hands, but wasn't able to make the item out.

"What did you say about our momma?" Asked one of the two girls. "You better watch yourself, Dicey." Dice raised his hands and chuckled loudly.

"Leave me be, I'm not here on my own wishes this time. She wanted to come here."

"Who is _she_?"

"Funny story. She appears to be our sister, and oh by the way…" Dice pat his chest. "Would you shoot your own brother?" He flashed a grin and Tori eyeballed him, shocked that he'd just come right out and say it so abruptly.

The two girls practically fell out of the trees, dropping what appeared to be small super soaker guns. The taller girl was a brunette and piercing brown eyes that reminded Tori of her own sister, Trina. The younger girl was blonde and looked like a sweet little child, but judging by the story told by Dice, she knew to expect otherwise.

The elder girl, Gwen, crossed her arms and glared sinisterly at Dice. "What are you going on about, Dice? Tell me why I shouldn't kick you in the ass and throw your carcass in the street right now?" Tori blinked twice and studied the elder girl close; this girl was almost as scary as Monica!

Without speaking a word, Dice approached the girls. They growled and stood their ground, looking like wild, wounded animals. Tori clasped her hands together and held her breath, watching as Dice handed them the thick document-something she still didn't want, but in this case there may not be a way to ease these two into the news.

"Someone knows we're not cousins," Gwen muttered while reading her profile. Ruby looked over the girl's shoulder, and her eyebrows started to quiver. While Gwen appeared to remain stern and unflinching, Tori could see Ruby was breaking down. "What is this, Dicey?"

"It's our birth father's record. Lovely, isn't it?" He was being sarcastic. Tori rolled her eyes and Gwen looked her up and down.

"What does little miss prissy-pants want?" She snapped her glare back to Gwen and moved her hands to her hips. Ruby walked a few paces away, bowing her head and looking sideways at her sister. "We've spun the cousin line so many times, you're literally the one person that knows we're sisters. There's a reason we tell the lie."

"Yeah, I know, you don't want people knowing you two are scheming twenty-four seven because you actually live together and whatever." Dice waved his hand through the air and started to pace. "Honestly, I'm not sure what Tori's trying to achieve."

"Well we want nothing to do with our dad, so you can kiss our ass."

"Believe me, I'm right there with you. Actually, so is she. She's apparently, you know, one of the two born to the woman he was actually married to." Gwen growled and her eyes grew sharper. Tori could feel the heated stare like a knife to the gut.

"So that's that then, her mother's the reason our mother is so screwed up. He wouldn't leave his wife to take care of us, to be with our momma!"

Tori raised her hands up. "He never cared about us either. He left us behind, belittled my mother every chance he got and as far as I know, I don't even know where he is right now. He might even want my sister dead. No, I want nothing to do with him, I just…I just wanted to know the people that I share blood with."

"Oh, well okay." Gwen handed Dice the document and walked over to the super soaker she had been holding onto. "Well I'm Gwen, and that's my sister Ruby-known to the world as my _cousin_. So now you 'know' us and you can go away." She picked up the gun and aimed it, but didn't fire. Rather, she looked to her sister, waiting for the girl to budge. "Ruby? Ruby! Hello?"

Ruby raised her head up, her face was scrunched up and her eyes glistened with moisture. "That's what he's like?" Ruby approached Tori slowly, much to her sister's chagrin. Tori smiled sadly at her and nodded. "Mean? Hateful? Abusive? Maybe…maybe it's better that he didn't stay with our mother."

"Ruby! Get over here, we need to get them away from us."

"No!" Gwen looked like a deer caught in headlights, paralyzed by shock. "No Gwen, I want to talk." Gwen started to growl while Dice smirked at her. Tori knelt down on one knee and folded her forearms over the raised knee.

"I'm here."

Ruby's eyes were all over the place, blinking and fidgeting. "You don't want us to try and reconnect with him do you? He doesn't sound like someone that I would like…someone really bad. I mean, we've done some bad things, sure, but he sounds almost scary."

"He's scarier than some of your sisters." Tori chuckled and Ruby's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Well there's Monica, she's pretty troubled. Then there's my big sister, Trina. She's nice, but she can be pretty scary when she wants to be, I think. Usually when it involves people she's trying to protect."

"Oh…Gwen's like that." Ruby turned partially, motioning her hand to Gwen. "She's got a good heart when you think about it, she's just trying to protect my mom and me."

"Right, that's just like my big sis." She liked finding this common ground here, something to share and maybe build upon. "What's your mom like?"

"She rarely talks to us, says she'd rather be dead." Tori frowned and looked back at the house. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Gwen bow her head and Dice slowly pushing his foot through the dirt. "She gets money from him, our father, but spends it all on cigarettes and drugs. We don't have anybody to talk to, anybody to do things with…it's just us, all by ourselves."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She saw the pain in Ruby's eyes and the honesty in her voice, so she was well aware the girl wasn't lying or scheming. This was genuine. "Dice would have me be cautious, but you know, I'm interested in getting to know you two."

"He'd be right, and I know Gwen might want to keep you at a distance. For good reason."

"Yeah, Trina's the same way. Overprotective as ever, probably afraid I'd prick a finger on something." She chuckled and pulled her hair back, tucking a strand over her ear. Ruby smiled and started to laugh, much to Tori's amazement. "I'm not trying to get you guys to talk to your father or anything, I don't even know where Dad is right now anyway-and I honestly don't care." She straightened herself and looked around at the three young children. "Honestly, I just want to be here for you, get to know the siblings and maybe, just maybe…be here for you."

"Well, at least we all have something in common," Dice muttered, "We all hate our 'dad' for ruining our lives." He swept a finger over the bridge of his nose and laughed. "What are you trying to do, start a support group?" Tori blinked, pondering the idea.

"Can I do that?"

"It's sarcasm…but I wouldn't say no to a trip to an amusement park or something." Gwen nodded in agreement. Even Ruby seemed to like the idea, the way her eyes lit up. Tori would have to take it to heart.

The next two wouldn't be simple, if simple was an appropriate word at all; it wasn't like she thought any of this would be easy.

Young Nick was found outside an empty elementary school, chucking rocks at the recess playground. Ruby was the one that recognized him, having seen him around the school from time to time. His picture in her father's profile, as well as the image of his mother, was what tipped the young girl off. Tori was joined by Dice and Ruby, who Gwen reluctantly let go. Gwen stuck around with her mother, to make sure the woman didn't have some sort of panic attack for her girls being gone.

Nick saw the three approach and stood his ground. He was tiny, much smaller than Tori pictured a six year old child being. His face was dirty and a bit bruised up, and his hands were caked with mud. He seemed to shy away once he saw Tori. "You're too big."

"It's okay." Tori sat on a nearby rock wall and studied him close. "Why are you hurt?" He didn't answer. It was the weekend, so she was well aware school wasn't in session. At the same time, she recognized what she thought might be signs of abuse. "Do you know Ruby?" She motioned to the girl, but Nick shook his head. "She's seen you around school."

"He's really shy," Ruby replied, "He's usually playing around back. Gwen and I see him all the time when we pass by." Nick's eyes grew wide and Ruby crossed her arms. "He's always dressed in rags, beaten up shoes and he looks like he never bathes while his mom always picks him up after school dressed like a model."

"Oh no…"

Nick was far too young to understand anything about birth fathers, abandonment or anything else-but already he was on a fast track downhill. Chances were likely his mother wasn't about to let him associate with anyone, much less people who were children of David.

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "He's clumsy, doesn't talk to anyone and seems to stay away from everybody."

"Would you and Gwen mind talking to him sometimes at school?" The girl sighed and started to nod.

"I suppose so."

She wasn't sure what to do with him, or his situation. She didn't want to point a finger and automatically assume abuse, but it seemed very likely. She wanted to know more, but she'd just have to wait and see what Gwen and Ruby found out.

The four year old child, Chelsea, was a different story altogether. She was found at her mother's office, playing with some toys. Her mother was a very stern woman who came across extremely busy, but she provided for her young daughter.

The conversation didn't last long, and Tori felt like she just got out of a business meeting by the time she was finished. The woman wanted nothing to do with David or his family, didn't want Tori coming around her daughter right now and would be honest and open with Chelsea when the girl was older-then and only then would she feel like letting Chelsea do as she thought was right.

Tori hoped that meant Chelsea would find her siblings someday in the future, and would eagerly await that day. Until then, she was fine with Dice, Gwen and Ruby.

Though, when it came to Monica, she still had no idea how to deal with her-if at all.

The youngest child yet was the trickiest, but sitting across from a woman at an adoption agency, Tori and Holly felt as though they had a good chance. "Well, Ms. Vega, I understand your husband is the biological father, and as noble as it seems that you would try to adopt, we still want to ensure you will be able to provide the proper care…" The woman sighed and began checking a few boxes. "The sad thing about young William is most are worried about medical conditions and whatnot, but he's not been looked at by many."

"I understand." Holly curled her fingers around the strap of the purse nestled in her lap. "I am willing and capable to give him the care and support he needs. I can provide."

"We will see about that. I recommend fostering first…We have much to discuss, I am sure."

* * *

Any thoughts here?


	30. Family Portrait

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Pink, and be cautious towards the end, there is a potentially triggering moment for those who have been suffered abuse. While it is crucial to understanding the way Monica is and a realization made by Tori, you can safely avoid the ending part (when Tori leaves school and follows Monica home) if need be. The potentially triggering part comes when Monica's father leaves for work and her mother comes home…so it's the interaction between her and her mother.

* * *

Chapter 30 (Family Portrait)

"Kill her with kindness. Sure. Why not?" Tori rolled her eyes as she entered the school grounds. She scanned the area for any sign of Monica. She was a nervous wreck, not knowing how to approach the girl, or if she should.

She was still angry with her, and to be fair she didn't want to bother with her. Still, she couldn't bring herself to feel the same hatred as she had before. Without surprise, Tori found her in the courtyard-once again eyeballing Ian; and once again, he was ignoring her.

The level of disgust he had with her had grown a great deal as far as Tori could tell, mostly because he knew now that Monica was-in fact-Tori's sibling. She sat beside him, ignoring Monica's hot glare, and handed him a brownie from her lunch box. "Thank you," he said while moving it to his lips. He chewed a bite and cleared his throat. "You see her, don't you?"

"I do. You don't have to sit here and let her stare at you, you know."

"It is our meeting spot." He chuckled. "And besides, anywhere else I go she's just going to find and continue to stare. She does it intentionally." Tori nodded and snuggled against him. "I wonder if she'd do it if she knew you and I have-"

"I'm not sure that matters to her. It might, I don't think she really wants her sister's um…" His smirk grew and he raised up his eyebrows.

"Used goods?" She blushed and he began laughing.

"I need to hit you for that one, can I hit you?" He turned sideways and opened himself up, still smirking. She playfully smacked his shoulder, then leaned in close to kiss his cheek. "Well you know, we could give her a show. Right here, right now. I might not be as wild as Trina is, but hey, I can try."

"I'm not sure the school administration would like that very much, and I get the feeling your full blooded sister would murder me. Happily." She bit her lip and hummed, contemplating his suggestion.

"Yeah, I could see that." She glanced sideways to see Monica still staring, though trying to conceal the glare by reading a book in her hands. She was leaning against a brick wall and had one leg crossed over the other. "Hey, Monica." A lightbulb went off in her head and she started to smirk as the woman's eyes shot up.

"Did you just talk to me?"

"Yeah I did, and you can save the attack you're preparing." Tori stood up and looked to her left. Lindsay was, in fact, standing with a group of teachers in front of a vending machine and sipping on a coffee mug. She could feel the girl's eyes glued to her, however, as she nonchalantly laughed at a joke being told by one of her colleagues.

Monica pushed herself from the wall and started to hiss, glaring ferociously at Tori. "What do you want, and why should I 'save it'?"

"Well, for one, you can see Lindsay over there watching you and waiting for the next infraction. Second, Courtney is somewhere among the woodwork." She could almost guarantee Courtney was lying in wait. "Second, I don't know if you want to keep damaging your reputation by going after my boyfriend as persistently as you are, but I should warn you about something…"

Monica scoffed and flung her hair over her shoulder. "What on earth would I possibly worry about something?"

"You'd worry about the one thing you don't want to get out to people." Tori hated to resort to blackmail, and she didn't think she was; it was more or less a genuine warning for Monica to be careful about eyeballing her sister's boyfriend. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you had a sibling?"

Monica squinted, her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders rose. "I don't know. Be ecstatic?" The scorn in her voice was tremendous. "Like I give a shit if I have a sibling or not, I've never had one and don't need one." She shook her head. "What are you getting at?"

"Play along with me, let's play pretend." Tori circled Monica, slowly running her fingers along her forearms as though she had dirt on them. "Let's say you had a sibling. Or better, you have a boyfriend." She looked at Ian, her eyes resting upon him. "Hunky, alpha male, top of his class…" She took a breath and closed her eyes. "Let's say you loved him with all your heart, and he impacted your life in such a manner that you couldn't possibly envision your life without him."

Monica pursed her lips and looked away slowly. "Okay. What does this have to do with having a sibling?"

"Well, say you had a sibling; and all they could do is focus on your boyfriend, trying to take them from you." Monica lowered her arms and scoffed loudly.

"No one would dare. I'd totally hate on them."

"Right, you'd feel pretty terrible. To think your own flesh and blood would try and betray you like that." Monica growled and Tori pulled her eyes away from Ian. "If only to spite you."

"But your hypothetical situation has a flaw, it suggests that I would have a sibling that I'd expect was loyal to me or actually gave a shit about me. If it was someone that wasn't, I'd go on the attack."

"Exactly."

"What's all this about?"

"Nothing." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Absolutely nothing." Monica raised an eyebrow and Tori turned to her. "Listen, Moni. Ian is-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Ian is my boyfriend." She wasn't taking Monica's unwelcome advances on Ian any longer. She wasn't going to resort to blackmail or threats, but she was going to leave Monica with a stern warning. "We love each other-going steady now actually, and you're no idiot. You should be able to tell he isn't reciprocating your advances." She threw her hand up, scoffing loudly. "Hell, I'm not even sure you care that much."

Monica put her hands to her waist and started to tap her belt with her index fingers. "I don't care what you do, Monica, what you say…just stay away from him." Monica smirked and curled her eyebrows together. She could almost see the jab coming from a mile away. "And before you even _think_ to ask, I'm not the least bit afraid or insecure. I know where he stands, I know where I stand, and I'm asking you…woman to woman…leave my man alone."

"Why do you think I would follow your demand, Tori? We both know I'm _clearly_ the better woman. It's only a matter of time before-" She snapped her fingers in front of Monica's face, causing the girl to flinch and jerk back.

"That won't happen. Why? Because he wants nothing to do with you. He's disgusted by you, more now than he's ever been." Monica frowned, her eyes reflecting a glimpse of pain.

"What? Why?"

"I think you know why. Or at least, if you thought long and hard." Monica started to chew her lip and averted her gaze as Tori leaned in. "He knows. I know. Trina knows. The truth is out there, and you care too much about your reputation for people to realize that truth…I'm not even going to sink to your level, because I'm actually coming to you out of concern for you." Monica's gaze flickered back and her lips separated, but only a shuttering breath came out. "You're walking a very dangerous line, and I'm not even talking about Ian or myself, or even your reputation anymore. You're walking a line where you have no fucking _clue_ where you're going to end up. One where the second you fall, nobody, and I mean nobody is going to be there to help you."

"What do you know?" Monica crossed her arms and twisted away. "You have no clue what you're talking about. I don't like it, and I want you to leave me alone."

"Okay." Tori spread out her arms. "Then you leave me alone. Leave Ian alone. Leave my friends alone. That's all I ask. Just leave us alone." Monica pouted for a second, then returned to her former, tough stance, threw back her hair and stormed off.

Exhausted and relieved at the same time, Tori returned to Ian's side and took his hand. She wanted to know how he felt about everything that was going on, and if he was okay with the fact that Monica was her sister. "Ian, I know you hate her…"

"Understatement of the century."

"Yeah. I've talked to Courtney about it, and as much as she doesn't like Monica, she's okay with this…but I need to know where you stand." He turned to her, curling his eyebrows together. "I'm not even sure where I stand. I don't know if I want to try and get through to her, or if I even could-or if I should…but could you accept it if I did?"

He leaned back slowly, considering the thought if only for a second. "Honestly, I think I could accept it. If she would stop trying to hit on me or get me to acknowledge her, maybe." Ian chuckled sorely and she started to smile as he shook his head. "I mean hell, Tori, I've already accepted Beck-who actually tried to have a thing with you. I've accepted Jade, twice over, and now you're asking me to accept _Monica_. I can do it, but it's a hard task."

"I wouldn't ask you to accept her if I couldn't accept her myself. She'd really have to change for that to happen."

"It'd take a lot of work, I'm sure."

"But you'd be there for me if I tried?" He cast a reassuring smile and raised his hand to her face, tucking a thumb beneath her chin.

"You don't even have to ask, of course I would. In the end, I will support whatever makes you happy." She moved her hands to his chest and shoulder, gazing into his soft eyes.

"I'm not even sure I want to work on her. Not sure if she's even salvageable."

Ian kissed her forehead and sighed. "Everyone's got something, Tori. Even Monica has her things. In the end, she's ruled by jealousy and just wants attention. What Trina said about her…she wants what you have, because she sees the picture perfect life."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's why she apparently hates you so much. According to Trina." Ian stood up and pulled her to her feet. "She has a train wreck of a life, found Mr. Vega at an early age and had an image he painted for her of perfection coming from his end. She sees you having a happy life, perfect home with perfect friends and then a guy who cares the world for you; and she wants it all."

"So the problem…"

"The problem really is whether or not she's too far gone. Whether or not she's already crossed a line she can't come back to. Criminal actions like stalking, making threats, slander and defamation. Then there's one more thing, your father…whom according to Trina, she _clearly_ idolizes as a father figure."

"Yeah?"

"Is leading her down a dark, deadly, dangerous path which she may already be in deep trouble." Tori's heart began to sink as mentally she questioned her boyfriend's statement. Ian looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Trina didn't want us to share this part, because she knew it would upset you, but…"

Tori furrowed her brow and leaned in close. Ian's sigh was oddly comforting and he squeezed her hand gently. "You need to know what's going on, and I think you can handle this. I think Trina's being overly protective of you, and you're going to find out anyway. Maybe she's worried what you'd do…"

"Go ahead." She'd try and take it as well as she could, whatever it was. "I can take it."

"Your dad's targeted her, he was able to find her on the _Atlantis_." The shock paralyzed her and she started to stutter, unable to form a coherent line of speech. This was news to her, huge news. On one hand, she found herself unable to be surprised, but on the other hand she couldn't fathom how her father could be so cruel and virulent. "The reason I tell you this is because of _how_ he found out."

"O-Okay?"

"Jade came to me at Sonic where she told me she learned Trina was aboard the _Atlantis_. Monica had been stalking me at the time, overheard." Tori shut her eyes and moved her hands to her stomach, groaning softly. "While we were out, Lindsay sent us a text message…"

She looked over to Lindsay, still chatting with the teachers. "Go on." A knot formed in her throat and her body started to grow heavy.

"She said Monica revealed to her and the principal questioning her that she 'knew David was worried about his daughter and told him'. It was 'out of the kindness of her heart'." Tori's stomach lurched and she felt a rush of anger.

In her mind, she envisioned herself beating Monica senseless, but the better side of her stopped that murderous desire. "Monica couldn't possibly know what Dad would have done."

"That's right, no one could have known. She gave him information, probably thinking he had the best of intentions."

"Then he blew up a ship my sister was on." Tori scoffed, bringing a hand to her temple and groaning. "Does she even know? Does she have an inkling of thought?"

"I'm going with no; but in the court of law, ignorance is difficult to prove. Especially when you take into consideration that they're looking at this as an act of domestic terrorism."

"This is too much. I-I can't take this right now."

"I understand."

She hugged him tight, thanking him for telling her. She wouldn't bring it up with anyone, not yet anyway, out of honoring her sister's wishes. It scared her more than anything else had, but she felt like she'd be okay.

This weighed on her mind for a good part of the day however, so much that she simply couldn't shake it. She followed Monica home after school, hoping to get a glimpse of what the girl's life at home was like.

She lived in a glamorous looking house with a fancy curved driveway and large open windows. The windows were easy to look through, and most were open, leaving her able to hear if anything was going on inside.

"I'm home!" Monica's voice echoed in the walls as Tori hugged the outside. "If anyone cares." The girl walked through the house, dropping her backpack to the floor. Tori peeked in to see Monica approaching a countertop.

"God," she said with a breathy tone, "Anyone would think she's got it all. Her family's got everything together. Who wouldn't want this life? Why the hell would she be jealous of mine?"

Monica stopped at the fridge and studied a pink sticky note. She yanked it off, grumbling out the words. "Network called, went to work. Won't be home till midnight. Food's in the fridge." She let out a painful laugh and opened the door, studying a tupperware container. "Oh. Leftover beef stew from last night. Splendid."

The fridge was otherwise empty, save for some cooking essentials and condiments. Tori was stunned, but continued to watch as Monica heated up soup in a microwave. "Dad? You home?" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, but no answer came. "Great, he's either not at home or asleep somewhere."

She opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine, chuckling softly. "Some of mom's wine will go great with the soup, flavorless as it is." Tori furrowed her brow and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. "Fuck her, she's probably at some party getting drunk and sleeping around like she always does. I can see why Dad doesn't give a shit."

"What was that?" A masculine voice startled Tori's ears and she heard Monica gasp. "What do you think you're doing with that wine? You know it doesn't belong to you." Tori leaned upright and studied the figure. He was tall, lean and had a tense look on his face.. The man yanked the wine away from Monica and grabbed the soup from the microwave.

"Dad! I need to eat."

"What would your mother say?" Monica crossed her arms and looked away. "Drinking alcohol-much less hers."

"She'd say it doesn't belong. She always does. What's surprising is you're not usually the one that does it!" Tori blinked several times and the man started to sigh.

"I know, but look, you know how your mother is."

"Yeah, I know neither of you wanted me." Monica hissed at her father and stood from the table, her voice slowly rising. "Why didn't she just get an abortion? Oh wait, she was too worried about her _fucking reputation!_ Well she's out there whoring around, getting drunk every night and she can't even think about her daughter, starving her fucking ass off."

"Watch your tone, young lady."

"No! I can't have anything." Monica threw her hand up, now screaming at the top of her lungs. "This house isn't mine, the food isn't mine, the drinks aren't mine. The television's not mine, the couch isn't mine-even my own bedroom isn't mine. What _is_ mine?"

"Okay, I don't have time for this. There's been a problem at the dealership, I have to deal with it." He raised his hands as though washing them of the situation. Monica panted heavily, seething with rage. "Deal with your attitude, young missy. Deal with it before your mother gets home."

"Why? Will she discipline me a little more?"

"Just watch the attitude and don't set her off." He sauntered off and Monica began to shake. "By the way, Moni, I took the soup because you don't need it. I made some lasagna earlier." He stopped at the door and looked back with a sad smile. Monica raised her eyebrows and he motioned with his head to the kitchen. "Stashed half the tray away in the freezer.

The man left and Monica went to the fridge, but to her horror and dismay, she couldn't find the lasagna. Instead, she found the food stashed away in the trash can, with a sticky note from her mother. "Good try," Monica said with a trembling voice, "But our daughter doesn't deserve this. Don't spoil her…"

Tori waited until she heard a loud shriek, followed by something shattering. When she glanced back into the window, she saw wine and broken glass splintered across the living room carpet. The television was busted and bent away from the wall, and Monica's fists were tightly clenched.

"You can have your fucking wine and your fucking television for all I care!" Tori pressed her lips together and sank further in her hiding spot.

This queen, this princess in a castle she did not own, ruled by a King and Queen that did not want her. Tori couldn't believe it, she could hardly understand how this was the very same Monica that had been at her throat for so long.

All she could do was sit and listen to the girl sink onto the couch and cry, weeping for hours. She felt horrible, so much that she couldn't pull herself away. Tori had to text her mother to let her know she wouldn't be home until late, but couldn't explain why-she didn't even know why it was she had to stay perched outside Monica's home.

Then, as a pair of headlights flashed in her eyes around the midnight hour, she knew. A woman of immense power and stature stumbled out of her care, her eyes hazy and her clothing hanging loose from her body.

Tori hid further in the bushes as the woman passed, scrubbing her short blonde hair with a fidgety hand. "Mama's home!" The woman called out while throwing the door open. Monica, who had fallen asleep on the couch, awoke with a start.

"Momma! Oh no, this isn't-"

"What the fuck is this?" The woman's words were slurred together, but it was enough that Tori could still understand her. She sat upright and turned her head, not looking fully into the window. "What the hell did you do to my living room?"

"I-I don't, I can explain."

"Do you think this is your property? This is not your property, you can't just do whatever the hell you want. You should be lucky to live here, young lady. You should be grateful."

"Please momma, you're drunk. Stay back." Monica flung herself from the couch and tried to get away, but her mother caught her by the neck and slammed her down onto the couch. "Momma, stop."

"I own you, remember that. You're a privileged, spoiled little brat." Monica screamed as the woman pushed her further up the couch. "How many times do we have to do this? Hm?"

"Stop it. What would Dad say?"

"He doesn't give a shit about you, no one does. You should remember that." Tori looked away from the window and closed her eyes as Monica started to scream and cry, pleading for her mother to stop hurting her.

She felt a sickening thud in her stomach and pulled her phone from her purse with shaky hands. "I can't sit by," she whispered, "I-I can't." She quickly phoned Gary, who she knew would respond quickly. With tears in her eyes, she tried to speak as plainly as she could while making clear how urgent it was. "Detective Malone. There's an assault happening. You need to send police, quickly."

A louder shriek pierced the air, bursting Tori's eardrums. "You deserve worse than this," shouted the drunken woman. No amount of disdain that Tori had could let her accept that this was okay. All Monica was trying to do was live, and here she was being abused by the one person in her life that should care for her, and in the worst way imaginable.

Where was her father in all of this? Absent. Just like David's other children, except Monica had a father who was supposed to be there-who was supposed to protect her. Instead, he cowered and turned the other way.

She hid herself across the street once the police started to come, and as she'd asked, Gary informed Monica's mother that neighbors had called the police.

The woman stood proud in the doorway, fixing her hair and makeup while shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about, officer. Everything is perfectly fine here." Monica stood behind her, her head bowed and her fists shaking at her sides.

Her body was scarred, and Tori could tell she wasn't dressed in the same clothes she'd fallen asleep in on the couch. A trail of blood was seeping down her leg as well, which Gary glanced at, causing Monica to cross her legs and turn away. "Are you sure, ma'am? They could hear your daughter screaming, clear as day."

"Oh she has terrible night terrors, officer. Never you mind…Right dear?"

"Yeah." Monica grit her teeth and mustered a smile. "Nightmares. They're a living hell."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing, and it devastated Tori. Even the blood could be dismissed as her being on her period, and she didn't want to assume anything. "We'll provide a shelter if you need."

"She has all the shelter she needs right here at home, thank you very much." The woman shut the door and Tori grimaced. As the officers started to leave, she remained posted. Monica's father arrived home as they left and entered the house.

"What the hell happened? Why were the police here?" The man was aghast and horrified. "Monica! What happened to you? What did you do to her?"

"Oh shut up. God you're insufferable." The woman smacked him across the face, then leaned close. "You know what they'll say? They'll blame you, they'll always blame you because you're the man. You're the husband, the father. So keep that in mind, you say anything and you know what I'll say in return…"

Monica looked hurt, watching her father shrivel up. "Daddy? Daddy please…do something…" He shut his eyes and turned away, waiting as his wife left the room. "Daddy." Monica reached for his arm, whimpering painfully and gasping as he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault…I can't do anything."

Tori understood now what Ian had said before. Monica didn't just idolize David, in her eyes he was a hero. He was salvation. He was her freedom from a father that could and would do nothing for her out of fear, and a mother whose wrath and drunken rage was far worse than imaginable.

Trying to tell Monica she couldn't have something, like she'd done before, wasn't going to work. Monica was a ticking time bomb as well, there was no way Tori could see her coming out of this situation okay-not on her own at least.

Monica's but he was afraid. Judging by the pain in Monica's plea for him, Tori suspected what she really needed was that man to step up and get her away from her mother. That wasn't happening, so she was turning to her birth father, and that course of action might be just as much of a disaster as the inaction of her own father that was to scared of his wife to protect his child.

* * *

I wanted remind that abuse is not gender specific, and sometimes a mother (or even a girlfriend, a wife) can be just as much of a monster. Here we see the scared and vulnerable side of Monica that dreams of a father figure that can take her away from a mother that harbors nothing but hate. Perhaps of all David's children that he's left behind, she's in the worst state, and she is also the only one to be in contact with him. Surely a fearsome path


	31. Concrete Angel

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Martina McBride.

* * *

Chapter 31 (Concrete Angels)

Cat mumbled as she followed behind Tori. "How the hell did I get wrapped up in this?" She was pushing a small children's toy car with the four year old Chelsea inside-having been able to obtain her attorney mother as a client due to some special advertising by Tori.

Tori simply posted a bunch of babysitting fliers around the woman's office.

With her was Dice, Gwen, Ruby, and Nick-whom Ruby dragged along. His mother didn't seem to mind his going out with friends while the girls' mom didn't care what they did. Dice's mom was the same way, but only because she knew her son could handle herself and trusted Cat not to let him get into too much trouble.

They were at a theme park, as Tori promised. She'd actually gone out of her way to invite Monica as well at school, but the girl was too shocked by the invite and turned her down. "I just figured I'd take advantage of your babysitting services." Tori flashed a grin and Cat rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because apparently I know three of your half-siblings? Two of which kind of creep me out." Gwen and Ruby grinned at Cat, who shuddered in return. "God your dad really got around, no offense. I can't believe there's not more of you guys."

Dice twitched and nearly dropped the stick of cotton candy. "God I really hope there's not." Dice looked into the small push car and waved at the child inside. Chelsea looked at him with wide blue eyes and waved back. "Didn't Chelsea's mother say something about, like, I don't know, 'no'?" Tori glanced over her shoulder and wagged a finger.

"Technically she didn't say no to me hanging out with my friend while she babysits her daughter."

"And yet, I feel like she would not have taken up Cat's services if she knew you were friends."

"She's a lawyer, she should know better than to ignore some loopholes."

Cat laughed and nodded. "Tori's got a point, my mother would be smart enough to investigate the backgrounds and friends of any babysitter. A loophole so glaringly obvious is something she would never fall for." She paused and Tori turned around. "By the way, Tori…speaking of my mom, is this whole thing with Monica going to be an issue?"

"I'm not the one suing her, nor is my family. If anything, she's got to contend with Courtney and Sinjin." What she saw at Monica's place still weighed heavily on her mind. She didn't know who to share it with, or if she even could. She did tell Ian, but that was about it, and he was horrified. "I think maybe it would be a good idea to try and get through to Monica. She's really hurting."

"Well how can you do that? She might know you're related, but does she know that you know?"

"No, I don't believe so."

Dice shook his head and looked up to Tori. "I don't honestly see you going to her directly. Based on what you've said about her." She told Dice a bit more than Gwen and Ruby, mostly because he was older and smarter than she originally thought. Gwen understood a bit, but she was more concerned about her little sister than anything. "You said she's always been this big bully, putting down everyone in her path, especially you, so why would going directly to her help?"

"She might need a direct touch," Gwen remarked, "What on earth did you see the other night anyway?" Tori bit her lip as the group stopped to wait for an answer. "We can take it."

"She's in a bad way," Tori said finally. "I mean I was conflicted when I first found out she was even on that list. I didn't want anything to do with her." She folded her forearms and looked away. "She wanted to wreck my life, take my boyfriend, she hurt my friends…" The girls looked down and Dice pressed his lips tight together. "But after what I saw, I understand why she's like that…"

"It isn't always true that bullies have some kind of problem or reason they are how they are. Most of the time they just are that way."

"Yeah exactly, but Monica…She's being horribly abused. Her mother hurts her, hurts her father." She felt something pulling at her pant leg and looked down to see Nick clutching her jeans. She smiled sadly and reached down, running her hand through his hair. "She needs friends, but I'm not sure if Nancy and Kyrie are going to be the real true friends she needs."

"I don't know about Kyrie," Cat replied. Tori frowned and closed her eyes. "Nancy, maybe, but Kyrie seems upset with Monica."

"You can't fix everything," Dice muttered, "You can try and help but you can't fix everything." She understood that, but it wouldn't stop her from trying. Sure, they had a lot of animosity towards each other, and Monica may want nothing to do with her, but it wasn't going to stop her.

"She's still a part of us, Dice. She's blood. I can't ignore that, I can't ignore what I saw."

Ruby lowered a cup of soda she'd been sipping from. "Maybe her dad?" Ruby furrowed her brow and Tori glanced down at her. "You said her mom was the one hurting her, so what about her dad? The guy did raise her after all…"

"Yeah, I was thinking about him. I just don't know what to do. He seemed like he was just as terrified of the woman as Monica, so I'm not sure what he could do…if he could do anything." She took a deep breath and held it for a minute. As much as she wanted to help Monica, she didn't bring her siblings out here to spend the day talking about her. "We need to help her sure, but until then…let's just enjoy the day out here."

Gwen and Ruby cheered while Dice smiled in return. Cat rolled her eyes and chuckled. "First sensible thing I've heard out here, Tori." She smirked back at her friend and started walking.

There were several attractions they enjoyed, from the roller coasters to the carousel. After a couple hours there, Tori couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching her, and started looking around the crowd of people as she walked.

The group stayed close together, no one wanting to run off; it was surprising but relieving at the same time. She could understand how Nick wanted to stay close. Even Cat was commenting on how shocked she was that Gwen and Ruby weren't trying to run off.

"We've put our scheming on hold," Gwen replied with a shrug, "For now." Cat eyed the child skeptically and Dice laughed.

"I'm giving them a percentage of profits for some of my stock so they don't try to cause trouble." The others began to laugh while Gwen pushed Dice. He flashed a grin. Nick cracked a smile, watching from where he stood beside the push car that Chelsea was in. Chelsea reached out and placed her hand over the boy's, resting on the side of the car. Nick turned to look at his sister and smiled broader.

"Tori!" Cat pointed past her and Tori looked up from her siblings. "Look, it's Monica." Her forehead crinkled and she turned to see Monica standing at a food booth with a few dollars crinkling in her fingers. Monica was looking down at the money, her eyebrows furrowed and lip pulled back into a frown.

Without saying anything or thinking about what to do, Tori began her approach. "I don't have enough," Monica told the vender, "But I really want that drumstick." It was a giant turkey leg coated with barbecue that Monica was eyeing, it was eight dollars and Monica only had six. Barely enough for the majority of the food options at the booth.

Tori stopped behind her and grabbed her own wallet. She removed her credit card and moved past Monica. "I'll cover it." Monica's eyes widened and her mouth opened up as she watched the vendor take the card. "Actually, give me one too. I'm interested in those things." The vendor nodded and processed the payment.

Monica remained silent throughout the process until she had the large drumstick in her hand. "What was that?" Monica eyed Tori suspiciously. Tori took a bite of her own drumstick and shrugged.

"Eat up." The girl hesitated, looking at her food as though questioning whether Tori somehow poisoned it.

"You paid for this, it's not mine…"

"Sure it is, you can have it." Tori looked to her left and to her right. "Where's Nancy and Kyrie?"

"Home." Monica took a bite of her food, chewed it and swallowed. "Also, I'm not following you if that's what you're wondering." Tori shook her head. Studying Monica, she couldn't see the angry bully that she'd always been, but the defenseless and vulnerable girl cowering in her mother's shadow. "Dad's got a booth here representing one of his dealerships. Brought me with him."

"Oh, cool! Where's your dad's booth at?"

"Over by the waterfall ride." Monica jerked her thumb over her shoulder, squinting at Tori. "So…you came here?"

"Yeah, with my um…" She looked at her siblings, curious what to say about them. She watched as Nick and Chelsea played with some of her small toys. Gwen had taken Dice's hat and kept pulling it away from him as he tried to grab it, while Ruby shook her head at them. Tori smiled brightly, feeling a great sense of pride. "My brothers and sisters."

"Your what?" Monica's eyebrows rose and Tori began walking, motioning for her to follow. The girl did so reluctantly.

"Half-siblings. My dad's crazy."

"And you trust me with that information?"

"You can do what you want with that, I'm not ashamed to admit it. He's not around anymore, he's run off after Trina." Monica chewed another bite of the turkey leg. She closed her eyes and hummed delightedly. Tori took great joy in seeing the girl enjoy something so simple, but it saddened her at the same time because it left her wondering just how much of a life did Monica get to live? "I hope he doesn't find her."

Monica wiggled her nose and lowered the drumstick. "Why not?"

"Because he's a dangerous man, and he hates her." Monica stammered for a second and looked away. Tori raised her shoulders and looked at the others, waiting until an idea came to her mind. "Would you mind staying with Cat and helping her with my brothers and sisters?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, just go on a few rides with them. I need to go do something." Cat started to glare at Tori, realizing she was about to take off and leave her alone with Monica.

Monica looked at the group, her hand began to shake and she smacked her lips. Dice waved his hand through the air. "Come on," He said, "It'll be fun. Ruby wants someone to ride the Tigress with…Gwen and I are not about to touch that."

"Cowards!" Ruby laughed. The ride was the fastest and tallest rollercoaster ride in the entire park. Gwen hated rollercoasters in general, and Dice was afraid the height and speed of it. Cat wasn't riding, since she was looking after Nick and Chelsea. Ruby grabbed Monica by the hand and started pulling. "Come on, it's right around the corner!"

"Uh." Monica looked at Tori as though needing an answer to some uncertain question. "I-I need to finish this turkey leg!"

"Finish it in the line!"

"O-Okay."

Gwen and Dice followed them, with Gwen promising to go on the carousel with Monica. Dice wanted to do the Cliffhanger ride with her; the Cliffhanger ride went straight up and dropped its riders down multiple times, but it still wasn't as high or fast as the Tigress.

"Why?" Cat glared at Tori, who flashed an innocent smile. "Where the hell are you about to go?"

"Monica's dad's here on a job."

"Oh no…"

"So look after my siblings."

"I'm already _actually_ babysitting Chelsea. Are you going to pay me for the other four?" Cat smirked and Tori bolted off as quick as she could. "Hey! I want something for the other four, and yes I'm including Monica on that tab."

Tori raced through the park until she found the waterfall ride Monica mentioned. There were a number of people walking about, and a number of booths that made the area look like a shopping square.

Eventually, she saw a car on display-a large, black four door Nissan Frontier. It was positioned in front of a booth that had a bunch of flyers on it. Jack Raymond stood beside the truck, wiping it with a soft rag.

He was tall and had a thick moustache which bristles blew about in the wind. His hair was combed back neatly and for a second, she thought she mistook the man for Burt Reynolds. He wore a western style button up shirt tucked into a pair of Wrangler jeans. The jeans fell loosely over a pair of pointed brown boots, and atop his head was a brown cowboy hat.

"Really pulling off the cowboy look, Mr. Raymond." The man pulled his rag away from the truck and smiled at her. His eyes lit up like a salesman ready to give up a product. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you Miss…" He extended his hand and she shook hit.

"Call me Tori." She definitely didn't want to scare him off with her last name. He'd surely recognize 'Vega', and she was worried he might shut down. "I just heard you were out here and I wanted to come by."

"How'd you hear about me?"

"Your daughter." Jack furrowed his brow and the look on his face faded as he realized this wasn't going to be about making a sale. "I just came by to talk to you." He looked around, his concerned gaze travelling the park.

"Where's she at? Is she okay?"

"She's okay. Hopefully having some fun. My siblings are taking her on a few rides." He smiled and a gleam shone in his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad she's having a good time. She doesn't really get out of the house much, and didn't seem too thrilled to come out here. I just didn't want her to be cooped up and all by herself at home."

"Or alone with her mom?" It was abrupt, and the moment the words came out of her lips, Jack froze up. His breath hitched and he began to shake. "Sorry, Mr. Raymond, I didn't mean to be so blunt. I just…" He closed his eyes and began walking to his booth.

He leaned over the counter and slapped his hands down onto the surface, hunched over. His entire body shook like a leaf and his voice filled with pain. "Who are you? What do you know about my family?"

"Just someone that cares…" Tori approached him and reached up, then dropped her hand knowing it wouldn't be appropriate to try and pat his shoulder. "I know the truth about Monica too. I-I also know what your wife does. To you, to her." Jack turned his head, glaring at her.

"I don't think you know anything that goes on in my house."

"I know you made her lasagna the other day." He paused, his breathing wavering and brow crinkling. "I know your wife threw it away before Monica got a chance to have it."

"I don't understand." He lowered his voice, and an unreadable expression came over him. Tori knew she probably sounded weird to him, but this had to be done. "What do you want? What are you trying to achieve?"

"If you love your daughter, you need to get her out of that situation." He scoffed and turned his head away. "I know. 'Easier said than done'. Believe me, I _know_." Jack clenched his eyes shut and began to curl his fingers inwards. Tori moved her hand to her chest and furrowed her brow. "If you have to know, I'm David Vega's daughter."

"What?" The question fell from harsh lips and he pushed himself up, more hurt than he was angry. "That man? That asshole…"

"Yeah."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"Well good, and Monica shouldn't either…" Tori bit her lip and felt a pang of nervousness coursing through her. This was already not how she wanted the conversation to go, but then, she didn't know how she really wanted it to go. "She's looking for a dad, someone to save her from her mother, and that person should be you. You should be the one to protect her."

"I can't protect her. Don't think I don't want to, I just-"

"I know. You're afraid of that woman. I was there the other night, I was the one that called the police." His eyes widened and he raised a hand over his mouth. "You need to know, Monica's been in contact with her birth father-my father."

"No…" Jack shut his eyes and shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe she thinks he can be a father to her."

"Bullshit. That man is nothing." Jack lowered his hand and growled. "He made my wife this way."

"Maybe, or maybe something else made your wife the way she is. Mr. Raymond, please understand, you are Monica's only hope that she'll ever even have a life." His lips trembled and tears started to fill his eyes. "If she's not killed by her mother, she'll be abandoned once her birth father has no use for her."

"Maybe…If she thinks he can provide better…"

"He can't. Trust me." She walked around him and drew in a heavy breath. "He's an evil and cruel man who cares nothing for anyone other than himself. Even now, he's after my sister because she got money from our grandma that was passed over him. He's abused my mother all my life, been at odds with my older sister for much of her life. There's no good that can possibly come from his being in your daughter's life."

"What could I even do?"

"Do you care about Monica? Do you want her to be safe?"

"Of course I do."

"Then do whatever it takes."

"A mother is supposed to be nurturing." Jack crossed his arms and watched as some people walked past his booth. "A mother should love unconditionally. Instead Erika is the opposite. She's always seen Monica as a burden, a blemish to her 'spotless reputation'." He spoke with a notable amount of disgust, so much that Tori was almost shocked. "I've had to act like don't see it, like I don't know…but I can't hold it in much longer. I can't say I haven't thought about death…haven't thought about killing that devil."

"That would destroy Monica, she needs you more than even she might admit to."

"I've tried to speak out. I've tried to get help. Erika threatens me, says she'd accuse me of being the abuser." Jack laughed scornfully and moved his hands to his chest. "Accuse me of molesting my own child! Because I'm a man, I'm the jilted husband as a result of her affair that I should be the one to hate Monica. I don't. I want nothing more than to get her out of that situation, but I don't know how."

It was a tough spot to be in, there was no doubt about that. Still, Monica was old enough to decide for herself where she wanted to be. "If you just simply left, just simply divorced that woman and walked away…if you gave Monica a choice, I think she'd go with you."

"Maybe, but then what would Erika do? Go on the attack…"

"Possibly, but it's better than sitting around and watching your daughter die because of her mother, and destroying yourself because you didn't do something." The tears broke from his eyes and he turned away with a long sigh. "I know it seems impossible, but it's not hopeless."

"It is. There's nothing I can do, no one I can go to, no one that would believe me."

"Maybe I know some people that could help with that. Detective Malone, Mrs. Valentine…You just need the right people on your side."

Jack nodded slowly, saying nothing. He was visibly pale and his hand clutched his abdomen firmly. Tori smiled sorely. "Why do you care?" Jack looked at her, studying her closely.

"I care because I just found out she's blood, and I don't want her to be another victim of my father. He has nine children he's abandoned, nine that are hurting because of him; and right now Monica stands to be in the most danger."

She was well aware that Trina's life was at risk too, but she also knew Trina could take care of herself and knew how to survive. That said, Trina was in less danger from her father than Monica at this point.

"She needs her dad to be her hero, and that needs to be you, Mr. Raymond." She looked over her shoulder, not sure if she was looking for anyone in particular. "I have to go, I need to get back to the others. Think about what I've said, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Call the LA police department and ask for Detective Malone. He's the one that showed up. Also look up Amelia Valentine, she…" Jack crossed his arms and peered down his nose at her. "Oh…"

"I'm not sure if she'd be allowed to take me as a client."

"Well there is another tough attorney I met recently." She hooked a finger over her lips, contemplating whether or not Chelsea's mother would be willing to help the man. Surely it wouldn't matter much, but she probably wouldn't be willing to talk to anyone but Jack.

"I'll try and see if Mrs. Valentine can help at all.

"Yeah, go for that first."

She took off to call Cat and find out where the group was. She wound up finding her outside a bumper car ride, tapping her foot gently. Nick and Monica riding together in one of the bumper carts, chasing after Dice. "Get back here!" Monica called out, laughing joyously. Dice raced away, sticking his tongue out over his shoulder.

"Never!"

"Well," Cat began dryly, "I never thought I'd see Monica like this. I have to say, I'm stunned."

Tori grinned from ear to ear and sat on a bench next to Cat. "She's enjoying herself, that's good."

"If only Ian and Courtney could see this now. Beck and Jade even."

"They'd all think she'd been possessed by a ghost or something."

Cat snickered. "No doubt." The redhead watched the riders and raised her shoulders. "It is refreshing to see, and nice to see little Nick's enjoying himself as well."

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't have William here with us. Then we'd have the whole crew." She paused, her heart sinking as she thought on Trina. "Minus Trina…" Cat reached to her shoulder, rubbing it gently and mustering up a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright, Tori. Hang in there."

"Yeah." She wiped away a tear and cleared her throat. "Doing my best."

* * *

Tori's got a start with Jack, we'll have to see if he tries to open up. Now stepping a bit away from our siblings, we'll get to see our clever spymaster at work in the next chapter.


	32. Every Breath You Take

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by The Police.

* * *

Chapter 32 (Every Breath You Take)

A woman stood before the doors of Hollywood Arts, a red shall wrapped around her head and neck, and a pair of black shades concealed her eyes. She wore a long, scarlet jacket and dark red pants.

Beside her walked Andre Harris, he looked at her for a moment and she slowly turned her head to him. He nodded respectfully and entered the school. The woman followed him, her narrow eyes moving along the hallways. "It has been a while," the woman whispered, her words leaving as a breath from her ruby lips. "Do your duty well, Andre…"

His fingers gripped the pages of a notebook that he'd lifted from Selene, whom he'd been stringing along for a while. The woman had given him one simple task, hand the journal to Jason's father, the Superintendent of schools. She leaned her head back slowly, flaring out her nostrils as she watched Andre make his way into the office.

The meeting was being held now, the teachers had pulled Selene from class to discuss her behavior around school, at the request of the Superintendent. She hadn't done much at Hollywood Arts, but some of the students were complaining about some upsets she'd been causing them.

In the journal were bits and pieces of a confession from Selene, revealing how she'd managed to get Jade expelled from her prior school and how she was going to attempt to expel her from Hollywood Arts as well-but that didn't go over well as the girl left.

There the woman stood in wait like a statue, watching the office door. She had plans, other things she had to take care of today. As Andre returned to her, he handed her a small device with a speaker on it. "I've handed them the pages and placed the hidden mic beneath the desk." The woman's straight lips curved up and she moved towards the exit of the school with Andre. "Will this be enough?"

"It will do." They sat down at a table outside and placed the speaker on the center of the table. "A little reward for Jade's helpfulness." Andre rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, studying the speaker.

"I don't understand," Selene's voice proclaimed from the speaker, "I-I never!"

"You went on a few dates with that gentleman, did you not?" asked Jason's father. "Let him into your house, and that's how he obtained this journal…which very clearly outlines your desire and attempt to destroy a student's educational career."

"But-"

"This is not befitting of a student at my school," marveled the astonished Principal Eikner. His astonishment was feigned, as he too was part of the woman's plot. "Your one goal coming to this school was to hurt a student, which you outline in this journal as having already gotten her expelled from another school? That's a lawsuit right there."

"You don't understand, she's crazy. Weird even. I mean have you seen how she dresses?"

"Well I think that settles the matter," spoke Jason's father, "It might be time for you to find another district. You've caused enough problems at my schools, I want you out." Selene cried out in anguish, and her parents tried to plea in vain with the Superintendent.

As grey clouds gathered in the skies, the woman left Hollywood Arts full of satisfaction. The lady met with two of her friends, Carlotta Shay and her brother Spencer, outside of a small café in a suburb near the home of Camille Lyons. She sipped an Italian Mocha while Carly drank an iced tea and Spencer had coffee black.

They moved to California recently, and she met them though an acquaintance: Sam Puckett. Spencer had been into art and sculpting much of his life, but had gone back to law school and started a career as an attorney while Carly went into child protective services. "You two know what I want done, right?"

"I'm on it," Carly said while looking across the street at the suburban neighborhood. "As for Spencer, how goes your task?"

"I'm examining any way that Holly Vega can be granted her license to practice medicine." Spencer rubbed his temple and leaned back in the seat. "However, a client of mine informed me they're looking for someone to teach medicine at the community college nearby…I have dropped her name to my client and urged them to pursue. She should be getting a call relatively soon."

The woman beamed with pride and started to nod. This was a desirable and decent outcome, especially if Holly could not get her license back. Either way, Holly had the credentials and more than enough experience to teach.

Carly finished her iced tea and pushed it forward, drawing the woman's gaze to the empty glass. "I'm ready whenever you are." The woman nodded and grabbed her purse from the chair. They entered the car and drove down the street to the Lyons household.

She was disgusted with the red sports car sitting in the drive, and the well put together home. Something about the whole ordeal spoke career criminal and gold digger.

"Are there any pictures that have been taken?" She inquired. Carly reached for the backseat where Spencer was and nodded when he placed a manilla folder in her hand. "What do have?"

"When Tori left Sam's and Cat's, Sam followed her to find the boy." She already knew this information, since that was given to her when it occurred. "She took a few pictures of the boy, pointing out the bruises and dirt he had on him. She's asked Cat to do the same at the theme park…" Carly looked over her shoulder. "Spence, did Sam send any pictures?"

"Cat took a few and sent them to Sam," he replied, "Cat has no idea what's going on." As far as Cat was aware, she knew Sam was getting in touch with a friend of hers that worked in the CPS, but she didn't know the extent of things. She was unaware that Sam had been asked to follow them during their trip to the theme park. "She's sent a few…Sam has texted me some new pictures, and she also says the group is getting ready to leave the park."

"Stay on them," the woman muttered. "Good on her for the photos." Carly left the car and walked up to the door. She knocked gently and waited until a short and limber woman dressed in a long patterned dress answered.

"Ms. Lyons?" Camille pursed her lips and Carly showed her id badge. "My name is Carly Shay, I'm with the child protective services. We've been getting a few complaints about your son." Camille frowned and ran her hand through her hair. "I was wondering if you have a minute."

"I can assure you everything is perfectly fine. My son's out right now with some friends and a babysitter."

"That's okay. I'd like to sit down and talk with you for a bit."

"Okay…I suppose." Camille guided Carly inside. Only time would tell what would happen, but it was fairly easy to guess. Carly would not quit until she got to the bottom the situation.

"I've got a few things left to do." The woman ran her hand along the steering wheel and smacked her lips. "Thank you for your efforts."

"Of course," Spencer replied, "You know how to reach us."

"I'll be in touch."

She made her way to the home of Robert Shapiro, her hands gripped the steering wheel firmly and a mournful gaze settled on the road before her. She pressed her lips against each other, forming a thin line across her face.

She parked the car along the curb of Robbie's home and gazed at the front door. Robbie was sitting on the steps of his front porch, his head buried in his hands. Beside him was a small object that had been planted there by one of her people; a statue of a small baby that was cracked and broken. Under it was a note that read: _The truth is out there, turn yourself in_.

Robbie raised his head up as the woman approached him, tears streaked his puffy cheeks and red eyes. "I'm sorry," He whimpered, "I'm so sorry." Her shadow fell over him, and the wind made her shawl flap in the wind.

"You're forgiven, but you need to own up to what you did. The guilt will never go away if you do not. I have given everything to my detective, he awaits you." Robbie hung his head and sniffled.

"Oh god." She drove him to the office of Detective Gary Malone and met him at his desk. Gary made eye contact with her, nodded, and looked at Robbie without a word. Robbie approached the chair across from him and fell into it. "If you need to, you can call my father."

"You're under the age of eighteen, so I'll have to." Robbie's eyes filled with tears and he began to shake. "What are you here for, son?"

"That stage accident not too long ago that put Trina Vega in the hospital, that caused her to-to lose her baby…I did it." The woman closed her eyes and leaned back her head, breathing in deep. "I didn't mean to hurt her or cause any problems, I didn't even know she was pregnant. I just…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Thank you. Please, wait outside for me." Robbie nodded and left the room, shuffling his feet and shaking his head. Gary leaned back in his chair and pointed at the woman, who turned her head to him. "Remember what we talked about. Have you decided on a course of action?"

"I have." She tensed, her hands tightening before her waist. "It's time to pay the woman a visit. Did you have an officer go in there?"

"Yes, staged as a plumber there to fix their water pipes."

"How did that manage to work?"

"They were having trouble with their pipes and called for a plumber. I have an officer that used to work as one, so we negotiated with the plumber they contacted and my guy went in instead."

"Did your guy find anything?"

"He found a camera system and asked the woman about it, turns out her husband put cameras in the house years ago and she disabled them." The woman chuckled softly and started to ask if he could ensure the cameras had been re-enabled, but Gary knew her well enough to know her pending question. "My guy couldn't enable them then, but I'm sure if her husband could do it, he'd do it when she's not home."

"That would take some convincing. I'll see to it. I'll get you some neighbor photos too, by the way." Gary chuckled softly. "If you don't mind."

"Do what you have to, Trina."

Trina narrowed her eyes and removed her sunglasses. "I plan to…"

She waited outside the home of Monica and her parents an hour later, having changed her attire. She wore a black sweater, long black pants, and a black mask pulled down over her head and face. In her hands was a camera.

Nothing pissed her off more than the discovery of Monica's abuse by her mother. All the anger she had towards the girl, even the way she treated the girl years before, and now this discovery. "How did I miss this?"

It was mind-boggling that the way Monica's mother was had escaped her. She researched nearly everyone she or her family members came in contact with, extensively, to find out everything she could about them. She'd done it time and time again with Monica, but somehow the mother's abuse had not been discovered.

A car pulled up into the driveway and Trina crouched low among the bushes, turning her gaze sideways as she moved towards the corner of the house. "So, you had a good time?" Jack asked as he walked Monica to the door. "Made some friends?"

"I guess." Monica shrugged and looked up to her father. "I mean, sure, the rides were fun. As far as making friends…well, I wouldn't say 'friends', but-" Monica was silenced by the front door swinging open and her mother's shrill voice echoing into the air.

"Jack, you took Monica with you? Why?" Monica froze and Jack took a few steps forward, narrowing his eyes. "What did we say about spoiling our daughter?"

"She doesn't have to be cooped up in the house, Erika." Erika jerked her head back and put her hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry, did you just challenge what I said? No." She snapped her fingers at Monica and pointed into the house. "Monica. Inside, now." The woman narrowed her eyes and Jack started to move forward, but froze when his wife glared at him. "You stay right there. If you do anything, I'll call the police and tell them you tried to kidnap our daughter after a heated argument."

"What!"

"You heard me." Monica looked back at her dad, then to her mother. "Monica. Inside! Now!" The girl bowed her head and dropped her shoulders before sauntering inside. Erica stepped onto the patio and crossed her arms, looking down at Jack. "I told you before you even left that Monica was not to go with you, and you went right ahead and disobeyed me."

"'Disobeyed' you? As if I'm a child that-"

"May as well be. Go rent a motel for the night, I'm not letting you in this house until tomorrow." Erica walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Trina heard the bolt latch and started growling as Jack pulled out his phone.

"I can't believe this." He marched back to his car and entered the vehicle. "What were the numbers Victoria gave me? Maybe I should start getting in touch with some of these people…"

As he drove off, Trina readied the camera in her hand and peered into the window. She didn't think she'd have a chance to catch any of the abuse, but she got a sense that she came at the right time to catch a scene.

Monica was on the couch, her arms crossed and eyes focused on the wall in front of her. Erica paced behind her, sliding her hands down her face. "I cannot believe that man." The woman shook herself and looked down at her. "I don't get it, treating you like he does."

"And how's that?" Monica asked with a scoff. "At least he's _trying_ to be a good parent."

"Excuse me?" Erica put her hands to her waist and narrowed her eyes. "I am a good parent. I've given you everything you have."

"I don't have _anything_. You take everything away from me." Monica stood up and took a deep breath. Tears ran down her face and she pointed to the door. "You treat Dad like shit too." Trina squinted and tilted her head to the right. Erica threw her hand up and poked a finger at Monica.

"You don't talk to your mother like that."

"You're not a mother." Monica raised her voice, spewing saliva from her lips. "You're an evil demon that whores herself out at the bars every night." Without missing a beat, Erica's fist flew through the air and connected with Monica's jaw. Trina snapped a picture just as the girl crashed into the coffee table.

"I told you once, you little slut." Monica cried out as her mother marched around the couch and slammed her foot down onto the girl's leg. "Time and time again I have to tell you, you do not talk to your mother like that."

Monica raised her body upwards, crying out and screaming at the woman. "You're no mother." Erica laughed and wagged her finger in the air.

"I carried your ass for nine months-"

"That doesn't make you a mother!" Monica twisted herself over, yanking her foot away and causing her mother to topple to the ground. "I don't want to be hurt anymore. I hate you!" Erica shrieked and clawed at her daughter's legs. Her fingers wrapped around the girl's ankles and she yanked Monica back, forcing her head into the leg of the couch. "No!"

"I'll teach you to respect your mother, you spoiled princess." Erica grabbed Monica by the neck and punched an elbow into Monica's stomach. Trina felt a surge of nausea and rage coursing through her. Rather than go in and stop this like she wanted to, she continued to take photographs to give to Gary.

She took a deep breath and looked down the road, wondering if Jack might double back around. From what he was saying aloud when he left, she suspected he might be on his way to search out either Gary or an attorney.

"Momma stop!" Monica choked out her words, coughing violently as her mother continued to strike her. Trina looked in and watched a gruesome scene unfold.

"Always I have to discipline you. Always! You're a worthless little brat. I should have aborted you." Monica crawled away, lying face down as her mother pulled down her pants and proceeded to strike her with an ashtray on the coffee table. "But no, that would have wrecked my career. Can you imagine? I'm a reporter, I'm against abortions!"

"Please stop, please!" Monica sobbed hysterically, folding her arms under her face and biting down on them.

"You're no good! No good!"

Shaking with rage, Trina left her hiding spot. "I've got enough pictures." She rushed the camera into her car, then ran for the front door where she pounded multiple times. "Open the fucking door before I kick it in."

Eventually, Erica came to the door, shouting from behind. "I told you to go to a hotel, Jack." Erica started to open the door, leaving it cracked open.

"I'm not Jack."

She growled and heaved a heavy breath. "Who are you?" Erica started to shut the door, but before she could latch it, Trina kicked it.

"Pissed off!" Erica screamed as the door crashed into her, knocking her back. Trina entered and saw into the living room where Monica lay breathing, but unconscious. "You think you're big? Think you're powerful? All strong and capable? You're a fucking coward!"

"Shit." Erica turned and made a mad dash for the kitchen, but Trina was faster. She ran past the woman and swung a knife-hand strike through the air, striking Erica square in the chest.

"No matter how big, how powerful, how strong you think you are…There is _always_ somebody that's bigger and stronger." Trina grabbed the woman by the neck, clamping like a snake trying to squeeze the life from its prey. Erica clutched her throat, sucking in for air. Trina flexed her left arm, clenching her fist tight and slamming it into Erica's gut.

She released the woman's throat, leaving her to cough and gasp. Thinking fast, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the countertop. "This yours?" Erica's eyes opened wide and she started to turn away. "Oh, you like whipping your daughter with painful objects, don't you? Tell me how strong you feel when she cries, when you abuse her. How big are you?"

She swung the bottle in a downward arc, shattering it on Erica's ass. The woman screamed and threw her hands back, crying out in anguish. Trina crouched low and performed a quick side kick into the woman's rear.

"Stop it!"

"How many times has your daughter begged you to stop?" Trina moved up behind her and threw her arms around her neck, gripping her head in a headlock. Erica sucked in the air through the slits in her teeth and began to growl.

"You're the coward, hiding your face under a mask."

"There's a reason for this. Because I don't want you to know who will always be watching you. I want you to wonder." She set her eyes on Monica's body as she whispered harshly into Erica's ear. "If you _ever_ lay another hand on that girl again, I'll find you. I'll hunt you down and break every fucking bone in your body, do you understand me?"

Erica scoffed, so Trina shook her a bit and pressed her arm further into Erica's throat, cutting off her oxygen. "I asked you a question. Do you fucking understand me?"

"Fine." Erica coughed and tried in vain to turn her head. "I hear you loud and clear, damn it."

"Good." Monica began to stir, sliding her face through the blood she coughed out onto the floor. "I'll always be watching. Anytime you look into the crowd, know that I'll be there. Know that wherever you are, I'll be in the shadows. Waiting. If you ever strike that girl again, I'll know, and you're going to pray…hope…that I don't show up at your front door. If you think I'm joking, take into consideration I have eyes and ears everywhere. There is not a place you can go that I don't have somebody there. Ready. Waiting."

"Fuck you."

"I assume we have reached an understanding?"

"Like I said. Fuck you."

"Fuck you too." She struck Erica in the back of the head and released the woman, watching as she twitched and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Trina left the house to grab the camera from the car and started for the house, taking one more picture of Monica before hearing two vehicles pulling up. She looked back to see Gary following Jack home. The two men exited the car, Gary was calm and seemed to recognize her while Jack raced around his car with his eyes exploding from his head.

"What-what's going on?"

Trina walked to Jack. "Extend your hand," she commanded with a blunt tone. He hesitated, so she repeated herself, causing him to do as instructed. She set the camera in his hand. "This is your camera now. The pictures were taken by you as a result of spying on your wife and her abuse of your daughter." He started to gasp and looked down at the camera, his hand trembling.

"Oh god…wait. Monica!" He nearly dropped the camera as he ran into the house. Monica was trying to push herself up, using her left forearm to prop herself while rubbing her head with her left hand. Jack knelt beside her, his eyes full of tears. "Monica…"

"Dad?" She opened her eyes, looking at him with a soft whimper. "Dad…what happened?" Gary walked forward, looking down at Erica's unconscious form.

"What happened," he began, "Is the police arrived just in time." He grabbed his handcuffs and yanked Erica's arms behind her back. Trina remained hidden outside the front door, listening in to the conversation. "Your father called the police and took pictures of the abuse as instructed."

Jack looked bewildered, but turned his focus onto Monica, holding her in his arms. Gary pulled Erica to her feet, trying to hold her upright. "Your mother fought with a female officer and will be spending a few nights in jail as a result."

That part was fairly true. Trina wasn't a fully official federal agent, but she'd been an apprentice to one.

Gary extended his hand to Jack, clearing his throat. "I'll take that camera. Any photos will be used as investigation. I would recommend taking your daughter and leaving, but you might not want to run the risk."

"What risk?"

"That your wife decides to pursue criminal allegations against you." Jack handed him the camera and Monica set her head against his shoulder. "So as we spoke in my office, you were considering pressing charges against your wife. Will you be doing so?"

"I will." Jack ran his hand through Monica's hair, his fingers trembling and tears streaming down his face. "This abuse has gone on for…many years. Someone told me today, I needed to step up and take action." His voice shook and he hugged Monica closer. "I never have because my wife-she would always threaten to accuse me. She'd make me the one to blame."

"Well, you have some leverage." Monica moaned softly and Trina looked up as sirens filled the air. She'd called the paramedics to arrive while Gary and Jack were talking, and Monica so needed the medical attention. "Your daughter's going to need you, believe me. I would keep an eye on her."

"I will. I…Someone told me she's been in touch with her birth father. I-I don't know what kind of man he is, but-"

"He is not a good man. He's wanted for an act of domestic terrorism in the recent attack of the _Atlantis_ cruise liner." Jack's eyes didn't appear that they could grow any larger, and Monica looked up with quivering eyebrows. A soft gasp fell from her lip and she began to shake. "If you see him, stay away. Call the police, call the FBI, call the CIA if you must…he is a threat."

"Okay. Will we be safe from Erica?"

"Doubtful. Not until something has been done to further detain her. Right now we can hold her for a while, your best bet is to avoid confrontation and possibly file a restraining order."

"What if she starts accusing me of things I've not done? What if she says _I'm_ the abuser?"

"At the end of the day your daughter is old enough to decide who she wants to stay with, the courts won't force her to stay with her mother." Gary raised the camera. "Now with this, we have evidence to present."

Trina poked her head inside and made eye contact with Jack. "I suggest the two of you attend counseling. I hear Henry West's clinic has some of the best therapists working for him." Jack nodded and looked at his daughter as paramedics rushed inside.

It'd be a long road, but at least the two had someone on their side now. They weren't in the clear, not yet. Not until Erica was put away and out of their lives for good, and it was like Gary said, that wasn't going to happen right away. At the very least, she'd put the fear of god in the woman, so Erica would likely think twice before striking her daughter again in the future.

* * *

We've seen a lot here, and learned a few of Trina's select "agents" she's in touch with. It seems that maybe Jack and Monica will have some help, but they're not out of the water yet.


	33. Survivor

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Destiny's Child. I thought of Alive by Jennifer Lopez, but that's more of a final song thing. Survivor fits more for those in this chapter. For Holly, for Monica, for Tori, Trina, for Nick, William and all the siblings David's left in his wake. _Alive_ fits well too, but that's more of an after-the-struggle song.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Survivor)

Tori slid an omelet onto a plate, impressed and pleased that she managed to make one without messing it up. It was a three-egg omelet with ham and cheese. She'd been practicing for a while, trying to perfect the art of an omelet without having it break.

"That's one down." She grabbed a few more eggs and cracked them on the pan. With a deep breath, she moved the eggs over the pan one by one and let them slide about. "Now the cheese." Tori spread the cheese across the eggs as they began to thicken. Her lips curled into a smile and she started to grab the bag of shredded cheddar cheese from the counter.

Holly walked into the room, startling her. When she looked up, she was stunned to see her mom dressed up and looking as though she were going out on a date. She had a brown blazer, long brown slacks, and a light blue dress shirt. Her hair was neat and brushed, and she had light makeup that brightened and softened her face.

"Wow, Mom, you look great!" Holly grinned and Tori hurried to hug her mother. Holly hugged her back, squeezing tight. Tori leaned back, sliding her hands down her mother's arms and gazing into her eyes. "What's the occasion, Mom?"

"I've got a job interview with the local community college." Holly puffed up and her eyes lit up. "Someone gave them my credentials and they want me to teach the nursing students." Tori was amazed and filled with pride; the news was a surprise of course, and she hoped the best for her mom. "I'm going to be a professor."

Tori grabbed the plated omelet and handed it to her mother. "For you. I'm so proud of you, momma." She grinned from ear to ear as Holly graciously took the plate. This was a fantastic change she saw in her mom. Lately she'd worried less because her mother was slowly improving through counseling and regaining some ambitions and goals. "Those things are hard as hell to make, by the way."

"Oh I know." Holly grabbed the bottle of ketchup on the table and squeezed some on top of the omelet. "When I first learned to make them, it was hell."

She returned to the omelet she'd been working on. Her eyes drifted towards her mother and her heart started to swell. "So Mom, this teaching position…" Holly chewed a small bite of the omelet and looked up at her. "Did you actually apply for it?"

"I had to put one in, but I didn't apply initially. It was the strangest thing. I got a phone call telling me someone recommended me for the position, so they asked if I would be interested." Holly swallowed the bite and started to cut another piece. "Of course, I said yes."

"I'm so proud of you, Mom."

"Things are starting to look up, sweetie. Feels like someone's watching over us."

"Maybe."

After breakfast, when her mother left for the interview, Tori started contacting her friends to tell them the good news. When Jade told her that she and Courtney were heading to the hospital, she was horrified to learn Monica had been admitted for serious injuries.

She rushed to the hospital and met with Courtney, Jade, and Ian outside the main doors. "What's going on? How'd you hear about Monica being in the hospital?"

Ian raised his hand. "Jade, Courtney and I were hanging out at the school watching Beck's practice and overheard a couple people talking about Monica being in the hospital." Tori closed her eyes and took a quick breath of air.

"We should pay her a visit."

"Yeah that was Jade's idea." Ian crossed his arms and looked at Jade with a sigh. "I figured you know, show support for my cousin's decision, so here I am. How she managed to convince Courtney to tag along…" Courtney shrugged and made her way through the doors of the hospital.

"I'm not ignorant," Courtney remarked, "I've kept up with what Tori's told us. It's just a matter of getting over the past. Might be good to bury that hatchet, who knows?"

"So…" Tori smirked and nudged Courtney. "You're being optimistic? Hoping she's changed her ways?" Courtney threw her head back and cackled, throwing Tori off her guard.

"Not a chance. I'm just _trying_ to give her the benefit of the doubt. For you. You and Cat say you saw a better side of her at that theme park, so I want to see that for myself. I can understand she's been through some shit with her mother, like you say, but she needs to know the way she acts is wrong."

"I hear you, Court."

They made their way to Monica's hospital room where they found her father asleep in a chair. Monica was slightly propped up in the bed, had an IV in her arm and was reading a small book. As they entered, she raised her head up and her eyes froze on them.

Courtney snorted and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall to the right of the door. Jade stood on the left side of the door, shaking her head at Courtney and sighing. Tori approached Monica, moving towards the girl's side while Ian stayed a few feet away from the foot of the bed.

"Hey Monica." Tori spoke softly, trying to let her voice calm and soothe the girl. Monica slowly closed her book and looked up at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Monica pointed at her father and formed a tiny smile. "Dad's not left that spot at all, first time I've seen him sleep in days." Tori furrowed her brow, confused how her mother could have put the child in the hospital this long.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Nearly a week, I guess. I had to have surgery and the doctor wanted to keep me in the hospital for a bit." Monica bit her lip and her eyes welled up with tears. She chuckled sadly. "Someone beat my mom up pretty bad. She's trying to say they beat me up too, but the police won't believe her-no one believes her."

"Did your mom do this?" Monica looked down, her hands closed up and her chest started to shake as the tough look on her face twisted into pain and anger. It was the answer Tori needed. She wrapped her arms around Monica, pulling her into a hug and letting the girl cry on her.

The others in the room had to look away, no one knowing the right words to say. As Monica sat upright, she sniffled and wiped away the tears on her face. "Oh, you know that boy that was with you at the park? Nicky?" Tori smiled and nodded as Monica stretched out an arm. "Some lady with the CPS brought him to the hospital the other day."

"Is he okay?"

"Better shape than I'm in, but she's asked that he stay in the hospital for observation. He likes to play and the nurses bring him in here sometimes. Dad and I enjoy his company."

Tori nodded and looked to her friends, wondering what it was that could have brought Nick to the hospital. She knew they couldn't provide an answer, nor a suggestion of whether to do anything about it. "You know what room he's in?" She looked at Monica with arched eyebrows. "There must be a reason he's in the hospital."

"I heard the nurses say his mother is being investigated by the CPS and that she pushed him into a table recently. Poor guy was probably trying to get her attention and she must have pushed him away." Monica looked to the side, chuckling softly. "I kind of wish I could bring him home with me and Dad, get him away from that lady…Is that strange?"

"No, not at all."

Courtney blinked twice and lowered her arms. "Well it's definitely different than I would think." Monica looked at Courtney, raising her eyebrows. "I wouldn't expect to hear that from you."

"I guess not." Monica frowned and her eyes moved to the foot of her bed. "I…I know it doesn't mean much. I know why my family's getting sued and…" Courtney held her breath as Monica's gaze drifted up. "I _do_ regret going too far. I shouldn't have done that."

Courtney released her breath and moved forward. "You know better." Tori watched closely, hoping nothing bad would happen. "If someone went and videotaped the abuse you suffered and aired it to everyone, then proceeded to laugh and victim blame; you know exactly how that would feel."

"Yeah. For what it's worth, I hope you and your brother get as much money as you can."

"Seems more like you're going to need it." Courtney shrugged. Tori was taken by surprise hearing those words, especially coming from Courtney's lips. "I'll talk to Sinjin. See what he wants to do."

Ian cleared his throat, coughing into his hand. "I think what Courtney's trying to say, Monica-" He paused and Monica looked up at him, staring into his heavy gaze. "You're not getting a pass on your actions because of your mother's abuse, you have to realize the consequences of your actions; but it sounds like Courtney's willing to make the load a little bit lighter even though she doesn't have to."

"I understand." Monica sniffled and looked off to her father, smiling sadly. "Thanks, by the way. No one's even bothered to come check on me."

"Where's Nancy and Kyrie?" Tori asked, curious where the girl's two most loyal followers had been. "Haven't they come around yet?" Monica shook her head and Tori felt a pang of sorrow as the girl's eyes drooped and her hands started to close. "What's been going on with them?"

"They don't care about me, they just want the status. Which, I guess I deserve…" Tori held her breath and watched Monica's gaze rise to Ian. The oxygen in the room seemed to leave the minute their eyes connected, and Ian's expression grew hard as stone. "Ian, I'm sorry." Monica's eyes welled up with tears and her voice began to shake. "Status, envy, that's why I pursued you so much."

"You outright stalked me," he replied in a near monotonous voice. Tori exchanged a nervous look with Jade while Monica winced. "Every time I said to leave me be, you kept at it."

"I know."

"Now Tori and I are together, and it seems you have a hard time respecting _that_." Ian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. As Monica bowed her head, she seemed to shrink in his shadow. "To make things worse, you _know_ your connection to her-we all do." The blonde threw her head upright, letting out a gasp. Tori closed her eyes and felt the tension growing. "You should realize how that looks to people, but you don't."

"It's hard for me."

"I feel sorry for the abuse you've gone through in your life, but after hearing about your mother, you should know better."

"Ian…" Tori placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to keep him calm. Monica was already clearly hurting. His bluntness was often appreciated, but at this time it wasn't necessarily the best thing. "I think she may actually be trying. Take it easy on her."

"No, don't." Monica let out a long sigh and Tori raised an eyebrow. "I get it." The hospital blanket popped between the girl's trembling fingers. "He has every right to be angry. I-I've felt so worthless all my life. Mom would take everything away, leave me broken…I wanted someone to help me." She chuckled sorely and shrugged. "I saw Ian, and I thought maybe he could be the guy to help me; but I guess I've read too many fairy tales to realize that no prince charming is going to come swooping in."

"Even if that were the case," Jade began with a slow and whisper-quiet tone that seemed to command the attention of everyone in the room, "Sometimes it takes more than prince charming to rescue you. Sometimes you have to pull yourself out."

"I wouldn't know how."

"Sometimes it takes the effort of having your friends." Jade motioned to Tori, smiling gently. "Look at Tori, her life's far from perfect right now; but she's got us here to back her up."

"I told you, Nancy and Kyrie…I don't have anyone." Monica shook her head and sniffled. She turned her wet face towards her father, still sleeping in the chair and she smiled half-heartedly. "I wonder if maybe Cinderella's father could have saved her if only he knew."

"Possible. I'd opt to stop expecting fairy tales to come true, and write your own story."

"Yeah…" Monica's eyelids slid down and her breath shook away from her lips. "I went to my birth father a long time ago, thinking he could get me out." Tori sucked in a deep breath and held onto it, looking over as Ian slid an arm around her waist, comforting her. "I thought he was a good man. He kept promising to get me out, to get me away from my mother…but he never did, so I got jealous. I thought he liked his family more, liked his 'real' daughters more."

Tori chuckled and scoffed, but said nothing. Monica looked at her, her eyebrows slid together and her forehead crinkled up like paper. "Then he started to talk to me again after a year or so, saying his daughter took off. I thought maybe he wanted to see her again, and I thought maybe if I helped him find her, that he'd save me." She choked up, her fists turning deep red and her chest heaving. "When I heard where she was, I asked him-I asked if he'd get me away from my momma, he said he would, so I told him."

"Has he tried to contact you again?" Courtney asked. To Tori's surprise, Monica shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"I haven't heard from him since what happened to the Atlantis." Monica looked at Tori, her entire body shaking like a volcano ready to erupt. "I know I've done some bad things-a lot of bad things-but I never thought…I never thought he'd go so far as to blow that boat up. Tori, I'm _so, so sorry_."

Tori smiled as salty tears ran over her lips. "It's okay Monica." Monica started to whimper and she began to protest, but stopped as Tori raised her hand up. "Trina's alive, but she won't tell us where she is." She opened her eyes and lowered her hand down. "I take it by all that, you're aware that we are-"

"Sisters?" Monica quieted down and sighed. "Yeah, I've known that for a long time, obviously. I just…I don't know how you knew."

"Dad left a list of all the people he had kids with."

"So there's more of us?"

"A lot more. About, oh, I'd say nine. Hopefully that's it, I haven't seen anyone else on the list." She shrugged and started to clear her throat. "You met everyone but William at the amusement park. William is a small baby that Mom's trying to foster." Monica's eyes grew large and she looked at the door with a stuttering gasp.

"So Nick's my little brother? All of them are-"

"Yep." Tori walked closer to Monica and cast a stern eye upon her. "They're all aware of Dad and the type of person he is, so you should be too. If you see him…"

"I won't tell him anything more, I promise."

"Just try and avoid him, call for help if he comes close. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Monica nodded slowly, her mournful gaze drifting away. "My grandma left a fortune to Trina, passed him over, and he's pissed. He's been pursuing her all this time."

"I…I see…" Monica looked over to her dad, smiling sadly. A few quiet seconds passed and she let out a wistful sigh. "I told police that Mr. Vega was my birth father. I told them that I knew about the Atlantis, that he played me by making me think he was concerned about Trina-and that I thought maybe he was targeting her."

"Good."

"Also, I'm going to try and testify against my momma. For the abuse." Tori smiled and Monica shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to do that without my dad's support. I-I just can't. I don't want to live scared of my mom anymore."

"I don't think you have to." Tori pat Monica's wrist and reassured her with a smile. "You can be brave. Put her away."

"I just know she'll try and say Daddy did everything to me, that's why. That's why I'm going to go up there, and I'm going to tell them the truth." Monica tightened her fingers around the bed sheet and she started to sob as she continued to speak. "I'm going to tell them about all the times mom hit me, and all the methods of 'discipline' she used to hurt me, and all the times that she threatened to make Dad the one."

Monica stuttered and raised her arm, sliding it across her face. "I-I'm scared. I really am." Tori was frightened for her, but she could see how brave Monica was trying to be. "I don't want to be hurt anymore, but my Dad…my dad will keep me safe, won't he?"

"Seems like it." Tori glanced over to see Jack move, his lips curved up into a smile though his eyes were still closed as they'd been. She couldn't help but to wonder if he'd been awake the entire time, pretending to sleep. "He's the dad you should be focusing on, I think he's willing to do anything for you."

"He's probably afraid of mom too, but maybe we can get by…maybe…" Monica paused, seemingly waiting for something to occur. "I wish Nancy and Kyrie were here. They won't pick up my calls anymore. No one's worried about them at school anymore, I think that's why they've stopped talking to me…because I haven't done anything to 'protect' their status."

"I'm sure that's not what it is," Jade replied calmly, "Let me talk to Nancy. Give me a minute with them and I'll find out what's going on. Since we have the same class, she can't avoid me forever."

"I'd hate to burden them."

"They are supposed to be your friends, you shouldn't be a burden at all to them. If you are, then you need better friends."

Monica bit her lip, her eyes flicked out to Courtney and Ian. "M-Maybe you guys might-"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Courtney interrupted. Monica held her breath and Tori started to glance sideways at the girl. "We can be civil, we can be cordial, but the damage that's there…me, Ian, and you even tried to falsely accuse Jade's boyfriend of raping someone…friendship is probably close to a distant future. Sorry to say."

"I might have said it less harshly," Ian muttered, "Or at least tried to." Monica's face grew long and she nodded as though she understood. "She's correct though. You need to seriously work on fixing yourself first. We'll be cordial at least. You probably should work on things with Tori first, because if anyone's going to accept you with a little bit less difficulty…"

He was right. Even though she was angry with Monica for an enormous amount of grief over the years, she couldn't hate the girl and felt a connection now that the two were sisters. Sure, they wouldn't see eye to eye right away, but if Monica put a serious effort into trying to better herself, then Tori had little problem trying to make an effort in building something there.

"Look at it this way," Tori began with a half-hearted smile. "We have something in common." Monica looked up at her with a hopeful gaze as Tori tried to put some light humor to the atmosphere that couldn't grow much tenser. "Both of us have screwed things up with a sister and need to make some repairs."

Monica chuckled in vain and shut her eyes. "I guess."

"Just focus on yourself and your dad. You're alive, and that's what counts most. Deal with getting away from your mother, getting away from our sperm donor of a father, and live your life."

"I'll try…" A nurse walked into the doorway and the others turned to see her guiding a small boy into the room. Monica's face lit up and her smile widened. Tori grinned as she watched Nick hurry to her bedside.

The nurse crossed her arms and chuckled as Nick bounced at the side of the bed until Ian helped him up. "He kept saying he wanted to come see you." Monica started to laugh as Nick curled up in her arms. Tori was amazed by the sight, but it seemed the two were like-minded souls in need of one another.

"You know something else, Monica?" The blonde looked up to Tori, raising her eyebrows high. "You've got Dice, Gwen, Ruby, Nick, and myself…You have siblings. You want a family, you can have it." Monica sniffled and followed Tori's gaze to Jack. "You want a father that loves you, you can have that." Tori expanded her arms. "If you want friends, you _can have friends_. Everything you want in life is yours if you want it, you can have it. Success? Yes. Happiness? Yes. Nothing's effortless, but that doesn't mean you can't have it. You catch what I'm trying to say?"

"I-I think so…" Monica wiped a tear and looked down at Nick, who was resting his head upon her chest. Despite the bruising on his body and the dirty appearance he bore, the boy looked to be at peace. Even the constant shakiness that Tori had been noticing in him was gone. "All my life, Mom would tell me I couldn't have anything I wanted, that I was worthless, that I would never amount to anything. She's wrong?"

"So very wrong. She's kept you down, but so what? Don't let her win anymore, Monica…don't let her, or our dad influence you."

"I'll try…"

"Good." She looked to the clock on the wall and felt her heartbeat pulse. "Mom will be getting home soon, so I have to go. You get some rest, and remember what I said."

Monica nodded and watched as the group began leaving. "Hey Tori?" Tori stopped at the door, the last one to leave. "Thanks. Really." Tori looked back at her and flashed a smile.

Upon returning home, Tori found her mom with a bag of groceries. Holly was putting them up when she walked through the door. "Tori! I was wondering when you'd get home." Holly laughed and rushed over, throwing her arms around her and catching her off guard.

"Wow, you're happy." Tori hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I take it the interview went well?"

Holly's grin widened from ear to ear and she took a step back, putting her hands to her waist. "You're looking at the new nursing instructor of the Los Angeles Community College School of Nursing!" Tori practically screamed for joy, applauding her mother.

"Congratulations Momma! When do you start?"

"They want me to come in next week. I'm taking over the class of one of their instructors that just left, so I've got a lot of studying up to do on what's been done already. I need to work on lesson plans and so on."

"I'm so proud of you." Holly had some teaching experience as well, so there was no doubt in her mind that her mother would be able to adapt quickly. She saw a new bit of confidence as well, which filled her with a sense of bliss. "I love you mom."

"You too." Holly hugged her again and moved back to the bag of groceries, removing some fruit and placing them on the fruit bowl. "Oh, I have some more good news for you."

"What's that?" She approached the bar counter and sat on one of the stools. Holly grinned, looking her in the eyes.

"I got off the phone with the lady at the adoption agency, and she's going to let me foster William. If things work out, I might be able to adopt him officially eventually." Tori gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god!"

"I was thinking." Holly stroked her chin and looked at David's old study. "We need to clean up the house, get rid of the stuff in your father's old study and turn it into a nursery for William."

"I think that's a great idea, Mom."

"You think so? You don't think we should try moving out?"

"Maybe in time…" There wasn't much use in moving right now, especially not with the fact that they simply couldn't afford it right now. Granted, if David was ever caught, he might lose all his assets. There was no telling what would happen to the house then; but just maybe Trina could help with that, or maybe Holly would be able to obtain the house on her own.

The latter seemed the best alternative. Grabbing a soda from the counter, Tori popped the lid and raised it up with a smile. "Here's to the future, Momma, and to light at the end of the tunnel." Holly chuckled and grabbed a soda as well.

"To finally starting to see _something_ at the end." They hit the soda cans together and took a drink, ignoring the lukewarm temperature.

* * *

So much here, what are your thoughts on everything? Looks like things are starting to look up for Holly and Tori, and perhaps for everyone. David's still out there, he and Trina still hunting the other. Monica's got to face her mother. Wonder if Nancy and Kyrie will come around?


	34. Spies

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Coldplay. Fuck it, I couldn't find anything to fit and it took too long to find a song that matched this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 34 (Spies)

Jade and Courtney made their way towards the cafeteria where Kyrie and Nancy were last spotted. The two plays had gone by without a hitch; the audience loved them both and the teachers were ecstatic. As for the two girls, Nancy and Kyrie were looking worse than ever.

They'd fallen so much that students didn't even acknowledge when they stepped into a room. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jade looked to Courtney, knowing how much the girl preferred to be elsewhere. "I can talk to them."

"No, I'm here for support." Jade nodded. Looking out to the table, she was shocked to see the two girls sitting alone in the back corner of the cafeteria. Nancy was hunched over, her hair was a mess and she was twitching badly while holding a large cup of coffee in her hand. Kyrie was rubbing her back, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face so pale she looked like she'd become a goth. "Wow, they really sank down, didn't they?"

"They did kind of just lose their livelihood, and Monica's not able to help them." She would normally have looked at this as a triumph, but in her heart she felt a strange sense of grief. "I guess we know why they haven't gone to see Monica. She needs them most right now, but I don't know if they're going to see things that way."

"Would you? I mean, Monica wasn't there for them when they needed her-albeit we know the reason why that is." Chances were likely the two girls weren't aware of the reason, as Monica was unlikely to divulge her mother's abusive behavior to anybody.

Nancy and Kyrie saw their approach and began to tense, watching cautiously as Jade and Courtney took their seats across from them. "What do you want?" Nancy had no emotion in her voice, her eyes sank back to her coffee and she slouched. "To gloat? The play was a success, the musical a success; and now everyone hates us."

"We're not here to gloat," Jade replied, "Just checking in on you two. We wanted to see how you were holding up." Nancy scoffed and a glimmer of rage shone in Kyrie's eyes.

"What do you care?" Kyrie asked with a virulent sneer. "You and your friends are the reason we're like this." Courtney turned to Jade, smiling and speaking through clenched teeth.

"Can I hit her? I want to hit her. I'm going to hit her."

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at Courtney, slowly patting the girl on the shoulder. "Relax," she whispered, "I got this. Violence won't solve everything…Learned that the hard way."

"No, but it feels so fucking good." Jade cracked a smile and stifled a laugh.

"True. It does." She looked back at Kyrie and Nancy, both of whom were staring with arched eyebrows and silent expressions. "Look we aren't here to gloat, cause trouble or anything. We're just…" She took a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it roll away slowly. "We're concerned. Monica says that you haven't even talked to her, and I assume you're aware she's in the hospital?"

"Yeah we're aware." Kyrie crossed her arms. "She wasn't there for us while we were struggling with everything here, so-"

"But do you know why she's in the hospital?" Kyrie hesitated, looking to Nancy as though she had the answer. Nancy shook her head slowly and bowed it, letting her hair fall like a veil around her face. "Straight up be honest: are you her friends, or were you just taking advantage of her popularity and status?"

"What?" Nancy raised her head and furrowed her brow, thin lines stretched like cracks away from her lips. "We're her friends. I mean, we're angry at her, sure." That was the answer Jade was hoping for; so at the very least, it showed some potential that the girls would be there for Monica.

"You're angry because she wasn't there to support you?"

"Obviously. I mean she flat out abandoned us when things were tough."

"Are you sure? I mean, did she abandon you out of choice or did she have something else going on?" Nancy crossed her arms and slapped a hand down on the table. The girl leaned forward, her eyes connecting with Jade's.

"Kyrie might be going to _juvie_ and Monica hasn't so much as lifted a phone to call her." Kyrie nodded fervently. Nancy turned her palm up and swept her hand across the cafeteria. "Now no one cares about us. We're on the out, and Monica hasn't said a word, not even tried to give a show of support. How are we supposed to react when our friend is being so distant?"

"You react by being a fucking friend," Courtney replied. Jade flinched and the two girls turned their glares over. Courtney rose and leaned forward, pushing her hands down onto the surface of the table, her shadow falling across the pair. "People don't become distant without reason. If you took a minute to stop thinking about yourselves and looking at the shit you're going through, and look at what she might be going through, you might learn something."

"Like you know-"

"She's being abused by her mother," Jade answered plaintively. Nancy and Kyrie fell silent, their eyes widened and their mouths fell open. She hadn't wanted to be blunt, but she could see this conversation wasn't going to end well if she didn't get the point out sooner than later. "She's in the hospital because of what her mother did, and she's been in touch with her birth father recently-an extremely dangerous and unpredictable man."

Jade sighed and closed her eyes, silently praying the girls would get the message. "The reason she hasn't been able to help you two, the reason she's been unable to do anything is because of all the stuff she's dealing with regarding her birth family, her mother, her father…and right now, she really needs friends there to support her. It might behoove you to stop bemoaning your recent status change and go be the friends to her that you claim to be."

"We're not bem-"

"Yes." Courtney's eyes flickered with annoyance as she growled out her words, causing both Nancy and Kyrie to flinch. "You are bemoaning everything. As far as being a good friend goes, you're failing miserably."

"Well enough of this then." Kyrie narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and deepened her voice. Nancy looked up at the girl, watching as her friend's expression tensed. "We do care about her. Where is she? We'll go to her."

"Do it because you want to, not because we're asking you to. The way she is right now, she needs real friends."

"Drop the condescending tone." Kyrie's nostrils flared and her forehead tensed. "You don't know anything about our relationship with her."

"No I don't, and I don't care." Courtney's glare burned like a flame, scorching Kyrie and intensifying as the Asian's own intense gaze shot back at Courtney like a bullet. "I know what it's like to be angry at a friend though, but at some time you have to learn to put your anger aside when your friend needs you; and right now, much as I hate to say it, Monica _needs_ it."

"Look, we've been alongside Moni for a very long time." Kyrie walked around the table, her eyes still locked with Courtney. Jade held her breath, half expecting a fight to break out. "We're upset with her, yes, but that doesn't mean we're going to abandon her."

"Then quit avoiding her."

Nancy stood up, raising her hands. "We will." Nancy rubbed her forehead, groaning softly as the girls turned to her. "I'm feeling a little sick right now, thinking about everything. I mean, abuse? By her mother?" Kyrie moved her hands to her waist and a somber look faded out the tension. "We need to go see her, Kyrie. I want to go now."

"It's the middle of the school day, we've never cut school before. Even Monica never did that." Kyrie blinked and looked up to the ceiling. "Which, now that I think about what must have been going on with her mother, makes a lot of sense."

"Well we're cutting." Nancy grabbed Kyrie by the hand and began pulling her as she moved towards the cafeteria exit. Jade watched in silence, unable to think of any possible reaction. Courtney smirked and turned to her, her eyebrows bouncing on her forehead.

"Well, maybe they'll put an effort in."

"Yeah." She rolled her head back, sighing heavily. "Hopefully so." They made their way outside where they saw the two girls moving fast for the parking lot. It was another sight that grabbed Jade's attention, however.

Standing at the corner of the lot was a man wearing a red hooded sweater and long brown pants. He had a powerful build and dark skin. As he raised his chin, she saw who it was. "Andre?!" His arms were crossed and he had a serious expression upon his face.

She made her way to him, stunned to see him at the school and thrilled at the same time to see her friend. "Andre, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you guys. I've been asked to keep an eye out on the exterior school grounds as well." He uncrossed and lowered his arms, then smiled bright. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" His brow furrowed and he raised a hand to his chin.

"Did you hear about Selene yet?"

"What?" She tensed and shook her head. Her eyes scanned the area as though she expected her former bully to show up. "What about her?" Her heart began to race and her breathing grew erratic.

"Relax. She can't hurt you, or anyone else around here for that matter." She furrowed her brow and cast a concerned glance into his eyes. There was a strange look in them, one she couldn't make out. "She's been expelled from the district."

Her heartbeat spiked and she raised a hand to her chest. "W-What?"

"Someone that dated her got a hold of some journal where she listed a plan to get rid of a few students. It basically went through how she was fully responsible. She was turned into the Superintendent and he kicked her out of the district."

"Wait a minute." She lowered her hand a bit and started to groan as a sickening feeling swept through her gut. "Did you say the Superintendent?" Andre nodded. Her eyes closed over and Trina's name fell from her lips. "Shit. I mean, I understand but I don't know if I wanted to wreck her entire school career."

"It's not ruined, she can go to any school she wants." He shrugged. "Just not in this district. She can't ever bother you again either."

"Yeah, I…" Her eyes shot open as realization struck her. The way Andre was talking and how he sounded made her entire body tighten. "Oh my god. You're working with Trina, aren't you?"

"For…but yes." He shut his eyes and sighed. "Been helping her out for an incredibly long time, actually."

"Say again?"

Andre lifted his gaze up, studying Courtney, who was watching from afar. He lowered his voice a bit and turned his gaze back to her. "Trina has a great deal of influence and power. She wants her people keeping an eye on her family and you guys, because if anyone's going to take down Mr. Vega, she can. Detective Malone too."

"I mean, I know she's been at it for a long time, but not how long…is she a spy? Her words were 'intelligence gathering'."

"As I understand it, she's been distrustful of people since she was young. Something to do with her father, so she's always watched and tried to gather as much information as she can." He put a hand to his chest. "Even I don't know the full details, but she had all of us pegged before we even stepped foot in Tori's home."

"I-" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I didn't get an answer to my question."

"I'm not sure exactly what she does, but to my understanding it looks like she's with the government." He cleared his throat and moved his eyes sideways. "So is Mr. Sikowitz, actually. He was a teacher, but never originally."

"What?"

"Sikowitz was posted at Hollywood Arts for many years, he took Trina under his wing when she arrived." Jade's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "Anyway, it's my understanding that she's approached you, right? She's essentially made you an agent."

"Agent? Is that what you are?"

"Well, a contact…"

Her body was shaking so much she felt as though a leaf blowing in the wind, ready to fly away at any given moment. Everything she thought she understood about Andre, and even her own teacher, was now being thrown into question. "How long?" She stammered through her words, her voice growing weak and raspy from the shock. "How long have you…"

"A few years."

She heard a phone chime and looked down, but it wasn't hers that went off. Andre removed a small phone and studied it for a moment. "Would you come with me, Jade?"

"Where to, exactly?"

"Trina says we are the closest, closer than she is, to Tricia Ramone." Jade recognized the name. Chelsea's mother, the attorney that forced David to pay child support through blackmail. "Trina got word someone matching Mr. Vega's appearance was spotted near the house. She's en route, but we can get there before she will…"

Jade's throat tightened and she moved her hand up to her neck. "You want me." She bowed her head and tried to clear the thickening out. "To go with you and possibly face _that man?"_

"Yes. We don't have a lot of time."

"Why do you want me to come along?"

"To see what we're dealing with."

She didn't hesitate, despite the growing fear within her, and said goodbye to Courtney. They raced to the home, but it was already too late. A black Jaguar was parked outside the house, and the front door was ajar.

"Andre, he's already here!" The lights on the jaguar lit up and the car raced off. She began beating her palms on his arm, shouting for him to chase David down. "Keep driving, Andre. He's getting away."

"No." Andre parked along the curb and sighed. "Trina wants him caught at all costs, sure, but she's always saying to keep in mind what is more important. We need to check on Tricia and her daughter." Her breathing grew shallow and she looked towards the door.

"Oh." Her body sank and a sigh fell away from her lips. "You're right." They hurried out of the car and ran for the house, Andre several paces ahead. As she grew closer, she could hear the sound of a child screaming. "Oh god."

The scent of blood tickled her nose and she froze in the doorway, trembling with anxiety. "Jade! Hurry up and call for an ambulance." Andre was kneeling on the floor, his jacket yanked off. Before him was Tricia, lying on the ground and blood pumping from her chest. Andre was giving compressions, sweat glistening along his face and body.

Jade did as instructed and scooped Chelsea up. The child was several feet from where her mother was. She heard the sound of a car screeching to a halt and looked over, holding her breath. In the back of her mind she feared David might have returned to finish the job.

"Stay with me," Andre growled, "Come on." His jacket was keeping the blood flow down, possibly saving the woman's life. Jade had her back turned, unable to watch. Her chin rested upon Chelsea's head and she hugged the child as it wet her chest with tears.

Raising her eyes, she saw a silhouette in the doorway that took her breath away. Trina like an eclipse with the sun behind her. Sirens filled the air, but they were like music for her.

It wasn't long before they were at the hospital where Tricia lay awake in her bed after one of several coming surgeries. Trina stood before the woman, rubbing her forearm. Jade helped Chelsea up and guided her to her mother, who held her tight.

"He was a step ahead of us," Andre said while bowing his head to Trina. "I'm sorry. We failed."

"You didn't fail," Trina replied, "You saved a life today. However this reminds me, we need to keep an eye out on the other women-and children-on my father's list. He may be with one of them, but that being said, he may be a threat to every single one."

Tricia looked up, speaking weakly. "Thank you." Trina smiled back at her and nodded gently. "I knew when that man showed up at my door that nothing good would bring him there."

"He's a devil that needs to be put down, and he will be; but at least you made it out. At least Chelsea still has a mother."

Tricia gazed down to her child, smiling gently. "Yeah." The woman breathed in deep and winced. "I don't know how to repay you and your friends." Chelsea looked up at Trina with a smile as the woman peered at the young child.

"Just look after your child and pursue the life you want; but I might suggest staying away from David Vega. I know you wanted that child support, but I think you understand the reason he went after you."

"Because of the child support?"

"You blackmailed him into it, didn't you? That means he does not have the control he needs." Tricia leaned her head back and a sense of understanding came over her. "Just be careful."

"I will…" The woman peered down at her child, pressing her lips together. She took a long and slow breath before glancing up to Trina. "I met your sister, and I know she went with this babysitter I chose recently to a theme park with my daughter." Trina's gaze moved slowly and her expression remained calm and somewhat unreadable for Jade. "Chelsea came back, going on and on about how much fun she had, telling me about all the rides and siblings."

"Okay."

"If you can tell her, please tell your sister, I won't have a problem with her spending time with Chelsea…as long as she lets me know beforehand." Trina nodded and looked to Jade. Taking this request as a 'pertinent suggestion', Jade immediately volunteered.

"I'll let Tori know." Trina cast an approving smile, said her farewell to those in the room, and started to leave.

The events of the day weighed heavily on Jade's mind, pressuring her with a multitude of questions. She took a look at Andre, bit her lip, then raced after Trina. "Trina, hold on a minute!" Trina stopped partway down the hallway and looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

She jogged up to Trina's side and took a deep breath. "I need to know, I can't continue on blind." She exhaled and watched Trina lean back a bit. "Who are you? No, _what_ are you?" Trina crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I am Katrina Vega. That's my name, that is who I am."

"No. I know that. What I mean is…" She stumbled through her words as her nerves began to overtake her. She looked off to the right and saw Andre emerging from the hospital room. "Andre told me a bit." Jade was breathing heavily, all her words seemed to mix together, running out her lips like racecars on the track. "He told me that you work with the government, that Sikowitz did too. I have to know what is it that you do? You have all these connections, all these people doing things…"

Trina hummed for a moment and closed her eyes. "It's true. It started when I was ten and I found out my father had been having those affairs. He was already an angry and overall cruel man, so I set out to protect my mother and sister no matter what. Against him, against whoever hurt them."

"Okay, so that means-"

Trina let out a long exhale and uncrossed her arms. "It means that anyone that they came in contact with, anyone they could potentially run into them, I looked into. From day one of Tori going to Hollywood Arts, I started learning everything about you, Beck, Cat…I kept an eye on you and your group."

"So every time you came into the room, you were watching us?"

"Maybe not _every_ time." Trina cleared her throat and started to turn. "Most times. Sikowitz was a great help." Jade's throat constricted and she raised her hand to her chest. Trina studied her close, tilting her chin upwards and narrowing her eyes. "On to your question. What do I do? Mr. Sikowitz was an agent within the CIA, he'd been posted as a teacher at that school for several years, due to his work history and experience with teaching prior to his career with the CIA."

Her eyes grew large and she almost wanted to ask that Trina discontinue her conversation. "Oh my god."

"Then when I went in, asking him questions about you guys and doing all I could to keep a watch on everyone, he saw my potential and began teaching me some tricks of the trade." In her mind, Jade envisioned the encounters and the lessons. "I am his student, his apprentice. Soon, I will be a full-fledged agent."

It was a startling, and somewhat frightening, revelation. It carried an odd attraction as well, but like a fire, she knew better than to touch. "I-I understand. Thank you for trusting me." Trina grunted and Jade swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. Her hands had grown clammy and a tremor was working its way through her body. "I'll leave you to your work. If I see Mr. Vega, I will certainly let you know."

"Thank you, and do keep this information you have learned to yourself. I will have to talk to Andre about revealing what he has."

"Don't be too hard, I think he was just, I don't know."

"It's a weakness, he lets things slip too much." She knew that already from what happened before, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"You won't hurt him?"

"Why would I do that? No Jade, I'm just going to give him a reprimand. He knows better and needs to work on keeping things to himself." Jade agreed and watched as Trina took her leave.

* * *

So Nancy and Kyrie have gone to check on Monica, Davie strikes again, and Jade gets some overwhelming news. What are your thoughts on everything here?


	35. We Are Family

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Sister Sledge

* * *

Chapter 35 (We Are Family)

Tori sat in Monica's hospital room, bouncing Chelsea on her lap. Monica watched with an arched eyebrow and turned her head to her two friends, sitting against the wall with their heads bowed and eyes closed. "So they showed up and we had a good talk." Tori laughed and Monica raised her arms up. "Someone's telling the doctor to keep me in the hospital, so I'm stuck here. My friends keep coming here when they're exhausted and falling asleep." She dropped her arms and looked back at Tori with a sigh. "So that's the update."

"Well at least it's not all bad." If Monica were safer at the hospital, then so be it. Tori looked down at Chelsea, frowning for a moment. "Poor Chelsea, her mother getting attacked like that…" Monica frowned as she raised her gaze upwards. "Not sure why or how it happened, but Tricia is letting _me_ take care of her for a while."

"Lucky." The door swung open, startling the two girls. When Dice marched in with Gwen and Ruby, Tori let out a sigh.

"See!" Dice stopped in front of Tori and Chelsea, turned around to face the two girls and stretched an arm out. "Chelsea is just fine. I told you." Chelsea turned her head and grinned when she saw Dice. Gwen and Ruby moved past him, both girls hugging the small child.

Dice adjusted his hat and moved over to Monica, looking her over with a squint in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Monica smiled at him, nodding her head gently. He furrowed his brow and pressed his lips together. "You've been in this hospital a long time."

"I know." Monica's eyes popped and her body seemed to sink as she sighed. "I'm not sure why, but my dad and the doctors have been ordered to keep me in the hospital."

"That is weird, but there's no shortage of strange going on. My mother says some guys are staking out our house. They're no threat, she's actually talked to them. They say it's for our safety, they're keeping watch."

Tori pursed her lips and looked down at Chelsea, running her hand through the girl's hair and resting it on the back of her head. The child pressed her cheek against her chest and shut her eyes.

"We had some cops come by," Gwen said with disdain in her voice. "They searched the house and everything."

"What were they looking for?" Ruby asked. Gwen shrugged and Dice rolled his eyes.

"They were probably looking for that guy." He rolled his hand in the air, clearing his throat. "You know, the reason we're all connected. Our mutual sperm donor?" Gwen covered Ruby's ears and shot Dice a glare, causing him to roll his eyes again. "Come on, you two? It's not like she doesn't already know the damn word."

Gwen's face went red and she raised her voice. "I think you've spent too much time hanging around your mother is what I think!" Dice let out a sigh and his expression went flat. Monica and Tori laughed as the two continued to bicker. Meanwhile, Ruby slipped away from her sister and hurried over to Tori's side.

"I guess it makes sense," Ruby stated while shrugging. Tori looked to her with amusement. "If any of us would have the whole sibling rivalry thing going on, it would be those two." Tori shifted her gaze over to Monica, who coughed when she heard the girl.

"Well you know…" Tori smirked as Monica made eye contact with her. "I don't think Dice has to worry about Gwen trying to take any future lovers away from him." Monica rolled her eyes and Tori's smirk deepened. "Just saying."

"For the record." Monica raised a finger up. Ruby started to grin, her eyes growing wide with energy and amusement. "That was before you were even aware we were related."

"Oh yes, but if I recall correctly… _you_ were very much aware and continued to try while also trying to hurt my best friends in the process."

"I said I was sorry." At this point, Dice and Gwen had grown silent and were listening in as well. Tori swayed gently to the right, humming and nodding. "Besides, I was jealous. I thought you had it better than I did; and not to mention, my attraction to Ian made sense. You can't deny that." There was no argument there, she certainly could see how Ian as a potential mate seemed lucrative to her.

"I suppose so. He does kind of have that knight in shining armor vibe, doesn't he? You remember Jason Tyler?" Her eyelids slid halfway as Monica started to squint and nod. "Trina's engaged to him."

"Mother!" Monica's hand flew to her forehead and she started to groan. "Where's my hunk? Where's my prince charming, knight in you know?"

"He'll come when he comes, Moni." She laughed and Monica started to sigh. At this point, Gwen and Ruby appeared to have lost interest while Dice was staring blankly at them as though feigning interest while his glazed eyes revealed his mind to be elsewhere. "You know, I think we're boring our siblings to tears."

"Not much to do about that. I'm glued to this room."

Dice shook his head. "Monica, where's your dad at?" Monica looked over at Dice, then to the chair where her father was usually found. "I thought you said he never left this room."

"He wasn't, but then he had some stuff to take care of. Like filing for a divorce, talking to Detective Malone about the case against Mom, and also I talked him into something else…" Monica played at a coy smile and waited as the others leaned in, waiting for her next few words. "Little Nicky's been removed by the CPS, so Daddy's gone to talk to the agent handling his case. Miss Shay, I think was her name."

Tori's eyes lit up with recognition and a gasp from her lips caught the attention of the others. "Shay? As in Carly Shay?" Monica furrowed her brow and started to nod. "I know her! Or I knew her. I dated this guy that cheated on me with her, and vice versa, so yeah long story short, I met her."

"Oh. Dad did say she seemed to have a vested interest in letting him take Nick in to foster, despite what we're dealing with right now…But I don't know if she knows about that connection."

"I wouldn't know either. My mom's dealing with something similar right now, though."

"Oh?"

"She's trying to foster William." The others gasped gleefully, with Ruby clapping her hands. "Maybe we could all get together and clean out his new room? Make it into a nursery…Dad's old study." The kids started to murmur to one another, each considering it. "Be nice to have all of us together, working towards that."

"True, but I can't do much." Monica's lips fell flat and she narrowed her eyes. "Obviously."

"I mean like after you get out of the hospital." They were all a part of a band, the whole group of them, and Tori loved it. Of course, they weren't quite complete. "Wait until you guys meet Trina." Monica paled slightly while the others started to smile.

"God, and I thought opening up to you was difficult."

"Oh come on Moni, she's not that hard to get to know."

"You do realize I've met her multiple times, right?"

"Of course, but she's not going to let the past get in the way of family…I think." Monica raised an eyebrow and Tori mentally backpedaled. "Okay, once she sees you're changing, or working on it, I'm sure she'll come around to you."

"Courtney and Ian still haven't, and they're not Trina."

"They're coming around, Monica. It just takes a little time, that's all. Both of them accept you, so I don't see a problem at all."

"They accept me because they like you and you are insistent on forming a connection; so why would they complain?" She had a point, but Tori had faith in them; and maybe a little more faith than she did in Trina coming around to accepting Monica.

There came a shuffling sound that grabbed Tori's attention. She looked up and Monica turned around to see Nancy and Kyrie waking up and walking from their chairs. "Where are you two going?" Monica asked with a peak in her tone. "Aren't you going to say hi to everyone?"

"We didn't want to interrupt," Nancy replied with a smile, "It seems like you're having a good talk." Kyrie nodded. "We wouldn't mind an introduction, though." Monica smiled brightly and raised her hand up a bit.

"These are my half siblings. A few of them." Monica started with Dice and made her way to Chelsea. "You've got Dice, Gwen, Ruby, Chelsea and of course you know Tori." Nancy waved and Kyrie bowed slightly. "I'm only just discovering them. There are two others, Nick and William, but they're not here right now. Also, Trina, who we were just chatting about."

"Awesome!"

The kids said their hellos and talked for a bit before Nancy and Kyrie left to get some food. They seemed happy to meet some of Monica's family. They wanted to give her some space though, to let her enjoy the company of her siblings.

It wasn't long before Holly came by, as Tori texted her to let her know where she was. When she entered the room, everyone was shocked to see her pushing a small carriage with a small baby seated in it. Tori stood up, gasping aloud when she saw the child.

"Momma! You've got William with you?" Tori moved Chelsea to Monica's side and rushed over to unbuckle William from the stroller. Holly was grinning from ear to ear as the rest of the kids began to surround the young child. Monica pushed herself further upright to gaze over them.

The child was slightly pudgy, had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. His cheeks were littered with freckles and his mouth was open in a wide grin. His arms swept through the air as Tori raised him up, laughing gaily.

"I've been approved to foster the little guy," Holly replied, "He's a wonderful little boy. Lucky." Monica flashed a grin and curled an arm around Chelsea. The young child was sliding up alongside her, pressing her body against hers for warmth while still snoozing. "So, this is the litter?"

"I'd rather not be called a litter," Dice remarked. "We're no litter."

"Aw." Gwen cackled and Dice shot her a glare. "Afraid of being called the runt?" He put his hands to his hips and cleared his throat.

"For the record, Ruby is shorter than I am! So is Nick, so is Chelsea." Dice stuck out his tongue and Gwen smirked, crossing her arms.

"They'll grow, you'll stay a runt."

"Oh har-har, very funny."

"I am. Thank you for noticing." Dice rolled his eyes and leaned over William, rubbing the child's curly head.

"At least you'll be nice to me, right little buddy?" William raised a rattle in his hand, laughing joyfully. "Aw, you're offering-" He then swat Dice on top of the head with the rattle, causing the boy to bolt back. "Hey!" The others instantly laughed, and eventually, he joined in to laugh.

Tori felt an overwhelming sense of joy in watching them, and shared a similar look with Monica. She walked over to Monica and leaned against the footboard, propping her elbow over the edge. "So this is what it feels like to be a part of a pack, huh Moni?" Monica's eyes glistened with moisture.

"You tell me, I think this is the first time I've been genuinely accepted somewhere…" Tori reached over and pat Monica on the leg. "Mom used to tell me, you know, that nothing I ever did would amount to anything. That I was her biggest regret, that she-" Monica started to choke up and shook her head. "No, enough about her."

"It's okay Moni, we're all in this world together. There's a reason for it."

"Yeah." Monica smirked and tilted her head. "Our mutual father couldn't keep it in his pants." Tori chuckled and looked towards her mother.

"Well at the very least, if you want a motherly figure that's worth her salt…" Hearing her mention, Holly looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"Actually." Holly raised a hand and curled it over her mouth. "There is something I think worth mentioning." Just then, the door opened and Jack strode in with young Nicholas riding on his shoulder. Monica gasped and raised her arms up.

"Nicky!"

"Here you go now little man." Jack hoisted the child from his shoulders and set him on the edge of the bed. Chelsea lifted her head and smiled as Nick crawled over to her and Monica. "Well that wasn't as painless as I thought it'd be. Miss Shay didn't seem to mind all the factors that I'm going through right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was strange." He scratched the back of his head and hummed. His eyes moved towards Holly and he smiled at her as their eyes connected. "Same with Detective Malone." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm not sure what it is, but I wouldn't think people would be so eager to help me. Detective Malone didn't even hesitate when I walked in, it was like he already expected me-and then Miss Shay…it's strange."

"So what's the news?" Tori asked, curious if this meant Nick was going to be adopted. "Are you adopting Nick?"

"Fostering," Jack corrected. He crossed his arms and raised his shoulders. "According to Miss Shay, when she removed him from his mother, she and her boyfriend let him go willingly. It was as if he was a great burden to them." Monica frowned and looked down at Nick for a minute before giving him a firm hug.

"I'll never let my little brother feel like that," she whispered, "Never." Jack smiled at her and took a deep breath as he turned to Holly.

"So this is the whole crew?" Holly smiled back at him and gently shook her head. "Right, your eldest daughter."

Tori folded her arms and leaned back against the bed's footboard. "Wouldn't be surprised if she's the reason we're all here right now. Together. Jade and Ian both tell me there's something about her, something mysterious. I have to admit, I'm intrigued." She looked down, biting gently on her lip. "I just wish I could see her again, I wish all of you could see her."

"I'm sure we will," Ruby replied, "I mean she's one of us isn't she?"

Without missing a beat, the door opened once again and Tori began to feel the small room was growing far too crowded. She raised her gaze up and the others turned around. A paralyzing sense felt through her body and her breathing grew shallow as she saw the most recent person to walk into the room.

The moment Trina's sharp eyes pierced hers, tears erupted and fell down her cheeks. Trina didn't look different, but there was a much different vibe that Tori felt coming from her. "T-Trina?"

"Oh," Monica said with an exhale, "Now we're all here. The full litter." She raised a hand as Trina's eyes darted over to her. "Let it be known, I am currently bedridden."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Trina replied. Her words nearly broke Tori, causing her knees to start to buckle at the sound of her sister's voice. Holly's hands were over her mouth and her eyes were shut tight. "Our dad has targeted one of us." She extended her hand towards Chelsea. "Well, her mother anyway. Seeing all of you together, I needed to check on you."

"She's not so scary," Dice muttered. Trina raised an eyebrow and smirked as the boy's attention returned to William.

"I'm sorry." Trina looked at Tori with a smile. She inhaled slowly and walked towards her, her movement was smooth and slow, her eyes never leaving Tori's. Tori held her breath, sliding her hand over her chest. "It's good to see you again, little sis."

Tori threw her arms around Trina, squeezing her hard. "Trina!" She wept, soaking Trina's shirt and dark leather jacket. "I've missed you so much." Her fingers curled on the flaps of Trina's jacket as she buried her face into her sibling's shoulder. Her swift heartbeat joined the calm beating of Trina's heart, completing a rhythm that had been missing a beat for so long. "I'm glad you're back." She raised her head folding her hand over her mouth. "You-You are back, right?"

"Yes and no." Trina looked around the room with a sigh. Tori furrowed her brow and glanced over as her mother approached. "Hey Mom." Trina hugged Holly close, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "God I've missed both of you."

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Holly replied with a shaky tone. "I've missed my baby so much."

"I'm sorry that I left you the way I did. Both of you." Trina stretched her arms around their shoulders, looking from Holly to Tori and back. "I had little choice in the matter. I needed to see you two, but I have to acknowledge the risk I'm taking right now by just being here."

"What do you mean? What risk?"

"David." Trina shook her head and pulled away, walking past the pair. Tori felt her heart falling to pieces and she sensed Trina would be disappearing yet again. "I'm hunting him, he's hunting me. I was getting close, and he couldn't find me for so long until _someone_ tipped him off." Trina looked slowly at Monica and cleared her throat. Monica shriveled up a bit, turtling between the two children on either side of her. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against you."

Trina crossed her arms and shut her eyes. "But you don't realize the danger you've put yourself in. The danger you've put your father in. Even your mother. So long as that man walks this earth, none of his children or women he's been with will ever be safe." Monica's eyebrows rose as Trina approached her. "The dream you had, thinking he'd be the one to rescue you and provide for you a shelter will never happen. He cares only for himself. You want a father figure that's going to save you, you've got one." Trina pointed at Jack, and Monica acknowledged her with a nod.

"I know that now. He used me, didn't he?"

"Yes. Played off the pain and suffering that your mother put you through. If that attack had been successful, he would have dropped you like a bad habit. Do you realize that?"

"I-I do."

"Okay." Trina took a deep breath and moved her hands to her waist. "Now, that being said." She smiled at the children in the room and released a long, slow exhale. "I promise, I will not let anything bad happen to any of you. Including you, Monica." Monica smiled through her tears.

Trina closed her fists at her waist and they swung as she walked across the room. "Because of what happened to Tricia, I've developed a theory. He struck Tricia because she blackmailed him to pay child support-taking control away from him. I believe the other women he's been with are in danger, and it is possible he could be staying with one…or has a new girlfriend somewhere."

"Wouldn't be with my mom," Dice replied, "She hates him as far as I know. Plus, she stays home a lot. She's distant, doesn't talk to anyone…"

"Sounds like our mom," Gwen muttered, "We're around her a lot though. He's not come around that we've noticed."

"Do you know what he looks like at all, Gwen?"

"Not really, but Mom doesn't have guests over."

"Are you sure?" Trina knelt before Gwen, looking the girl in the eyes and holding her stare for a long minute. "Gwen. Your mother is the one, out of all the women, that had the closest relationship with him." Gwen's eyes widened and Ruby spoke up, interrupting.

"Mom wants nothing to do with him!" Ruby swept her hands through the air and shook her head. "He claimed to love our momma, but he broke her heart. Sure he gives her child support, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, but he refused her-refused to leave his family." Holly dipped her eyes and turned her head away.

"Probably saved her a lot of pain and torment." She bit her lip and Jack looked towards her with a tender gaze.

"Mom talked about him a couple times." Ruby spread her arms out. "She's broken because of him and wants absolutely nothing to do with him." Gwen nodded fervently.

"Momma would slam the door in his face if he ever showed up."

Trina clicked her tongue and set her hand on her knee, sighing as she started to stand. "Then your mother is in grave danger." The two girls froze, the color drained from their faces and they looked at each other with horror. "He's a man that if he can't get what he wants, he flies into a rage. He once loved your mother, once counted on her…if he went to her and she turned him away, I cannot tell you how much I fear what that means."

Trina closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'll send some people to her house, check on her. Make sure she's safe, then I'll make sure she gets moved somewhere he won't find her."

"What?" Tori was lost amid the words, shocked and unable to comprehend Trina's meaning. "How can you do that?"

"I have my ways." Trina looked at Nick and Monica started to talk about his mother having a boyfriend, but Trina cut her off. "I've already looked into his mother. The guy she dates is most definitely not David. However, it is possible, given her connection to him that she may be contacted."

"How so?"

"She was a thief he'd grown fond of. Pitied her. I will have to check on her, because he could go to her."

"What about my mom?" Monica sat upright and Trina hummed. "Could he have contacted her?"

"It is possible." Trina stroked her chin and slanted her eyes. "Given you've been in contact with him. I could see him trying to use your mother as well."

"Trina?" Trina looked to Holly. The woman's hands were in front of her torso, her right above her left and curled slightly. She was biting her lip and shaking like a leaf. "Can we talk?" Tori nodded, there was so much she wanted to say.

Trina blinked and straightened her posture. "Right, we should. There's not a lot of time to, and I promise we will talk in depth soon."

"Are you leaving us again?"

"My job will take me away, but no, I'll be a part of your lives always." Tori gasped, overjoyed by Trina's words. "Right now, I have to. I don't want my presence to put you at risk…as far as David knows, I've left the two of you behind. If he suspected that I came back to you, then he'd come after you. The last thing I want is to find you how we found Tricia."

"I understand. It's just…there's something I wanted you to know." Holly took Trina's hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much, I never want to push you away." Trina smiled back and lifted a hand, running her fingers through Holly's hair.

"I'm here mom. For you, for Tori, for everyone in this room right now…I won't let anything bad happen to anyone."

"I wish you'd stay, but I understand why you're going away. Again." Holly's voice broke, but there was a happiness to her voice that stood out. "I can't wait to have you back home." She cracked a smile and ran her fingers through Trina's long hair. "I-I hear you're engaged now?"

"I am. I'd love for you to meet my fiancé."

"I will meet him before the wedding, won't I?"

Trina chuckled. "Of course. Wedding won't be for a while anyway, we're waiting until I'm through with college."

"Is he good to you? Does he make you happy?"

"He does."

"Then, when you're back for good, we can all be one big happy family." Trina laughed once as the tears ran down her face. She nodded and hugged her mother tight. Tori's heart rose and burst through her chest. "I want you to know also, I've got a new job and it's going well so far. I'm a professor!"

Trina's eyes lit up with pride. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Also, something else I wanted to say. I'm glad you and Tori are both here, and all your siblings too." The girls chuckled and Tori looked over the watchful eyes of her brothers and sisters. She was amazed her mom accepted all of them, it spoke of a great deal of grace on her part. Jack appeared to be the same way. "I've met someone."

"Oh?" Tori's gaze snapped back and her eyebrows lifted up while Trina took a step back. "It's worth noting that I don't catch everything, I guess."

"Yes." Holly blushed and curled her hair over her ear. "We met at Detective Malone's office."

"It's not Gary?" Tori asked abruptly. "Really?" Holly frowned and shook her head.

"No, we decided to remain friends long ago honey. Um, I think it's a good time to bring up the gentleman that I've met. We haven't really done much other than talk because he's going through a divorce right now, but he makes me laugh. Makes me smile. I think, I hope I do the same."

"You do," Jack uttered as though expecting not to be heard. Tori froze and Monica started to turn her head. Trina sucked in a large breath of air and shut her eyes as Holly turned to look at him. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Dice stepped between Gwen and Ruby, extended his arms around their backs and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Anybody want popcorn? Shall we go check on snacks from the vending machines? I know how to knock some food out of there without spending money."

"And I know how to do it without getting noticed," Gwen said while trying to one up him.

"I say we watch how this plays out," Ruby said while clapping her hands together. "I'm invested!"

"I believe the word is 'interested'," Dice replied, correcting her.

"No, I believe I meant invested in this now."

Tori and Trina remained frozen, staring slack-jawed at their mother. Monica blinked multiple times at her father. "Daddy?" Monica spoke finally. "You just met Detective Malone, right? When momma put me in the hospital?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, yes and no."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"A while. I was down at the police office a few months ago asking for information regarding domestic violence, but back then I was too afraid to say anything…Holly was at that office, talking to a detective, that was Detective Malone. So we met at his office before I actually met with him."

"Oh."

The room fell silent and the three children standing nearby sat down against the wall, with Dice seated between the two sisters. He removed a couple snickers bars from his jacket and extended them to the girls, who took them graciously.

* * *

So the whole sibling crew in this chapter, with some witty moments from Dice and the brits. Some other big moments too. What are your thoughts on it all?


	36. Stand By Me

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Ben King

* * *

Chapter 36 (Stand by Me)

"Just when I thought nothing in this world could surprise me anymore…" Trina breathed in deep and released a shuttering breath. She smiled gently at her mother, raising her eyebrows. "Nice to know you can still surprise me." Tori sat on the edge of Monica's bed, her forearms over her abdomen and her head bent downwards. Her eyes moved to the corners, glancing at Monica for a moment.

Along the wall, Ruby munched on the snickers bar Dice had given them and nudged him with her elbow. "Do you just carry candy around in your jacket?" Ruby inquired with a whisper-quiet tone. Dice leaned towards her, his voice in a whisper while his eyes fixated on the grown women.

"I carry a lot of stuff so I can sell stuff to my classmates. Cat and Sam, now Tori, keep trying to break me of that habit. They say it's _probably_ not legal."

"All nine of us have bad blood in us," Gwen remarked, "Some of us just choose to take advantage of our roots and others don't." She shrugged. "Now be quiet! I want to see how this plays out."

Tori's eyes moved to the door where some more people were coming in. Before Trina had arrived, she'd asked for Courtney and Ian to come by and see all her siblings; of course she texted her other friends as well, but Jade was on a date with Beck. Cat was busy babysitting with Sam and giving some vocal lessons to someone.

So now, standing alongside Nancy and Kyrie were Courtney and Ian, and all four of them were frozen and looking awkwardly around the room. "Why is it so tense right now?" Nancy asked, "Does anyone else feel the tension?"

Jason and Sikowitz were behind them, further crowding up the room. Monica stared flatly at them and raised her hand up. "Why the hell is this happening _now?_ Why are they even here?"

Trina moved her hands to her waist and bowed her head, shaking it slightly. "Jason and his uncle are with me, Nancy and Kyrie were here already; and I'm not sure what Courtney and Ian are doing here." Tori raised her hand.

"I invited them to come by before you and Mom showed up."

"Wonderful." Trina raised her head up slowly and sighed. "So much for indiscretion."

"Yeah…all we need now is for Dad to show up."

Trina snapped her fingers and pointed at her, raising her eyebrows. "Nope. Don't say that. You say that and it becomes true, then we got a problem." Trina looked back, seeing all four pairs of eyes from Monica's and Tori's friends studying her. "Yeah hi, I'd enjoy the reunion but we're in the middle of something." Tori walked forward, moving slowly. "So…"

Trina squinted, her gaze moving slowly from Holly to Jack, then back. Her nostrils expanded and her brow started to furrow. "I'm not sure how to take this. Jack isn't even divorced yet…"

"Nothing has happened," Holly replied with a careful tone. Trina nodded. Tori took a breath and met Monica's concerned expression. "We've just been friendly. He's helped me through some of the things I was struggling with, and I was someone he could talk to. I wasn't about to swoop in and mess with his marriage, I was just being there for him."

"Okay." Trina raised a hand up, extending her index finger. "So when you say you 'met somebody', that usually implies a relationship."

"Yes."

"Are you implying a relationship between the two of you has, is, or will be beginning?"

"I am." Nancy and Kyrie looked over to Courtney and Ian, they looked back, all eyes growing wide. Jason whistled at the four and his uncle began motioning for everyone to start heading out. Holly frowned and glanced down. "Is it a problem?"

"A problem?" Trina stroked her chin and turned around, walking a few paces on the other side of Monica's hospital bed. "No, no not at all." Holly and Jack started to smile. "Just changes things a bit." Trina pushed her fingers into the pockets on the back of her pants and leaned her torso forward a bit. "I'd be careful if I were the two of you, though."

"Because of David?"

"And Erica." Trina looked down to Monica, who pursed her lips. Tori furrowed her brow and looked up at Trina, confused how Erica could be an issue at all for the two. "You've got two control freaks, one of which is undoubtingly going to be pissed about a divorce. If she knew it was _David's ex_ that you were starting a relationship with, she might come after you full force. For David himself, to know you're dating Erica's husband…it could mean he'd come straight for you."

Trina sighed and turned around, waving her hand in the air. "I don't disapprove, I can't disapprove if it makes you happy. But Mom, I think you've got some explaining to do to the two younger teenagers in the room…"

Holly nodded slowly and watched as Trina moved to the back corner of the room. She glanced up, flicking her eyes out to the door. Tori followed her gaze and smiled when she saw Jason, Ian, and Nancy standing at the doorway watching closely. Trina waved her fingers inward, motioning for Jason. He walked to her side and she leaned against him, crossing her ankles and her arms over her stomach.

Inspired, Tori waved for Ian. She needed his presence because for now she wasn't sure how strong or patient she'd be. He sat beside her, carefully placing a hand over hers. "Did we come at a bad time?" He whispered.

"Not really." Tori looked at Monica with a frown. Monica had to keep her eyes averted from the two couples in the room, casting off a lonely aura. "Maybe we should let Monica's friend come in and comfort her though. I think we all need someone to lean on right now."

"Yeah. I heard that."

Tori inhaled slowly and called for Nancy. Monica's head jerked up and she smiled gently as Nancy moved beside her, being watched by all the eyes in the room. "So…" With an exhale, she looked to her mom.

Studying the two, now standing side by side, Tori was still stunned. She had a mix of emotions that assaulted her, clouding her mind. She had already been fully prepared to try and work on building something with Monica, but this changed things and she wasn't sure how or what change that was exactly.

"Mom? You and Jack…waiting until the divorce to make things truly serious?" Holly and Jack nodded their heads and Tori closed her eyes. She was pleased to hear that. She knew her mom didn't want to be a homewrecker, even if the married man's wife was horrible. "And Jack isn't leaving his wife for you, he's leaving his wife for Monica-leaving the abuse behind. Right?"

"That's right," Jack replied, "Everything I'm doing right now I'm doing for my daughter." She heard Monica cry out and looked over to see her eyes beginning to glisten. She smiled as Jack approached the girl. His hand curled around Monica's and his eyes met hers. "I want you to be safe, I want you to be happy. You're my daughter, and I love you very much." Monica whimpered once and Nancy cast a warm smile on father and daughter.

"I love you too, Daddy." Monica squeezed his hand and looked at Holly. "Does Holly make you happy? I mean, is she going to be your girlfriend? Are you happy with her?"

"Yes."

"H-How did this come about? I mean, I know you said how you met but-"

"Tell us the story," Tori interjected. Jack closed his eyes and smiled. He turned his head to Holly and he looked at her with a loving, tender smile. Holly breathed out slowly and smiled back.

"I was talking to Gary about Trina," Holly stated, "And I overheard Jack talking to the receptionist about abuse and domestic violence. Gary had to make a phone call, so I went and sat down next to Jack. I just felt drawn to him, I can't explain it."

"We talked about Erica," Jack said with a laugh, "Strange as a first conversation goes." He shook his head and pulled his eyes away. "I don't know, I just felt comfortable opening up about the abuse. I told her what was going on, how afraid I was of the woman..."

"And I told him what I went through with David. The hell we suffered." Holly looked to Monica with a frown. "I wanted to do something for you, Monica; but I also had to respect your father's wishes not to just outright report the abuse…He was terrified he'd lose you, terrified doing so would mean Erica trying to convince everyone that _he_ was the abuser. I-I understood his fear, having dealt with my own fears."

"I understand," Monica replied. The girl drew in a trembling breath and looked up to her dad. "I don't blame you." Jack smiled at her and nodded. "I just-why wait so long to say anything? Why not say something sooner? That you and her…"

"That was a mutual concern," Jack replied. He looked out at the others and groaned. "You see, right away Holly let me know about her daughters." He squeezed her hand and looked to her. "We knew the issue that you and Tori were dealing with. We didn't know how you two would react, and remember at first this was just a friendship."

"It wasn't evolving into anything at first," Holly stated simply. Tori held her breath, her hand tightening around Ian's. "I was the friend that would get him out of the house, go grab coffee and talk. Most of the time I'd ask him to bring you along, even though I knew you'd recognize me…"

"Really?" Monica's eyes lit up with recognition and her lips fell apart. "I remember those times." Her eyes dimmed and fresh tears erupted. "Half the time Mom wouldn't let him take me anywhere, and the rest of the time, I just rejected Dad's invites." She moved her hands to her face. "I'm so stupid."

Nancy placed a hand on Monica's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Monica lowered her hands and looked up to the girl with a sorrowful smile. "You're not stupid," Jack said, "Never think that about yourself."

Tori released a large breath of air and cleared her throat. "When did it began to become something more?" Monica raised her eyebrows and Jack looked towards Holly, who gave him a subtle nod.

"There was a respect and a bond that had formed, and for me it was after a month or two of that friendship." He cleared his throat and Holly started to smile. "I hadn't been attracted to anyone in a very long time, but I found myself drawn to the trust and respect we had for one another. It was a companionship, someone that for the first time seemed genuine and real, someone I felt comfortable around. I knew I didn't want to cheat or have an affair, so I was struggling with these feelings that I didn't understand…or hadn't had for a very long time, where I actually felt like someone gave a shit about me and I honestly cared for her as well…"

"It was about the same for me," Holly replied simply. Tori's heart skipped and she watched the joy in her mom's eyes. "I'd been so lost for so long, and depressed for so long. I was lonely, yes, so it was a little bit longer for me to really feel like there was something there with Jack. I didn't think I'd ever want to be with another man, but he was there for me…he was helping me emotionally as well, just by being there. When I started to feel something, I'm not sure when it first happened, but I let him know and I told him about Gary. I told him I didn't want to start something with him while he was still married, but that I would always be there for him."

"You respected one another." Trina smiled as Tori and Monica glanced at her. "That's good, that's important." She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "You care for each other, you care for your children and are willing to take on two children that aren't even yours. Four or five, if you really think about it." She tilted her head and squinted at the ceiling. "Eh, you've raised three of the five, so I guess it's a fair assessment. Either way…it sounds like you understand where you stand and the boundaries that you need to have in place."

"We've done a lot of talking about it," Holly admitted. "He's still going through the divorce, and now a pending court case against Erica. I'm willing to stand beside him through it all, but we're going to wait for the divorce to finalize before making our relationship official…we felt now was a good time to come out and say it to our children."

"It…does change things." Monica closed her hands and looked down at her blanketed feet. Tori pressed her lips together and shut her eyes. "I'm okay with it, I mean we're already sisters as it is." Tori would have to get used to it, at least she wasn't sure what this all meant for any of them.

"We also got to talking about David's list." Holly looked at Dice and the Brits seated along the wall and she raised her shoulders up. "We actually started to befriend the women, some less receptive than others."

"What?" Dice scratched his head and furrowed his brow. "You went to visit our mothers?" Tori raised her eyebrows and Trina pushed herself away from the wall, staring at Holly with a look of shock.

"Camille didn't actually like us reaching out to her, but she was just about the only one." Holly pointed to Gwen and Ruby. "Even your mom, Hannah, was okay with us reaching out. I wanted to let her know that I was interested in helping her out in any way, and that I was sorry for what David had done to her."

Trina dropped her head and shook it slowly. "Even Tricia? And Dice's mother?"

Holly nodded slowly. "Jack and I just got done visiting with her in her hospital room. She was hesitant at first, but I think she's happy for Chelsea to have such positive influences in her life."

Tori was impressed. Her mother was really going all out, more than she needed to. "Honestly Mom, I'm surprised by you." She started to smile and Holly's eyes lit up. "You're doing a lot better than you were a while back…I'm glad."

"I think I just needed something to focus on. Something to do, to care for. Find some greater purpose, I don't know."

"Same here," Jack remarked, "Both of us just needed something that we could feel good about."

"New sense of purpose." Trina started to smile and looked to the two with an approving nod. "That's good. Give yourselves something to strive for. Then you have two children who need loving parents to raise them, so…" Trina motioned to William and Nick, still giving off a crisp smile. "You have my blessing, but you don't need it."

"Thank you." Holly bit the corner of her lip, her eyes traveling to the men with her daughters. "What about you, Trina? I assume you're very happy with Jason?" Trina closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes."

"He treats you well? I'm glad. How long have you been together?"

"Since high school." Trina sucked in a breath of air and turned partially, gazing at her fiancé. "We separated for a bit. I became pregnant and…I lost that child." Her eyes dimmed and she looked towards the floor. Holly reached out to her and Trina stood still, letting her mother hug her.

"I'm sorry you went through that, honey." Trina hugged her back, holding her close. After several seconds, she pulled away and motioned to Tori. "You know, your sister's got a boyfriend too."

"Yes, I realized that." Tori looked to Ian, who raised his head as Trina turned to him. Trina's lips twisted to a smirk and her piercing eyes seemed to gut him. "So, Ian, we meet again on different circumstances."

Ian leaned close to Tori, whispering while never taking his eyes off Trina. "Is this the part where I get grilled by your sister, because she scares me." Tori raised her eyes to the ceiling and sighed, then chuckled.

"I'm only going to say, I'm glad it's you." Trina crossed her arms. "Any other guy, like the ones in Tori's group of Sherwood friends. Treat her right, don't do anything to hurt her and we'll be fine."

"I would never do anything to hurt her." He draped an arm around Tori's waist and kissed her temple. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. As Trina circled around, she cast a gaze on Monica, who was watching the couple with a lingering sadness. "Someone will come along for you eventually, Monica." Monica furrowed her brow. "You have to take care of yourself first, don't rush it."

"I guess." Monica groaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow. "I watched too many fairy tales growing, wished too many times thinking anyone was going to come get me." Trina raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"We all pull ourselves out of our own struggles. The idea of love is companionship, having someone you trust to share your good times and your bad times." Monica lifted herself up and her forehead crinkled a bit. "Jason didn't come save me from anything, neither did Ian rescue Tori; but they helped."

"Yeah, I get it." Monica smiled gently and looked at her dad, then to Holly. "Maybe Dad and Holly will be able to help each other too."

"We'll all help each other," Tori stated. She looked to Dice and the girls, then to the younger children, feeling a new surge of energy. "We're all going through something right now, and as long as we're together, we can make it through."

"I hope you're right. For what it's worth..."

It would be an interesting time indeed, and Tori looked forward to seeing how well they could all get along. Of course, no one was addressing the elephant in the room; but they all knew. David posed a greater risk than ever to their survival and future. There was no way of knowing where he was; for all they knew, he could be watching them in that very moment.

* * *

So what are your thoughts?


	37. Dangerous Kind

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 37 (Dangerous Kind)

Some time passed by, and as quickly as she came, Trina had disappeared once again. At home, Tori stared into Trina's old bedroom from her room across the hall. She sat on the edge of her bed, holding her knees against her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

It was difficult to get used to Trina's reappearance and swift leave, though she understood why. Trina was simply trying to protect them, but she wanted her sister to be there. All the pain she felt and the anger wasn't from Trina staying away, she knew, but from her father. He was to blame, the reason for all of this, and she hated him.

Trina wouldn't even be at Ericka's trial to hear Monica's testimony against her mother. All of the other siblings were going to be there to support her, but Trina was still in hiding. "I can't wait to see you again," Tori whispered.

She slid her legs down and slowly moved off the bed, sucking in a deep breath. Downstairs, she met her mother moving things in and out of David's old study-which was now a room for William.

"Hey sweetie." Holly hugged her tight, lifting up her spirits. The woman leaned back, gazing into her eyes with look of concern. "Is everything okay?" Tori shook her head.

"Just missing Trina. It was hard to see her, only to have her disappear again without knowing when I'm going to hear from her again." She felt like being selfish and having Trina stay with her no matter what, but she knew her sister's primary concern was for their safety. "Do you think we should move, Momma?"

"Move?" Holly raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. "I don't know. I've thought about it, but everything we have is here…"

"Dad can come for us at any time, you know." It didn't help that he knew where they lived. They didn't have any lease arrangement with him; but that wasn't her biggest worry. "We're suing him, he went after Tricia because she was forcing him to pay child support…what if he comes after us because we're suing him?"

Holly's face dropped and she glanced away with a frown. "You have a good point. I'll give it some thought." The woman stroked her chin, humming softly. "We might have to move."

Elsewhere, Jade had enlisted the help of Beck and Ian to aid Monica and her father in moving into a new home. Gary was there as well, both he and Jade had received a request from Trina to help them with their things.

The four of them were moving furniture while Jack and Monica got ready to go to the courthouse for the testimony. "Thanks for being here," Jade said to Ian as they carried boxes inside the house. Ian replied with a shrug. "I know you didn't have to."

"Well." He closed his eyes and smirked. "She's practically family now." Jade smiled at him and paused, watching as he continued on inside. He truly impressed her, mostly due to his patience and acceptance. In her eyes she saw all that he was trying to accept and it was clear to her he had the most to deal with: Accepting Tori's friends, whom he didn't care for at first, accepting that she was his cousin, and now he had to accept not only that Tori wanted to try and work on things with Monica-but that both Jack and Holly were probably going to wind up together in the future.

"He is an incredibly patient person," she heard Beck say from behind. Turning her head, she cast a smile on her boyfriend, who was watching Ian depart as well. "I think Tori's a lucky woman indeed, don't you?" Beck smiled at her and walked past.

"I agree."

Standing near on the front lawn of the new house was Jack and Gary, discussing the state of the home they were moving out of. Jade heard Erica's name and turned towards the two, furrowing her brow. "I can't believe she actually got out," Jack muttered, "Thank god she was caught, and thank god Monica and I weren't home."

"She is an easily recognized person." Gary stroked his chin and bowed his head. Jade approached carefully, curious what happened. The two men looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Did you say Erica got out? I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

"That's right." Jack crossed his arms and leaned back slowly. His eyes darted across the yard to where Monica was sitting with Nancy. "A couple weeks ago. Monica was at the movie theatre and I was at work. Someone broke Erica out of prison and she went to the house."

Jade paled and looked over to the girls, thankful Monica hadn't been home. Jack lowered his arms and ran his hand over his neck. "Someone spotted her on her way into the neighborhood and followed her to the house. They said she sat on the couch and stayed there like she was waiting for us to come home…Detective Malone went to arrest her."

"Who do you think broke her out?"

"I have my suspicions." As did she, and if she was certain of anything, then David was on the move again. Fearing this, her heart sank low and she cast a worried look on Monica, watching the girl get up and enter the new home. "Fortunately, I don't think she will be able to get out again; and if she did, I don't think she could find us now."

"That's good. I really hope you're right." She hooked a finger over her lip and studied Nancy for a moment. The girl's gaze was lingering on Monica and a look of distress was etched across her face. Tori said something about how Nancy was acting in the hospital, and it struck her curious.

She'd asked Courtney about it when Tori brought it up, and Courtney said something to the effect of believing Nancy to be either bisexual or lesbian; and if that were true, it may explain the intense devotion that she saw when talking to Nancy in the cafeteria regarding Monica.

The problem was simple, if her suspicion was true: Monica herself was very clearly straight, and trying to get over her crush on Ian the best that she could.

She set her box down and made her way towards Nancy. "Hey there." Nancy looked up at her and frowned as she took a seat on the brick wall beside her. She laced her fingers together and folded her left thumb over her right. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Nancy replied, "Just glad Monica's doing better."

"I couldn't help but notice, so forgive me if I'm overreaching, but…" Nancy squinted her eyes and glanced sideways at her. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"What does it matter?"

"It does. I'm just curious. You seem to really care for her, and you were there for her-like Ian is for Tori and Jason is for Trina."

"You'll forgive me if I say I don't quite care for Ian." Jade held her breath and noted the flash of jealousy in Nancy's eyes. She nodded, understanding the purpose and reason for Nancy's harsh words. "He's a good guy and all that, don't get me wrong, I just…I don't know."

"When did it start?"

"When did _what_ start?" Nancy was tensing up, to the point Jade could tell the girl was growing uncomfortable. She needed to proceed with care and not run her off.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to, but it just seems like there's something there. You know, anything is possible, so-"

"I don't think you know what you're talking about." Nancy's reaction was abrupt and startling. Nancy stood up and turned away from her, grumbling softly. "There's nothing there, nothing will ever happen."

"I understand, and I'm sorry for pushing." Jade stood and cast a gentle smile towards the girl. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, though…" Nancy's face softened and her quivering eyes drifted towards Jade. "You know where to find me."

At the trial, Jade watched with pride as Monica gave her teary-eyed testimony. It was done after her father's, who testified that Erica would threaten and cajole him into silence by making him afraid she'd cast the blame onto him. He testified to the photos that were taken of Erica's beating his daughter and nearly broke down when he went over the years of being forced to watch and do nothing.

"Mom would do more than just beat me," Monica said with a whimper and trembling voice. "Her 'punishments' were…" Monica froze, breathing shakily. Jade swallowed hard and looked to the defense table where Erica was sitting in prison clothes. The woman was glaring at Monica the entire time, never once looking away. "She'd use objects." Monica shut her eyes, her entire body shaking like a tree twisting around in a violent storm. "She'd put them in-" Monica stopped, covering her mouth and crying into it.

"Oh god," Jade whispered to herself. Her stomach twisted with anger and illness as she listened to Monica's painful testimony. Tears ran from her eyes and she started to shake her head. "This woman. No mother should ever…"

The prosecuting attorney revealed a piece of evidence to the jury. It was something that would be found in a sex shop for anal toys. "This object," the attorney began, "Erica would force her daughter to keep it in her rectum for hours as a form of discipline. She was not to use the restroom, and if she removed the object, she would be beaten."

Jade looked to those in the pews, seeing all that was there to support Monica and her father. All of the new siblings that she and Tori obtained were there, some of the women on David's list were there as well; but Jade found odd that Tori and her mother weren't present despite them both planning to be there.

The lawyer spoke again, drawing Jade's attention to him. "A mother. A nurturing figure, one that is associated everywhere with love for her children…someone that is supposed to care unconditionally…scars her own child, beats and demeans her while threatening to put the blame onto her husband, and for what reason? Her image? Reputation? Fame? Money? Is this the face of a woman who loves and cares for her child, or are we looking at a distorted image of a mother?"

The attorney cleared his throat and shook his head. "I bring to you also the evidence you have seen brought to you that reveals a connection to David Vega, the birth father of this young girl that sits before you. A man wanted for a terrorist act on home soil, the man who blew up the _Atlantis_ cruise ship and took the lives of hundreds in the process."

"Objection!" The defense attorney stood up and smacked the desk. "It is irrelevant, he is tied only by blood and nothing more."

The prosecutor locked his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. "Is it truly? Detective Malone has testified today that prison cameras showed David helping her to escape the jail just a few weeks ago. She is currently being questioned by the FBI for a connection, do you deny this?"

It was tough to crack. Jade knew the trial was going to last a long time just because of the high profile type of case, so Monica and her father were going to be struggling for some time while it was going on.

She'd be there for support of course, what other choice was there? It was time to lay down the guns and quit fighting, because Monica was no longer the enemy. Even Ian and Courtney acknowledged it; and of course the entire school was going to be more than aware of the trial going on, so Monica was going to find it difficult to live a normal and private life.

She was being brave of course, so much that Jade was greatly pleased and impressed. The strength and courage that Monica and her father displayed was so great that Jade found herself upset Tori was missing this crucial moment.

After the trial, Jade thought to comfort and be there for Monica, but the girl was already surrounded by her siblings. Nancy was there as well, giving her a hug and emotional support. So rather than be where she wasn't needed at the moment, Jade headed for the Vega home to try and see why Tori and her mother didn't show up all of a sudden.

Their car was sitting in the drive, with the driver's side door open and the car running. Startled by the sight, Jade slowed her car to a turtle-like pace and approached the curb carefully.

An unsettling feeling struck her gut as she looked to the house. On the patio stood a young woman with a deep frown and her hand resting upon her large belly. She had long blonde hair and thin glasses, her face was coated with freckles and her eyes were dull and hazy.

"Who the hell is this?" Deciding to appear like she was randomly stopping at the curb, Jade grabbed a pamphlet from her glove compartment and began looking through it as though checking for directions. The woman's blank expression fell onto her car.

There was a tightness growing across her chest as the woman's gaze lingered. Thinking fast, she shifted her car's gear into drive and started down the street. The woman watched her until she hit the stop sign and turned right.

She drove down the adjacent street and parked alongside a curb for about ten minutes before slowly making her way around the block and returning to the street the Vegas were on. She parked three doors down and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the woman no longer standing on the patio.

Being careful not to draw any attention, Jade left the vehicle and walked up to the house she'd parked by. She then made her way from house to house, crouching low and using any shrubbery or object she could to keep out of sight until reaching the Vega's house.

She made her way to a bedroom window and peered inside, her body growing cold as the air left her lungs. For inside she saw Tori and Holly seated in dining room chairs, their wrists and ankles bound with rope and mouths covered with duct tape. "No." Her hands trembled and she grappled for her phone. "Oh god no."

Suddenly a man's body appeared between them and the window, casting an all too familiar figure before her eyes. She let out a gasp as the man started to bend and Jade found herself looking face to face with David Vega.

He sneered and threw open the window, then reached his arm out at her. She jerked back, screaming aloud as the barrel of a gun was aimed directly between her eyes. "I remember you," David growled, "Why don't you come inside, and think long and hard before you use that phone for anything."

* * *

So the trial seems to be going well, as well as can be, but now we have another problem. It appears as though David has finally shown up, and with possibly with a new woman in tow? What's going to happen now, and is he setting up a trap? Well what are your thoughts? What are your thoughts about the trial, about Erica, whom it appears David is _still_ using? It seems he's destined to be a poison to manipulate and use anyone he's been in contact with. He's a high profile threat of the worst kind...Oh, and then there's Nancy. I am setting up for a potential sequel of course, surrounding the difficulties and trials of Tori and these kids growing up and trying to leave the shadow/legacy of their birth father


	38. The Fight

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 38 (The Fight)

Trina walked the balcony of her apartment, gazing out at the landscape before her and squinting her eyes to lessen the pain of the sunlight striking her. The smell of steak cooking came through the open balcony door behind her, tantalizing her nostrils. She turned her head and smiled as she peered in at Jason, who was glazing the steak with a special barbecue.

"Smells so good, honey." She curled her fingers over the balcony railing and watched Jason lift his head to her. "Can't wait to dig in." He wasn't the best cook, somehow managing to burn even fried eggs, but he was improving. "It's nice to get some rest."

"You deserve it." Trina walked back into the apartment and hummed as she made her approach to the countertop. "All this training you're doing, then dealing with your father, it's not good for your health." She walked alongside him, caressing his hand with hers and smiling as she leaned her body against his and gazed into his eyes.

He smiled at her and she tenderly kissed his jaw. "I know you're worried, but we'll be able to rest soon enough." Jason chuckled softly.

"My wife's going to be in the CIA. I never thought that would happen. Dealing with my entire family, apart from my dad, getting involved in government agencies like this…"

"You always thought you'd escape it." She pursed her lips and looked down, doubting for a moment if she was making the right choices in life. "Do you not want me to go that route? I can always do something else."

"No, not at all." He smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head, leaving a warmth that trickled through her skin and down her body. "I'm incredibly proud of you and I want you to do what makes you happy, what you feel is right." Her heart swelled and she started to nod.

Trina leaned back against the countertop, her hands gripping the edges as she drew in a deep breath. "I don't want to cause you any stress, Jason. Starting a career in the CIA, it's not going to be easy. I know it's going to be difficult at first." Her voice started to tremble and her brow furrowed. "We're engaged, and I want more than anything to be with you. I don't have any doubts at all, but if you-"

"Hey. I love you." He left the steak pan and walked in front of her, placing a hand on her waist. The contact sent a spark into her body and she raised her head with a soft gasp. His loving eyes drew her in, holding her in place. "I don't have any doubts at all."

She was only worried because she knew he didn't have a strong or positive view of his family. While she herself was secretive and distrusting of people, she never kept anything from him and promised him that she would never keep secrets. His family never told him much of anything, and he understood there were some things that couldn't be discussed, but his family took things to the extreme-they were distant and never around, leaving him uninterested in them and often with animosity towards them.

Now she was in the same line of work as some of his relatives, and she was afraid it would scare him away. "I admit, like I told you, I was nervous when I first heard my uncle wanted to train you because of the potential he saw…but it didn't change how I felt towards you." She smiled at him and shut her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I respect and understand what you're going to have to deal with, and I support you fully. You'll never have to worry about me."

"Thank you." She slid her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. "At least I have you to fall back on." He was the one thing keeping her from crossing a very dangerous line. She knew what it was like to be hardened, to have a cold heart and not care about anything; and he was the one that pulled her from that. "I reached a very dark place, you remember." He chuckled and she pressed her forehead against his chest. "Maybe I would have stopped being human if not for you, I don't really know and I don't want to think about what who I'd be-what I'd be like if I didn't have you in my life."

"Trina…"

"I can't stand feeling helpless, can't stand feeling alone, and I was so ready to give in and accept that I might never have someone in my life that cared about me or someone I could care for. When you were gone, when we broke up, I never thought I'd see you again. I was ready to just-just end it. I didn't need emotions, I didn't need anything, anyone. Then you came back, and I thank you for it."

His arms slid around her waist and he held her tight, comforting her. Her body relaxed as she hugged him back. This heart to heart had been on her mind for a while, these words she wanted to get off her chest.

She didn't know any other way to let him know how much she appreciated him and how much she loved all the support she got from him. He could have left her behind, especially when his uncle decided to start teaching her and training her to shape her into an agent fit for the CIA.

All the courses she was taking in college, all the connections and contacts she'd been forming, and even the hunt for her father was all for the goal of becoming an agent. Jason knew what it was like living with spies and having to deal with the shadiness of government organizations, and that he was as accepting as he was resonated with her.

It wouldn't be an easy road, she was well aware of this. Her job was going to call her away from time to time, but they would always come together.

Trina pressed her forehead against his, breathing gently over his lips. She felt his body shudder at the touch. "Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"The steaks are going to burn."

"Shit." He didn't pull away from her, his eyes not once averting. She moved her arm from his neck and reached for the stove, switching off the heat.

"They can wait…Let's go sit on the couch for a minute." She took his hand and walked with him to the living room. They took a seat on the couch and she cuddled up alongside him, absorbing the heat from his body.

"What are you going to do about your family, Trina? Your mom, your sister…"

"I'll be there for them of course. I just have to make sure my father won't be a threat anymore." She placed her head on his shoulder and cast a lingering gaze on the wall in front of them. "I…It's hard sometimes, not to cross that line."

"I know."

"Sometimes I'm scared, like I don't know what's going to happen. When I confronted Erica, when we faced my dad on that boat." She tensed and scoffed. "God it was so hard, so hard to hold back. I could feel it, just this uncontrollable rage…It's always been there, inside me. You know, Tori's friends, it's always been difficult for me to hold back."

"The important thing, the good thing, is you know where to draw the line. You know when to stop, where too far is too far."

"Yeah." She folded her arms over her stomach and closed her eyes, thinking of the others. It wasn't just her, she could see it in even Tori. Her sister had a vindictive streak in her, one that didn't come out often, but it was there. Then there was Dice, illegally selling stuff for money, or Gwen and Ruby with their criminality. "Jason, do you think it's in our nature? Do we become like our parents just because of the blood that flows in us?"

"I think you have the capability to decide whether or not you become like your parents. Just because he's your father doesn't mean you're going to be anything like him because you know right from wrong. Monica's not destined to be like her mother just because her mother's blood flows in her. Blood doesn't dictate who you are, you do. I come from a family of shady ass people, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be secretive and shady or distant like them."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be like that either." She looked up at him, kissing his jaw. "Not to you. I'll be honest with you, because I trust you and I want you to be able to trust me."

"I do. Of course I do." He played at a smirk, raising his eyebrows. "Would I be willing and want to spend the rest of my life with you if I didn't?" He kissed her lips, then furrowed his brow. "Is everything okay? I mean, what's going on that you're talking like this?"

"I think I'm just scared. I was ready to cast everything aside, but now going back to my mom, to my sister. Facing my dad is like facing my demon, I don't know how that makes any sense but-but for the first time in a long time I don't know what's going to happen."

Jason wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and saying nothing. She placed her head and hand on his chest and closed her eyes, smiling as a blanket of warmth spread over her. She was content with him, safe in his arms. No matter what the future would bring, she knew as long as he was with her, she could face it.

Trina listened to the beating of his heart, humming softly as it drummed against her temple.

It was not long before the ringing of her phone broke the silence and woke her from the slumber she was falling into. Trina grumbled softly and lifted her head from Jason's chest, watching as he grabbed her phone from the end table beside the couch. "Who's calling me?"

"It's a text," he replied, "From Jade."

"Jade? What's she want?"

Jason's forehead wrinkled and he leaned back, his eyes hovering over the words of the text with great concern. "She's at Tori's, says you need to come over by yourself."

"Huh? Let me see." She grabbed the phone and read the words, her heart crashed to a halt and the color drained from her face. "That's not Jade's words, that's my father." She scrolled through the text that Jason hadn't read, reading out the threat that her father was issuing. "He's got Mom and Tori-shit."

"Trina-"

"I have to go." She jumped up from the couch, looking apologetically at Jason. "I have to deal with him." She was furious, and every urge within her wanted to destroy her father, but she had to bring him to justice somehow. Killing the man was not an option, though she didn't want to resort to that.

"Be careful, Trina." She rushed to the door and paused, looking over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you. Come back in one piece."

"Oh you never know." She winked at him and flashed a smirk. "I might come back in pairs, you'd have two fiancés then. Think about how kinky that would be while I'm gone." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Of course her father had issued the 'no police' demand, cliché as it was; and Trina had no intention of following that demand. Her people had been notified and they were lying in wait, including Detective Malone.

She would face him alone, however, just as he wished.

With a gun at her hip, Trina approached the house, inspecting the area to ensure he wasn't waiting to take her out. "You're not getting grandma's fortune if I am murdered, just remember that." She flared her nostrils and shook her head. It was crucial that she reminded herself this war was no longer about him trying to get that money, at this point he likely only wanted her dead.

The house was eerily silent as she stepped inside. There was a stroller beside the couch with William sleeping in the seat. She squinted her eyes and looked around the living room, feeling with a sense of nostalgia. "It's been so long…" She exhaled and looked to the rug in front of the couch, her eyebrow rose when she saw Jade lying motionless in the center.

"Jade, I'm so sorry." She knelt beside the girl, her eyes moving along her body. She saw movement, Jade's chest rising very slowly. Leaning over her, she felt the faint, warm breathing of the girl. "Okay."

Trina put her hand to Jade's shoulder and shook her several times until Jade opened her eyes. "Trina?" Jade groaned softly and started to sit upright. The girl's eyes lit up and she started to speak louder, but Trina quickly slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Quiet. My father's in here somewhere." Trina looked over her shoulder than pointed to the stroller. "Remain calm. Take William and leave the house. Walk down the street to the stop sign at the end of the road, Detective Malone will take you from there."

Jade mumbled and started to whimper. "Do you understand what I'm telling you to do?" The girl nodded. "Then get to it." She released her hand from Jade's mouth and waited with a watchful eye as Jade slowly pushed William's stroller out of the house.

Once she was confident the girl and child were out of harm's way, she got up from the ground. Jade had signaled with her eyes towards the bedroom before leaving, so Trina made her way in that direction.

To her surprise, she saw her father in bed with a woman not much older than she was. Arching an eyebrow, she slipped inside, watching the bulge of the couple's body move beneath the sheets.

When she saw her mom and sister tied to a chair in the room she was filled with rage. The pair had been put in the bedroom's bathroom, out of sight, but just enough that Trina could see them in the mirror.

She took aim with her gun, growling under her breath at the man she'd been hunting for so long. It would be easy enough to pull the trigger, to snuff out his life right then and there.

"David!" She called out. The movement in the bed froze and she pulled back the hammer on her gun. "Get the fuck out of that bed." The covers slid off, revealing her father and the pregnant woman beneath him. Her stomach filled with disgust and she bared her teeth at him. "Of course, you were expecting me I assumed. Get dressed."

"I was not expecting you so soon." He left the bed and began pulling his jeans on. She smirked at the irony of the situation they found themselves in.

"Funny. You show up in the middle of my lovemaking, and here you have payback for that."

"I assume you're going to shoot me where I stand?" The gun was heavy in her hand, her index finger caressed the trigger, ready to pull. With a growl, she lowered the gun.

"No, I'm here to take you in. I told you once before, I'm not a murderer nor a patricide; and I'm certainly not you."

"Not me?" He started to laugh, walking forward and sweeping his hand under the covers towards the foot of the bed. Trina watched closely, narrowing her eyes at his hand. "You stupid, stupid girl. If you had any wits about you, you would have taken that shot."

He withdrew his hand and Trina saw the metallic flash of a pistol just before a loud gunshot echoed in her ears. She crashed against the wall, blown back by the force of the bullet. Her gun fell from her hand and let her bullet into the ceiling.

David started his approach, glaring darkly at her and sneering violently. "Still alive?"

Trina opened her eyes, sucking in the air through her teeth. Her body throbbed with a great pain, but she was fortunate. "It's called Kevlar. Maybe you're familiar with it?" David's eyes widened and she raised her gun.

"Shit!" David leapt to the side just as she pulled the trigger, receiving only a graze on his left shoulder and back. "Motherfucker!" Trina stood slowly, her eyes drifting to his gun, now dropped to the floor. She kicked it out of the room before he could turn back and grab it

The woman in the bed pulled the covers up to her neck and was watching with wide, trembling eyes. Trina chuckled at her and looked at her father. "Great, now you're fucking pregnant women in their twenties? You've always been a scumbag. Is this who you've been hiding out with?"

David hissed at her. His hand rested neatly over the wound on his arm, with blood oozing over his fingers. His hairy chest heaved outwards and his stomach flexed tight.

Trina rolled her head back and sighed. "Hey lady, what's your name?" The girl froze up. "I won't bite." After a minute, the girl's eyes filled with tears and she began to whimper.

"Rebecca."

"Okay. Rebecca. Look. This man is going to provide nothing to you. He's going to use you, abuse you, and when he's done with you he's going to toss you away like a used tissue. I don't mean to be cruel, but you must know that is what's going on."

"I-I know. I don't want to be with him, but he told me I had to hide him or he was going to hurt my parents."

"I see. When was the last time you saw your mom and dad?"

"I…" The girl looked down, her face went blank and she began to tremble. "I don't remember. Every time I want to see them he says no, not until he's taken care of whatever he needs to take care of."

Trina's heart sank and she closed her eyes. It didn't take much figuring out to realize what was going on here. "Rebecca, I'm sorry." The poor girl couldn't be much older than twenty or twenty-one, a naïve college girl that fell for a much older man and realized much too late what kind of man he was.

"That's it." She opened her eyes and looked towards her father, slowly holstering her gun. "Rebecca is going to be the last person whose life you destroy." David narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you put away your weapon, Katrina?"

She flared her nostrils. "Because." She wanted to kill him, she wanted to tear him apart and have her way with the rage she felt rising from inside; but she knew better. She wasn't going to kill this man, she was going to drag him in and make him face justice for what he did. "I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you."

She cracked her knuckles and David raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to beat you senseless. For Mom and Tori, for Rebecca here…for Monica, for Dice, Gwen and Ruby, Nick, Chelsea, William and everyone whose lives you poisoned. Then you're going to face justice, and I predict you'll be going a very long way away."

With Rebecca, it was far too likely that she would never see her parents again. This made it all too personal, for now Trina had another problem she had to deal with, and that was finding a way to help this college student likely pregnant with David's child rise above the pain and suffering she was going to be dealing with.

Like a bull he charged her, arms extended and face menacing. He swung his arms inwards to grab her, but she ducked low and swept her body outwards. "Nice try." She kicked out, striking his abdomen and forcing him to double over.

David growled and jerked his arm back, striking her jaw with his elbow. She fell back and flinched as his shadow fell over her. She looked up just as he swung a fist down into her face, knocking her head against the floor.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time, Katrina."

"Oh yeah?" She spat out the blood rising to her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Know what I've wanted to do for a long time?" Her eyes narrowed and she thrust out her fist, grabbing his crotch firmly. His eyes went wide and he screamed as she clawed him with her nails and yanked down as sharply as she could. "No more children for you, asshole."

"Fucking Christ!" He grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her body to jerk with the pull. She screamed out as pain shot through her. "I'll kill you! Then when I'm done with you, I'm taking care of your sister, your mother, your fucked up boyfriend."

Her eyes filled with rage and she grabbed her gun, screaming as she whirled it through the air and fired a shot into his arm. He reeled back, howling as blood splashed through the air.

David grabbed his shirt from the ground and wrapped it around his hand, growling ferociously as Trina pushed herself up. "Let's settle this with our fists, David. How about that? You want to fight, I'm ready to go."

Hate flashed in his eyes and he threw his hand down. "Says the bitch that shot me."

"Yes, I put a hole in your hand and I'll put in another one too if you say shit about my fiancé, my sister or my mother. You're not even worthy enough to breathe the same air as they do, asshole."

He stared at her, chuckling darkly. "All that hatred bottled up in you, where do you think you get it from? All that talk about how you're nothing like me, but you're exactly like me. Isn't that always the case with the oldest child? Hm?"

"Oh don't you fucking dare, do _not_ turn this into a goddamn cliché!" Trina rushed forward, kicking her leg towards his neck. He swayed back and twisted around, performing a quick sweeping kick. Her eyes widened as his heel connected with her shoulder and threw her against the wall.

She pushed herself up, hissing as he raised his foot in the air and brought it crashing into her back. Collapsing to the ground, Trina cried out as a sharp pain tore through her.

"You'd beat down your own kid, huh?"

"Spare me. You're twenty years old. This isn't child abuse, it goes far beyond that. This isn't Monica and her fucked up mother, this is war." He raised his hands in the air, pressing his fists together and swinging them down like a hammer.

Trina grit her teeth and rolled out of the way. She took a deep breath and got up to back out of the bedroom. David followed her, clenching his fists at his side and panting heavily. "You're right, this is war, and you're on the losing side."

She swung her foot through the air, kicking at the side of David's head. He fell sideways and crashed into the kitchen counter. "Go on, get up." She waited for him to pull himself off the ground, then without warning he grabbed a pan from the counter and swung it into her chest. She staggered back, winded from the blow and gasping for air.

He rushed behind her and threw his arms around her, sweeping enclosed fists into her chest. She clenched her eyes shut, holding her breath as much as she could as the tears leaked down her cheeks.

Trina raised her foot up and kicked back, striking as high as she could. Her heel dug into his thigh and he released her, staggering back. She stumbled forward, clutching her chest with her right hand and a chair with her left, stabilizing herself as she tried to catch her breath.

He was all power, she knew this but let it get away from her. Thinking back to her training sessions with Jason back in high school, she remembered how hard it was to take on a great deal of power head on. She had agility working for her and needed to make use of that.

Her vision was spotty and it was becoming difficult to breathe, but with shaky footing, she held her ground. "I'm not giving up that easily." He was nothing but pure rage, and she needed to use that against him. She had to keep him preoccupied, keep him from checking on Holly and Tori.

Holding her stomach, she turned to David, keeping her sights on him. "Tell me, why do you hate me?"

"I hate you because you're a whelp. You've done nothing but get in my way since you were a child, and now taking a fortune that is rightfully _mine_ was the final fucking straw."

Trina smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Oh? I thought you hated me because I'm stronger than you…and I still am." She moved to the other side of the glass coffee table, huffing softly. "Also, Grandma hated you."

"I will kill you."

"You can try. Evidently you've been searching how long, and still haven't managed to do shit?" She put her foot to the edge of the coffee table and looked up as David flared his nostrils and began his approach. He stopped for a moment and looked down, but before he could react, she kicked the table forward.

"What!" It crashed into him, causing him to topple and slam his face into the glass. He pushed himself up and glared at her, fresh blood was streaming down his face like streams of a river. "You fucking little bitch."

"Not done yet." She grabbed a vase from beside the door and chucked it at him. He threw his arms in front of his face and screamed as the vase shattered around him.

Her biggest move was trying to lure him outside, but that was easier said than done. Glancing to the gun on the ground, she ran for it as he began to approach it. "Not quite." She kicked it across the floor and out onto the patio, earning a fierce glare from her father.

She had her people waiting as planned, they knew to enter if need be; but certain things were first. She didn't know the state of her mother or Tori, so everything hinged on them. "Come on you fucked up old bastard, what have you got for me?"

It was hard to move, much less move quickly, but the adrenaline kept her going.

David slammed his fist into her back, sending her crashing into the ground. Trina threw back her head and gasped out when she felt his hands on her leg. "You're dead." He yanked her leg, causing a sensation of her leg being torn off, and practically lifted her off the ground. She slid and scrambled across the floor like a ragdoll before crashing into the counter and stools.

"Damn." She began coughing and wheezing, looking up at David with narrow eyes. David approached her, focused solely upon her. He had a wide grin on his face as though he'd already won.

Behind him stood Andre Harris, looking on from the hallway and bedroom. Trina met his eyes and the man gave a solemn nod to let her know the task he and another person had been given was complete.

"Well." She looked at David, laughing gently. The man raised an eyebrow at her and started to raise a foot.

"What's so funny, Katrina?"

"I've already won." He hesitated, and in that moment it was enough. She kicked up her legs and shot them forward, striking him square in the abdomen. David fell back, screaming in anguish as his body created a loud thud on the ground. "Mom and Tori are safe, dirtbag." She flung herself over and pushed herself up, wincing as she landed on her feet.

David looked up at her with a growl. "What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes rolled back and he saw Andre for the first time. "The hell? What is _he_ doing here?"

"I was tasked with entering the bedroom once Trina got you out," Andre answered calmly. He raised his hand to his chest. "Another person and myself were to free Tori and her mother, make sure they didn't have any traps or explosive devices attached to them…neutralize anything found…and get them out through the window."

"Was anything found?" Trina inquired.

"Yes, they had something strapped to their wrists. One of Detective Malone's men was able to sneak in with us and cut the objects off safely."

David paled and Trina slammed a foot down upon his chest, hoping to pin him. His hand wrapped around her ankle and he glared up at her. "That's inadvisable," said Gary. His voice echoed and played like music to Trina's ears. She grinned as her father froze up and looked to see Gary with several officers, aiming a gun at him. "David Vega, you're under arrest."-

"H-How?"

Trina leaned over, peering into his eyes. "I have more contacts than you realize. You only got lucky, but it was when you stepped out of the shadows that my people were able to get closer. You thought you were going to one up me by holding my mom and sister hostage? What happened? Did you forget the text you sent me?"

"I wrote it, but I wasn't ready to send it. I was busy…"

"With Rebecca? Then I guess Jade must have sent it while she was unconscious or playing dead over there."

David said nothing. Gary pulled him off the ground and Trina staggered over to the couch. Her entire body ached and as the adrenaline began to fade, she could feel the crash coming on. She moved her hand to her stomach, groaning as nausea spiked up her esophagus.

Finally the pain overwhelmed and brought her to her knees. "Trina?" Andre and Gary rushed to her side as officers dragged David off. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling and she fell forward as consciousness faded for her.

* * *

Well that was intense. What are your thoughts here? It seemed Trina went in with a plan, though she knew the risks. David's finally in custody after all this time. So what will happen next?


	39. At Last

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by The Etta James

* * *

Chapter 39 (At Last)

Junior Prom was supposed to be a joyous occasion with plenty of celebration, but for Tori it was both somber and frightening. She felt all eyes upon her as she strode up to the doors of the school, arm and arm with Ian.

She wore a long blue dress with lace shoulder straps and a bottom that flowered out at her ankles. Her steps felt awkward in the sparkling blue slippers, and her hair was up in a bun-giving her the desire and urge to undo it and let it fall. She kept it in the style because Gwen and Ruby had done her hair for her. Gwen was the one to create the braid that wrapped securely around the bun that Ruby made.

Ian was far simpler, though Beck got him to mimic his old fluffy hairstyle. Ian hated it, and was glad that it didn't poof out as much; but he kept it in place out of respect for Beck despite claiming multiple times that it made him look like a dandelion or a lollipop.

He wore a remarkable tuxedo with a long black tie and vest. Tori couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride as she walked with him, knowing that all the women around them wanted him, but pleased to be the one that had him.

"God, I never thought we'd get to this point," Tori whispered, "I was kind of giving up on it." She looked around, curious where anyone else in her life was. "Do you see Monica? Courtney? Where's Jade and Beck?"

"Well I can help you with those last two." He chuckled softly. "I think they went around back for a moment. Jade told me she's been getting babied by him ever since what happened with your father." Tori looked down, her chin dipping towards her chest. Ian gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked up, calmed by the reassuring smile.

As they made their way to the auditorium, they could hear music blasting already from the DJ. _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler played to her heart and drew a blush to her cheeks. Ian glanced sideways at her, smiling gently. "Our song. Isn't it?" She nodded, remembering the distress she felt back then, knowing her entire world would shatter if he rejected her, but not blaming him if he did.

"I love you, Ian. So much." She moved her hand up his back and leaned upright, kissing his cheek. He kissed her back, leaving a warm spot on her left temple.

"I love you too."

There was no set theme to the DJ's playlist, it seemed, but every song seemed to be one that played to a crucial moment in her life during the recent events. "Hey!" Monica's voice beckoned her and she turned to see the girl standing several feet away with her hands on her hips. "You're in charge of the prom committee and you're _late?"_

Tori cleared her throat and Ian smirked, raising his hand up. "If only fashionably. I'll take credit…I might have distracted her a bit. When we get going, you know." Her face turned redder than a tomato and she raised her hands to her cheeks, remembering their quick little make-out session before leaving. Monica rolled her eyes and groaned. "Too much?"

"Yes." Both girls replied without any hesitation, and Ian sighed. Nancy and Kyrie stood behind Monica, both shaking their heads.

"Honestly." Nancy took a sip of the punch in her hand and sighed. "I don't see what you see in the guy, Moni…and Tori. But hey, Tori, whatever makes you happy." Tori blinked twice and stared at the girl, remembering what Jade mentioned from before.

She walked over and placed a hand on Nancy's wrist. "Give it time," she whispered. Nancy pulled her wrist away with a grunt and walked off. Monica turned her head and wiggled her nose.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

Monica walked over, looking from her to Ian and back. "Tori, I hope you and Ian win the junior prom king and queen title. You deserve it." The song _Riot_ by Three Day's Grace filled the air and the students began dancing. Monica raised her head up and started to smile. "I like this song."

"Heh, yeah." She pat Monica's upper arm and looked into the girl's eyes. "Thanks Monica. You know, I think we're going to be okay. You and I." Monica gave a subtle smile and nodded her head.

"Well we'll be living together now, so I think it would be a good idea to try getting along." After the fight between Trina and David, it didn't take much convincing for Holly to say they needed to move. Monica and Jack were welcoming them with open arms. "So it'll be four of us, then?"

"Should be interesting. You, me, Nicky and William. We don't need any other surprises, do we?"

"No we certainly don't." Monica crossed her arms and bit her lip. Tori raised her eyebrows as the girl studied her. "I um…want to thank you. For being there for me." She smiled and started to nod. "With everything, my mom's never going to bother us again. I hope."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Last I checked, they got my dad in supermax somewhere."

"Our 'dad'." Monica laughed and Tori chuckled. At the very least, Jack was a much better father. Monica swept her hand through her hair and let out a loud exhale. "God, I can't wait for summer vacation. Out on the beach in Malibu."

"Yeah, how the hell are Mom and Jack even able to do it?" This was going to be an extreme family vacation that encompassed more than just the household. Gwen, Ruby, Dice, Chelsea and even Rebecca would be joining them. Each of the siblings would have their mother there too, so it was going to be one hell of a vacation. "Enormous family…and all of us are a bit messed up."

Monica scrunched her face up and chuckled at her. "A bit? Only a bit?" Cinema Bizarre's _Dysfunctional Family_ began to play, and Monica let out a soft sigh. "Wow this playlist…really dragging the emotions out."

"Well there's something to be said about songs you can relate to."

"Tell me about it." They walked to the punch bowl in silence, waiting for the song to finish. Once it did, _Take a Hint_ began to play. Monica filled two glasses of punch up and looked over her shoulder at Tori, squinting her eyes. "Really? I mean come on."

"Who put this together? I mean it's like they _know_ our lives."

"If I had a guess." Monica picked up the glass of punch and waited as Tori picked hers up. "Here's to family. Two shitty families coming together, hopefully we can work things out and become something good and manageable?"

"Hopefully." They clinked their glasses together and downed the punch like it was a shot of whiskey. Realizing they both had the same thought, they started laughing.

"Hey Tori, how come of all nine of us-with the exception of like William, Nick, and Chelsea, you're the one that's most innocent?"

"I would not say I'm innocent. I've made mistakes, I've done things that I wish I hadn't." Tori looked over to Ian, who happened to find Beck and Jade and was talking with them. "I mean, I stepped on literally all my friends. I acted like a diva at some points, treated my sister like shit when she was probably the only person that had my back, and well I have to say when I kissed Beck during that stage acting performance…part of it was because he reminded me of Ian so much, but there was this vindictive part of me that wanted nothing more than to get back at Jade for being a cold-hearted bitch."

"We're all screwed, then, aren't we?"

"I don't know. I think our mutual father casts a long, powerful and dark shadow that all _ten_ of us are going to have to escape." Monica tilted her head and when her eyes lit up with recognition, her lips slowly formed a circle.

"Rebecca's baby. Hasn't been born yet…I think it's great Dad and Holly are going to try and help her out. I really do feel bad about, you know, her parents."

"Yeah…"

Rebecca's parents had not been found alive, and as it turned out, Rebecca herself was able to identify the remains of a Jane and John Doe that had been found out in the woods some time ago. Her parents would have been dead from the minute David entered her life, and she had no way of knowing.

As _Nightengale's Eyes_ began to play, Tori's mind drifted back to that of her sister. She frowned and her eyes began to glaze over when she thought of all the hell her sister had gone through. "Oh Trina…everything she did was for Mom and me." Monica nodded and turned her eyes down. "I just wish Dad hadn't been such a fucking prick, then maybe none of this would have happened.

"There's something good to be said having a sister that cares that much, though. I wish I did."

"You kinda do, you know." She smirked and Monica closed her eyes, smiling gently. They refilled their glasses with punch and turned around, both looking towards the DJ booth.

 _Carmen Sandiego_ began playing, and all the people in the auditorium paused to stare at the DJ. A woman in a long violet coat and a large violet hat stood at the DJ booth, Jason was standing right behind her. His hand on his chin and his lips forming a smirk.

The woman looked up, her chocolate brown eyes glistening in the strobe lights. "What?" She looked down at her outfit, a perfect match for the iconic cartoon female.

"You going for cosplay there, Trina?"

Trina's shoulders dropped. "Not intentionally."

"Looks like we found Carmen Sandiego…" Trina grunted in response, shrugged and returned to the stereo.

"Nothing to see here! Look away from the disc jockeys."

Monica snickered and folded her arms. "Carmen is not amused." Tori nodded and started moving for Trina, motioning for Monica to follow. Once they got close, she could see her sister looking sideways at her, with half a smile.

It was great to see Trina alive and out of the hospital; it had been a chaotic and harrowing ordeal in which Tori was fraught with worry and fear that she'd lose her oldest sister before really getting to have her back in her life.

"Hey Tri." She threw her arms around Trina, hugging her tight. Trina winced painfully and grit her teeth, causing Tori to immediately step back. "Sorry. Still sore?"

"Not as badly, but do be careful." Trina rubbed her chest and exhaled. "My chest's really tender." Tori glanced at her chest with a raised eyebrow. For a second, it was hard to tell, she thought Trina's breasts were swollen. She started to say something about it, but didn't want to do so in a public place. "Not feeling too hot these days."

"Maybe you should make another appointment with that doctor, find out if Dad might have done something to cause more internal issues that hadn't been detected or there before."

"Probably. So how are you holding up?"

"Good." Tori leaned over the DJ booth, smiling as _We Are Family_ started playing. "I'm starting to relax a bit more."

"I'm glad." Trina smiled, then looked to Monica. "And Monica, are you well?"

Monica nodded gently. "I didn't know the Superintendent was Jason's dad." She looked at Jason and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks again for talking him into revoking my expulsion." Trina snorted and looked back to the booth.

"Yes, well, I figure it wasn't all your fault and maybe my first act as your oldest sibling shouldn't be making you suffer being kicked out of school your senior year."

"Yeah, thanks for that. By the way, did you pick the playlist?" The elder sister shook her head and pointed at Jason with a chuckle. "Really? Some of these are so relevant, Tori and I figured it had to have been from you."

"I might have influenced a few song choices." Trina raised a hand and started to sweep her fingers outwards. "Now go, be with your friends. We've all got plenty of time to work on things together."

Tori and Monica flashed a smile and returned to the party. _How to Save a Life_ by the Fray began to play. Tori searched the room until her eyes fell on Courtney, who was busy talking to Beck and Jade. As they approached, they could make out what she was saying.

"And if you don't quit coddling her you're going to annoy the shit out of her even more, and that's going to cause a problem. Your girlfriend is fine, she is safe and alive. Be happy at that!" Beck was nodding fervently and Jade's cheeks were red.

Tori slid beside Courtney and threw an arm around her shoulders, smirking widely. "That's my Court, always telling other people how to live." Courtney blinked, turned her head and started to puff up.

"Well, I try." Courtney's smile faded for a moment when she saw Monica. She took a deep breath and let her exhale out slow and carefully. "Hello Monica." Monica approached timidly, almost frightened and uncertain, like a mouse eyeballing a slice of cheese and expecting a trap. "Come on, I won't bite. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Monica smiled and began to relax, easing herself into the group. "Much better now."

"Well that's something to be happy about."

"Do you…do you still hate me? Are you going to be okay with me and Tori being, you know, siblings and living under the same roof?"

"I'll live." Courtney put an arm around Tori's shoulder. "I've known Tori all my life, we've been apart once and nothing is going to tear us apart again. If it's any consolation, no, I don't hate you. Even Ian doesn't hate you." Her nose crinkled and lips pursed. "By the way, how goes that crush? Still got the hots for him?"

"No." Monica clasped her hands together before her waist and Tori raised an eyebrow. "I mean I still like him, he's a good guy and attractive, but I know where he stands and where Tori stands. I'm working on moving past that, putting my feelings aside. I won't come between them."

"Glad to hear." Courtney pulled her arm back and extended her hand to Monica. Monica's eyes grew large and she studied the girl's hand close. Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, I'm offering you a truce here. Let's start over." Monica smiled openly and shook her hand.

 _Come Together_ began playing and Tori chuckled, wondering if Trina was somehow hearing their conversations and picking these songs at just the right time. "Thank you." Courtney looked around and swept her hand through the air.

"I'm sure you and Tori both realize that the entire school has been eyeballing you since the moment you stepped in here and started talking to each other."

Tori hadn't noticed much, but she didn't care. The school didn't really know a lot of what was going on with their personal lives, though regarding David and Erica, they would have some idea if they followed the two high profile cases.

"It is what it is," she replied. She looked at Jade and reached for her shoulder. Jade raised her head up, meeting her gaze. "How are you?"

"Doing okay. I've been worse." Jade pulled back and closed her eyes. "I'm still having nightmares here and there, could've sworn he was going to kill me." It was Jade's fast thinking that saved them of course. David had struck her down with the butt of his gun and was going to shoot her. "Rebecca's to thank for me not getting hit again."

"Oh yeah, the whole sex thing. What happened there? I mean…that was odd." Jade's eyes welled up with tears and the girl quickly wiped them away and released a shaky breath.

"I woke up and he was using my phone to type the message. I started playing dead, but he wanted to shoot me just in case. Rebecca didn't want to see anyone dying, so she came out and tried talking him out of shooting me and eventually suggested that before he sent the message or did anything he should 'take a break' and go to bed with her."

Tori raised her eyebrows and Monica shook her head slowly. "Wow." A slow whistle left Monica's lips. "Got to hand it to Becca, she really had his weakness pegged."

"I imagine so. Once they were gone, I hit send and went back to pretending to be dead just in case he came out. I just got incredibly lucky."

Tori hugged Jade tight, her eyes filling with tears. "Mom and I thank you." Jade hugged her back, her eyes closed over and her entire body was shaking like a leaf.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I didn't do anything."

"You did, more than you realize." Destiny Child's _Survivor_ began playing and Tori looked to the DJ booth, studying Trina. Trina and Jason were currently locked in an embrace, suggesting that the playlist was going on its own. They broke apart and Trina began checking the switches. "You know, I think it's great we're all here right now, so why don't we just focus on that."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll second that," Courtney replied, "I'm just glad my friends are all safe." The girl paused, looked to Monica and huffed once Monica's eyes met hers. "Well, I'm going to go get some more punch."

"Don't they have anything else to drink?" Jade inquired with a sour face.

"Oh sure. I wanted to sneak in a beer from my brother's pantry, but _no_." Jade laughed and followed after her. Beck ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

"Good god, the drama's all over isn't it?" Beck opened his eyes and looked at Tori and Monica. "Ian made it, didn't he? He'll be the Senior Class President next year?"

"He did kind of use you to bring the entire school together on a platform." Tori crossed her arms and smirked. "And it worked." She motioned her head to Jade and Courtney, now at the drink station. "Go be with your girlfriend." Beck slid his hand down to his neck and looked at a few of his baseball teammates.

"Jade's been wanting some space tonight, so I think I'll let her spend some time alone with Courtney. I've been looking after her like a paranoid parent, so I need to stop."

"That would be wise."

"Oh god." Monica's eyes widened and she nodded feverishly. "Definitely stop. If you're anything like my dad's been, you're going to annoy the shit out of her."

Beck cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm going to stop being so overprotective. Glad to see you two are okay." He took off, waving at his friends. Off in the distance, Tori could see Cat and Kyrie talking. Her eyebrows rose curiously and Monica followed her gaze.

"Oh, Kyrie's been talking to Cat lately about some vocal tips. She's come to the realization that she needs some major improvement."

"Nice. It's good seeing everyone kind of coming together now. Don't you agree, Moni?"

Monica started to nod, smiling wide. "Yeah, I like it." She caught Monica's gaze drifting towards the DJ booth. _Concrete Angel_ had played, and now Molly Sanden's _Like A Phoenix_ was echoing in the walls. "You know, Jason is kind of hot. Just saying." Tori coughed once and started to laugh.

"I'd be very careful saying that out loud. Developing a crush on Ian is one thing, but you might not want to develop a crush on Trina's guy."

Monica's face turned red and she looked back with wide eyes. "I'm not!" She waved her hands in the air. "I'm only saying, he's good looking. Trina's got a good man. Besides, I don't want her to get pissed at me again, I know what it's like to have her as an enemy…and we're sisters now, so it would be really bad."

"It would be." Tori held her stomach, still laughing. She was far too amused by Monica's reaction to tell her she had the same thoughts about Jason some time ago. "Oh Moni." She rose up, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "Don't worry who you're attracted to, it's normal. What you have to worry about is knowing where the line is, know where the boundaries are and where you can and cannot cross."

"Yeah, I hear that."

Mrs. DeBord strode onto the stage and tapped the microphone. Tori and Monica turned around as a hush fell over everyone. "Well students, thank you for coming to enjoy this year's Junior prom." The teacher's eyes sparkled under the lights of the stage and she grinned wide. "The time has come to pick your King and Queen. I have the honor of announcing them."

Monica pushed Tori forward. "You got this, I know it!" Tori blushed crimson and her eyes met Ian's from across the room. He was leaning casually against a wall, his right leg crossed over his left, and foot planted on the wall. He had a glass of soda in his hand and was sipping it slowly. "Go, go, go."

"Oh stop, my name hasn't been called." Tori swat playfully at Monica's hand. When Mrs. DeBord called out Ian's name, she froze. Her eyes widened and she felt a fearful knot in her stomach. The Queen could be anybody and she didn't think it would be her, which meant someone else might be dancing with him. "Wait, no." She spun around, her heartbeat racing.

Ian set his cup down with a side and walked slowly towards the stage. Students moved away from him like the red sea being parted for Moses. "Can I please say it?" Monica asked. Tori raised an eyebrow, then flattened them over her eyes, knowing exactly what Monica wanted to say.

"You are granted permission."

"He is hot as fuck."

"Yes." Her face fell flat and she cleared her throat. "He is." Ian stopped halfway to the stage and turned partially, smiling as his eyes shot across the crowd to Tori. Mrs. DeBord called her name next and her heart stopped. "What?" Her jaw fell open and Monica smirked at her. "H-He's-"

"All yours. Now get moving!" Her legs were like ice, though she felt herself being drawn to Ian. Monica rolled her eyes and growled before pushing her forward, forcing her towards him. "This is your night, damn it."

"I-I-" Tori's gaze was locked in Ian's as she slowly placed her hand in his. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down to her trembling lips. They approached the stage, but she hardly realized that she was moving-walking in pace with him beside her and all eyes upon them.

Mrs. DeBord placed the crowns on their heads, saying something about how proud she was. Then Ian turned to her and asEtta James's song _At Last_ began to play, he pulled her in close.

She gasped feeling his hands on her back. Gazing into his serene expression, she pushed her arms around his neck and swayed with him. "How are feeling right now?" He whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

"I don't know." She leaned in close, placing her head onto his chest. "Like it was all worth it. Everything. Coming to this moment, I want to stay right here with you, Ian. This is…perfect…more than I would have imagined."

"You know, I'm kind of surprised your sister's the DJ."

"She and Jason volunteered, actually. Not sure why, but I guess she wanted an excuse to do something other than sit around her house trying to recover." He chuckled, his chest vibrating and creating a sensual motion for her head. "I…I hope you and Jade are getting along well.

"We are, and we're actually going to attempt to talk to my aunt. Maybe there's something to be said about mending fences."

"Maybe so."

"Speaking of mending fences." He looked down and she cast a gaze up into his eyes. "How are things between you and Monica? Monica and Courtney?"

"Things are fine. We're really working towards something better. As for her and Courtney, shaky still, but there's progress." She moved her arms down his body, sliding them underneath his arms. "I'm really happy Trina's back, too, and we don't have to worry about Dad ever again."

"He might be gone, but he left one hell of a mess behind." Ian squeezed her gently and she lifted her head. She pouted her lip and took a deep breath. "I'll be there every step of the way, you know."

"I know you will. Dad's a poison. Trina, me, Monica…Dice, Gwen, Ruby, Nick, Chelsea, even William and Rebecca's unborn baby. We're all just stuck in his shadow."

"You'll be okay though. You will be."

"Just hold me, okay?"

"Anything for you." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "My queen." Tori's cheeks flared up once again and he leaned in to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and raised her shoulders as his hands slid down to her lower back and pressed firmly in place.

He pulled back after several seconds, leaving her struggling for air. "Ian."

"We'll continue that later."

"Promise?"

"You can count on it. When your sister's not burning a hole in my back." Tori arched a brow and looked down at Monica, who was at the snack table. "No, I don't mean Monica. I do mean Trina." She chuckled softly and lowered her head down to his shoulder. "You look so beautiful tonight, by the way. Did I mention that?"

"You did several times."

"I'll say it again. Until it gets old."

"It won't." She closed her eyes and let out a soft hum as she squeezed him firmly. "I love you so much. I'm so glad to have you with me, and I hope this night never ends."

* * *

A pleasant chapter wrapping up the school drama. Looks like everyone's recovering from what went down with David, and things are truly changing. There's one more chapter after this one, so go ahead and tell me your thoughts for this one.


	40. Alive

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The chapter title song is by Jennifer Lopez, also the end credits song to the movie _Enough_. A fitting end "credit" song for this tale

* * *

Chapter 40 (Alive)

The sun spilt across the brown sand that squished like playdough between Tori's feet. The ocean waters splashed against the rocks in the distance and the fine mist of the sea sprayed her cheeks.

Behind her was the sound of children laughing, and mothers yelling for them to be careful as they ran along the beach and climbed on top of rocks. It was a weird place to have family vacation, since they saw beaches all the time, but the younger members of the family had never seen a beach in their life despite living near them.

It was a pleasure seeing the joy in Gwen and Ruby, and to watch as Dice ran after them to ensure they didn't do anything crazy.

Tori opened her eyes and looked to her right, smiling at the sandcastle that Nick and Chelsea were working on. Rebecca was sitting with them, helping to build it. She was in her final month of pregnancy, so she was trying to be careful.

Holly and Jack were sitting side by side in plastic lounge chairs. Holly was sporting a pair of shades and sipping what looked to be a tequila sunrise. Beside the couple was Chelsea's mother Tricia, and the British girls' mother Hannah. They were sporting similar attire as Holly, with large sun hats.

"Where's Trina at?" Tori walked over to her mother, eyeing the ring on Holly's finger with pride. Holly looked up at her and removed her shades.

"She'll be here. She and Jason are finishing up at the hotel." There were a few things left to unpack, so the couple volunteered. It seemed like Trina had something on her mind on the trip up here, so Tori really wanted to see what was going on with her. "And Jack has something to say too."

"Is now a good time?" Jack inquired. Holly sipped on her drink through the red straw and shrugged.

"I'd wait until Trina gets here, honey."

"Good point." Jack let out a sigh and studied a small beach bar near the trails and parking lot. "Anyway, I'm glad we could all make it out here." The main trip was to see Disney World, but the younger kids wanted to see the beach first. "I know we've all seen beaches a million times, but the little ones haven't, so I thought it would be important to bring them here."

Monica hurried over, dripping wet from swimming in the waters. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed openly and started to wring out her hair. "I've never even been to a beach. This is fun. The sun, the sand, the water, watching the boats race by!" Tori grinned as Monica hugged her father, then Holly. "Thank you so much."

Hannah watched them closely, then turned her attention to Gwen and Ruby. The girls were trying to prank other tourists, but Dice was going behind them to try and undo their every action. "I'm a little worried my girls are having a bit too much fun."

A tall woman with dark hair approached them. She had two drinks in her hand, handed one to Hannah, and sat in an empty lounge chair beside her. "Honestly I'm shocked my son's not joining in their revelry." Isabel sipped on her drink and chuckled. "Then again, Sam and Cat have kept Dice out of trouble, for that I'm grateful."

Rebecca pushed herself up and placed her hand on her stomach. "Is Trina here yet?" Tori glanced back and shook her head. Rebecca frowned and looked down. "Damn. I want to know what's been on her mind." Rebecca raised her head and started to smile, though there was a sadness to it. "You know, she and Jason let me in their apartment. I'm really grateful to them, I know they don't have to do that for me…"

"We're all a part of the same clan," Holly replied, "We're going to look after one another." Rebecca's eyes welled up with tears and she started to nod. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing." Rebecca wiped the tears from her face. "Just…It's hard sometimes. I'm glad to have you guys, but I miss my mom and dad." Holly got up and walked over, hugging Rebecca firmly.

Tori looked to the parking lot and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Trina in the distance. Jason was walking with her, and she was pushing a small stroller with William buckled in. "Trina's here, guys!"

Dice hurried over with Gwen and Ruby. Nick and Chelsea stopped working on their sand castle and watched with everyone else as Trina made her approach. "Geez, don't stop on my account," Trina said with a laugh. "Everything's unpacked, and diapers have been changed." She pushed William beside Holly, and the woman leaned over to kiss the toddler's forehead.

Tori grabbed her sister's hands, bouncing up and down for a split second. She couldn't get tired of seeing Trina, even if it meant acting childish. "Trina, how are you? You looked like something was bothering you on the plane ride, so is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is perfect." Trina flashed a toothy grin and looked from her to Holly. "I have some great news for everyone."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Trina leaned sideways against Jason, setting her head upon his shoulder. Her arms folded over her abdomen and her eyes closed as Tori continued her rapid speech. "We already know you and Jason are engaged to get married, so what else is there? What's the big surprise?" Monica nudged her and she froze, her eyes sliding towards Trina's abdomen.

"I'm pregnant." She gasped and Holly erupted in a joyous, triumphant cry. The woman ran for Trina, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandmother." Trina grunted as Holly practically crushed her.

"Wait," Ruby said with a quiet breath, "We're going to be aunts?" She and Gwen looked at each other, each on one side of Dice. They squealed and Dice threw his hands over his ears. Instantly they tried to hug each other, crushing Dice between them. "Yay!"

Tori felt a rush of emotions sweeping across her. Never had she thought things could go from where they were to the state of things in the present. "I can't believe it." Tears streamed her face and she approached Trina, slowly hugging her sister. "I'm so happy for you." Trina hugged her back, gently patting her on the back. "I-I never thought…in a million years…"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Monica asked.

"Could be a girl." Trina rubbed her stomach and breathed in slowly. "If it is, we're naming her Rachel."

Jack rose from his chair and walked over, grinning at them. Holly set her head on his shoulder and started to laugh. "Well, those of you know Jack and I are engaged now are probably amused a forty year old man is about to become a step-grandfather."

"I have no problem with that."

Trina started laughing. "He knew what he was getting into, Mom. I mean come on, you have an almost twenty year old daughter, very active, getting married. If he didn't know what could happen, he'd be very oblivious."

"This is a good point."

"Now…my news is out." Trina smiled heartily and motioned to Jack. "I believe Jack had something he wanted to share?"

"I did." Jack frowned and cleared his throat. He looked to Monica, then the others, sucking in a deep breath of air. "I already discussed this with Holly, and there's another reason we decided to come out here." He walked over to Monica, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "This is where I grew up. I had a home out here, a family out here." Monica furrowed her brow and everyone listened on in silence, eager to hear the news.

"But grandma and grandpa lived in LA for generations."

"They did, yes." Jack started for the restaurant bar and the others followed him. "I look much older than I used to after all those years with Erica. Back then, I looked ten years younger than I actually was, and we went with it because of my own father. My birth father."

"W-What?"

Tori furrowed her brow and looked off to see a man and woman watching them. The woman had shoulder-length blonde hair, and piercing blue sunglasses. The man beside her was a head taller, had dark black hair that was slicked back behind his ears, he had a thick moustache.

She wasn't the only one that noticed them either. "Who are they?" Monica pointed at them and they turned around.

"Some old, very old friends." Jack folded his forearms on the desk and bowed his head. "Honestly, I never wanted to come here. Your grandfather, your real grandfather, wasn't a bad guy at all Monica. You deserve to know him, that's what Holly told me."

"I don't understand any of this, Dad."

"Those that you know as your grandparents are godparents, old friends of the family. I left this area a long time ago to stay with them, cut my father off because we were living a lie."

"What lie?"

"The age thing, he was incredibly young when he had me. It was shameful for him, for his family, for everyone…so until I got old enough we went with the lie that we were siblings. Then I was his son, ten years younger than my actual age. My sister went ahead and became this huge star while I sat around being the black sheep of the family, taunted and mocked."

"So you left them," Trina muttered, "Where have I heard that story before?" Jack nodded and shut his eyes as the others surrounded him. "Did you ever want to see them again?"

"I thought about it. Then I met Erica. She kept me well controlled, so isolated and I was already insecure and terrified. Too terrified." Jack swept his hand through his hair and laughed in vain. "I tried my hand at acting, I became a car salesman and became successful there…thought I'd go ahead and give up ever bothering these people again, until recent events."

"So you brought Monica here to see her real family?"

"Maybe. If that is something that she wants." Monica took a seat, her eyes wide and full of shock. Tori looked from her to the rest of her siblings with one thing on her mind.

This was going to be a hell of a trip. They were all marred by dark shadows of their pasts, now even Jack still had his own issues. They'd face it all together, escape the legacy of their father and try to build their lives; and they'd do it one step at a time.

It felt like the end of one heavy part of her life, and the dawn of a new chapter. Here they were, together, alive, and ready to take on the world.

"I do," Monica replied shakily, "But I need time to think."

* * *

This is the end of this tale. Open ended for a potential, possible sequel with the kids trying to form a new life and escape the shadow cast by David while meeting other issues as well. It might be obvious who Jack's family is at this point, but again, that's another story for another day.


End file.
